Solo soy Lucy, Y él solo es Natsu
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy una chica que daría todo por sus amados gemelitos aun acosta de su propia felicidad, trabajar estudiar cuidarlos no le queda tiempo para pensar en chicos, conoce a Natsu el chico más rico, mujeriego del instituto que la empezará a seducir y acorralar para que ella caiga ante él pero lo que no sabe es el secreto que oculta Lucy y lo que la une con su familia (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1 Toma la Oportunidad

**Hola Mina ok otro fic trae la loca de Kaede *Termina los que tienes* si lo se pero esta es la ultima idea que se me ocurre, debo dejar de tomar chocolate me activa, bueno me iba abstener a publicar hasta acabar los que tengo, pero no pude xD**

**Espero que la historia les guste tendrá misterio, y romance y algunas partes de risa, así que espero y les guste y bueno empecemos no creen ñ.ñ**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima-sama, La historia producto de mi imaginación...**

**Si les gusto la "comedia romántica", está les encatará también, Natsu boy bad sexy o¬o ...**

**Empecemos...**

* * *

_**Toma la Oportunidad.**_

_-Desháganse de ellos- las palabras de ese hombre las había escuchado-_

_-Si no nada será nuestro- dijo uno de los socios._

_-Solo buscan problemas mejor matémoslos- entonces caí en cuenta esos hombres nos querían muertos, querían quedarse con todo, pero en esos planes ninguno de nosotros estábamos._

_-A dónde vamos- me pregunto el pequeño, cuando lo mire y sonreí, abrazándolos pues el cruel invierno no perdonaba._

_-No lo sé pero estaremos bien- les había susurrado dándoles ánimos, cuando por ultima ves observe mi desolada casa donde había pasado momentos felices y llenos de magia, pero esos días se habían acabado._

_._

_._

Sonó el despertador Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando lo apago se incorporó en su cama, recorrió las cortinas encontrándose con el cielo aun oscuro, como siempre eran las cinco de la mañana buena hora para comenzar su día, o como ella lo llamaba su batalla contra el mundo.

Salió del cuarto ya cambiada, dirigiéndose a la cocina, como todas las mañanas desayuno e hizo el desayuno junto con la comida, después lavo la ropa, y los trastes, observo el cuarto ellos seguían dormidos, no debía despertarlos se habían dormido muy tarde esa noche, saco la basura se puso su sueter más caliente y empezó con su ejercicios matutinos, el frió era muy fuerte, aunque estaban en primavera aún se sentían los estragos del invierno.

Lucy alejo de inmediato ese recuerdo, y se concentró en su ejercicio, llego al parque y empezó, cuando termino miró al cielo que se despejaba, preguntándose cómo pudo llegar a eso, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

-La vida no es fácil eh-susurro para ella misma cuando el sol empezó a salir, termino de hacer sus ejercicios y se dirigió a la panadería comprando tres panes, cuando salió de esta sonrió entonces suspiro.

-Buenos días Lucy- hablo una chica, Lucy sintió un escalofrió cuando miró a la poderosa "Titania" su apodo cuando entrenaban juntas en el doyo.

-Hola Erza- saludo con formalidad, la peli roja no le pareció entonces se acercó a la rubia pegándole con el dedo- Y esa formalidad sabes que no me gusta que me hables así-

-Bueno entonces como te digo-

-Bueno qué onda Erza, o que paso Wey algo así- agrego Scarlet muy animada, Lucy suspiro y la miro.

-No creo que sea lo correcto-

-Mmm… como digas- susurro Erza, las dos chicas caminaron rumbo a la casa de la rubia-Como están….-

-A te refieres a los gemelos, bien traviesos como siempre- agrego Lucy sonriendo el hablar de los gemelos la hacían recordar lo feliz que se sentía de tenerlos.

-Trabajas está tarde-pregunto Scarlet, Lucy suspiro y asintió- Vaya se puede saber cuántos trabajos tienes-

-Bueno los lunes y miércoles ayudo en una farmacia y a una doctora, los jueves y viernes, como logre sacar una licencia para conducir, me dedico de chofer a las familias ricas y los sábados ayudo en una cafetería-

-Dios Lucy te acabarás a ti misma- respondía la Scarlet asustada, Lucy alzo los hombros y miró al pavimento.

-No tengo remedio debo sacar a los gemelos adelante, no puedo permitir que nos muramos de hambre-

-Lo entiendo pero no debes exigirte, y los domingos que haces…-

-Bueno me pongo hacer la tarea, hago limpiamos la casa, y en la tarde salgo con los gemelos a jugar- sonrió esta cuando recibió un golpe de Scarlet- Waaa porque me pegas-

-Porque no sales a divertirte tonta- resonó furiosa Erza, la rubia la miró temblando- Pero bien te ayudare hoy, ya que no eh entrado a la escuela siéntete orgullosa de eso…-

-De que, o si Erza Scarlet la hija del director de la prestigiosa academia de Fairy Tail una de las cotizadas del país, e hija de una de las mujeres más reconocidas en las artes marciales de Japón, ayudara a la pobre Lucy Yelik a darle de comer a sus gemelos, no que gran honor princesa- sarcasmo puro de parte de la rubia, Erza la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si siéntete alagada, y afortunada de aquí en cuando Erza Scarlet ayuda a sus lacayos-

-Etto yo no soy tu lacaya- agrego Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

Se la pasaron hablando todo el camino, mientras Lucy recordaba pequeñas partes de su pasado, ese pasado que dejo atrás para protegerse a ella y a los gemelos, que por cierto era hora de levantarlos.

-Niños levántense es hora de ir a la escuela- grito Lucy dejando las cosas en la mesa, Erza miró el pequeño departamento, muy acogedor, tenía en la entrada a lado de está la cocina, la cual se ubicaba la mesa, también un pequeño y modesto sillón con una pequeña televisión, con un DVD, en este solo habían dos cuartos y el baño, Erza se entristeció, como su amiga había llegado a eso, entonces lo recordó provocándole más coraje.

-Erza estás bien- susurro Lucy haciendo que la chica volviera en sí.

-Claro esos mocosos no salen- diciendo esto Erza entro al cuarto, Lucy entro a la cocina y suspiro.

-Tres, Dos, Uno…- en eso un grito- Cero jajajaja-

-Porque no se paran ya- grito Scarlet cuando dos pequeños cuerpos salieron aterrados del cuarto, Lucy sonrió cuando los dos niños, de cabello rubio y ojos grises se aferraron a ella, Erza salía del cuarto triunfal.

-Qué mala eres Erza-nee- grito uno de los niños, mientras el otro sujetaba la mano de Lucy.

-Bueno no despertaban así que hice mi buena obra del día- se burló Titania.

-ES INJUSTO, ONE-CHAN NO HARAS ALGO AL RESPECTO- al unísono los niños respondieron encontrándose con la mirada achocolatada de su hermana, Lucy sonrió.

-Bueno debían ser puntuales, Sora, Ventus- agrego la rubia abrazando a los dos niños, su mayor tesoro, lo único que pudo rescatar de su cruel pasado.

.

.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron los dos niños a la vez, Erza asintió entonces estos se fueron a cambiar, Lucy empezó a recoger los platos, Erza se había quedado a desayunar con ellos, entonces lavo los traste.

-Erza deja ahí…-

-Vamos Lucy debes en cuando, no está mal, aparte te vez cansada deberías no trabajar demasiado- agrego Scarlet cerrando la llave, Lucy sonrió triste.

-Y que hago si no trabajo ellos no…-

-Lo sé pero trabajas, estudias, cuidas a los gemelos, limpias la casa, te estas acabando Lucy solo tienes 17 años…-

-Lo se Erza, no me lo repitas sabes que es difícil para mí- susurro Lucy, Erza solo suspiro.

-Porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros…-

-Vamos amiga, sabes que a tú mamá no le agrado muy bien, y tú papá bueno…. Es un caso perdido- agrego está riendo a lo cual su amiga se unió.

-Waaa es tarde me voy- grito Lucy recogiendo su cabello en una coleta y agarro su bolsa.

-Me quedare con los gemelos- dijo erza cuando los niños se estremecieron- Deben aprender algo…-

-Esto bien, no los mates por favor- susurro Lucy nerviosa, los niños se acercaron a ella abrazándola.

-One-chan que te vaya bien- agregaron los dos al unísono, Lucy se encogió y los abrazo depositando un beso en los dos.

-Nos vemos niños háganle caso a Erza-nesan- se burló la rubia los dos niños asintieron y agarraron la mano de Erza, Lucy sonrió y se fue.

.

.

-Gracias por su compra- agrego Lucy cuando el cliente se retiró, guardo el dinero, entonces se hundió en sus pensamientos.

"Cinco años han pasado, padres que hice para merecer esto" pensó cuando una voz la saco de su trance.

-Buenas tardes dulce damisela, me querría tomar la orden-

Lucy sonrió y alzo una ceja encontrándose con los ojos negros del peli negro que estaba ahora con una enorme sonrisa.

-O claro alagado cliente…- susurro esta, entonces el pelinegro rió.

-Cómo estás Lucy-nya-

-Deja de llamarme así Gray- suspiro Lucy agotada-Por cierto a que merece tu presencia tan temprano, dime es hora de huir por el fin del mundo-

-Ja tan amable como siempre- agrego este entregándole una bolsa-Lo dejaste la última vez en casa, mi madre me obligo a que te lo trajera-

-Aish, gracias que amable amigo mío, por cierto como está Ultear-

-Vuelve a decirle así y te matará- agrego este burlándose, Lucy le saco la lengua y rió

\- Oye donde está…-

-A quien te refieres- se hizo el inocente el chico, Lucy levanto una ceja- Ya sabes hablo de tú…-

-Gray-sama te encontré…. Espera que hace Lucy ahí- grito una peli azul acercándose a estos dos.

-Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad- susurro para sí misma, cuando la peli azul abrazo a Gray.

-Te dije que dejarás de coquetear con mi novio, eh que pretendes hacer- agrego la chica molesta, Gray solo reía Lucy la miró sería.

-Te parezco tan bonita- respondió la rubia con una ceja levantada.

-Jamás dije la palabra bonita- respondió la peli azul, Lucy sonrió.

-Exacto tú eres bonita, refinada, educada crees que Gray querría alguien como yo, si te tiene a ti Juvia-

-Yo no dije eso-

-Entonces deja de perder mi tiempo que me pagan por hora, minuto y segundo, y claro si quisiera coquetear con tú novio, no crees que desde hace mucho tiempo me lo hubiera ligado-

-Que lenguaje tan vulgar, Gray-sama nos vamos- agrego furiosa la peli azul, jalando a su novio, Gray las vio a las dos.

-te vas- susurro Lucy.

-Yo voy...- pero Juvia le tapó la boca.

-No le digas nada vámonos- agregó Juvia molesta jalando a su novio a la salida.

-Nos vemos luego-

-Nada de luego Gray-sama no vuelva hablar con ella- grito la peli azul arrastrando al peli negro hasta que desaparecieron, Lucy sonrió la novia de su mejor amigo era muy celosa, y más con ella.

Gray era su amigo de la infancia, cuando ella estuvo sola y necesitaba dinero, Ultear y Silver Fullbuster los recogieron a ella y a los gemelos, dándoles techo y estudios, ella tendría trece años, un año se la habían pasado en las calles, deambulando pidiendo con todo su corazón que dios los ayudará y lo hizo.

Cuando ella entro a secundaria, empezó a trabajar en secreto, ahorrando dinero, después su madre los metería a ella y a Gray a entrenar artes marciales, donde conocieron a la poderosa Titania, la cual se ganó el título por su talento en las artes marciales, y al igual que su carácter que no era tan lindo que digamos.

Después de vivir con los Fullbuster Lucy tenía 15 años y los gemelos 8 años, cuando Silver murió Ultear se quedó sola, entonces Lucy decidió irse a vivir sola con los gemelos, gracias a los trabajos en secreto que había después de la escuela, tenía ahorrado algo por supuesto Ultear "Ul" se negó a la idea de dejarlos solos, pero Lucy sabía perfectamente que la mujer no podría con los cuatro, debía sacar a su hijo adelante, y ellos eran una carga para la mujer.

Al final Ul accedió pero les dio un departamento pequeño para que pudieran vivir, Luego este se llenó de pequeños muebles y cosas para que ellos vivieran bien.

-Y así empezó mi vida como esclava del trabajo- susurro Lucy cuando cerró la cafetería.

-buen trabajo Lucy toma- agrego el dueño de la cafetería dándole su paga del día- Nos vemos la próxima semana-

-Claro Makarov-san- se inclinó y salió de la cafetería, caminaba por la calle rumbo a su casa, eran las nueve de la noche el sol se había ya ocultado- Ah trabajo desde las diez de la mañana hasta la nueve de la noche, que injusto- susurro cuando paso al lado del parque-

-Oye que haces- grito un hombre entonces Lucy se detuvo y observo a un chico con una gorro, unos jeans, sueter de cuero negro, y con una gorra en la cabeza, estaba siendo rodeado por tres hombres.

-Que dices imbécil- había dicho este alzando la cara, Lucy no lo ubico bien, entonces uno de los hombres grito furioso.

-Dejaras de coquetear con mi novia verdad-

-Ja ella me busca yo solo le doy lo que quiere, sabes que bien suenan sus gemidos al estar en mi cama- agrego este cuando los hombres se lanzaron a él, Lucy iba a gritar pero entonces el chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los había dejado tirados en el piso- Bueno acabamos… eh- agrego este mirando a Lucy el corazón de ella se contrajo entonces se echó a correr.

-Bien, bien, no que mal, que mal, espera porque huyo- se detuvo- Soy cinta negra en artes marciales le puedo ganar, bueno no es como si le tuviera miedo- entonces ignoró sus pensamientos y se fue a su casa, sin saber que el extraño hombre la siguió en secreto.

-Vaya, vaya que preciosura me trajo el viento- susurro este lamiéndose los labios, y sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la chica de cabello rubio.

.

.

-One-chan no entiendo esto- le dijo Sora Lucy lo miró- Mira dice que debo dividir y a la vez multiplicar-

-Bueno Sora debes hacer primero la ecuación así, después la multiplicas por el residuo de esta-

-O vaya gracias- Sora le sonrio y siguió haciendo su tarea, mientras Ventus estaba viendo el televisor.

-Ventus no tienes tarea verdad, por eso ves la tele- pregunto Lucy enojada, Ventus la miró y sonrio.

-No ya la acabe-

-Vaya son gemelos pero muy distintos eh- agrego está cuando Sora la abrazo- Que pasa-

-One-chan vamos a la calle-

-Primero tú tarea- agrego está moviendo su cabello rubio, los dos niños eran muy bonitos, su cara era blanca como la nieve, y su cabello rubio era como la de ella aunque un poco más oscuro, sus ojos mostraban la elegancia y el encanto de un gato que espera que le den mimitos, muchas veces pedían a Lucy que les regalara a los gemelos, pero esta negaba incluso Ul se había encariñado mucho con ellos.

-Tocan- grito Ventus parándose del sillón.

-Ventus no corras- grito Lucy cuando el niño abrió, entonces Erza entro junto con Gray los dos estaban serios-Que hacen aquí espera y Juvia…-

-Lucy no hay tiempo para esto, yo debo…-

-Gray no interrumpas Lucy debo decirte algo-

-Mejor yo le digo- entro un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos negros se dirigió a la rubia- Hola Lucy como has estado-

-Señor Gildartz es un placer volverlo a ver- se inclino está juntando sus manos en modo de respeto- Que los trae por aquí-

-Lucy di que no, no quiero que tú…-

-GRAY CALLATE ES DESCISION DE ELLA- grito erza a lo que Gray se calló obedientemente, Lucy ladeó su cabeza.

-Que pasa…-

-Lucy yo vengo a darte esto- Gildartz le dio una carta, Lucy la miró y la abrió y se quedó pasmada- Queremos que entres a la escuela Fairy Tail para continuar tus estudios-

-Eh- susurro está tirando la carta y mirando al hombre que esperaba su respuesta, y a sus dos amigos, el chico nervioso, mientras la chica ansiosa por su respuesta, miró a Sora y Ventus quienes se quedaron sin habla.

-Yo en una escuela de elite deben estar bromeando- susurro está riendo, pero Gildartz no cambio su expresión-Es chiste verdad-

-No lo es Lucy- Lucy se espantó Gildartz estaba siendo educado, ok esto era enserio- Eres una gran estudiante, revisamos tú expediente de calificaciones de secundaria y primer año de preparatoria…-

-Espera pero que…. Tú puedes hacer eso, espera es legal- grito Lucy.

-Lucy deja que acabe de hablar- demando Scarlet.

-Eres una gran estudiante, promedio de diez, siempre la mejor de la clase, con buena actitud y trabajas, la escuela Fairy Tail necesita gente como tú, por eso te estamos ofreciendo una beca completa para que acabes tus estudios, y si sigues con ese promedio podemos pagarte la universidad también-

-La escuela Fairy Tail se define por sus maravillosos estudiantes, una chica lista y trabajadora como tú sería un gran ejemplo para la escuela- interrumpió Erza, Lucy estaba en shock.

-Pero eso significaría dejar mi escuela-

-Así es mañana empiezan las clases en Fairy Tail si aceptas el uniforma y todo los materiales se te serán otorgados mañana temprano antes de que comiencen las clases, pero quiero saber si aceptas Lucy Yelik-

-Claro que no- respondió agresivamente- Es decir me aleje de eso, y ahora quieres que regrese a esos días-

-Lucy- susurro Erza pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy amable de tú parte pero…-

-Déjame decir esto último Lucy, cualquier chica escogería esta oportunidad, si quieres ser alguien importante, deberías tomarlo…-

-Lo siento no lo hare- respondió está dándole la espalda al hombre, este suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil y más tratándose del pasado que perseguía a la chica.

-Piénsalo, te dejo la carta me retiro piénsalo- diciendo esto el hombre salió, Gray fue tras de él, Erza la miró.

-Lucy acepta sabes…-

-No lo hare- grito Lucy pegando en la pared, los niños se asustaron al ver a su hermana así- No quiero Erza, que tal si me descubren, si nos encuentran estar con esos tontos de la elite eso es estúpido, no lo hare no lo hare, no lo hare- gritaba cuando sintió como su mejillas era abofeteada.

-ONE-CHAN-

-LUCY- gritaron los gemelos y Gray que regresaba de haber despedido al director, Erza la tomó de la blusa alzándola un poco.

-Lucy que te pasa, es tú oportunidad, escucha deja todo eso de lado, esa escuela te abren las puertas a cualquier trabajo, aunque no seas una burguesa o una chica rica, te aceptan solo por haber estudiado en la escuela más cotizada del país, piénsalo, si te titulas ahí tienes demasiadas oportunidades para salir adelante, y sacar a los gemelos adelante-

Lucy abrió enorme los ojos, Erza sonrió el punto débil de Lucy eran los gemelos, y sabía que Lucy haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

-Hazlo Lucy por ellos termina la escuela y titúlate de doctora lo que quieres ser, por ellos Lucy-

-Erza- susurro esta cuando la Scarlet la soltó, entonces salió del departamento, los gemelos estaban asustados.

-One-chan este bien-

-No te hizo nada-

-Estoy bien niños no se preocupen- susurro está tocándose la mejilla, Gray se incoó y le puso un pañuelo con hielos- Auch-

-Esa Erza se pasó, estas bien-

-Si no pensé que Titania pegará fuerte- agrego está sonriendo, Gray la miró serió, la tarde paso cuando los gemelos se acostaron Lucy estaba afuera de la casa mirando a la oscura noche, estaba apoyada en la barda del edificio, en el tercer piso, entonces Gray salió y se puso a lado de ella.

-Que vas hacer-

-No lo sé- susurro está echando su cabeza para atrás- Quizás deba hacerlo, por ellos-

-Lucy no puedes…-

-Gray ella tiene razón, quizás y puede titularme de esa escuela, y encuentre un mejor trabajo, sacar a mis hermanos adelante, comprarles más cosas si es así lo hare-

-Lucy siempre te preocupas por ellos- grito el Fullbuster, Lucy se espantó- Pero porque no te preocupas por ti, mírate desde hace cuánto no te cortas el cabello, o te compras ropa, o unos tenis, todo es para ellos, por una vez piensa en ti- susurro este cuando empezó alejarse- Piénsalo si aceptas estarás en el mismísimo infierno-

Lucy volteó la cabeza y miró al cielo "Por ellos soy capaz de todo"

.

.

La escuela más cotizada de Fairy Tail, en donde la mayoría de los hombres más ricos inscriben a sus hijos, cada uno de ellos toma un papel importante, se dividen entre los más ricos a los menos ricos, ahí todos tienen una que otro empresa, una de las escuelas más difíciles de entrar, el uniforme de los chicos se conforma por unos pantalones de cuadros de olores azul marino, azul claro, gris café y blanco, mientras que se lleva un sueter azul marino con rayas blancas en l aparte final de este y en las mangas, debajo de este una blusa de botones blanca con una corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, mientras las mujeres llevan el mismo color de falda corta, el sueter es cerrado del mismo color, y ellas usan un moño del color de la falda, calcetas oscuras, zapatos a su elección, y en la parte izquierda se ve el escudo de la escuela, la imagen de un hada blanca, con dos círculos dorados alrededor de esta.

-Buenos días- agrego gray acercándose a Titania, esta volteó a verlo, estaban en la entrada de la escuela, Erza se encarga de ver que no haya disturbios en la entrada de esta.

-Buenos días, y es presidenta para ti-

-Wa que mala si nos conocemos de niños- susurro este cuando alguien se apodero de su brazo- O llegaste- sonrió al ver a su chica peli azul con el uniforme- sabes que ese uniforme te hace ver sexy-

-Mo Gray-sama hace que me sonrojo- susurro Juvia ocultando su cara en el brazo de este.

-Qué onda chicos- grito otra peli azul acercándose a la bolita- Como estuvieron sus vacaciones-

-Buenas y relajadas, regresar al infierno no es lindo- respondió Gray- Y tú Levy como te fue algún novio nuevo-

-Puff quisiera los pretendientes que me escogió mi padre estaban para llorar- agrego la chica suspirando, así los chicos empezaron hablar, Juvia y Levy platicaban de la ropa de primavera mientras Erza seguía viendo a la entrada.

-Que tanto vez- susurro Gray cuando vio el rostro de Scarlet esbozar una sonrisa, gray miro a la entrada y se quedó pasmado.

-No es cierto- susurro Juvia miró a la entrada.

-Que hace ella aquí y más con esa ropa- grito cuando la vio entrar, con el uniforme de Fairy Tail, una mochila color café oscuro, su cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta de lado derecho, unos zapatos negros con las calcetas, con una sonrisa, llego hasta donde estaba Titania y Gary.

-Decidiste venir-Agrego Erza sonriendo.

-Claro no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad- susurro está ladeando su cabeza- Y bien que sigue presidente-

-Lucy tú- susurro Gray nervioso, Juvia lo abrazo y Levy se acercó a la rubia.

-Vaya una nueva estudiante, que genial cómo te llamas-

La chica sonrió y observo a los cuatro chicos.

-Me llamo Lucy Yelik, solo soy una chica normal- termino de decir cuando los otros estudiantes empezaron a murmurar.

.

.

-Fiu miren que chica tan guapa nos trajeron- agrego un peli blanco mirando por la ventana.

-De quien será hija no la conozco-agrego un chico rubio mirando por esta- Mira Natsu que te parece-

Se dirigió a un chico peli rosa, de ojos color jade, con el uniforme, y la playera blanca sin fajar mirando por la ventana, cuando puso sus ojos en la chica rubia.

-A qué guapa eh- agrego otro chico de cabello rubio- Mira que bien, se vería ese cuerpo en mi cama-

-Cierra la puta boca Sting- agrego el peli rosa con una sonrisa, los chicos lo miraron confundidos.

-Eh no me digas que iras por ella- agrego Lyon con una sonrisa- Solo para follarla-

-Bingo Lyon como siempre listo- agrego este, observando como la rubia era perseguida por Juvia- Cara de ángel nos volvemos a ver eh, pero está vez serás mía- susurro cuando la chica se desvaneció…

* * *

**A que todos pensaban que los gemelos eran hijos de Lucy eh... pues no ellos son su hermanos menores, unas monadas ñ.ñ**

**Bueno que les parecio, Lucy tiene que enfrentar la cruel vida para sacar adelante sus hermanitos, por eso no le agrada conocer chicos o divertirse, pero al parecer Natsu Dragneel no opina lo mismo...**

**Mina espero sus reviews a ver que les pareció la historia...**

**Siguiente Capítulo...**

_**Sobrevive a Natsu Dragneel **_

**Nuestra Lucy no la tendrá facil pues Nastu la empieza a seducir que pasará ?**

**y al parecer Lucy ya lo conocía ? que pasado oculta Lucy que era ella, y porque huyo con los gemelos?**

**Mina nos vemos en la proxima actualización, y al rato ire a ver sinsajo siiii lo siento devía decirlo ñ.ñ nos vemos bonito día ...**


	2. Chapter 2 Sobrevive a Natsu Dragneel

**Hola chicos ahora vengo inspirada con este fic así que sera MARATÓN :3 un día puedo subir 2 capítulos depende como ande de animo xD, se acaba el maratón el día ... sorpresa :D jeje bueno a parte de que subiré otros capítulo de otros fics que tengo ya que no iré a trabajar así que aprovechare :3 si quieren que suba de alguno en especifico no se les olvide decírmelo en sus comentarios así que disfruten del maratón de este fic :3...**

**Bueno empecemos con el capítulo espero y loes guste :3**

* * *

**Sobrevive a Natsu Dragneel.**

**_() Recuerdos_**

**_"…" Pensamientos_**

_(Siempre se una niña buena, se educada, se amable, se dulce, se considerada, se gentil, se linda y todos te amarán Lucy, mi niña adorada, te amarán como él y nosotros te amamos)_

_-_Me llamo Lucy Yelik- se presentó la chica enfrente de la clase, todos empezaron a reír "Se buena, amable" alzo una ceja y respiro hondo- No puedo decir que me alegro de conocerlo, así que lo diré claro, no que interesa asociarme con ustedes, solo quiero terminar de estudiar, ignórenme todo lo que quieran al fin y al cabo no me importa- Termino de decir con voz seca y seria "Se amable, se considerada, se dulce, linda y todos te amarán, pero esos días se acabaron hace mucho tiempo".

Lucy se sentó cercas de la ventana mirando al patio, después de platicar con Erza está le entrego su horario le tocaba tres clases junto a Gray y dos con su adorada novia Juvia lo cual no era un buen punto para ella, y otro con los dos juntos, la clase empezó, el profesor explicaba sobre la Glucolisis, su divago por unos segundos en eso ya había terminado la clase, como supuso nadie le hizo caso lo cual agradeció a todos los santos que pudo recordar.

-Hola Lucy- hablo un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, muy guapo se debía admitir que el chico era guapo, incluso Lucy lo aceptaba- Me llamo Sting Eucliffe-

-No entendiste señorito- susurro está mirándolo a los ojos- No quiero que nadie me hable, o yo interactuar con ustedes, así que abstente de hablarme, ya que mira por allá…-señalo la rubia, este volteó encontrándose con miradas asesinas de chicas- Ellas son capaces de hacer una tontería…-

-Vaya chica nueva le tienes miedo-

-Claro tengo miedo de mandarlas al hospital- agrego esta con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos, el rubio sonrió y se recargo en su pupitre, Lucy se puso tensa y preparada para romperle la nariz si era necesario- Y a ti también te puede ir mal…-

-Creo que a la que le ira mal de ahora en adelante es a otra- sonrió, Lucy no entendió cuando una chica irrumpió en el salón.

-Espécimen raro nombre clave, Lucy Yelik te encontré- grito la chica que había preguntado su nombre horas antes, y como una bala empujo a Sting y quedo enfrente de ella- Te necesito…-

-Eh- pero Lucy no pudo negarse pues la chica la saco a arrastras del salón, jalándolo por todos los pasillos- Oye basta me lastimas…-

Cuando las dos llegaron a una habitación que quedaba a unos tres edificios alejados de su salón, Levy la aventó y cerró la puerta, Lucy levanto la vista encontrándose con un pilar de libros, en una esquina estaban tres computadoras, mientras en medio estaba una sala, a los lados estantes de libros, cuando vio a una chica castaña salir detrás de estos.

-Hola Lucy-nya-

-Cállate no me llames así, que haces aquí Cana espera…. Porque me trajiste aquí eh chica- grito la rubia, Levy sin embrago solo empezó a reír- Esa no es una respuesta…-

-Lo siento no me eh presentado- dijo está sonriéndole a Lucy- Me llamo Levy McGarden mucho gusto, siento arrastrarte hasta esto…-

-Claro como no- susurro la rubia cuando una venita se le saltó en la frente- Cana que carajos haces aquí…-

-Bueno soy miembro del club de periodismo, ya sabes hay que hacer noticia…- sonrió la castaña cunado Lucy se fue de espaldas.

-Ti odias leer- susurro Lucy con una gotita de sudor, cuando Levy la tomó de la mano.

-Te acuerdas que Erza te dijo sobre que debes unirte a un club- pregunto esta, Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida, por supuesto que lo sabía pero debía acomodar sus horarios de trabajo.

-Eeeeessspeeeeraaaaa, no me digas que me secuestraste para….-

-Lucy-chan quieres unirte al club- sonrió está alzando los brazos, Lucy se quedó en shock y suspiro.

-Lo siento pero…-

-No me digas lo pensare verdad… sabíamos que dirías eso- entonces la chica peli azul saco una hoja- Por eso Cana lleno tu hoja de datos-

-Que-

Lucy tomó la hoja y miró a Cana con enojo, esta rio entonces observo la línea de familia, Cana la miró ya sería.

-Eso no lo llene eres tú la que debe hacerlo- le contesto, Lucy la miró mientras Levy se quedó confundida.

-Bien me uniré pero para la próxima vez pídelo más amablemente-

-Quien fue la que dijo que no quería relacionarse con otros señoritos- se burló la peli- Pero a mí me caíste bien, a parte te conocen la Erza-senpai, Gray y Juvia-chan así que eres una buena chica, y nuca había conocido una especie que entrará por medio de una beca-

-Vaya soy una especie única- sonrió Lucy un poco nerviosa, lo que no quería era llamar la atención y esta chica había echado para abajo todos su planes, platicaron por un rato, Levy era la presidenta del club, Cana era una tipo periodista, eso no le causo ninguna impresión a Lucy ya que la hermana menor de Titania tenía esa fascinación por crear chismes o disturbios.

-Bueno acomoda tus trabajos de medio tiempo, y entonces te diré que días ya que hora son las actividades, y la próxima vez que vengas te presentare con los demás integrantes- agrego por ultimo Levy, Lucy asintió y salió del club.

Camino por largos pasillos, cuando sonrió y salió al patio, entró en un especie de invernadero y se paseó por ahí, cuando observo a un chico que estaba acostado y al parecer estaba durmiendo, un libro ocultaba su cara.

Lucy sin ser percata de esto se acercó cuando estuvo a unos dos metros de distancia el chico este se movió, el libro cayó de su rostro y abrió los ojos mirando a la rubia, por un momento su corazón empezó a agitarse, por la impresión o por ver a un chico en ese tipo de lugar, aunque tenía el cabello rosa no se veía mal, es más era demasiado guapo, y pareciera que hacía mucho ejercicio, su rostro esa expresión seria y muy tractiva.

"Recuerda nunca abras tú corazón" salió de su sueño y retrocedió, el chico le dedico una sonrisa, los colores subieron a la cara de la rubia, cuando este se levantó.

-Vaya cara de ángel que haces en este lugar…- hablo el peli rosa, Lucy alzo una ceja y recordó por qué ella no se daba el lujo de conocer chicos, no era que no conociera algunos, pero a lo que correspondía al amor y esas cosas no lo necesitaba, entonces porque su corazón latía como loco cuando miró al chico enfrente de ella.

-Disculpa…-

-Cara de ángel sabes que cualquiera en esta escuela, te podría follar - se burló el chico, Lucy se sintió mareada ese chico no conocía educación eso era seguro, el peli rosa se acercó más a ella pero Lucy retrocedió- Sabes en este lugar no transita mucha gente, no deberías estar aquí…-

-Creo que todos podemos elegir a dónde vamos- contesto seria y autoritaria "Meterme con esta gente, no debo hacerlo".

-Vaya cara de ángel nunca pensé que serías agresiva-

-Deja de decirme así, ni te conozco, sabes para ser un chico rico te faltan modales-

-Y tú le das honor a lo que eres una pobretona-

-Oh lo siento mis disculpa- se inclinó la rubia sin dejarlo de mirar seria e imponente, ahora su corazón ya no latía si no que transmitía enojo y odio, un chico rico siempre sería un chico rico, malvado, lleno asqueados de poder, deseando atascarse con más dinero, sin rastro de humanidad, eso era lo que eran esos tipos, y no dejaría que nadie así la humillará.

-Siento haber llenado el aire con mi esencia de pobretona, me voy no quiero oler el aroma de un pendejo como tú- entonces el chico alzo una ceja, cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, "Pendejo, es en serio Lucy".

-Y agresiva vaya- se burló el peli rosa acercándose a ella, Lucy se quedó estática cuando este estaba a pocos pasos de ella-Cara de ángel eres interesante-

-Pues no te intereses, no te acerques a los pobres, que acaso tus padres no te lo dicen-

-Si pero soy un chico malo y hago lo que quiero- susurro este sensualmente sacando un sonrojo en la rubia- Lucy Yelik no es así-

-Como sabes mi nombre- pregunto sorprendida, Natsu se acercó más a ella, acorralándola en un árbol, "Que coño hace un árbol aquí" se preguntó Lucy cuando la cara del chico quedo cercas de la suya- Quueueueueu-

-Muy linda de cercas, me pregunto- susurro este cuando sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de Lucy, recibió una patada en el estómago y cayó de espaldas, observo a la chica que bajo su pie.

-No te acerques tanto, mira que puedes salir herido por cómo me llamaste, así una pobretona ,Oh pero espera has salido herido por una pobretona como yo, ja- se burló Lucy, Natsu apretó los dientes, Lucy se inclinó- Lo siento pero me voy, señorito fue un asqueroso placer conocerle- entonces empezó a caminar cuando oyó la risa de este.

-Cara de ángel eres mía recuérdalo, eres propiedad de Natsu Dragneel-

-Yo no soy de nadie, estúpido, imbécil, deja de alucinar, Dragneel- salió de ese lugar furiosa echando humos por las orejas, Natsu se paró y sonrió sensualmente lamiéndose los labios.

-Lo eres desde que te vi, eres mía Lucy Yelik y acabarás en mi cama dalo por hecho, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigas ante mí, nena salvaje-

.

.

-Que se cree ese infeliz maldito, pendejo, estúpido hijo de…-pero entonces se paró y una gotita de sudor bajo por su sien- Dragneel, la familia más poderosa del país, dios la eh jodido en grande- se pegó en la frente, había golpeado a uno de los hombres más ricos del país, ahora si todo estaba yéndose al carajo, si deseaba pasar desapercibida, pero no lo había conseguido.

-LUUUUUCYYYYY-CHHHHHAAAAANNNNN- oyó un grito cuando observo a un hombre de cabello naranja acercándose a ella, esta lo esquivo cuando trato de abrazarla- Que mala…-

-Director que hace- susurro esta con un tic en el ojo, el hombre se paró y observo a todos lados.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

-DIRECTOR- se oyó el grito de una chica- Dios deja de jugar por favor…-

-Erza- grito Lucy cuando la peli roja paró enfrente de ellos.

-Amada hija sabes que esto es muy estresante debo relajarme- agrego el peli naranja cuando la mirada se oscureció en los ojos de Titania.

-Claro pero espiar en el vestidor de chicas no es despistarse- saco una espada de madera- papá me das vergüenza, ven acá te ensayaré modales, o si no le contare a mamá-

-NO A TÚ MADRE NO, está bien hago lo que quieras, Erza-sama- empezó a lloriquear el hombre, Lucy sonrió nerviosa, ese hombre era el que le había entregado la carta de aceptación, serio y autoritario, aunque ahora era un hombre miedoso que le tenía miedo a su mujer, y como no la mamá de Erza era, temible y más temible.

-Lucy como te fue en tus clases- pregunto Erza jalando la oreja de su padre, Lucy suspiro y alzo el pulgar.

-Muy bien deje en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con esos imbéciles, pero la eh jodido Erza- susurro al recordar el error que había cometido segundos antes, Erza alzo una ceja confundida.

.

.

-Y eso paso- termino de platicar ganándose la risa de la albina, Lucy se sonrojo y volteó su cara ofendida- No es para que te rías-

-Lo siento, Lucy…jum- sonrió la chica- Pero no puedo creer que ese cretino te haya dicho eso-

-Mira-san, sabes estoy que me muero y solo ha sido un día de que entre en esa escuela, quizás y lo mejor sea renunciar-

-Bueno Lucy yo salí de ahí y mírame tengo un buen trabajo-

-Je por eso yo quiero ser igual que tú Mira-san- sonrió la rubia al observar a la albina, la chica de 26 años llamada Mirajane Stratuss, quien se tituló de medico a la edad de 23 años experta en fisioterapia, y medicina general, la chica más inteligente, bonita y amable que había conocido, ella renuncio a su familia la cual heredaría algún día, un gran ejemplo que seguir para Lucy.

-Por cierto que ha pasado con el paciente de la otra vez-

-Bueno solo era un ligero esguince en el hueso, nada grave- sonrió la albina al sentarse en su escritorio- Se te ve bien la bata, je-

-Gracias- se sonrojo la rubia, ella había empezado a trabajar con la doctora Mirajane a los 16 años, así que sabía algunas cosas de medicina y de enfermedades que la misma chica le había enseñado- Por cierto decías que esa escuela era el infierno-

Suspiro- Si bueno cuando yo iba, pero después se supone que se habían relajado las cosas, pero al parecer ese imbécil hace lo que quiere…-

-Mira-san a quien se refiere…-

-Lo siento pero ha llegado un paciente, doctora- entro una chica rubia pequeña que pareciera era una niña.

-Gracias Mavis, Lucy es hora vamos- ordeno la albina parándose Lucy la siguió, la clínica era pequeña y modesta con un cuarto para emergencias, Mirajane había pasado unos años como ayudante en un hospital y cuando ahorro dinero hizo su clínica, las dos chicas examinaron al paciente después de un rato Lucy se fue con Mavis a atender la farmacia.

-Oe Lucy-chan- hablo la pequeña rubia, Lucy la miró ella era más alta que la chica- Y que tal hay chicos guapos…-

Lucy dejo de ordenar unas medicinas "Que si hay chicos guapos" entonces le vino la imagen del chico peli rosa el cual le había dado en el clavo para que su vida fuera de ahora en adelante un infierno, un leve sonrojo apodere de sus mejillas.

-NOOOOOOO PORQUE PIENSO EN ESO-

-Lucy no me digas que te gusto alguien- empezó a picar la chica rubia, Lucy cerro los ojos aun sonrojada.

-Para nada todos ahí son niños mimados que no hacen otra cosa que presumir que tienen dinero- y se concentró en su trabajo, Mavis por otro lado la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me lo trago-

.

.

Después de que Mirajane atendiera al hombre cerraron, le pago a Lucy y se separaron, Mavis la acompaño hasta la esquina entonces se separaron, Lucy recorrió unos cuantos metros cuando llego a una casa y toco el timbre, salió una señora la cual saludo y los gemelos salieron.

-One-chan como te fue- los dos niños preguntaron al unísono abrazando a la chica al mismo tiempo, Lucy les devolvió la sonrisa y los abrazo.

-Váyanse con cuidado, por cierto Lucy lo que hablamos-

-Si lo sé, gracias por su amabilidad ya encontrare a otra persona- sonrió la rubia y se inclinó- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hermanitos-

-De nada cuídate muchacha- se despidieron y empezaron a regresar a la casa cuando Sora la jalo de la manga.

-La señora ya no nos cuidara-

-No se mudará-

-En serio que mal me caía bien- respondió Ventus echándose a correr a los columpios, Sora se zafo del agarre de Lucy y salió detrás de su hermano, Lucy se sentó en la banca y observaba a los gemelos divertirse ya era tarde pero no le podía negar a los niños divertirse un rato.

-One-chan mira- grito Ventus al lanzarse de la resbaladilla, Lucy rio al fin y al cabo eran niños aun, cuando los niños se tensaron y salieron de los juegos, Lucy se paró cuando observo como unos hombres salían de las sombras.

-VENTUS SORA- grito Lucy cuando los niños corrieron a ella y se ocultaron detrás de Lucy, la rubia los observo, uno de los hombres la miró.

-Oigan no está aquí-

-Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco con ellos- sonrió uno de los tipos que la parecer iba ebrio, las pupilas de Lucy de dilataron poniéndose alerta cuando los tres tipos se acercaron a ellos, los niños estaban asustados.

-Ventus vayan y ocúltense en la casita de allá- ordeno Lucy los niños obedecieron y se ocultaron en uno de los juegos, los hombres empezaron a reír.

-Sabes, jugar con niños no es nuestra especialidad, pero con una chica linda como tú-

-Pero sabes podríamos venderlos, los niños son muy boni…-pero el hombre no acabo pues Lucy le había pegado en el estómago ocasionando que este se tirara de dolor.

-Maldita- grito el hombre cuando iba a golpear a Lucy recibió un golpe con una piedra en la cabeza, Lucy se quedó estática cuando los tres voltearon a ver a un chico que se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que hacen atacando a mi linda chica eh-

-Dragneel- grito uno de los hombres quien saco un palo Lucy se exalto ni ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Así que es tú nueva querida-

-TE EQUIVOCAS ÉL NO ES NADA MÍO- grito la rubia cuando los tres hombres se pusieron enfrente de Natsu quien frunció el ceño.

-Eh cara de…- pero no termino pues uno de los hombres se le lanzó en cima, el peli rosa esquivo muy faci9lmente cuando los otros dos se le lanzaron, empezaron a pelear Natsu esquivaba muy fácilmente y sonreía mi9entras lo hacía, Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ese chico- susurro cuando observo cuando Nastu le quito el palo a uno de los tipos y con eso los elimino a los tres, los hombres cayeron desmayados, Natsu sonrió Lucy estaba atónita cuando los gemelos corrieron a ella.

-One-chan—Niños están bien- salió de sus pensamientos y observo a los gemelos, suspiro al ver que estaban bien cuando Natsu estuvo enfrente de ellos y sonrió.

-Vaya gemelos, nunca había visto unos, cara de ángel estas bien- susurro este cuando Lucy se puso de pie y lo miró.

-Vaya al parecer esos tipos te conocían eh Dragneel-

-Bueno ya sabes uno que se mete en problemas- sonrió este, Lucy se impresiono al ver su sonrisa y se sonrojo volteo la cabeza los gemelos se quedaron confundidos- Por cierto que haces por aquí cara de ángel-

-Deja de llamarme así, dios que te pasa mi nombre es Lucy vale, no cara de ángel- respondió Lucy molesta, Natsu la miró con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a esta, Lucy retrocedió con los gemelos detrás de ella.

-Pero eres muy bonita por eso te llamo así, y dime que hacías muy tarde, no sabes que las niñas buenas no salen de noche-

-Bueno quizás no soy muy buena así que me voy- sonrió Lucy sujetando a los niños y empezaron a caminar, su corazón latía muy rápido "Que me pasa dios…" volteó Natsu seguía sonriendo.

-Duerme bien Lucy- grito este, Lucy chasqueo la lengua y salió de la vista del chico, Natsu borro su sonrisa y miró a uno de los hombres que se levantaba, y lo tomó de la playera.

-Ya ganaste…-

-No vuelvas a tocar en tú vida a esa chica entendiste…- ordeno este con semblante sombrío.

.

.

-Buenas noches One-chan- se despidieron los niños al darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia esta les dio un beso igual y los niños entraron en su habitación, Lucy se quedó en la mesa viendo unos recibos entonces se paró y salió al barandal, la brisa de primavera golpeo su cara entonces sonrió.

-Chico raro, pero bueno- susurro y suspiro- Pero estoy harta de los apodos- empezó a reír entonces entró a la casa borrando lo ocurrido esa noche.

.

.

Natsu se impresiono al ver la sonrisa de la chica cuando esta desapareció, después de golpear a unos cuantos se dirigió a donde vivía la chica pero entonces su corazón empezó a latir duro.

-Demonios- susurro al darse cuenta que su pantalón le empezaba a apretar, necesitaba atención urgente, empezó a correr, llego a una casa y toco la puerta una chica de cabello plateado abrió y este la empezó a besar, la chica lo recibió gustosa los dos entraron a la recamara, Natsu empezó a quitarle la ropa, cuando le quito las bragas y él se quito el bóxer, saco un condón de su pantalón y empezó a embestir a la chica, solo era una noche y ya, no había amor en ese acto.

-"Que me pasa"- se preguntaba el Dragneel cuando la cara de la rubia se le vino a la mente, esa chica no salía de sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que la vio,y causaba una erección cuando la había observado, el día que apareció en su escuela no le quito los ojos de encima, así que haría lo que siempre hacia, tendría en su cama a Lucy Yelik eso era seguro.

-Lucy tú eres la siguiente- susurro cuando llego al clímax dejando a la chica jadeando.

.

.

-Lucy-chan- grito el peli naranja, Lucy cerró los ojos y cuando el hombre la iba a tratar de abrazar esta saltó aplastando su cabeza y saliendo de su camino- Porque huyes de mí-

-Director compórtese o le diré a Erza- susurro está viendo en los ojos del hombre el miedo y empezó a reír.

-No es gracioso- respondió este, Lucy sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-Claro que si-

-O Lucy que haces ahí- la voz del peli negro se hizo presente, Lucy sonrió y lo saludo pero Juvia venía con él.

-Lucy…-susurro esta al abrazar a Gray.

-Creo que tenemos algunos problemas, Juvia ya te había explicado él y yo solo somos amigos- susurro esta cuando la peli azul la miró enojada.

-No existe la amistad entre un chico y una chica-

-Vamos amor deja de pelear- dijo este cuando la peli azul lo soltó y se fue- Oe amor vuelve…-

-Juvia ordena que te vayas al carajo- grito está desapareciendo en el primer edificio, Lucy empezó a reír y Gray suspiro.

-No te rías ahora ella está molesta- dijo el peli negro suspirando, Lucy lo miró y sonrió.

-Bueno amigo mío te deseo suerte-

-Quizás esta noche se quede sin sobre- rio una castaña que salía del edificio y se encontró con ellos, Lucy Y gray se sonrojaron, mientras Gildartz empezaba a reír.

-CANA- gritaron los chicos, Cana empezó a reír cuando Levy apareció.

-Qué es eso de sobre- pregunto confundida, Lucy le tapo los oídos.

-No se te ocurra Cana le dañaras la mente a la presidenta-

-Peros si yo no iba a decir nada- sonrió esta Lucy solo torció la boca.

-Oh querida hija- grito Gildartz abrazando a la castaña esta solo lo intentaba esquivar, Levy se separó de Lucy y le di0o un papel.

-Listo tus horarios están listo esto no afectara a tus trabajos de medio tiempo-

-O Thank You Levy- agrego la rubia al sostener la hoja, entonces observo a Gray quien estaba serió- Oe vamos no te pongas triste o acaso lo del sobre era cierto-

-No es eso solo que- susurro este cuando se acercó a la chica- Presiento que eres vigilada-

-Eh bueno nunca antes había un espécimen como yo en la escuela- susurro esta con gracia, Gray empezó a reír y le acaricio la cabeza-Que raras eres Lucy-nya-

-Mo cállate tonto- grito está inflando sus mejillas, Levy rio entonces observo a Cana que seguía peleando con el director.

.

.

-Que linda- susurro Sting al observar a la rubia quien estaba hablando.

-Oye Sting ni lo pienses Natsu ya puso sus ojos en esa chica- agrego Lyon recargándose en la pared, Sting chasqueo la lengua y lo vio.

-Aunque Salamander no ha hecho ningún movimiento- susurro Laxus cuando observaron a Juvia acercarse.

-Oh Juvia que pasa- pregunto Sting la peli azul solo volteó la cabeza.

-Juvia piensa que a ustedes no le importa- grito está pasando derecho, los chicos empezaron a reír.

.

.

-Vaya que día- susurro Lucy cuando entro en el invernadero, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, y se acordó que no le había dado las gracias a ese imbécil, y ella no se sentía bien con eso, lo vio estaba recargado de nuevo en ese árbol, ella se acercó, Natsu abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, Lucy se exalto las sonrisas de ese chico le parecían sinceras.

-O cara… digo Lucy creo que no entendiste el hecho de que…-

-Puedes dejar de hablar así- suspiro esta, Natsu levanto una ceja, Lucy se agarró del suéter y se sonrojo- Yo bueno gracias por lo de la otra vez…-

-Eh no te oí- se burló el Dragneel, Lucy se enojó.

-Dije gracias a parte de imbécil sordo-

-Eh salvaje que eres, me simpatizas- sonrió el Dragneel Lucy volteó la cabeza cuando el aire soplo y su cabello se movió, observo como loa pétalos volaron por el invernadero y sonrió, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos al ver a la chica así, se paró y se dirigió a ella.

-Que- pero antes de protestar Natsu la tomó en de la cintura y la acerco a su cara, el olor a la colonia del chico la golpeo, era un aroma muy rico, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la rubia, Natsu por otro lado respiro el aroma de su largo cabello, "jazmín", pensó este cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara sonrojada de Lucy, empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a la chica, la cual puso sus manos en el pecho de él tratando de alegarlo sin éxito.

-Sabes cara de ángel hueles bien, y eres muy bonita- susurro este acercándose a los labios de Lucy, esta solo se sonrojo más ya que ningún chico la había sujetado así antes, bueno a excepción de Gray, pero ese no era el punto, ese chico era un problema, ya que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

-Oe- susurro esta cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

*Ring, Ring*

Natsu se detuvo a pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia, lo cual Lucy agradeció y se quitó las manos del Dragneel, Natsu hizo una mueca por poco lo conseguía Lucy le dio la espalda aun sonrojada y vio su teléfono.

-Delegación…- susurro cuando el sonrojo se quitó y dio paso al enojo, Natsu la observo y se quedó estático al ver la cara siniestra de la chica, Lucy contesto el teléfono-Hola-

_-Lo siento pero debe venir a la delegación…-agrego una muchacha al otro lado de la llamada._

-no es cierto debes ser broma- susurro está empezando a reír.

-Oye cara de ángel pasa…-pero no continuo pues la chica grito.

-DÍGAME QUE COSA HICIERON ESOS IDIOTAS AHORA- Lucy casi lanza el teléfono de no ser porque no tenía otro, Natsu la vio aterrado esa chica si podía llegar a dar miedo eso era seguro.

-Solo digame...- hablo calmada y sonrió amablemente- Donde se encuentran esa bola de idiotas je...-

* * *

**Y que les parecio esto Lucy y Natsu al parecer ya se gustarón un poco jejeje**

**Mina mañana subiré el otro capítulo que se titula:**

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_Por La Noche..._**

**Nuevas personas aparecen, y un poco más sobre la vida que llevo Lucy cuando andaba en las calles, al parecer tiene amigos que no son muy buenos que digamos, y que pasará al parecer habrá un beso por ahí, esperen y Gray se va a Estados Unidos O.O**

**Nos vemos mañana buenas Noches espero sus amados Reviews :3 3 Sean felices**


	3. Chapter 3 Por la Noche

**Hola chicos se que es tarde peor la inspiración... bueno estaba viendo una peli por eso no subía xD, peor aquí esta el capítulo prometido y saben que :D algo pasará con Lucy que quizás mmmm... descubranlo ustedes, chicos a leer :3 disfruten del maratón :3**

**Y de la comedia romántica que me pidieron en mensaje subiré mañana el otro capítulo, bueno empecemos...**

* * *

_**Por la Noche**_

(_Lo siento pero no tengo nada, (sonrisa) por eso ven con nosotros…. "Las palabras de ese chico me dieron coraje para salir adelante ellos fueron mi familia esa vez…")_

-Pero ahora…- susurro esta cuando entro a la celda y miró a los chicos en ella- CUANDO DEJARAN DE METERSE EN PROBLEMAS, BOLA DE IDIOTAS…-

-No grites me duele la cabeza- respondió uno de ellos, Lucy se enojó y lo golpeo con la pierna haciendo que este chocara con la pared, miró a los otros enojada.

-Cállate Hibiki, mira que contigo me desquitare más al rato- mirada aterradora- Alguna queja más…-

-NO- Gritaron los otros, Lucy sonrió y volteó a ver al peli negro que estaba acostado en la cama.

-Y no dices nada en tú defensa, eh Gajeel- pregunto molesta cuando el chico le dedico una sonrisa.

-Giji que quieres que diga coneja- sonrió el chico, Lucy soltó un suspiro y se agarró la cabeza.

-Que haré con ustedes, bueno vámonos en serio que no puedo con esto- susurro cuando salieron de la delegación.

-Y bien me dicen que hacían bolas de idiotas para que los metieran al tambo eh- pregunto esta cuando los chicos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados- Ah en serio, Yukino no puedo creer que tú hayas caído en eso-

-Lo siento Ne-san….- dijo la albina llorando- Pero mi hermano empezó atacar a un chico que me estaba hablando y luego…-

-Ese chico estaba ligando con ella- grito uno de los chicos que estaban a lado de ella, Lucy suspiro.

-Bien, Rogue, Gajeel, Loke, Hibiki, saben no puedo decir que los felicito pero, dios solo porque estaban hablando con ella-

-Tsch, cállate coneja, mira que antes no hubieras tenido problemas con ello- susurro Gajeel, Lucy sonrió y miro al cielo- Bueno y esa risa-

-Pues que aprendí algo de ustedes, y por su culpa ahora estoy en problemas, bola de idiotas-

-Bueno deja ya las ofensas quieres- susurro Hibiki agarrándola del mentó- Mejor vamos a comer por ahí y luego… agh- grito de dolor cuando Lucy lo golpeo en el estómago.

-Vaya, Vaya que te lo mereces no te metas con mi Lucy-chan- susurro Loke al recargarse en el hombro de esta, Lucy lo miró con una sonrisa aterradora- Jajajaja bueno yo decía-

-Pues no digas vale- susurro esta cuando empezó a regañarlos.

Lucy había conocido a los trece años a Gajeel de su misma edad, Rogue de 12 años, y Yukino la más chica de 10 años los tres hermanos, anduvo con ellos en las calles durante un año, ellos fueron la segunda familia que tuvo, todos eran huérfanos y tenían que sobrevivir juntos, los gemelos por otro lado se habían encariñado mucho con ellos, después de seis meses se les unieron Loke de 15 años y Hibiki de 14 años, dos chicos que eran maltratados por sus padres y empezaron a juntarse con ellos en los barrios bajos, ese año fue el único en donde Lucy se dio cuenta de lo asquerosa que era la humanidad, y lo dura que era la vida día con día en tratar tan siquiera de conseguir comida para sus hermanos, era un infierno el levantarte a las 4 de la mañana, el frió que te entumecía las manos, los pies, el cuerpo entero, pararte a vender dulces o hacer shows en medio de las avenidas arriesgando tú vida hacer atropellado, solo para ganarte al menos una miserable moneda, los días de frió, esos días los ocho se metían en cajas de cartón tapándose con periódico, abrazándose para no pasar frió, el día en que Lucy quedo en deuda con ellos de por vida fue cuando los gemelos se enfermaron ellos la ayudaron a conseguir medicina, lo cual les costó una semana sin comida, ellos eran la única familia que Lucy conservaría hasta el final de su vida, les debía tanto y quería algún día agradecérselos.

Después de ese año, Ul Fullbuster los había recogido, porque se había encariñado con ellos, y dejaron de vivir en las calles, Gajeel y sus hermanos fueron alojados en una casa hogar, aunque después se escaparon cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para trabajar, ahora ellos Vivian en un pequeño cuarto donde rentaban, mientras Loke y Hibiki decidieron encontrar un trabajo y los dos ahora viven juntos como hermanos, aunque Lucy jamás dejo de ver a sus amigos que le enseñaron lo cruel que era el mundo en las calles.

-Bien me voy- susurro la rubia parándose del pasto y estirándose, miró a Gajeel el cual parecía molesto-Que pasa Gajeel…-

-En serio coneja entraste a esa escuela de elite- pregunto este, los demás se tensaron, Lucy agacho la cabeza se puso nerviosa el uniforme lo decía todo, Gajeel compartía el mismo odio que ella hacia los ricos, ya que él había perdido a su familia, cuando su padre había apostado todo su dinero con un hombre millonario, tanto fue su adicción que cuando no tuvo nada que apostar, el muy animal había apostado a su familia, su madre una mujer amable fue violada y golpeada hasta morir, Gajeel se había escapado de su casa cuando los tipos iban ahora por ellos, Lucy comprendía mejor que nadie a Gajeel.

-Si- susurro Lucy cuando Gajeel se paró molesto y se fue- Gajeel…-

-Lo siento Ne-san- susurro Yukino, Rogue fue tras de su hermano, Hibiki y Loke suspiraron- él bueno tú sabes…-

-Cuando se enteró que te habías salido de la escuela se preocupó, pero después descubrió que bueno, tú estabas en Fairy Tail y pues…- Loke ya no sabía cómo continuar, Lucy suspiro.

-No te preocupes nosotros hablaremos con él, Gray nos contó todo lo que sucedió- sonrió Hibiki.

-Eh Gray se han visto con él-

-Si antes de la pelea je- sonrió Loke, Lucy empezó a reír sabía que el peli negro tenía que meter su cuchara como siempre, pero estaba se los agradecía.

-Bueno díganle que el domingo están invitados a mi casa, hare de comer para todos vale- sonrió la rubia, todos asintieron y sonrieron.

-Bueno Lucy nos vamos- se despidió Yukino abrazando a Lucy, los demás le acariciaron la cabeza.

-Nos vemos Coneja- susurro Rogue cuando Lucy le saco la lengua, esta solo sonrió y todos se fueron, Lucy se quedó un rato más, recordando los días en que no comían en los que ella había compartido su dolor con ellos, y ellos habían compartido su dolor con ellas, aparte de Ul, Gray, Erza, Cana y Gildartz esos cinco conocían su secreto y su cruel pasado.

-Solo un día eh…-susurro cuando empezó a caminar, sumida en sus pensamientos llego a su trabajo y empezó a ordenar sus cosas cuando Mirajane la noto despistada.

-Oye chica despierta- trono los dedos enfrente de ella, Lucy se espantó y sonrió nerviosa- Estas muy distraída todo bien-

-Si es solo que me encontré con ellos de nuevo- susurro está sonriendo, Mirajane empezó a reír.

-No me digas se metieron de nuevo en problemas y pararon a la judicial-

-Ah, sí exacto pero Gajeel no se tomó muy bien lo de la escuela- agrego Lucy triste, Mirajane la miró y suspiro.

-Debes darle tiempo, Gajeel te quiere mucho como una hermana, tú conoces su pasado y el turo, es muy normal que se le haya hecho extraño lo de que entraras a una escuela de señoritos no crees-

-Lo sé pero…. Pero…. Yo no entre porque quería, debo sacar adelante a los gemelos y si esto me ayuda…- susurro cuando Mirajane la abrazo, Lucy se sonrojo- Mira-san…-

-Te sacrificas tanto por tus gemelos, sé que los demás entienden este hecho Lucy- beso su cabeza- por eso tratan de entenderte, creo que Gajeel entenderá al igual que los demás lo entendieron, solo espera vale- termino de hablar cuando se separó de Lucy, esta asintió sonrojada.

-Si tienes razón Mira-san Gracias-

-Bueno mientras no metas la pata en otra cosa creo que no habrá problemas-

-Eh a que te refieres- pregunto la rubia confundida, Mirajane se agarró el mentón.

-Bueno el que digamos te asociaras con un rico, sentimentalmente, digamos enamorarte de uno, eso creo que lo desconcertaría mucho- termino de decir la albina, cuando los colores se apoderaron de la cara de Lucy y volteó la cabeza.

-Mira-san eso es estúpido, jamás- susurro cuando s ele vino la sonrisa y la cara de ese chico- Me enamorare- Natsu seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, debes enamorarte de la persona adecuada, ya que cuando menos lo sientas estarás enamorada Lucy-

.

.

(_Estarás enamorada Lucy)_

_-_NOOOOOOO- grito la rubia cuando se dirigía a su casa- Digo vamos, amor y esas cosas yo no waaaaa- empezó a alborotarse el cabello, y suspiro- Digo porque no dejo de pensar en él-

-En quien piensas cara de ángel- susurro en su oído, Lucy se tensó y volteó encontrándose con los ojos jade del chico que no salía de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo por la cercanía del chico y se alejó instintivamente.

-Que acaso eres un tipo de acosador o algo por el estilo-

-Ji, bueno solo contigo- sonrió galante este, Lucy suspiro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Uh y esa cara-

-Bueno es la única que tengo si no te gusta te invito a retirarte y seguir tú camino- agrego esta empezando a caminar, Natsu sonrió y se colocó a su lado.

-Bueno te hare compañía-

-No la necesito, y no te daré las gracias porque nadie te lo pidió-

-Uh tuche que cruel eres Lucy- respondió este burlón, Lucy solo miraba al frente, caminar por largo rato en silencio cuando Natsu rompió el silencio.

-Tienes muchos amigos eh-

-Que….- respondió está parándose mirando a Natsu el cual estaba serio.

-Bueno te vi, con unos muchachos al parecer eres famosa cara de ángel-

-O eso, son mi familia- respondió esta con alegría, el hablar de esa bola de idiotas le gustaba, Natsu notó esto lo cual le provoco enojo.

-O ya veo y la familia te coquetea-

-Esto no sé por qué dices eso pero a lo que a mí respecta, ellos jamás coquetean conmigo-

-Así como no y eso que te abrazaran por la cintura o que te agarren el mentón-

-Bueno a ti que te importa Dragneel- respondió esta cuando Natsu la abrazo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, Lucy se sonrojo.

-Porque me perteneces no oíste-

-QUUUUUEEEE DICES SUELTAME IMBECIL- grito esta cuando Natsu la soltó, Natsu empezó a reír.

-Porque acaso no te gusta que te agarren así eh-

-Bueno señor imbécil, ellos lo hacen por mamones no hay otra cosa que decir, dios acaso es así con todas las chicas que conoces-pregunto esta aun sonrojada, Natsu hundió los hombros.

-No siempre algunas veces soy peor-

-Bueno Dragneel mejor ve con ellas yo no tengo tiempo- respondió Lucy cuando empezó a caminar, Natsu la siguió hasta la esquina la cual su casa quedaba a unas dos cuadras.

-Te dejo cara de ángel debo ir a una cita- dijo este, Lucy se volteó y suspiro.

-Jamás pedí tú compañía Dragneel-

-No me digas así o te besare- respondió este un poco molesto.

-No bromees con eso Drag….- Lucy detuvo su palabra cuando Natsu se acercó a ella- Na…Natsu-

-Bien así es mejor, nos vemos Lucy- sonrió este dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar, Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Es en serio jamás tendré paz en esa escuela- susurro dirigiéndose a su casa, Los gemelos la recibieron, ahora ellos los recogían de la escuela la mamá de uno de los amigos de Sora y los dejaba en casa, eso era hasta que ella encontrara un lugar donde dejarlos a salvo.

-One-chan quiero una dona-

-Sora sabes que no debes comer mucha azúcar, Mira-san lo ordeno- susurro esta cuando le puso su camisa, Sora inflo sus mejillas enojado, Lucy le toco con el dedo desinflando su mejilla- Oiga muchachito que es esa mueca-

-Bueno un niño en nuestra escuela dijo que con eso podíamos obtener muchas cosas- respondió Ventus al acostarse en la cama, Lucy suspiro y termino de ponerle la camisa a Sora, seco su cabello rubio, adoraba los ojos de sus hermanos tan parecidos a los de esa persona, siempre sintió un poco de celos ya que los tres habían sacado los mismo ojos, grises como los de un gatito, ya que esa persona era la que más quería antes de los gemelos.

-Bueno ahora a dormir- susurro está arropándolos y dándoles un beso de buenas noches, los niños cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos, Lucy se quedó más tiempo despierta cuando termino la tarea y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Y de nuevo las pesadillas llegaron, hace mucho tiempo que no habían estado presente, las horribles imágenes donde ella imaginaba como sus padres habían muerto y esos hombres trataban de matarlos, o al llegar con los gemelos moviéndolos y ellos estaban fríos como el hielo muertos, y al final de esos sueños, la cara borrosa del hombre que casi los mata….

-No- grito Lucy cuando se despertó sudando, su respiración era agitada y se limpió l afrente- Una pesadilla pero…- observo que los gemelos de nuevo estaban acostados en su cama, uno de cada lado, se veían tan adorables, siempre que uno no podía dormir convencía al otro de entrar a su cuarto y acorrucarse con ella, por lo regular siempre era Ventus el que no podía dormir, sonrió y les beso la mejilla quedándose de nuevo dormida.

-Lucy…Lucy…- escuchaba una voz cuando empezó abrir los ojos- O dios como estas, hija mía- la mujer se lanzó a ella y la abrazo, Lucy trato de alejarse pero la mujer la sujeto bien.

-Ul que haces- grito esta la separarse de la peli purpura quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lucy suspiro cuando vio que era ya de día se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró el reloj.

-Dios las siete Ul tú fuiste-

-Bueno Lucy te veis tan linda acorrucada, y decidí dejarte dormir más tiempo- sonrio la mujer Lucy salió de la cama enojada.

-Ul sabes debo preparar el desayuno, la comida, cambiar a los gemelos, hacer mis ejercicios y…-

-Ya lo hice amor, los gemelos están cambiados, el desayuno y la cena listos que más quieres amor- sonrió la mujer, Lucy se relajó y se sentó en la cama, Ul le trajo su uniforme- Vamos cámbiate te estamos esperando para que comas…- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, Lucy sonrió derrotada esa mujer en serio que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Se cambió y salió al comedor encontrándose con Gray y los demás comiendo, no se impresiono, Ul le sirvió el desayuno y empezaron a comer, me sintió melancólica recordando los años que pasaron con esos dos en su casa, Ul te contaba lo que había pasado estos últimos días, mientras Gray le contaba historias graciosa a lo que gemelos los cuales reían, un cosquilleo recorrió a Lucy haciéndola sonreír, le agradaba ese calor de familia que le brindaban esa personas, no quería nada mejor, pero siempre recordaba que había un vacío que no se llenaba y no sabía porque.

-Entonces Lucy que los gemelos se queden conmigo esos días te pasa y duermes en mi casa, para que no viajes hasta aquí-

-En serio Ul, no sería incomodo- pregunto esta, la verdad necesitaba quien se quedará con los gemelos, ya que trabaja toda la noche del jueves y el viernes y no le gustaba dejarlos solos tantas horas.

-Por supuesto, de hecho si quieres puedes regresar a vivir conmigo sabes a veces se siente vacía la casa, extraño a estos traviesos- dijo Ul abrazando a los rubios, Gray y Lucy empezaron a reír, aunque su vida era dura agradecía a dios que tuviera tan buenos amigos y personas que los querían.

-Gracias Ul esta vez tomó tu oferta- sonrió esta cuando Ul la abrazo frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Por cierto Gray ya te dijo- pregunto la peli purpura, Gray escupió, Lucy se volteó y frunció el ceño.

-No que no me has dicho Gray- pregunto está enojada, el peli negro se froto la cabeza.

-bueno eso es…- susurro este cuando sonrio nervios, los gemelos y Lucy ladearon su cabeza confundidos.

.

.

-QUE A ESTADOS UNIDOS- gritaron una peli blanca y una peli rosa, cuando la peli azul suspiro- En serio se ira-

-Bueno Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que de ir a un asunto de negocios-

-Bueno es normal, Juvia-sempai- agrego la albina caminando por el pasillo junto a las otras tres chicas- Gray-sempai debe atender la familia Fullbuster, no se deprima-

-Oh Lissana-chan eres tan buena- empezó a sollozar la peli azul cuando esta observo a Lucy la cual entraba al edificio y puso un aura maligna-Lucy…-

-Lucy dijiste es ella la que está detrás de tú novio- pregunto Lissana mirando a la rubia la cual caminaba ignorando a los demás, Juvia sonrió.

-Bueno, Juvia sabe que son amigos y pues…-

-Espera hablare con esa zorra Juvia- respondió Sherry acercándose a Lucy cuando la iba a tomar del cabello Lucy se volteó y le agarro la mano- Que…-

-No creo que sea correcto hacer eso- susurro Lucy con gracia, Sherry se soltó de su agarre y la miró con asco Lucy empezó a reír- Bueno si no querías que te tocara lo hubieras dicho…-

-Zorra te vengo advertir que no te metas con el novio de mi amiga- agrego la peli rosa, Lucy levanto una ceja y observo a Juvia la cual estaba avergonzada.

-Vaya no lo creo…-

-Sherry es suficiente- grito la peli azul agarrando a su amiga- Juvia nuca te pidió esto-

-Bueno solo te lo advierto muerta de hambre, no te metas con gente que no es de tú altura-

-Mmmm…. Muerta de hambre dices- susurro Lucy seria y suspiro- Sabia que estos pendejos no tenían modales-

-Que has dicho- grito Sherry con las mejillas rojas de furia zafándose del agarre de Juvia la cual estaba nerviosa

-Hasta sorda, hazme un favor y esfúmate no- la peli rosa no lo soporto y alzo la mano para darle una cachetada a Lucy la cual detuvo fácilmente, después esta la empujo haciendo que callera de culo.- Perdona alteza, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo si me permites-

Se inclinó y salió de la vista de las chicas, la peli rosa echaba humo por las orejas, Lissana trataba de no reír y miró a la rubia.

-Vaya una chica así pondría quieto a mi hermanito- susurro para sí misma.

.

.

Lucy subió a la azotea estaba furiosa, no por las palabras de esa chica, sino porque no puedo golpearla como merecía, debía mantener su conducta si quería titularse por promedio y por buena conducta, se relajó y se recargo en el barandal y el aire movió su cabello.

-Dios que difícil…- pero no continuo pues oyó gemidos, se puso rígido y volteó la cabeza a un pequeño cuarto que estaba en la azotea, se acercó con cuidado, y se quedó congelado con lo que oyó sin asomarse.

-Oh Natsu-sama….ah…. es el mejor- era lo voz de una chica, Lucy se tapó la boca entonces retrocedió.

-Je te gusta no es así- y esa era la voz de ese chico, Natsu Dragneel, no tuvo que asomarse para ver lo que estaban haciendo, se alejó del cuarto y se echó a correr, ese imbécil estaba teniendo sexo en la escuela, corrió lo más que le dieron sus piernas cuando llego a la planta baja no había nadie, empezó a respirar con dificultad sin destaparse la boca, impresionada.

-Que pasa- susurro a tocarse el pecho el cual le dolía- Que es este sentimiento- susurro cuando cayó de rodillas sumida en sus pensamientos- No me gusta este sentimiento de tristeza- susurro para sí misma abrazándose.

.

.

-LUCY- grito la jefa haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos- Dios concéntrate, entendiste-

-Si lo siento jefa- susurro esta avergonzada, cuando la peli negra la golpeo con el cuaderno- Ay y eso…-

-Minerva, dios jefa me hace ver vieja- sonrió esta cuando Lucy asintió, estaban en el local eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Lucy traía puesto un pantalón negro pegado y una blusa negra pegada que dejaba ver sus curvas, su cabello en una coleta, con tacones- I bien porque sufres de amor-

Lucy lo miró confundida y empezó a reír- Amor que dices que es eso-

-Bueno tú cara lo dice Lucy- sonrio la peli negra al acercarse a la rubia más- Estas sufriendo por un chico no es así-

-Mo no es eso, solo que me preocupo por mis hermanitos- respondió alto esta sonrojada, Minerva rió y se alejó de ella- Pero…- susurro cuando se agarró el pecho- Me sigue doliendo-

-Lucy tienes un cliente- grito una chica peli naranja- Es en esta dirección suerte…-

-Gracias- se inclinó esta, agarro las llaves del auto y arranco, sus trabajos de los jueves y viernes era de chofer, en el cual sacaba más que en otros trabajo, gracias a la ayuda de Ul logró sacar una licencia a los 17 años sin quejas de nadie, y consiguió el empleo al explicarle su situación a la señorita Minerva, Llego al lugar donde su cliente la esperaba, detuvo el carro esperando a que este entrara, gracias al cielo jamás le había tocado pervertidos, muchos le pagaban para que los llevaran a hoteles, o a fiestas incluso como guardaespaldas ya que ella siempre comentaba que era cinta negra en artes marciales.

-Señorita me haría el favor de llevarme- hablo una chica Lucy se exalto al reconocer la voz volteó encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de Levy.

-Levy-

-Hola Lu-chan-sonrió la peli azul la cual llevaba un vestido pegado de color morado y el cabello atado con una cintilla- Bien vamos-

-Espera tú me contrataste- pregunto la rubia al ver a la chica acomodarse enfrente del auto y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad- Espera que como…-

-Bueno Lucy mañana no hay clases así que me la pasare en los antros- sonrió está satisfecha, Lucy abrió la boca y suspiro.

-Y no tienes chofer o algo así-

-Si pero, tú trabajas de chofer en las noches, así que no estaré solo a que también te contrate como guardaespaldas-

-Dios en serio que eres sorprendente- respondió la rubia con una gotita de sudor, Levy le entrego un cheque.

-Esto es por la contratación, espero que este bien- Lucy agarro el cheque y casi le da un infarto y miró a Levy.

-Esto es más de lo que debes…-

-bueno es que a parte quiero que te diviertas conmigo Lu-chan, es un extra por otro servicio- sonrió la peli azul "También para que le compres algo a tus hermanitos" pensó la peli azul, Lucy sonrió y guardo el cheque.

-Bien a donde señorita- pregunto Lucy muy cordial, Levy sonrió, llegaron a un antro el cual estaba en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, entraron muchos jóvenes se encontraban ahí los cuales se acercaban a la peli azul para coquetear lo cual Lucy los quitaba de inmediato, era trabajo como guardaespaldas después de todo.

-No hay nada bueno- grito Levy al estar sentada en una de las mesas con una bebida, Lucy empezó a reír.

-Lucy que haces aquí- la voz de un chico rompió la risa Lucy lo miró y lo señalo sorprendida.

-Rogue que haces aquí-

-bueno Gajeel, Yukino y yo trabajamos aquí en las noches y tú… no me digas guardaespaldas- sonrió esta al ver la cara de aprobación de su amiga.

-Oye y Gajeel donde esta- susurro esta cuando Rogue le señaló la barra, Lucy asintió y camino a ella.

-Oye y cómo te llamas guapo-pregunto Levy al jalar al peli negro, Lucy se acercó a la barra, encontrándose con Gajeel de espaldas.

-Gajeel- grito haciendo que el peli negro volteara.

-Coneja que haces aquí-

-Trabajo, oye sobre la otra tarde yo bueno- ya no sabía como continuar pues esa platica debía ser en otro momento pero ahora era ese momento.

-No te preocupes ya lo sé- dijo este Lucy lo miró- Siento haberme enojado Lucy-

-Gajeel, eres… tan adorable- empezó a llorar esta cuando Gajeel rió.

-Ne-san que hace aquí- salió detrás de la barra una albina, Lucy sonrió cuando Levy se acercó con Rogue y observo a los dos chicos.

-Lu-chan que pasó con esos modales-

-O esto Gajeel Yukino ella es Levy mi cliente de esta noche, y compañera de clases-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió la peli azul Yukino saludo pero Gajeel torció la boca y salió de la vista de los demás, Levy abrió la boca ofendida.

-Que le pasa- susurro esta cuando los tres chicos se miraron y sonrieron, Levy se la paso platicando en el descanso de Yukino y de Rogue los cuales les cayó bien la pequeña peli azul, Lucy aprovecho eso para ir al baño, cuando salió de esta se quedó mirando a la pista y a las luces.

-Ah que pesad…- cuando sintió unos brazos aprisionarla, la rubia se tensó y volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la cara de Natsu, lo cual se sonrojo- Na…Natsu-

-Hola cara de ángel- dijo este sensualmente, su colonia alcanzo a Lucy la cual le agradaba ese olor, pero recordó lo de esa mañana y se apartó del Dragneel enojada.

-Yo diría eso, que haces aquí tú-

-A divertirme- agrego este sonriendo, Lucy alzo una ceja- Que pasa…-

-Nada solo que pienso que follar en este tipo de lugares es vulgar…- soltó de repente cuando se tapó la boca, Natsu alzo una ceja y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Lucy retrocedió.

-Quieres follar…-

-Como no, lo digo porque en la escuela también es una falta de respeto-

-Vaya me cachaste-

-Claro al menos hazlo en algún lugar donde no suba gente dios- agrego esta irritada, pero porque estaba irritada no es como si le importara la vida de ese tipo, si follaba o no que tenía que ver con ella, Natsu alzo los hombros y la miró.

-Ellas eligen el lugar yo solo las complazco-

-Qué asco me das- susurro esta y observo con una chica legaba a lado de Natsu, Lucy apretó los dientes.

-Otra vez tú te dije que no quiero verte de nuevo- habla Natsu al alejar a la chica, esta empezó a reclamarle, Lucy estaba ya cabreada cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Natsu la tomó de la cintura esta se trató de zafar cuando Natsu tomó su cara con su mano y sonrió.

-bien Lucy te debo una- susurro este, Lucy estaba a punto de reclamar cuando los labios de Natsu se posaron en los de ella, la rubia abrió enorme los ojos, Natsu él estaba besándola y dios que bien se sentía, Lucy se quedó como piedra mientras los labios de él se movían sobre los de ella, una descarga eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo haciendo que algo explotara en su interior, cuando este se separó y miró a la chica.

-Lo vez esta chica es la que me interesa ahora- soltó Natsu ocasionando el enojo de la otra chica, Lucy sin embargo estaba atónita y se tocó los labios, su corazón latía como loco, y por supuesto estaba sonrojada, el beso de Natsu le había ¿Gustado?

-Ese era mi primer beso- susurro para sí misma apretando los puños a punto de llorar…..

* * *

**Waaaa Natsu y lucy beso por fin xD pero al parecer sentimientos hacia el peli rosa estan surgiendo en el corazón de la rubia, Natsu que pasa por su mente es en serio bueno que pasará :3**

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Solo un Polvo...**_

**Atención el otro capitulo tendrá_ LEMON_**

**por fin siiiii :D luego dare los capítulos que tendrán lemon Nalu xD, por cierto de este fic ya le di los nombre a los capítulos y serán como 20 capítulos todos con una buena trama, así que esten atentos que paenas es el principio del verdadero desastre**

**Lucy al parecer su corazón no la apoyara esta vez... :O**

**Nos vemos mañana buenas Noches espero sus amados Reviews :3 3 Sean felices**


	4. Chapter 4 Solo un Polvo

**Hola chicos lo se, lo se es tarde y yo debo morir xD, pero no sufran aquí esta el otro episodio y el proximo lo subire más temprano así que disfruten este capítulo... que esta OoO con ganas de maatar al inultil de Natsu...**

**PD: Una disculpa por no acabar el capítulo del otro fic qu eprometí subir prometo qu emañana lo subire \\(°o°)/**

**Comencemos con el capítulo, cierto agregue un poco de Gale pero lo demás es un lindo y sensual Nalu... Atención: Esto contiene LEMON si no sabes como se crea un bebe (que quiero creer que lo saben) sal de inmediato de esta pagina para no arruinar tú inocencia xD**

**Ahora si comencemos...**

* * *

**_Solo un Polvo_**

-Maldito no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida- grito la chica alejándose de los dos, Natsu empezó a reír mientras Lucy estaba en modo shock sonrojada hasta las orejas su cerebro no carburaba bien, se había vuelto loca pero ese imbécil de Natsu.

-Que caray…- susurro Natsu cuando volteó a ver a Lucy empezando a picarle las mejillas- Oye estas bien cara de án…- pero no continuo pues recibió un golpe en el estómago- Que….te….-

-Mujeriego, Egocéntrico, insensible….- decía Lucy señalándolo furiosa- Eres un pedazo de animal-

-Eh porque te pones así- susurro este levantándose sobándose la cabeza- Solo fue un beso-

-SOLO UN BESO, QUE FACIL ES PARA TI DECIRLO- grito la rubia echando humo por las orejas, Natsu levanto una ceja cuando su cabeza se ilumino y sonrió sensualmente.

-Acaso era tú primer beso, Lucy-

La cara de Lucy se tornó más roja que el cabello de Erza, tenía la cara demasiado caliente, se tapó con la mano su cara Natsu la observo ese gesto le pareció "Lindo" en ella, se acercó a Lucy y la tomó del mentón acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, Lucy salió de su sueño y quito su mano de su cara.

-DEJAME EN PAZ Natsu- grito echándose a correr, Natsu solo la observo irse entre la multitud, toco sus labios y sonrió.

-Que es este sentimiento, eh-

-Lu-chan donde estabas- grito Levy cuando Lucy se sentó a lado de ellos- Dios que tienes estas demasiado roja-

-Nada, no es nada- volteo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, Yukino se acercó a ella.

-Ne-san Levy-san es muy amable-

-Je es muy vergonzoso que digas eso Yukino-chan- se rasco la cabeza la peli azul, todos empezaron a reír cuando Gajeel llego a lado de estos.

-De que me perdí-

-O Oni-san Levy-san es muy genial siéntate a platicar con nosotros- grito Levy levantándose, Gajeel observo a la peli azul, torció la boca y se alejó de ellos.

-Oye que te pasa porque te vas- se levantó Levy enojada, ese tipo estaba huyendo de ella.

-Levy no creo…-susurro Lucy cuando Gajeel se volteó y miró con desprecio a Levy, esta se exalto.

-Niña escucha es mejor que usted no esté en estos lugares, a parte no me interesa conocer gente de su categoría, Yukino Rogue vamos que su tiempo está a punto de acabarse- ordeno este, los dos hermanos no discutieron y se despidieron de las chicas dejándolas solas, Levy se quedó estática ante la mirada fría del chico.

-Lo siento Levy él es…. Levy- susurro Lucy cuando movió a la chica y observo un leve sonrojo en su cara- Levy que te pasa…-

-Qué hombre- susurro esta, Lucy le bajo una gotita de sudor por la sien- Dios nunca antes me habían tratado así…. Él es interesante-

-No creo que alguien que te hable así sea alguien interesante- susurro Lucy moviendo a su amiga la cual seguía en trance sonrojada.

-Lucy quien es, que le gusta, tiene novia…- la empezó a bombardear con preguntas, Lucy solo suspiro y la miró seria.

-Levy es mejor que pongas tus ojos en alguien más, él bueno no le agradan pues- se rasco la cabeza en busca de respuesta- Como te lo digo…-

-No importa quiero conocerlo, y no me daré por vencida, por fin encontré un hombre que vale la pena jajajaja- empezó a reír la peli azul, Lucy solo suspiro tenía razón esos chicos eran uno descerebrados comprobado al fin.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Levy se la paso pegada a la barra observando a Gajeel trabajar, lo cual el peli negro se sentía incómodo, Lucy por otro lado estaba metida en sus pensamientos, tocándose los labios al recordar el beso con el peli rosa.

-Oye despierta Lucy que te pasa- pregunto Rogue cuando observo a la rubia, esta sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada je, por cierto como consiguieron este trabajo- pregunto la rubia, Rogue iba a empezar hablaron cuando la música se quitó.

-ATENCION TODOS LOS QUE SON MENORES DE EDAD, A CORRER LA POLICIA ESTA AQUÍ- anunciaron por el micrófono, lo cual todos empezaron a correr.

-Que…- grito Lucy cuando fue arrastrada por la multitud, Rogue intento alcanzarla pero no pudo la gente se la llevo, esta trataba de zafarse de los desesperados mortales, al final se separó de ellos entrando en un pasillo, observo que la policía estaba agarrando unos cuantos.

-Demonios ahora qué hago…- susurro de repente la jalaron de la mano- Eh…-

-Silencio y sígueme- susurro Natsu empezando a jalar de la mano a la rubia, esta no puso queja, los dos llegaron a una ventana la cual daba a la calle, Natsu rompió el vidrio y salió Lucy hizo lo mismo observando que la calle estaba llena de policías, Natsu tomó su mano y corrió con ella.

Corrieron por unas cuadras, llegando a unos arbustos donde se escondieron, Natsu se asomaba de repente por uno de estos, Lucy por otro lado estaba nerviosa si los policías la atrapaban le quitarían su licencia y adiós trabajo.

-Oe…- pero no continuo pues Natsu la abrazo, aprenso su cabeza en su pecho, Lucy apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de esta, esta se dio cuenta que estaban buscando por los arbustos con linternas por eso el acto de Natsu, y de nuevo el olor de su colonia la embriago, su corazón latía tan rápido, los brazos de Natsu eran cálidos y protectores, un sentimiento nació de nuevo en su pecho, como hace unas horas cuando él había unido sus labios.

Los policías se rindieron y empezaron a irse, Natsu suspiro cuando estos desaparecieron.

-Por poco-susurro entonces abrió enorme los ojos al ver a la chica tan pegada a él, cabía perfecta en sus brazos, y el olor de su cabello le llego a su nariz cuando la vio, una corriente eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo, y lo inundo un extraño sentimiento que nació desde su pecho, Lucy empezó a separarse de él, y sus hermosos ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él, "hermosos ojos" pensó el Dragneel cuando su mano acaricio el cabello de esta, Lucy no hizo nada estaba hipnotizada por los ojos del Dragneel, se contemplaron por minutos, cuando Lucy volvió a la realidad moviendo la cabeza se separó de este.

-B… CREO QUE LOS PERDIMOS- grito parándose y alzando sus brazos, Natsu empezó a reír al acto de esta y la siguió.

-perfecto no crees cara de ángel-

-Te dije que no me llames, es Lucy- susurro está inflando sus mejillas, Natsu hizo una mueca sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien Lucy, creo que esta vez nos salvamos-

-Salvarse, salvarse, salvarse eh Levy- grito la rubia sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de la peli azul- Contesta, contesta-

-Ibas con Levy- pregunto el Dragneel, Lucy lo observo sorprendida- Que-

-Pensé que no la conocías-

-Hasta crees ella una vez me entrevisto, a parte debo conocerla me llama sempai- respondió este Lucy abripó la boca enorme.

-Espera eres mayor que yo-

-Je sorprendida, tengo 18 años supongo que tú cara de ángel tienes 17-

-No te lo diré, solo preguntaba- agregó esta cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Lu-chan- era la voz de la peli azul Lucy suspiro aliviada.

-Levy dime que ni te atraparon-

-No estoy con Rogue-kun y Yukino-chan- respondió esta, Lucy sonrió sabía que sus amigos nuca dejaban a alguien que estaba en problemas.

-Donde están iré por ti el trabajo aun no acaba- Levy empezó a decirle la dirección- Bien ahora voy por ti- Y colgó miró a Natsu- Que vas hacer Natsu-

-Bueno es malo dejar a una chica solo en la madrugada, supongo que iras por Levy no es así te acompañare- sonrió este empezando a caminar, Lucy suspiro, pasaron un buen rato en silencio por alguna extraña razón Lucy se sentía incomoda por la presencia de Natsu.

Llegaron al auto de esta, cuando se paró y sonrió, Natsu la miró confundido.

-Y eso porque sonríes- pregunto este confundido, Lucy empezó reír más, un cosquilleo atravesó el cuerpo del Dragneel, la sonrisa de la chica le gusto, Lucy lo vio y se agarró el estómago.

-Con un carajo, que maldito miedo tuve en ese momento, jajajaja por poco nos meten a la delegación. Jajajaja por eso rió- comento está tratando de parar, la risa de Lucy se le pego a Natsu el cual empezó también a reír.

-Por poco tengo que pagar una fianza, una puta fianza jajajaja- susurro este.

-Bueno no es que nunca lo hayas hecho verdad, supongo que siempre has ido a las delegaciones- pregunto esta con una sonrisa pícara, Natsu la observo y puso una sonrisa seductora.

-O si por matar y violar chicas eh dado en la delegación-

-No juegues con eso sabes que soy capaz de creerte- respondió está asustada lo cual provocó la risa del Dragneel, Lucy volteó la cabeza y abrió el coche.

-Nos vemos fue divertido esta vez…- susurro está sonriendo- Jamás había pasado por algo así…-

-Lucy- la llamo esta la rubia volteó la cabeza, Natsu la tomó de la car y la beso, la rubia abrió enormes los ojos y de nuevo ese calor la inundo, Natsu movió sus labios con los de ella la cual no le respondió, se separó de esta y la miró a los ojos, Lucy igual lo miró con un leve sonrojo.

-Porque fue esta vez- susurro ella confundida, Natsu alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé solo quería- susurro aparatándose de ella y empezando a caminar- Nos vemos cara de ángel- grito este empezando a caminar, Lucy entro con dificultad al auto avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Que me pasa- susurro arrancando el carro.

Natsu se recargo en una pared y sonrió- Muy pronto Lucy Yelik estarás en mi cama… pero…-susurro cuando recordó los ojos de la chica- No Natsu solo la quieres para tú cama solo eso, no hay más recuérdalo solo juega con ellas solo eso- susurro este empezando a caminar.

-Bien vamos a pasar una noche de sexo con ella- agrego dirigiéndose a la casa de una chica.

.

.

Lucy había ido por Levy la cual estaba en casa de Redfox, cuando llegó Levy estaba bombardeando a Gajeel de preguntas, cuando este la vio se incoó ante ella agradeciendo que hubiera aparecido, Lucy empezó a reír al ver la desesperación de este, minutos después se llevó a Levy a rastras la cual lloriqueaba porque no se quería ir, tardaron una hora en llegar a la casa, la peli azul la hizo que la invitara a su casa el domingo Lucy acepto entonces la peli azul entró alegre a su casa, la rubia condujo hasta la casa de los Fullbuster, una enorme mansión en los lugares más ricos de la ciudad, estaciono el carro y entró con la llave que Ul le había dado, entró a la mansión el mayordomo la recibió y la condujo a su habitación, esta era demasiado grande como el tamaño de su comedor con la cocina, le bajo una gotita de sudor, Ul de nuevo había exagerado con el cuarto, el arreglo, y la ropa, suspiro rendida y se acostó sin cambiarse, cerró los ojos recordando los labios del Dragneel, tan cálidos, tan suaves, no sabía que le pasaba pero debía dejar de fantasear, el chico era un vil mujeriego eso estaba claro, y solo la utilizaría para un rato, ese pensamiento la irrito.

-Después de todo, todos son iguales- susurro quedándose dormida, y otra vez la misma pesadilla, y al final de este el hombre que los habría matado de no ser porque los dejo escapar, su cara su maldita cara nuca la recordaba, siempre aparecía borrosa.

Al día siguiente Lucy y los gemelos desayunaron en casa de Ul, la cual estaba feliz de tenerlos de nuevo en su casa, platicaron de muchas cosas, los niños jugaron en el enorme jardín de la casa, no habían tenido clases, Ul intento convencer a Lucy de que se mudarán con ellos , lo cual la rubia rechazo.

-Lo intente- susurro la peli purpura, Lucy sonrió y miró al cielo- Te pasa algo….-

-No lo sé, solo es que- susurro agarrándose el pecho y presionando sus manos- Sabes los sueños han vuelto..-

-Lucy-

-Pero jamás puedo recordar el rostro de ese hombre- susurro apretando sus manos a su pecho- No lo recuerdo es como si estuviera bloqueado, quizás….. Yo….. Solo lo quiero enterrar en el pasado- sonrió esta triste, Ul la abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

-Siempre hay que tener fe Lucy, tranquila ellos no te encontrarán, quizás más adelante puedas reconocer rl rostro de ese infeliz y denunciarlo-

-No Ul no hare eso- susurro esta- Él es más poderoso que yo y no quiero arriesgar a mis hermanos-

-Entonces no harás justicia incluso por tus padres- pregunto Ul triste y Lucy asintió.

-Así debe ser, no me expondré a que esos sujetos nos vuelvan a querer asesinar-

.

.

Los días pasaron, el Domingo Gajeel y los demás fueron a visitar a Lucy y a los gemelos, rieron por un rato cuando Levy apareció, ha Gajeel casi le da un infarto pues esa chica esa noche no se había despegado de él, y como bala Levy estuvo preguntando cosas, los demás se alejaron de ellos temeroso de que algo pudiera pasar, ya que Gajeel tenía un carácter no tan amigable, en un momento los tres chicos dejaron solos a esos dos, salieron a comprar más comida junto con los gemelos.

-Me dejas en paz niña- respondió este recargado en el barandal, Levy inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-No soy niña soy Levy, y no quiero ser tú amiga- agregó está sonriendo, Gajeel torció la boca- Que grosero-

-Si no debes acercarte a mi o mi familia entiendes- agrego secamente el peli negro observándola fríamente y con odio, a Levy se le hizo un nudo la garganta- Ves incluso usted tiene aire de señorita, hazme un favor y esfúmate…-

Cuando dijo estos los demás habían llegado, Gajeel se dirigió a sus hermanos.

-Nos vamos, gracias y no gracias coneja- agrego este serio, Gajeel acaricio la cabeza de los gemelos y se fue adelante, Yukino y Rogue se despidieron y alcanzaron a su hermano, los gemelos entraron a la casa al ver la seriedad de Lucy, esta se acercó a su amiga la cual tenía la mirada agachada.

-Levy-

-Que le pasa a ese tipo sus ojos es….- susurro Levy limpiándose las lágrimas, Lucy se suspiró.

-Bueno no sé porque tú necedad de conocerlo Levy- agrego Lucy poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Solo quiero conocerlo, dime Lu-chan que le pasa porque no quiere ser mi amigo- pregunto la peli azul Lucy se rasco la cabeza y sonrió.

-Él no es malo, solo que no ha vivido una gran vida que digamos, creo que si te acercas más a él termine aceptando-

-Tú crees…-

-Claro- sonríe- Por eso no llores vale, hablare con él y verás que aceptara tarde o temprano- respondió la rubia, Levy sonrió y asintió.

-Por cierto Lu-chan tus hermanitos son muy monos me regalas uno-

-Je claro que no- sonrió la rubia haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga volviera, quizás y Levy era la indicada para que Gajeel sanará sus heridas causadas por el pasado, pero las heridas de ella jamás sanarían eso lo tenía claro y presente.

.

.

-Juvia quiere saber qué es lo que les gustan a los chicos- agrego la peli azul sería, Laxus y Lyon dejaron de comer, estaban en el club de fotografía según trabajando, lo cual era una vil mentira.

-Porque preguntas eso- pregunto Lyon al comer de su emparedado, Juvia agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-Bueno es que Juvia le envió una foto a Gary-sama de ella sonriendo pero este no le ha respondido por eso…-

-O ya veo a donde va esto- sonrió Laxus dejando su bebida en la mesa- Pues por lo general les gustan cosas de adultos-

-Jajajaja bueno esa Laxus- se burló el Bastia- Algo de piel desnuda, y seguro Gray subirá a un avión de inmediato-

-Oigan mi Gray-sama no es así- grito Juvia enojada- Juvia les ordena que se apuren y pidan perdón, ¿En qué dirección esta Estados Unidos?, ¡Arrodíllense hacia ahí y eh imploren perdón!-

-Es normal tiene 17 años- contesto el albino.

-Deberías terminar con Gray y salir con Lyon –

-Juvia acaso está, loca, demente o Drogada- se rió la pali azul tapando su boca, Lyon la miró enojado.

-¿Por qué me rechazas de tres formas distintas? Sabes yo no te odio- susurro este sensualmente al ver a Juvia.

-No metan a Juvia en sus cosas, ustedes deberían salir lucen bien juntos- sugirió la peli azul mientras reía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Pero yo no te odio Laxus- sonrió el albino.

-¿Quieres morir?- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.

-Que acaso eres bipolar, terminamos- volteo la cabeza Lyon según ofendido.

-Uh eres tan lindo que ni siquiera puedo golpearte. Agrego Laxus sonriendo, mientras Lyon le guiñaba un ojo.

-Juvia ha entendido dejen de actuar así enfrente de Juvia- grito sonrojada la Loxar, cuando entre Natsu y se tiró en uno de los sillones.

-Que pasa Salamander acabas de terminar de follar con una chica- pregunto Laxus.

-Qué asco hablen de sus asquerosidades cuando Juvia no esté aquí- agrego la pali azul agarrando sus cosas.

-No solo pensaba- susurro Natsu mirando al techo lo cual arranco la risa de todos los presentes- Que-

-Bueno no es costumbre que tú pienses Natsu- comento Lyon sin para de reír.

-Y en que piensa Natsu-san- pregunto Juvia curiosa, Natsu la observo y luego volteó al techo.

-En Lucy- agrgeo este haciendo que la sonrisa de la peli azul se desvaneciera.

-Eh y porque piensas en ella- pregunto Laxus al observar la reacciono de la Loxar, Natsu cerró los ojos.

-Eso es lo que pienso, porque pienso en ella- agrego el Dragneel cuando Juvia hablo.

-Natsu-san Juvia le recomienda que s efije el alguien más- todos la volteron a ver incluido el Dragneel- Tiene demasiadas chicas tras usted, ¿Por qué exactamente Lucy?-

-Juvia oye tú…-

-Me pregunto porque- agrego Natsu incorporándose en el sillón riendo- Te preocupa la chica, porque no creo que yo te preocupe-

-No es eso, pero ella bueno, es amiga de mi novio así que Juvia piensa que no debería jugar con ella- susurro la peli azul agachando la cabeza, ¿Estaba tratando de proteger a Lucy? Ni ella mima lo sabía, pero si sabía que Natsu jugaba con las chicas, solo era follar y luego votarlas, por una razón Juvia no quería eso para Lucy- Lucy ha pasado por momentos difíciles y su vida no es fácil, Déjela en paz Natsu-san-

-Difícil a que te refieres- pregunto el Dragneel serio, Juvia se hizo para atrás y volteó la cabeza- Dime conoces muy bien a Lucy-

-Eso no le corresponde a Juvia decírselo, pero lo que Juvia le puede decir es que no le haga daño solo eso- y la chica salió del cuarto, Lyon y Laxus se observaron.

-Oye Salamander es mejor que dejes a esa chica en paz- agrego Laxus alborotando el cabello.

-Quizás y no es ´para ti, nunca vi a Juvia defender tanto a una chica- respondió el albino, Natsu los miró con los ojos sombríos.

-Cállense la puta boca los dos- y diciendo esto camino a la puerta, cuando una albina entró y miró a Natsu.

-Natsu-ni a donde…- pero no termino pues el chico la ignoro por completo- Oni-san- susurro esta confundida.

-Lissana mejor déjalo, está en su facha de emo- agrego Lyon rascándose la cabeza, Lissana ladeo la cabeza y asintió.

.

.

Lucy iba caminando por el pasillo habían terminado las clases ya, y como siempre las miradas estaban posadas en ella como siempre, suspiro y pensó en otra cosa.

-Dios dame paciencia- susurro saliendo del edificio directo al club de periodismo cuando la jalaron del sueter- Que…. Juvia-

-Lucy Juvia bueno quería disculparse con usted lo siento- susurro está inclinándose sonrojada, Lucy se quedó en blanco esa chica era Juvia- Que eh pedido disculpas-

-Esto… pero… porque-

-Bueno por lo de la otra vez, cuando Sherry quiso pelear contigo, Juvia lo siente ella malinterpreto las cosas, solo era eso me voy- grito y salió corriendo del lugar, Lucy retomo su camino y sonrió jamás la peli azul había hablado tanto tiempo con ella por alguna razón le agrado eso.

Llego al club pero no iban a tener actividades, suspiro y se dirigió a la salida, pero quiso pasarse por el invernadero, le agradaba ese lugar, cuando llego el aroma de las flores de ese lugar la invadió una paz le recorrió el cuerpo, le encantaba esos olores, el sitió era grande con separado con una reja de la escuela, un pequeño rió cruzaba por ahí, y los arboles hacían mucha sombra para descansar en un día caluroso, entró y se sentó junto al rió observando su rostro en el agua.

.

.

Natsu iba furioso, el comentario de Juvia lo había cabreado por completo, dándose cuenta de lo poco que conocía a la Lucy, pero porque se enojaba, ¿solo la quería para un rato no?, no debía conocer más de ella, pero por una maldita razón tenía más curiosidad por ella, no había pasado ni una semana desde que esa chica la había visto, y ya estaba impaciente por sentirla debajo de él y hacerla gritar cuando se introdujera en ella, pero después venía esa idea de saber más de ella.

¿Por qué la chica becada trabajaba?, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?, ¿Por qué solo la veía con esos niños?, ¿Por qué Juvia había dicho eso?, todas esa preguntas lo bombardeaban y la más importante, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?.

-Demonios que me pasa- susurro cuando llego al invernadero dispuesto a dormir, y la vio a la chica que tenía su cabeza revuelta, la chica rubia estaba cercas del pequeño rió sonriendo, el reflejo del sol iluminado su blanca cara, los ojos marrones se observaron más brillantes, Natsu se le quedo viendo embobado por la belleza que la chica reflejada, ¿Por qué una chica así era una pobretona en vez de ser de una familia adinerada?, y como si hubieran leído su mente Lucy aparto su mirada del rió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, el amiguito de Natsu despertó al ver los ojos marrones de esta, tan rápido y la chica lo había calentado porque.

-Natsu ya veo vienes a dormir- suspiro esta levantándose, Natsu tuvo que apretar los dientes tratando de no lanzársele encima y violarla ahí mismo, Lucy se puso cercas de él y lo observo- Te pasa algo-

-No- agregó este con dificultad, rayos si le pasaba algo, de que estaba empezando con una maldita erección que lo origino el solo observarla a ella.

-Bien me voy- agregó Lucy cuando Natsu reacciono y la sujeto del brazo, esta lo observo haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera esparciendo el aroma a Jazmín que volvía loco a Natsu- Pasa algo-

-Sí, dime porque trabajas- pregunto este ignorando su ya dolorosa erección la cual se desvaneció poco a poco, ahora su mente estaba concentrada en responder las preguntas que se había hecho gracias al comentario de Levy, Lucy aparto la vista de él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Mira cara de ángel, quiero saber así que contesta- respondió este irritado apretándole el brazo- ¿Por qué trabajas?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?, ¿Por qué esa noche ibas solo con esos niños?, ¿Por qué siempre estas con ellos?, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Basta Natsu me estas lastimando- grito está empezando a temblar, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos y se dio cuenta que la estaba apretando muy fuerte y la soltó, Lucy se abrazó a si misma temblando, un dolor en el pecho se apodero de Natsu.

-TODOS USTEDES MUERANCE- gritó la rubia echándose a correr, Natsu no la siguió solo observo como se desvanecía, vio su manos y la hizo puño agarro su cara y sonrió.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, o esa chica me está volviendo loco-

.

.

Lucy salió corriendo abrazándose a si misma temblando.

-Yo no quiero, no quiero-

-Lucy estás bien- agrego un rubio que se acercó a ella, Lucy lo observo y asintió- Te ayudo en algo-

-No gracias- respondió secamente está recuperándose, el rubio la miró y aparto la vista- Me voy…-

-Lucy no te acerques a Natsu- comento de repente este, Lucy se detuvo y lo volteó a ver- Él solo te quiere para un rato, solo quería decírtelo-

-Todos ustedes me dan asco- respondió esta seria empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Lucy llegó a la clínica después de dejar a los gemelos con Ul, ya que la mujer había rogado de quedarse con ellos un par de días y que Lucy se fuera a dormir con ellos, empezó a dejar sus cosas, y pensando lo de hace rato, Natsu la había mirado fríamente y salvajemente, al principio vio en sus ojos deseo, y después confusión y llegando al enojo, y luego ese Sting le había dicho algo que le presiono el pecho.

-Ya lo sabía de todos modos- susurro cuando llego Mirajane- Hola Mira-san-

-Hola Lucy lista-

-Si espere- agrego la rubia sonriendo revisando su mochila, su cara se tornó en preocupación- No-

-Que pasa-

-Je eh dejado la bata en mi casillero je-

-Lucy como se te ocurre, mejor ve por ella- ordeno Mirajane, Lucy asintió y salió hecha una bala de ahí, antes de llegar a la escuela las nubes empezaron a oscurecerse empezando a correr.

-Demonios- susurro esta llegando a la escuela, pues esta si estaba lejos del consultorio, entró a la escuela y se sacudió el uniforme, se dirigió a su casillero saco la bata y suspiro, llegó a la entrada pero la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte- Grandioso-

-Lucy- la voz masculina hizo que la piel se le erizara, volteó a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con él de nuevo, ¿Tenía tan mala suerte de siempre encontrárselo?- Pensé que te habías ido- respondió este serio, sus ojos estaba decaídos, Lucy sintió un golpe en el pecho al verlo así, usualmente cuando lo encontraba sonreía, y esa energía juguetona salía de él, aunque fuera un maldito mujeriego le agradaba esa actitud de él.

-No eh olvidado la bata, por eso regrese- respondió está observando que Natsu no la dejaba de ver- Que pasa-

-te prestare mi sueter- respondió este, Lucy ladeo la cabeza como un pájara, el corazón de Natsu se contrajo con ese solo gesto por parte de esa chica- Bueno para que no te enfermes-

-No es necesario…-

-Supongo que no quieres dejar de trabajar por un resfriado- agrego este empezando a caminar- Vamos a la enfermería para que te cambies-

Lucy sabía que no era buena idea pero ¿Por qué entonces lo estaba siguiendo?, llegaron a la enfermería, Natsu se quitó el sueter quedándose solo con la camisa blanca, Lucy se sonrojo al acto tan directo de este, le ofreció el sueter a Lucy.

-Gracias- susurro está entrando en una de las camillas y cerrando las cortinas, no estaba segura pero un estornudo se le escapo, se dio por vencida y se quitó su mojado sueter, lo sacudió después se quitó el moño y se sacudió el cabello, y entonces sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaron, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cara en su cuello, un sonrojo la invadió y su corazón se aceleró.

-Nat…Natsu…-

-Lo siento Lucy por haberte lastimado hace rato- susurro el Dragneel, Lucy abrió enorme los ojos, sin dejar de estar tensa, Natsu la abrazo más fuerte- Yo lo siento…-

-Nat…ah que haces- grito esta cuando Natsu empezó a lamer su cuello, agito sus manos tratando de zafarse pero Natsu era más fuerte que ella- detente- susurro Natsu la puso enfrente de él y la tomó de la cara besándola, Lucy puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo sin éxito, Natsu le mordió el labio haciendo que esta abriera la boca e introdujo su lengua, un sabor a picante y menta invadió a Lucy al unir su lengua con el peli rosa, nunca antes había sentido algo así, lo agarro de la blusa buscando apoyo en algo, ya que sus piernas le estaban fallando.

-No…-susurro ella al sentir como el peli rosa empezaba a lamer su cuello de nuevo su cuello, Natsu sin embrago no escuchaba, llevaba días desde que la había visto, esa noche de luna donde su cara blanca no salía de su mente, y después la había encontrado en su escuela, y ahora la tenía a su merced ni loco la dejaría escapar, su playera se la había quitado en un rápido movimiento estaba en el piso y ella muy pronto no tendría nada.

Alzo a Lucy sin dejar de besar su cuello cuando deposito sus labios contra los de ella, por otro lado la rubia no abrió la boca, soportando, negando el hecho de que estaba realmente, sonrojada, excitada por los malditos besos de ese imbécil.

-B..a…s….t…a Natsu no quiero- susurro cunado se separó de él observando su erección lo cual la puso nerviosa, jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno, "Carajos este maldito besa tan rico" pensó Lucy ese era su tercer beso con él y le encanto, Natsu por otro lado la cargo y la puso en la cama, si alguien entraba estaba perdido pero dudaba que alguien estuviera a esa hora en la escuela, por ahora haría a esa chica condenadamente sexy suya.

-Shhh… Lucy yo sé que también quieres- susurro cuando desabrocho la playera de la rubia, esta trataba de taparse pero la debilidad de su cuerpo no la ayudo mucho, Natsu la observo cuando esta estaba en puro brasier y se lo quito, mostrando sus duros pechos era preciosa, sus curvas, su blanca piel, se acero y empezó a lamer su estómago, cuando su boca aprenso un seno de la chica, esta empezó a suspirar, no podía gemir y darle el placer de que ese maldito la oyera pero entonces ¿Porque no lo apartaba?, ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba y escapaba?, ¿Por qué sentía tanta excitación y deseo por ese hombre que solo unos pocos días había conocido?.

-Natsu… no…. Ya por favor- chillo cuando las manos del peli rosa se posaron en su falda desabrochándosela, estos cayeron al suelo, observo como Lucy estaba ya mojada, un fuerte dolor estaba en su entrepierna, estaba demasiado caliente lo único que quería era meter su querido amigo en el interior de ella, y embestirla hasta que los dos llegarán al clímax y así oírla gemir, diciendo su nombre.

-Lucy… eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuánto te deseo- Lujuria había en los ojos de este cuando le quito las bragas, la cara de Lucy se puso roja más de lo que estaba, Natsu empezó a lamer su intimidad, por otro lado Lucy se sujetó de las sabanas.

-"Dios se siente tan bien"- apretó los ojos, le encantaba eso, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, no quería que parara pero algo en su inconsciente le decía que debía parar, pero el cuerpo no respondía a sus gritos de salir corriendo, solo quería seguir en esa posición.

Entonces se arqueo al sentir una oleada de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su respiración se volvió agitada y el corazón latía muy fuerte, la rubia había tenido su primer orgasmo, Natsu alzo la vista y la beso esta abrió su boca y sus lenguas se tocaron dándose placer, Natsu estaba desesperado se desabrocho los vaqueros y estos cayeron al piso al igual que sus bóxer, su amiguito estaba ya demasiado duro y deseoso, entonces encontró los ojos de Lucy, los cuales mostraban confusión, vergüenza pero había algo más que no pudo descifrar.

-Ba…s….ta por favor- susurro esta cuando Natsu se acercó más a ella y sonrió.

-Entonces dime que pare, y lo hare…- si ella decía esas palabras lo haría aunque el dolor en su entrepierna lo matará, pero la rubia no respondió y trago, las palabras no salían, entonces Natsu sonrió triunfal y separó sus piernas, Lucy se tapó la entrada de su intimidad pero Natsu le alzo las manos.

-No lo escondas, eres hermosa y muy rica, cara de ángel…- susurro Natsu cuando se puso en la entrada entonces la tomó de las caderas.

-No…-susurro sin aliento, cuando sintió como la penetraba, entraba en su canal, Natsu llego a esa capa que demostraba la virginidad de la chica cuando embistió rompiéndola, Lucy grito de dolor y entro sus uñas en los brazos de él, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio y temblando.

-Tan…. Mojada… tan estrecha, eres deliciosa Lucy- susurro con trabajo el peli rosa, cuando la beso tiernamente, limpio con su lengua las lágrimas de ella, la abrazo sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, al sentir el cuerpo de Lucy nuevas emociones surgían de su pecho, sea lo que fuera que sintiera por Lucy, no quería alejar ese sentimiento, si solo era atracción de cuerpo lo aceptaría pero entonces venía la otra pregunta ¿Y si no era nada más eso?

Natsu alejo esos pensamientos cuando vio que la rubia se relajaba y empezó a embestirla lentamente, Lucy no soporto y empezó a gemir, Natsu le mordió el labio.

-Eres… una dulzura, inlcus….o tus….gemi…dos son tan…. Dulces-

-No, ah, no, que es esto…. Na…. ah- gemía a cada embestida, el duro pene de Natsu se sentía tan jodidamente bien, sin decir la última pablara, Natsu empezó a embestirla más duro, Lucy lo sujeto del cuello buscando apoyo en algo, Natsu no soportaba más cuando la tomó de los labio y empezó a besarla, su pequeña y rosada boca era un suculento banquete, del cual había disfrutado la primera noche, pero ahora su cuerpo era más que un banquete, era todo lo delicioso en es mundo, nunca había podido sentir tan genial sexo con otra mujer, Lucy era especial y lo sabía.

-Luc…y dilo…. Dilo… ah…. Dios eres tan deliciosa- susurro este mientras su embestidas eran más fuertes, Lucy lo observo sonrojada, pero atenta de todo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, como podía decir que esos ojos fueran tan lindos y sensuales, pero ahora solo quería besarlo abrazarlo, que no se detuviera, decirle que lo amaba, entonces su cabeza se ilumino y todo tenía sentido por fin lo había descubierto, ella estaba enamorada Natsu Dragneel desde la primera vez que lo vio en el invernadero, su corazón lo había perdido en ese día, pero él no sentiría lo mismo que ella.

-Di mi nombre… y córrete para mí, nena- ordeno sin parar de embestirla, Lucy suspiraba gemía con cada embestida, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-No- susurro cuando soltó un grito había llegado a su orgasmo, Natsu sintió como el también se corría dentro de ella, el líquido caliente lleno a Lucy, cuando esta empezó a respirar con dificultad, entonces las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-"Soy una tonta como pude bajar la guardia"- pensó entonces Natsu la miró a penas saliendo de su caliente orgasmo, toco la mejilla de esta, Lucy volteó la cabeza se separó de él y tomó su ropa.

-Lucy…-

-Ya obtuviste…. Lo que…. Querías- agrego con voz apagada aun con las secuelas que había dejado el orgasmo, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían más rápido, no podía creerlo ella estaba enamorada, se había enamorado del hombre incorrecto.

-Nunca te perdonare esto- grito cuando observo los ojos sorprendidos del peli rosa, Natsu sintió como el pecho le empezaba a doler, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia lo cual lo hizo sentir miserable y culpable.

-Te odio Natsu Dragneel- susurro esta cuando se puso su ropa y salió de la enfermería, "No quiero porque, porque" se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando salió de la escuela la lluvia la empapo entonces soltó en llanto.

"Yo que dije que nunca caería ante el juego del amor, eh fallado, me enamore del chico menos indicado del mundo, no quiero sentir este calor que me inunda….y me hace sufrir… no de nuevo por favor" Natsu yo te…- susurro cuando alzo la vista.

(_Cuando encuentres a la persona correcta te entregaras a él en cuerpo y alma, pero no apresures tu paso amor, porque si lo haces puedes caer y las caídas duelen)_

-Tenías razón… mucha razón, siempre la tuviste… porque no estás conmigo ahora…porque no me detuviste….idiota- susurro cuando se dirigía a su casa, dolida, culpable, sucia y odiaba que se sintiera así por el simple hecho de haberse dado cuenta de su gran error, haberse enamorado de un chico rico.

* * *

**°O° Lucy esta enamorada de Natsu, ToT pero ese tonto no sabe lo que siente por ella, la pasión será lo que siente Natsu por ella, o es que el también esta enamorado, pero la cosa es ¿Qué hará Lucy respecto a esto? ya que sabe que ha cometido un grave error en haberse fijado en un chico inferior a ella...**

**Espero sus amados reviews ... ^w^**

_**Proximo Capítulo:**_

_**Lo quiero...**_

**Y se revela quien es en verdad Mirajane, de que familia era hija y heredera de esta, Lucy estará más confundida y lo peor es que si Gajeel se entera la entenderá o la juzgara, que pasará con su vida de ahora en adelante... ? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo nos vemos en unas cuantas horas sean felices que aun no acaba el maratón ^w^ ...**


	5. Chapter 5 Lo quiero

_**Hola chicos Kaede se reporta, si lo se no había actualizado antes pues porque saben exámenes, discusiones por tú vida social, bla bla, espero que no se hayan desesperado y aquí les traigo otro genial capítulo que espero y les guste y pues...**_

_**Chan, chan, channnnn se revela quien es Mirajane, y Lucy TwT ella en verdad se enamoró de Natsu, pero el que siente por ella...**_

_***Neko empieza la historia***_

_**Mina a leer xD... contenido de hoy Nalu, Nalu :3 3**_

* * *

**_Lo quiero…_**

**"pensamientos"….**

**(_Recuerdos)_….**

(_Es una promesa- su meñique se unió con la de ella mientras lo movían- Si es una promesa- respondió la pequeña rubia mientras sonreía.)_

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos al sonar su despertador, el sol aun no pasaba atreves de su ventana, se levantó con dificultad y como todos los días hizo su rutina diaria, cocino, se cambió y salió al parque, aunque no fue mucho el ejercicio que hizo lo cual provoco que esta empezará a deambular por las calles solitarias, se detuvo enfrente de una tienda y paso a comprar, tan sumisa estaba en sus pensamientos que choco con un carrito de compras, se disculpó y salió hecha un rayo, regreso al departamento a penas los rayos del sol se asomaban, al entrar se encontró con los gemelos levantados y cambiados lo cual le pareció extraño ya que a esa hora los niños deberían estar súper dormidos.

-Niños que paso se han caído de la cama-pregunto está poniendo una sonrisa, los niños se miraron y negaron, Lucy se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió el desayuno, el silencio era muy incomodó Lucy miró a los niños lo natural era que hicieran un escándalo o exigieran ver la tele mientras comían, los miró y alzo una ceja.

-Les comió la lengua el ratón, que les pasa-

-Esto es que….- Sora rompió el silencio y la miró con ojos tristes, Lucy se sorprendió- Últimamente has estado triste One-chan pasa algo malo…- y las palabras la trajeron a la realidad, agacho la cabeza y negó.

-En serio si es por lo de tú trabajo nosotros te ayudaremos- agrego rápidamente Ventus.

-Queremos que seas feliz por eso…. Decidimos que nos levantaremos a la misma hora que tú, y te ayudaremos- a completo Sora sonriendo, Lucy se llevó una mano a su boca y sonrió, abrazo a los niños.

-Gracias niños- susurro esta mientras los niños reían y la abrazaban-No se preocupen no es nada de eso… bien comamos- diciendo esto los tres empezaron a comer, cuando unos golpes empezaron a sonar en la puerta, Lucy se levantó y cubrió a los niños, agarro una escoba y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una furiosa Erza la cual se le echo encima- EEEEEEEERZA- grito al tratar de quitarse al terrible monstruo de encima.

-Tú gran tonta…-el grito de Titania asusto a los gemelos quienes corrieron a refugiarse en su cuarto, Lucy se quedó confundida.

-Qué te pasa….-

-Como se te ocurre hacer esas cosas- pregunto Erza, Lucy sintió un escalofrió, ¿Acaso ya lo sabía toda la escuela?, ese imbécil se lo habrá contado a todo el mundo, una gran tristeza la invadió- Y bien que tienes que decir…-

-Erza yo lo siento pero…-

-O Claro que lo sientes, mira que dejar de ir a la escuela por tres días no es lógico- la contestación de Titania sorprendió a Lucy- Crees que es fácil entrar a esa escuela, no lo es por eso deja de faltar….-

-Perdón…-

-Lucy tienes una beca que conservar, el que te aprendas las cosas de memoria no significa que debes faltar, recuerda que califican por asistencias-

Lucy soltó un suspiro de alivio, pensaba que quizás todos sabrían ya su error, pero al parecer no era así, Erza la ayudo a pararse y las dos se sentaron en la mesa, Lucy le grito a los niños de que todo estaba bien, estos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron a ver la tele, Erza tomaba té mientras Lucy lavaba los trastes.

-Y bien cual fue tu excusa para no asistir- pregunto la Scarlet- Quiero escucharla-

-Bueno no me eh sentido bien- respondió Lucy acomodando unos trastes, Erza alzo una ceja impresionada.

-Tanto para que no fueras a trabajar tampoco-Lucy se mordió el labio pero no la volteó a ver-Es solo eso Lucy-

-"_Claro que no es solo eso Erza….lo que pasa es que mi estupidez es extrema, que me acosté con Natsu Dragneel y para colmó estoy enamorada de él….estoy enamorada del hombre más mujeriego y rico de la escuela, dime eso es estar bien"- _Pero Lucy no dijo esas cosas que diría su amiga al saber su triste verdad, así que solo sonrió y saco la lengua- Je ya vez no soy un robot, también me puedo enfermar-

Erza empezó a reír, mientras Lucy forzó una sonrisa, la mañana transcurrió normal, Erza obligo a Lucy ir ya a la escuela lo cual la rubia no puso objeción.

-Adiós One-chan- se despidieron los niños mientras se echaban a correr para entrar a la escuela, Lucy los vio alejarse y empezó a caminar rumbo a su escuela, Erza se había adelantado pues tenía cosas que atender del consejo, lo bueno es que ella entraba más tarde de lo habitual, camino pesadamente hasta que llego a la puerta de la escuela, tragó no sabía que le esperaba pero quizás no era nada bueno.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, observo que era ignorada como todos los días "Acaso Dragneel él no ha dicho nada" Lucy pasó a lado de todos cuando llegó a su salón y se sentó ignorando a todos, pero un extraño sentimiento la estaba consumiendo, recargo su frente en la banca y suspiro.

-Me dará un infarto- susurro en eso Sting se acercó a ella.

-Hola Lucy estas bien, me enteré que estabas enferma- dijo el rubio, Lucy lo miró este estaba serió, al parecer su secreto aun no era dicho por ese mujeriego, traidor, egocéntrico, estúpido, que le robó el corazón.

-Estoy bien, gracias, espera no gracias, como lo supiste- exclamo Lucy, Sting sonrió y le dio un cuaderno, Lucy lo miró extrañada.

-Te hice una copia de lo que vimos estos tres días, espero y te sirva- y diciendo esto el rubio se sentó en su lugar, Lucy reviso el cuaderno y todo estaba en orden y muy bien explicado, miró a Sting el cual hablaba con unos chicos, sonrió y empezó a copiar las cosas.

.

.

-Bien- agrego Lyon mientras comía un helado.

-Bien- le respondió Laxus mientras observaba a un distraído Natsu-Que le pasa a ese imbécil-

-No lo sé hace tres días que esta así- respondió Lyon- Oe Natsu que te pasa eh- pero no obtuvo respuesta, el albino suspiro y siguió comiendo su helado, en eso entro una peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-O Juvia que haces aquí- pregunto Laxus, la Loxar cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Juvia les recuerda que este es el club de fotografía así que Juvia no sabe porque rayos están aquí- la Loxar dejo sus cosas y miró a Natsu el cual estaba acostado en uno de los sillones, agarro una almohada y se la lanzó- Oye Natsu-san mejor vete las clases comenzaron sabes, con esa actitud tú padre te retara de nuevo-

Natsu se quitó la almohada de encima y miró enojado a la peli azul, la cual solo bufo y se dio la vuelta, el peli rosa se paró y empezó a caminar a la salida y azotó la puerta, todos los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor ante su acto.

-Que le pasa- pregunto Juvia, pero los chicos solo alzaron los hombros.

.

Lucy iba caminando las clases habían acabado más temprano de lo habitual, y Levy había dicho que durante dos semanas no tendrían actividades en el club, y a parte tenía un poco más de tiempo antes e ir a trabajar con Mirajane, detuvo su paso al darse cuenta que había llegado al invernadero, un sonrojo le apareció en la cara y negó con la cabeza, "En serio debo estar loca" dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-No suéltame- oyó la voz de una chica, se detuvo y miró a uno de los edificios de donde venía el grito-Que me sueltes-

-Me gustas acaso no lo entiendes- la voz de un chico se oyó, Lucy llego a la escena y miró como el chico tenía agarrada de las manos a una chica de cabello blanco.

-Te eh dicho que no me gustas suéltame- grito la chica cuando el tipo soltó una de sus manos y se dirigía a su blusa- No-

En eso el chico recibió una patada, este volteó y vio a Lucy la cual estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-ah, si pensaba que la gente era asquerosa, ahora lo confirmo- respondió esta con una ligera sonrisa.

-Que haces maldita muerta de hambre, no es asunto tuyo- grito el castaño, Lucy suspiro y lo señalo.

-Claro que es asunto mío, no puedo permitir que un tipo como tú lastime a una chica, y más si él no quiere nada contigo, no la has oído-

El castaño soltó a la albina y miró a Lucy de pies a cabeza y se lamió los labios- Bueno empezare contigo, después de todo- corrió hacia Lucy- Nadie transita por aquí-

-CUIDADO- grito la albina, Lucy suspiro cuando el chico estuvo enfrente de ella Lucy le lanzo una patada sacándole el aire, después de eso le pego la cara con el pie haciendo que este callera.

-Que…Que eres…-

-Solo soy una pobretona, muerta de hambre como dijiste- respondió la rubia la mirar al tipo- Que esperas esfúmate o juró que esta pobretona te dará una gran paliza que te hará pedazos la cara…LARGO- grito, el castaño salió corriendo como vil cobarde, Lucy suspiro.

-Increíble- la voz de la albina hizo que volteara a ver, estaba de rodillas en el piso, Lucy se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano-

-Estas bien- pregunto Lucy, la chica asintió y tomó su mano-Bien me voy…- pero la chica no la soltó- Que pasa…-

-Esto cómo te llamas, no crees que es de mala educación no saber el nombre de mi salvadora- respondió la albina con una sonrisa, Lucy hizo un gesto.

-Lucy Yelik-

-Lucy Yelik, la estudiante becada- grito la albina.

-No sé pero creo que soy muy popular- susurro esta con una gotita de sudor- Mucho gusto me llamo Lissana Dragneel-

En ese momento Lucy abrió enormes los ojos "Dragneel, una familiar de, de, de ese imbécil", rápidamente soltó la mano de la albina haciendo que esta se confundiera.

-Bi...bien ten más cuidado, nos vemos- diciendo esto Lucy se dispuso a irse pero la albina la sujeto-Oye…-

-Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste- dijo está sonriendo, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, vale, siempre ayudo a las personas-

-PERO YO QUIERO RECOOMPENSARTE LUCY-SENPAI- Lissana le exclamo, Lucy se estremeció "NO, no, no mala idea suéltame"-Por favor senpai-

-Deja eso de senpai-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-Bien acepto- se rindió Lucy al final- Y bien como me recompensaras-

-Te invito a mi casa a comer- sonrió la Dragneel, Lucy se quedó en shock.

-Eh-

"Grandioso, Grandioso, me deje convencer por una chica de primero, pero eso significa que podré ver la casa de…" Lucy se sonrojo y empezó a revolver su cabello.

-AH IDIOTA LUCY QUE CARAJOS ESTAS PENSANDO-

-en que piensas Lucy- la voz del rubio hizo que se espantará- Je que haces-

-Sting- grito Lucy al suspirar.

-Vaya me has llamado por mi nombre- sonrió el rubio, Lucy ladeó la cabeza impresionada.

-Creo que lo hice-

-Me alegro eso significa que te agrado- respondió este.

-No digas tonterías… cierto- Lucy saco el cuaderno de su mochila- Toma, y gracias aunque no lo necesitaba-

-De nada Lucy, sabes lo que quieras te ayudare, porque quiero ser tú amigo- afirmó el rubio, Lucy lo miró y empezó a reír- Que pasa que es gracioso…-

-Dios no espera…. Lo siento es que- Lucy contuvo la risa- Tengo demasiados amigos hombres, y tú serías otro-

-Espera eso significa que si podemos ser amigos- se alegró el rubio, Lucy lo miró "Tanta emoción solo por ser su amiga", esta suspiro y sonrió, Sting se sonrojo por la sonrisa de la chica y le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

Natsu está viendo al patio desde el edificio, hacía tres días que había pasado eso con Lucy y él aun no lo olvidaba, por primera vez el estar con una chica lo dejaba pensando más de lo normal, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana mientras el viento le alboroto el cabello.

-Natsu-ni- la voz dulce de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos- Que te pasa-

-Lissana que haces en los salones de tercero, sabes que no me gusta que estés aquí- respondió este viendo de frente a su hermana menor, Lissana trago, sabía que su hermano era un poco posesivo en ese sentido, y si sabía que un tipo se propaso con ella él lo mataría, esta solo se dispuso a jugar con sus manos

\- Solo venía a verte un rato ya que no hemos podido vernos casi en casa, y las veces que vengo no estas, siempre dicen que estas ocupado-

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y miró de nuevo a la ventana pero lo que vio no le gustó nada, Lissana miró la cara de su hermano la cual mostraba enojo, se asomó a la ventana, era Lucy y estaba con Sting, Lucy iba tomando un jugo mientras al parecer Sting hablaba, en eso la rubia sonrió levemente.

-Que hacen esos dos-susurro Natsu al ver a los chicos, Lissana sonrió y se apoyó en el marco.

-Eh acaso Sting-ni está interesado en Lucy-senpai…que guay sería la primera vez que se interesa en alguien no es así… cierto hermano Luc…- pero se calló al ver a su hermano, ya que Natsu la miró de la manera más terrorífica que podía, un escalofrió recorrió a la albina la cual se quedó blanca del susto mientras Natsu se alejaba por las escaleras, Lissana se quedó en shock cuando algo vino a su cabeza.

-Acaso mi hermano está interesado por Lucy-sempai- susurro al poner un dedo en su mentón pensando, en eso una risa escapo de su labios-Jajajaja como si pudiera…. O sí puede ser….-

.

.

-Bien me voy gracias por la ayuda-Se despidió Lucy en eso Sting la sujeto de la mano- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno yo me preguntaba si… tú bueno…- la cara del rubio se volvió colorada- Bueno esto, si un día podríamos salir a pasear…-

-Negado- respondió Lucy levantando una mano.

-Eh, je sabía que dirías eso… no quieres que te lleve-

-Oye no necesito ayuda…. Adiós- y diciendo esto Lucy salió hacia los casilleros, Sting sonrió y se agarró la cabeza.

Lucy estaba agarrando las cosas de su casillero, pero algo no estaba bien no había nadie alrededor, no le importo tomó sus cosas, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse alguien la azotó contra los casilleros, ella soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Qué cara…- pero no continúo y el estómago se le fue hasta los pies.

-Hola cara de ángel, ya veo que decidiste aparecerte por el instituto- sonrió el peli rosa, Lucy se quedó sin habla- Que pasa te ha comido la lengua el ratón…-

-Que… quieres Dragneel- susurro Lucy apartando la mirada, Natsu suspiro y observo los ojos marrones de la rubia la cual mantenía la vista apartada- Se supone que deberías dejarme en paz después de todo conseguiste lo que querías…-

-Je- se río- Tú igual quisiste no es así, pero nunca me imagina que fueras…. Virgen- espeto el Dragneel ganándose la mirada furiosa de Lucy, pero esta se quedó estática al verlo tan cercas de su cara, y su cara se sonrojo-Si me lo hubieras dicho…-susurro este rozando la mejilla de la chica, la cual se tensó al sentir su roce- Hubiera sido un poco menos rudo…-

-Cállate-dijo Lucy en ese momento se odiaba a sí misma, en vez de sentir asco de ese hombre, esta le gustaba como la tocaba, un fuego nacía al toque de la piel del peli rosa, haciendo que su sentimientos salieran a flote, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?-Y dime que quieres…-

-Tú eres una gran amiga de Sting no es así…-

-Eso no te importa, te vale no…- respondió la rubia a la defensiva, pero Natsu sonrió seductoramente-

-Pues no me vale, ya que él no tiene permiso de meterse con lo que es mío-

-Disculpa- respondió Lucy sorprendida, Natsu le alzo las manos por arriba de su cabeza y la miró serió- Que haces si alguien nos ve…-

-Nadie nos verá, eh prohibido la entrada a todos…-

-Eh, porqué te obedecen…- pregunto Lucy tratando de liberarse de las manos del peli rosa, este sonrió y se acercó a sus labios.

-Porqué será, quizás porqué soy más poderoso que ellos, no lo crees…-

-De nuevo el estatus social- susurro Lucy apretando los dientes cuando sonrió- ¿Qué crees que dirán de ti cuando sepan que te acostaste con una chica pobretona?…-

-Ellos jamás lo sabrán ya que- susurro Natsu al lamer el labio de la chica, Lucy sacó un ligero gemido lo cual agradó al peli rosa- Esto solo se queda entre tú y yo…-

-Que…- pero Natsu no la dejo seguir pues atrapo sus labios, Lucy apretó sus manos no podía moverse, el beso del Dragneel se volvió exigente, la chica se estaba resistiendo pero no pudo más y cedió, Natsu libero una de sus manos para agarrarle la cara, le mordió ligeramente el labio para que esta abriera la boca y así explorara con su lengua la boca de esta con mayor exigencia, como si quemarán sus labios, un fuego que nacía al toque del otro, los dos se dejaron guiar por extrañas emociones que nacieron, pero se separaron por la falta de aire, los dos jadeaban, Lucy estaba sonrojada y humillada por su falta de coraje, Natsu le acaricio la mejilla, en eso Lucy regreso a la realidad, aprovechando el momento se liberó del agarre del Dragneel y lo aventó, este se le quedó mirando y sonrió.

-Lo ves cara de ángel, no te puedes resistir a mí me deseas…-

-Vete al carajo, y no es eso, crees que en verdad me interesas… No soy un juguete… para tú diversión sabes…- en eso la voz se le quebró, y sucedió lo que más temía, Natsu abrió enormes los ojos al verla, Lucy estaba llorando- No soy un juguete para satisfacerte-

-….-

-Todos ustedes, su mundo, su codicia, su sed de poder, su falta de humanidad, su monstruosidad…. Todos ustedes como los odio, y más a ti…- susurro Lucy, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, Natsu observaba como la silueta de la rubia se desvanecía, se recargo en los casilleros y suspiro, los labios de Lucy no salían de su mente, esos rosados y tiernos labios, y ahora sucedía eso.

-Cara de ángel, que me has hecho…- susurro Natsu al lamer sus labios.

.

.

-Mavis pon esto en los estantes- pidió la albina a lo que la pequeña rubia asintió, Mirajane entró a su consultorio y empezó a archivar a los pacientes de los últimos días, en eso abrieron de golpe su puerta, esta se exalto pero se relajó al ver a Lucy la cual entró.

-Lucy me has…- pero no siguió pues observo como la rubia tenía lágrimas en el rostro, Mirajane se paró y corrió a ella- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Le paso algo a los gemelos?-

Lucy negó con la cabeza, la albina la movió de los hombros- Que pasa me estas…-

-Mirajane, no sé qué pasó….-susurro Lucy- Que paso, no fui yo la que dije que jamás caería, la que dije que los detestaba, la que le prometió a Gajeel que nunca me revolvería en esa clase de estatus…-

-Lucy…-

-Mirajane…yo…- Lucy no soporto y sujeto a la albina de su bata temblando-Duele mucho, este sentimiento, me está destruyendo… me hace querer gritar, querer llorar y yo no puedo… no puedo dejar que me vean llorar no Ventus y Sora… pero es tan difícil sabes…-

-Lucy tú…-

-¿Por qué Mira-san el estar enamorada debe ser tan doloroso?- susurro Lucy sollozando- Por qué, duele, me duele al saber que la persona de la que me enamoré solo juega conmigo….-

Mirajane abrazo a Lucy, mientras esta desato en llanto- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Lucy?, Cuéntame…-

-Yo…me enamore de…. Un chico rico Mira-san…-

.

.

-Natsu-ni que tienes- el grito de la albina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Natsu se exalto y movió la cabeza y siguió comiendo- Vaya no confías en mí…-

-No es eso Lissana, mejor come no quiero que llegue el viejo y te regañe…- respondió Natsu en eso la imagen de Lucy sonriendo, y la Lucy llorando lo golpearon, ¿por qué decía esas palabras?, ¿Acaso solo la quería para divertirse?, en eso algo lo ilumino, Y si no la quería solo por sexo y la quería como algo más, algo más.

En eso tocaron el timbre pero los chicos siguieron comiendo.

-Bienvenido… señorita- contesto la sirvienta desde la puerta, la persona saludo y paso de largo- Señorita usted no puede-

-Que es todo ese escándalo- pregunto Lissana parándose del enorme comedor, cuando se quedó estática la ver a la mujer en la entrada del comedor.

-Disculpe la interrupción- dijo la albina, Natsu se tensó y alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules, la persona que respetaba más que su padre, y había renunciado a la herencia de los Dragneel.

-Mira-nee- grito Lissana al momento que se lanzó a la albina y la abrazo, Mirajane abrazo a su hermana, pero se separó de ella, y observo al peli rosa que estaba aún en shock, esta empezó a caminar hacia él, Natsu se levantó y quedaron de frente.

-One…- pero Natsu no termino pues recibió una bofetada por parte de la albina, Lissana se tapó la boca al ver caer a su hermano.

-Natsu-NI, MIRA-NE-

-Que decepción Natsu- habló Mirajane furiosa- Eres un asco de hombre…-

-Qué te pasa…-

-Dime Natsu ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? , ¿Has aprendido algo bueno?- pregunto está seriamente- Me eh enterado que follas con cualquier ramera que se te ponga enfrente-

-Oye que te pasa…-replico Natsu pero se calló cuando Mirajane lo agarro de la playera.

-Lo que pasa, es que de todas las rameras de la escuela, de todas las ofrecidas de esa escuela, fuiste a seducir a una chica que no es nada de eso….-

Natsu abrió enormes los ojos, a que se refería su hermana, pero algo s ele vino a la mente, su hermana era doctora y al parecer cierta rubia en su expediente académico tenía señalado que trabajaba como ayudante de una clínica.

-No me digas que…-

-Sabes de que hablo Natsu- susurro está muy bajo para que Lissana no oyera- Por qué, ¿Por qué exactamente fue con Lucy?, Natsu- la pregunta de su hermana lo dejo sin aliento, la albina suspiro y lo miró tristemente- Esa chica ya ha sufrido mucho Natsu, pero porqué debiste hacerle eso…-

-One-chan, yo… ella…-

-Natsu, la mujer es débil, pero atravesaste su barrera por eso ella… Natsu mejor si solo vas a jugar con ella- Mirajane se separó del peli rosa- Mejor déjale en paz, si no vas en serió con ella, aléjate entendiste, si no te mató… esa chica es muy dulce, tierna tiene un enorme corazón, y aun así, ella sonríe, a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido, no se merece que tú la lastimes… piénsalo-

Natsu agacho la cabeza, las palabras de su hermana lo atravesaron, Mirajane sonrió tristemente- Natsu entiéndelo…-

En eso se giró y observo a Lissana la cual estaba un poco confundida, se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza.

-Has crecido mucho Lissana-

-Mira-nee te extraño- la pequeña albina se abrazó a ella llorando- Siempre… estoy sola… quiero que regreses…-

Natsu apretó los dientes, Mirajane lo miró pero miró a su pequeña hermana- No puedo hacer eso, pero mira…- esta le dio una dirección- ven a ver cuándo te sientas sola vale…-

-Si Mira-nee te quiero-

-Y yo a ti pequeña-susurro la albina al separarse de ella- Me voy cuídate- al decir eso miró al Dragneel que estaba aun con la cabeza agachado- Oye…- Natsu la miró, esto puso una sonrisa- perdón por la cachetada peor te lo merecías, piensa lo que te dije Natsu, y cuídate, mi pequeño y mujeriego hermano-menor-

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la salida, Lissana se limpió las lágrimas y salió del comedor, Natsu suspiro y se tocó la mejilla que había sido golpeada por la mayor de los Dragneel, ella ya no era más una Dragneel, Natsu recordaba que ella heredaría toda la fortuna Dragneel o parte de ella cuando él nació, los recuerdos que tenía con ella eran de felicidad, pues nunca su padre pasaba tiempo con ellos y menos su madre, antes y después que los Dragneel se convirtieran en los más ricos del país él siempre estaba con Mirajane, Natsu creció a lado de su hermana mayor, después nació Lissana, pero ella una era pequeña.

Cuando Mirajane entró a la Universidad no tardó mucho en titularse ya que sus calificaciones eran increíbles y se convirtió en el orgullo de los Dragneel y de la universidad, al ser la primera chica de la escuela en titularse como la más joven doctora (Fisioterapía) del país, pero cierto día, cuando él tenía doce años y Lissana diez todo cambio.

Su One-chan había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, solo recordaba que ella había salido furiosa del despacho de su papá, había ido por sus papeles, haciendo unas maletas, lo último que recordaba es que ella estaba en la entrada, Lissana y él lloraban al ver a su hermana a punto de irse.

(_-Si sales por esa puerta Mira, olvídate de nosotros y de la herencia- había gritado su padre furioso, Natsu la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella simplemente sonrió._

_-Nada me alegraría más que eso padre…- respondió la albina, en eso se acercó a sus hermanos y los abrazo y se dirigió a Natsu- Pequeño no te conviertas en un monstruo como nuestro padre-ella le había dicho esas palabras y se había ido, después de algunas veces se apareció en su escuela para verlos, pero hace dos años que no lo había hecho hasta hoy)._

Natsu se paró y salió de la mansión y empezó a correr, su hermana era la persona que más respetaba en este mundo, ya que ni su madre lo había conseguido, aunque ella ya estaba muerta.

-One-chan en vez de que me abrazaras- susurro este al retomar el camino- Tonta, y yo lo soy más…-

.

.

-Vaya que día- susurro Lucy al guardar unas cosas, después de contarle lo sucedido a Mirajane esta había salido furiosa, y le había dicho que se tomará el día, Lucy no comprendió pero no renegó, empezó a guardar sus cosas cuando su celular sonó- Bueno-

_-Señorita Lucy Yelik-_

-Si ella habla, que pasa…-

_-Necesitamos que venga a la primaria de su hermano Sora Yelik…-_

Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y se paró de golpe asustada- Le paso algo a mi hermano…- en serió ese día no podía ser peor ¿O sí?

* * *

**_Y que les pareció, o eso no es todo esperen a saber la razón por la que Mirajane renunció a los Dragneel, y que paso con el pequeño Sora, Lucy que decisión tomará, que hará el idiota sexy de Nastu con respecto a Lucy... muchas preguntas esperen ¿Lissana se convertirá en cupido?..._**

**_Mina el siguiente capítulo se titula:_**

**_¿Esto es estar enamorado?_**

**_Quien quiere Nalu pus yooooooo, xD mina como estoy inspirada en este fic y en el de Mi amante mi enemigo, subiré otro capítulo de este fic mañana, y del otro fic, espero que les guste el siguiente habrá Nalu y un leve Gale y Gruvia (Bueno el gruvia aun no se bien xD)_**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Esto es estar enamorado?

_**Hola chicos Kaede les trae un nuevo capítulo ¨Bansai* aprovechen que estoy inspirada con este fic, bueno espero seguir así durante unos tres capítulos más... xD empecemos que es lo que siente Natsu... esto tiene un poco de Gale y por supuesto que tiene Nalu (El gruvia no supo donde ponerlo xD) empecemos ... espero y les guste...  
**_

* * *

**_¿Esto es estar enamorado?_**

Lucy entró corriendo por los pasillos ignorando los reclamos por parte de algunas maestras, llegó a la dirección.

-SORA…- grito en el momento que se topó con la maestra del menor y la directora, esta se calmó-Buenas Tardes…-

-Buenas Tardes señorita Yelik- saludaron las dos presentes-Tome asiento por favor- pidieron estás, Lucy se sentó y miró a las maestras que estaban un poco serias.

-La llamas porqué bueno…sucedió un incidente con Sora- agrego la maestra.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?, ¿Se sintió mal?- bombardeo Lucy, las mujeres negaron con las manos-Entonces, si Sora está bien… ¿Por qué me han llamado?-

Las maestras suspiraron y observaron a Lucy la cual se exalto-Lo que pasa…-

.

.

-Dime porque…-agrego Gajeel al observar a una chica peli azul- ¿Por qué me sigues observando?-

-Je Gajeel que cosas dices- agrego Levy un poco sonrojada- Me agradas, y no siempre te observo…-

-Mira enana…-

-¡E-Enana!- susurro Levy con una gotita de sudor, Gajeel rio ante la mirada de la peli azul esta solo agacho la cabeza.

-Suena bien no crees, eres pequeña, y azul, enana te queda bien… alguna vez has visto los Pitufos [1], pues te pareces a ellos por eso te diré enana- afirmo el Redfox, Levy lo miró enojada.

-No soy enana, y eres un grosero…-

-Por eso- Gajeel se recargo en la barra y acerco su cara a la de Levy la cual se sonrojo más- No te acerques a mí no lo entiendes…-

-P-Pero yo quiero…. Conocerte-susurro Levy jugando con sus manos, Gajeel suspiro y se alejó de esta, se quitó el delantal blanco- Eh te vas…-

-Si- respondió este y la miró serio-Más te vale no seguirme deseo estar solo, entendiste…-

Levy hizo un gesto y se paró de la silla- Bien entiendo, me voy, pero regresare mañana-

-No lo hagas-

-Nos vemos Gajeel salúdame a tus hermanos- grito esta al dirigiré a la salida, Gajeel alzo una ceja y volteó para tomar sus cosas, en eso se topó con las miradas de sus hermanos.

-Y ustedes que les pasa…-

-Oni-chan creó que ella va en serio contigo- comento Yukino con una sonrisa, Gajeel solo giró su cabeza disgustado.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?- pregunto Rogue, Gajeel camino hacia la salida-Oye entonces…-

-Acaso lo han olvidado- reclamo este- Esos tipos, ese estatus nos robó a nuestra madre no lo olviden…- y diciendo esto salió del antro, Yukino y Rogue solo agacharon la cabeza.

.

.

Lucy iba caminando con los gemelos, uno de cada lado y miró a Sora el cual iba muy serió…

(_-Sora él ha golpeado a uno de sus compañeros- había dicho la directora._

_-Qué, pero él nunca ha sido un niño problemático- respondió Lucy impresionada._

_-Lo sabemos y es lo que nos extraña, la cosa es que lastimo al niño, y pues teníamos que hablar con usted- había contestado la maestra, Lucy agacho la cabeza._

_-Señorita Lucy, Sora está en trámite para una beca y lo sabe, es un niño muy inteligente al igual que Ventus es por eso, que este tipo de cosas pueden afectarlo en su desarrollo académico, usted me entiende verdad-_

_-Si la entiendo-_

_-Lo que queremos es que hable con Sora para que no vuelva a pasar esto- pidió la directora, Lucy asintió.)_

Los tres llegaron al parque.

-Ventus, ve a jugar debo hablar con Sora- pidió Lucy al mayor de los gemelos, este asintió y salió corriendo hacia los columpios, Lucy apretó un poco la mano de Sora y lo sentó en una de las bancas.

-Sora sabes tú maestra me hablado hace un rato…- rompió el silencio Lucy, pero el rubio siguió callado- Y me dijo que te habías peleado, más bien que le habías pegado a uno de tus compañeros…-

Pero Sora siguió callado, Lucy lo miró y se puso enfrente de él-Sora no me vas a decir, que paso, tú no eres así... Sora…-

-Él se lo merecía…-respondió el rubio ocasionando el asombro de la rubia- él, se lo merecía…-

-Sora, pegarle a los niños…. Espera porqué se lo merecía eh….- pregunto Lucy preocupada, agarro de los hombros a Sora-Sora respóndeme…-

-La maestra nos dijo que dibujáramos a nuestra familia- añadió el rubio- Y yo lo hice, a ti, a Ventus… la maestra dijo que está bien hecho mi dibujo… en eso- apretó sus puños- Ese niño me dijo que… porqué dibujaba mi familia, si no tenía, yo le dije que si tenía, a ti y a Ventus, y él dijo que no era cierto porque… no tenía…mamá ni papá…- termino de decir el niño con lágrimas en los ojos, Lucy agacho la cabeza, ¿Cómo le decía eso a un niño?, Lucy abrazo a Sora el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Pues estuvo bien que lo golpearas- la voz del peli negro se hizo presente, los dos vieron a Gajeel el cual sonreía.

-Gajeel-

-Gajeel-nisan en serió no hice mal- pregunto Sora separándose de Lucy, el peli negro sonrió.

-Claro que no, se metió contigo estuvo bien que le dieras una paliza-

-GAJEEL QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO A SORA- replico Lucy molesta.

-Pero debiste golpearlo a la salida, Pequeño Sora….-

-Bien la próxima vez lo hare-

-NO HABRÁ PROXIMA VEZ, Sora ve con Ventus debo hablar sobre modales con Gajeel- ordeno Lucy el niño asintió y salió a donde estaba su hermano, Lucy miró a Gajeel molesta pero este solo sonrió.

-Que pasa coneja, acaso no te acuerdas cuando nosotros debíamos pelear por que no nos ofendieran-

-Si pero acabo, Sora y Ventus deben mantener una beca…. Dios- Lucy se tocó la frente- Aun no puedo creer lo que paso-

-Desde un principio sabías que estas cosas tarde o temprano pasarían-

-Lo sé pero, ese niño fue cruel con Sora-

-Lucy, debes ser fuerte, este no será la única vez que pasen estas cosas- añadió Gajeel mirando a los gemelos- Y ellos deben entender qué clase de mundo es este, y deben protegerse-

-Gajeel…-

-Así que no caigas, y sigue siendo la hermana fuerte y decidida de esos dos…. Ellos te aman Lucy y te has sacrificado tanto por ellos…- termino de decir el Redfox se sentó a su lado, Lucy sonrió y lo miró.

-Así que el hermano mayor tiene buenos sentimientos-

-Cállate, por cierto puedes decirle a la Enana que deje de fastidiar- ordeno Gajeel molesto, Lucy lo miró con una gotita de sudor.

-One-chan, Gajeel-nisan, juguemos béisbol- gritaron los gemelos al acercarse a ellos.

-O Béisbol hace mucho que no jugamos, vamos coneja-

-Bien no se puede con ustedes- en eso observo que los tres se le quedaron viendo-Que-que pasa-

.

.

Natsu iba caminando pensando en las cosas que le había dicho su hermana, pero aun no sabía qué hacer, era verdad al principio Lucy fue como una atracción sexual, una chica que quería sentir bajo su cuerpo, eso pensó esa noche que la conoció y la primera vez en la escuela, pero sin darse cuenta en los pocos días que habían pasado empezó a observar más a la chica, sus gestos, sus reacciones, y después de eso ella simplemente no salió de su cabeza, y después de probar lo bien de esos labios la necesito más, cuando los dos se acostaron ella rompió sus reglas, las cuales eran tener sexo solo una vez con una mujer y después votarla, esa chica le había logrado en tres semanas poner su vida patas arriba, ella lograba despertar sentimientos que jamás había conocido, pero lo que más le enojaba era el ¿Por qué ella había caudado esas reacciones en él?, ninguna otra mujer lo hacía sentir tan raro como ella, tan ansioso de tenerla a su lado solo para él, de ser solo él es que la tocará y saboreara esos rosados labios, porqué tanto interés en la estudiante becada…

-Demonios, que carajos me….- pero se calló al pasar por el parque y ver a ciertas personas jugando.

-BIEN LES PRESENTO A LA MEJOR JUGADORA DE BAISBOL DE LOS TIEMPOS- grito un peli negro, en eso el Dragneel fijó la vista en una chica rubia el cual tenía orejas de conejo, esta tenía una sonrisa con un tic en el ojo.

-Oye Gajeel, esto es demasiado- había respondido la chica al señalar las orejas- Me niego hacer esto-

-Pero te ves linda…- respondieron los dos niños que estaban en las esquinas del parque, Natsu se quedó viendo a Lucy la cual seguía un poco molesta, se escondió en unos arbustos y observo todo lo que pasaba.

-Bien aquí voy- grito Gajeel al lanzar la pelota, Lucy agarro fuertemente el palo y golpeó la pelota la cual salió del parque.

-O si, eh ganado - grito Lucy sonriendo y saltando de emoción, los tres chicos la miraron con miedo-Que les pasa-

-One-chan das miedo, la lanzaste muy lejos- susurro Ventus al mirarla, Lucy le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Ventus tu…- en eso la rubia empezó a seguir al rubio- Ven aquí pequeño….-

-No me matarás- gritaba este mientras era perseguido por la rubia, los dos sonreían, Natsu se quedó impresionado esa sonrisa en ella le pareció muy linda, en eso bum su corazón se agitó.

-"¿Cómo puede jugar y sonreír a pesar de que su vida es un asco? , ¿Por qué ella sonríe si debe trabajar? , ¿por qué esa sonrisa me ha gustado?, ¿Por qué me siento así"- las preguntas lo bombardearon, en ese momento otros chicos llegaron a lo cual Lucy y los demás recibieron con una sonrisa, Natsu solo los observaba ellos eran pobres, de clase baja y aun así, sonreían, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de la rubia la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, se apartó de los arbustos y empezó a correr, llego al final del camino y fijo su mirada al horizonte que se estaba ocultando agarro los barrotes y sonrió.

-Ya veo…- susurro al tocarse el pecho- Este cálido sentimiento es eso….- la imagen de Lucy sonriendo se le vino a la mente, a la Lucy que siempre encontraba en el invernadero, la que era agresiva, la Lucy a la que le robó su primer beso y su primera vez, la chica que se sonrojaba al estar al lado de él, la que se veía tan linda con cualquier expresión que hacía.

-Lucy….yo… estoy…-se tapó los ojos con su mano sin dejar de sonreír-Lucy…tú…deberás asumir las consecuencias de ahora en adelante…-

.

.

-Gracias fue divertido- dijo Lucy al despedirse de los hermanos Redfox y entró al departamento, suspiro y se desplomó en la puerta-Sí que la vida se me está complicando…- se levantó y fue a su cuarto encontrándose con los dos pequeños durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió y se acercó a ellos sin hacer ruido, se acostó en la cama y los vio, toco el rostro de Sora.

-Sora pequeño explosivo que saliste….y tú- volteó a ver a Ventus tocando igual su mejilla- Tranquilo y sereno y tímido, en serio ustedes harán que me dé un tiró, mis pequeños torbellinos- y diciendo esto se quedó profundamente dormida, esta vez se levantó más tarde ya que los gemelos debían dormir un poco más, hizo su rutina de siempre, desayunar y salir a la escuela, antes de que los gemelos se fueran a clases hablo con ellos, estos asintieron y se fueron, Lucy llego a la escuela y entró como siempre no era el centro de atención lo cual agradeció.

-Lucy comamos juntos- dijo Sting al acercarse a ella, esta lo miró y se paró.

-Bien no tendrá nada de malo- tomó su obento y salieron del salón.

-Oye Yelik- la voz de él la exalto, Sting y ella voltearon a ver al peli rosa que estaba rodeado por las chicas de segundo, este se acercó a ellos-Vas a comer…-

-Sí, y tengo mucha hambre si me disculpas…- pero el peli rosa la agarro de la mano- Oye…-

-Sting disculpa pero ella comerá conmigo, vamos- y diciendo esto la jaló esta se trataba de zafar pero fue inútil y se rindió.

-Que hace Natsu-senpai con esa pobretona- susurro Sherry al ver la escena, Juvia agacho la mirada "Gray-sama debe volver de inmediato…".

..

-Bien que hacemos aquí, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- grito Lucy al estar en la cafetería sin gente alrededor- Que has hecho…-

-Nada solo que nadie viene por esta zona-

-Hay, vamos de nuevo con eso, Dragneel-

-Natsu, dime Natsu- respondió el peli rosa al comer, Lucy suspiro.

-Bien Natsu que pretendes con esto, sabes esto es muy raro, si lo que quieres es que me vuelva acostar contigo, pierdes el tiempo…- respondió Lucy sintiéndose triste si él decía que estaba en lo correcto

-Déjame informarte que es algo más que eso- respondió este al posar sus ojos color jades en los marrones de la rubia, el corazón de Lucy dio un brinco y se sonrojo levemente- Quiero algo más…-

-¿Algo más?, que más podría darte- pregunto esta con cierta duda- No creo que pueda darte nada más…-

-Pero yo creo que si…- este se apoyó en la mesa y la miró seriamente y con un brillo en los ojos-Hay algo que me has robado…-

-Eh-

-Y yo quiero pagarte con la misma moneda por eso…. Quiero conocerte mejor- termino de decir este con una sincera sonrisa, Lucy se quedó sin habla ¿Era en serió?-Que pasa y esa cara…-

-Natsu, en serio estás loco-respondió Lucy con cierta ironía en su voz-Es increíble, crees que yo voy acercarme a ti después de lo que paso, y que es eso de la misma moneda…. Hay en serio que tú-

-No bromeo, si tú no vienes a mí, yo iré a por ti- respondió el peli rosa con una mirada seductora- Cara de ángel algo me dice que tú… no te resistes a mí-

-Me voy- añadió Lucy parándose de la mesa- Y déjame decirte algo, no me gustas para nada ten lo en claro…-

-Nadie ha dicho la palabra *Gustar* Lucy- sonrió este al ver como la cara de la rubia se tornaba roja-Acaso te gusto…-

-Yo…que estupidez dices me voy….- Lucy salió de la cafetería, Natsu empezó a reír y miró por donde se había ido la rubia.

-En serio que ese tipo es un…. Hay- se quejaba Lucy caminando para su salón, en eso empezó a oír los rumores de la chicas "Se fue con Natsu-senpai" "Maldito como se atreve" "¿por qué Natsu se la llevo a comer con él?"- Grandioso soy de nuevo el centro de atención-

-Espera…- el grito de la chica la detuvo, Lucy se dio vuelta y se encontró de nuevo con ella- Que hacías con Natsu-senpai-

-Otra vez tú en serió ustedes son increíbles- se burló Lucy al ver a la peli rosa enojada- Que pasa….-

-No te basto con coquetear con Gray y ahora vas detrás de Natsu, que te crees, Natsu-senpai no es para ti conoce tú lugar pobretona- respondió Sherry con cierto asco, Lucy suspiro.

-No sé qué les pasa a todas ustedes con Natsu, pero si quieres saber el porqué ve y pregúntaselo a ese imbécil oíste- recomendó la rubia haciendo que la peli rosa se pusiera furiosa.

-Sherry-san deje en paz a Lucy- intervino una peli azul, la peli rosa torció la boca y se alejó de ellas, Lucy miró a Juvia- Que pasa-

-Nada, Juvia gracias….-

-Juvia lo hizo porque es amiga de mi Gray-sama, solo eso no creas que me agradas- respondió la peli azul sonrojada, Lucy sonrió y asintió.

-Pero ¿Por qué esa chica esta tan molesta?- pregunto Lucy.

-Bueno Sherry-san fue la primera novia de Natsu-san-

-EN SERIO-

-Si pero no duraron mucho…. Solo sé que él corto con ella… a decir verdad Natsu-san jamás ha entablado una relación sería con las chicas, por eso… Juvia te recomienda que tengas cuidado con Natsu-san- termino de decir la peli azul, Lucy suspiro "_Si supieras que esas recomendaciones ya no me sirven de nada"._

_._

_._

-EN SERIO Natsu- el grito de Lyon casi lo deja sordo.

-Vaya grita más fuerte- recrimino Natsu molesto.

-Pero es que bueno…. Tú siendo sinceros jamás habías decidido algo así- añadió Lyon relajándose, Laxus lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Oye es en serio, esto lo tomarás en serió…-

-Sí, Lucy Yelik ella se convertirá en mi novia- respondió Natsu decidido, Laxus y Lyon intercambiaron miradas no convencidos.

-Bueno si lo has decidido así pues suerte- respondió Laxus sonriendo.

-Vaya que la chica becada te tiene como loco…- añadió Lyon al sentarse en el cofre del carro, Natsu abrió la puerta listo para irse- Oye puedo preguntarte algo…-

-Que quieres-

-Tú… ¿En verdad te enamoraste de esa chica?- pregunto Lyon, Laxus miró al peli rosa que sonrió-ES EN SERIO-

-Sí, mi cara de ángel me tiene en estos momentos a su merced, nos vemos- Nsatsu arranco, Lyon y Laxus se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ya veo Natsu-san se enamoró de Lucy- susurro Sting quien había escuchado todo-Pero…. No me rendiré…- declaro este.

..

-Achu- estornudo Lucy.

-Lucy estas bien- pregunto Makarov esta asintió- No te vayas a resfriar-

-No lo creo pero gracias por preocuparse je- sonrió la rubia empezando a limpiar las mesas _(Me robaste algo…Te pagare con la misma moneda…) _Lucy golpeo la mesa al recordar eso- No Lucy tonta, no es lo que te estas imaginando, quizás yo este enamorada de él, pero no creo que el nunca se fije en alguien como yo….ah debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas-

-por cierto no ibas a ir por los niños hoy-pregunto el anciano.

-No ellos dijeron que se irían directo a la casa, pero los llamare de todos modos más al rato-respondió Lucy al empezar a trabajar, "Pero que esta sensación" pensó al tocarse el pecho.

..

-Toma Sora- le dijo la niña al darle un helado a uno de los gemelos, Ventus la miró-Que pasa…-

-Nada pero Sora y yo no comemos nueces- contesto Ventus al ver el helado que le había traído la peli azul a su hermano.

-Eh pero lo eh traído para Sora, vamos Sora cómelo…-la chica hizo ojitos, Sora se rindió y tomó el helado probándolo- Y ¿Esta bueno?-

-Sí, sabe bien pruébalo Ventus- dijo el pequeño a su hermano, este asintió y le dio tres lamidas-Sabe bien no es así-

-Si es cierto…-

-Bien qué tal si jugamos un rato- propuso la pequeña peli azul, los niños asintieron y empezaron a jugar pelota.

-Ahí te va Ventus- grito Sora al arrojarle la pelota a este, pero este cayó al suelo- Ventus-

El grito de Sora fue fuerte, él y Wendy se acercaron al chico que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Ventus que te pasa, Ventus- gritaba Sora al ver a su hermano que no podía respirar, y agarraba muy fuerte su ropa- Wendy que hacemos….-

-AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE- empezó a gritar la peli azul, Sora empezó a llorar y abrazo a su hermano.

-No te mueras Ventus, que será de mi sin ti, hermano…-

..

-Bien se lo encargo gracias- colgó el teléfono, Natsu sonrió ahora sí Lucy no le diría que no, tenía todo arreglado, se detuvo en un semáforo cuando vio hacia el parque, y vio a una niña gritando, no le dio importancia pero entonces visualizo a los hermanos de Lucy los cuales estaban en el piso-Esto no me huele bien-

Estaciono el carro y salió disparado, llego a donde estaban los niños y observo que uno de los gemelos estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al acercarse a estos, Sora lo vio estaba llorando.

-No lo sé… él se desmayó….señor ayude a mi hermano- suplico Sora, Natsu lo quitó y reviso a Ventus, puso su oreja en el pecho el chico estaba respirando menos "Demonios esto no es bueno".

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, Sora verdad- el niño asintió- Ven conmigo llevaremos a tú hermano al hospital, niña conoces a la hermana de estos dos-Wendy asintió- Bien dile a tu madre que llame a Lucy y le diga lo de su hermano- se dirigió al auto y metió con cuidado a Ventus en la parte trasera Sora igual entró y abrazo a su hermano- Toma dile que esta en este hospital- Natsu le entrego una hoja, y arranco, Wendy corrió hasta su casa debía avisarle a la hermana de los Yelik.

.

.

-Lucy Teléfono- grito Makarov, Lucy dejo de atender y se dirigió al teléfono.

-Bueno Lucy habla, eh señora Han que pasa- pregunto Lucy al notar a la señora preocupada.

_-Lucy, Ventus fue hospitalizado-_Soltó la señora, la cara de Lucy palideció- _Un chico se lo llevo al hospital según dice Wendy que de repente colapso y no podía respirar-_

_-_Ventus, señora donde están en qué hospital…-pidió Lucy ene so la señora le empezó a dar la dirección, Lucy se disculpó con su jefe y salió del trabajo, "_Porque todo se me está complicando todo…"_

_(Por eso si yo no estoy ahí para protegerlos…. Debes ser fuerte para lo que venga, ya que tú serás la mayor de acuerdo…. De acuerdo…sonríe la pequeña… Esa es mi linda y adorable Lucy)_

* * *

**_Y que les pareció, lo se muy dramático no pero Ventus el que le ha pasado, esto hará que Lucy tenga una imagen diferente del peli rosa, y que a preparado el dragneel para conquistar el corazón de la rubia, espera ¿Conquistar ser su novia?..._**

**_Siguiente_****_ Capítulo:_**

**_Lucha por ella... _**

**_Según dicen despues de ganarte al papá, gánate a los cuñados, quizás esto le sirva al peli rosa no creen..._**

**_Mina sean felices nos vemos en unas horas... y subiré el otro fic también es que ya no tuve tiempo ahora si me voy ... espero sus amados reviews :3 3_**


	7. Chapter 7 Una leve esperanza

**_Hola mina-san esperen guarden armas y otras cosas que puedan lastimarme xD (ok no) una disculpa por no actualizar pronto es que bueno Kaede ha entrado a la escuela y pues como es Literatura puff me dejan muchas lecturas que leer y analizar que mi tiempo se me hizo tan cortó pero hoy me di una escapadita de las lecturas y les traigo este genial capítulo, espero que me entiendan ya que habrá veces en que pueda publicar y otras que no, así que espero hacer más capítulos de todos mis fics cuando tenga tiempo..._**

**_Otra cosa mis archivos de mis fic se han perdido ya que a mi USB se le metió un virus ToT por eso no pude subir este capítulo ya que debí volverlo hacerlo, pero espero recuperar mis archivos si no estaré muerta..._**

**_Bueno basta de hablar de mi y mis desgracias xD , vayamos al capítulo que me esforce en hacer y la verdad despues de esto las cosas estarán que arden xD_**

**_Cierto otra cosa, en el resumen de la historia recordarán que puse esto (Lemon) Nalu Gale, puse el Gale ya que no puedo poner tres parejas, pero quiero informarles que de Gale solo pondré un poco de Limen xD ya que no se me da el Lemon en esta pareja, y el lemon será de Nalu y Gruvia gracias por comprender..._**

**_~Neko empieza la historia~ \\(=°u°=_)S : para compensar mi tardanza este capítulo esta largo así que disfrútenlo :D_**

* * *

**_Una leve esperanza._**

**_Pd: (Este capítulo se supone que se llamaría Lucha por ella, pero este lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo ya que las ideas se me dieron más en este titulo :3 )_**

**_ "Pensamientos"_**

**_(Recuerdos) _**

_(-Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma…. –Pero eso no es cierto verdad-pregunta la pequeña rubia, el chico deja de estudiar y la mira con una sonrisa…-¿por qué dices eso mi linda Lucy?- la niña alza los hombros- Por qué dijiste que a veces no estarías ahí conmigo- el chico deja el libro, la carga y le da un beso, la niña se sonroja un poco y sonríe….-Quizás haya veces que no esté contigo, pero nunca dudes que siempre te protegeré-…. Lo prometes)_

Quizás no era momento de recordar todo esto, pensaba Lucy a cada pasó que daba, llegó al hospital llegando a recepción.

-Dis…Disculpe busco a un niño rubio, me dijeron que lo han traído aquí- preguntó la rubia a una mujer de lentes, la mujer asintió y busco en la lista, Lucy estaba que se la llevaban los nervios y el miedo ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué todo se le estaba complicando?

-One-chan- la voz del pequeño la sacó de sus pensamientos, Lucy corrió y abrazo a Sora el cual estaba en la sala de espera-Ventus él…-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lucy mirando a su hermano, este solo se limpió la nariz en eso un peli rosa se acercó-Natsu…-

-Yo lo traje a este hospital…- Natsu se agarró la cabeza- Cuando vi al niño estaba en el piso, no podía respirar entonces lo traje junto a tú otro hermano, bueno los dos son…-

-Gracias-susurro la rubia, Natsu alzo una ceja observando a Lucy la cual estaba temblando- Por traerlo gracias…-

Natsu volteó la cabeza, en eso llegó un doctor.

-Familiares de Ventus Yelik –

-Yo soy su hermana- contesto Lucy parándose y viendo al doctor- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?, ¿Qué le paso?-

El doctor la miró y suspiró, el corazón de Lucy latía como loco, Sora le sujetaba la mano.

-Tuvo una reacción alérgica-

-Reacción-susurro Lucy sorprendida, el doctor asintió- Como es eso posible, Sora no es…-

-A veces no se dan cuenta de que son alérgicos a ciertos productos, en este caso se vio que la reacción fue por comer nueces-

-Pero se pondrá bien no- pregunto Natsu.

-En estos momentos está bajo observación, ya que su sistema no está respondiendo muy bien, estaremos tratando de ponerlo estable-

-Puedo verlo…-pregunto Lucy con voz apagada, el doctor negó.

-No por el momento hasta que lo tengamos controlado, yo les avisaré si responde si me permiten- y diciendo esto último el doctor se marchó, Lucy cayó de rodillas.

-Nueces Ventus es alérgico a las nueces-

-Oye…- Natsu la agarró del brazo y se quedó estático al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la chica- Vamos se pondrá bien…-

-Por qué no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido yo…-

-One-chan ¿Ventus estará bien?- pregunto el rubio, Lucy lo miró y sonrió y tocó su cabeza con su mano.

-Claro solo está un poco enfermo no te preocupes- Lucy lo abrazo, se sentía culpable tantos años con sus hermanos y jamás se había preguntado si eran alérgicos a algo, o si estaban enfermos, porqué era tan tonta y jamás notó ese pequeño no gran detalle, Natsu observo a la chica, entonces salió de la sala y marcó por teléfono.

-Soy yo, necesito que vengas al hospital- dijo por el teléfono.

.

.

-Como esta Ventus, mi niño que le pasó…- Lucy no tuvo más y le habló a Ul al principió la mujer casi la deja sorda por el teléfono y en unos 10 minutos ya había llegado al hospital, Lucy le contó todo, la peli purpura suspiro y se tranquilizó- Me alegró así que Dragneel eh-

-Natsu Dragneel trajo a Ventus- sonrió al contestar- Me alegró que lo haya traído, si hubiera sido otra persona no me imagino que hubiera pasado-

Ul la miró y alzo una ceja- ¿Qué relación tienes con el chico Dragneel?- pregunto la peli purpura, Lucy empezó a toser a la pregunta repentina de la mujer y se sonrojo levemente.

-Por… ¿por qué preguntas? ¿A qué te refieres con relación?-

-Mira Lucy ese chico Natsu, es amigo de Gray si no lo sabías y su reputación…mmm…. Como decirlo no es muy buena que digamos, a parte que es un niño mimado y creído, que haya ayudado a Ventus es extraño, por eso que tiene que ver el contigo-

-Ul él no tiene que ver nada conmigo… sosososo-solo lo conozco porqué me encontrado con el algunas veces en un invernadero y ya- respondió Lucy volteando la cabeza "Sin mencionar que él fue mi primera vez", Ul observo a la rubia y bebió de su té.

-No te creo-susurro para sí misma, Ul estuvo un rato en el hospital pero después tuvo que volver a casa pues estaba escribiendo las reseñas de los últimos gastos de la empresa, Lucy le había pedido que Sora estuviera con ella en lo que Ventus se recuperaba ya que aún no le decían nada.

-Lo siento Lucy por no quedarme ayudarte- se disculpó la peli purpura.

-No te preocupes, yo soy su hermana y es mi deber quedarme todo estará bien- se incoó y le toco la cabeza a Sora- No causes problemas a la tía Ul vale-

-Si One-chan cuida de Ventus- susurro Sora al abrazarla, Lucy asintió, Ul y Sora se fueron, Lucy agacho la cabeza y suspiro, de nuevo entró al hospital, Natsu se había desaparecido desde la tarde pero eso no le preocupo, las horas pasaron ella seguía esperando rogando porqué estuviera bien, se paró y camino rumbo a un capilla, se arrodillo y juntó sus manos.

-Nunca te eh reclamado verdad, por mi destino y por el de mis hermanos- susurro mirando a la imagen- Entonces por qué, pasa esto, si en verdad existes ayúdame y que Ventus se ponga bien…. Y tú que siempre dijiste que estarías a mi lado…- las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Ayuda a nuestro pequeño por favor te lo pido…-

.

.

Natsu entró al hospital y buscó a Lucy eran las doce de la madrugada, se había ido para pedirle a su guardaespaldas que lo acompañara ya que no iba a dejar que Lucy se desvelará para cuidar a su hermano, la buscó en la cafetería, en la sala y en el jardín peor ni rastro de ella.

-Grandioso donde esta esa tonta-

-Quizás no ha buscado bien- contesto un hombre de gran estatura, fornido, cara cuadrada y barbilla prominente, cabello lacio negro, y ojos chicos delineados y pestañas largas - Debe estar en la capilla-

-Bien dicho Eliot iré a ver quédate aquí por si hablan por el niño- ordenó Natsu y salió rumbo a la capilla, y justo como había dicho el hombre se acercó a la chica que estaba recargada en sus manos, el corazón de Natsu dio un brincó al ver a la rubia así, se acercó a esta y le tocó el hombro.

-Oye cara de ángel…- su voz sonó dulce y tierna, Lucy abrió los ojos y se incorporó de inmediato.

-Ventus, pasó algo- grito, pero al encontrarse con los ojos jades del chico se calmó- Natsu…-

-Como se te ocurre quedarte dormida aquí, vamos- susurro y la sostuvo del brazo, Lucy no puso objeción y lo siguió, llegando a la sala de espera, Lucy observo al peli negro que se paró y se inclinó.

-Oh, él se llama Eliot Lucy- los presento Natsu el peli negro saludo pero Lucy miró a Natsu confundida-¿Qué y esa cara?-

-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?, creí que te habías ido, o ya no regresarías- susurro la rubia al zafarse de la mano del Dragneel- Y bien…-

-Que linda, así agradeces que venga a verte cómo estás- respondió un poco molesto el peli rosa, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y se sintió feliz "Acaso soy tonta".

-Así no te pedí eso sabes…-

-Bueno estoy aquí y ahora- Natsu la tomó el brazos lo que ocasionó el sonrojo de la rubia- Vamos a dormir-

-Queuqeuuequeu haces bájame pedazo de idiota, dormir tengo que quedarme a cuidar a mi hermanito- protesto Lucy tratando de zafarse del agarre del Dragneel, Natsu sonrió y se acercó a su cara.

-Si no te calmas te beso-

-Inténtalo y te golpearé- respondió Lucy con un tic en el ojo- Bájame debo quedarme…-

-Eliot se quedará por eso lo traje- respondió Natsu al apuntar al hombre que asintió, Lucy abrió enorme la boca y se enojó.

-Tú no decidas cosas que tengan que ver con mi familia- grito Lucy Natsu suspiro y empezó a caminar con ella- ¿Qué haces?-

-Eliot te encargó- pidió Natsu y salió del hospital, se dirigió a su auto ene se momento Lucy se hartó y golpeó a Natsu con su pie, este la soltó.

-Qué te pasa- grito Natsu al sobarse la cara, Lucy se puso de pie y lo miró enojada- Intento ser amable contigo y haces estas cosas-

-Por qué, no lo entiendo, según lo que dicen de ti… después de que tú, tú bueno ya sabes- tartamudeo Lucy sonrojada- Bueno ya no te acercas a esas chicas, porqué yo si bueno te acercas a mi…-

Natsu empezó a reír causando más la vergüenza de Lucy, el peli rosa se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió.

-Buena pregunta, solo quiero acercarme a ti y ser amigos… aunque yo no quiero eso-

-A no entonces que quieres- pregunto a la defensiva Lucy, el Dragneel abrió el auto y estiró su mano a Lucy.

-Eso te lo diré más adelante… lo que paso entre los dos no me arrepiento de eso-

-tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, que, deja de hablar de eso- Grito Lucy súper sonrojada, el peli rosa la tomó de la mano y la jaló, los dos quedaron muy cercas.

-Así que al menos déjame ser amable contigo cara de ángel- término de decir Natsu con una tierna sonrisa, Lucy retuvo el aire y suspiro, no podía negar que ese chico la tenía como una tonta pero jamás lo aceptaría no enfrente de él.

.

.

-Dijiste ser amable eh- susurro Lucy en eso golpeó la puerta- Porque me has traído a un hotel-

Natsu empezó a reír y la miró- Te dije que descansarás y aparte mi casa está muy lejos-

-¿Y por qué un hotel?—

-Por qué pues, es el más cercas al hospital- Natsu puso su suéter en un sillas- Y si se despierta tú hermanito podremos salir rápido para ir por él no crees- sonrió de nuevo, Lucy volteó la cabeza sonrojada.

-Duerme un poco, me meteré a bañar-

-No dormiré no puedo si Ventus aún sigue en el hospital-respondió Lucy, Natsu alzo los hombros y entró al baño, la rubia contemplo el cuarto, era más bonito que el suyo y pensar que había costado tanto el rentarlo, cuando Natsu pidió el mejor cuarto casi se va de espaldas al oír el precio solo por una noche, y sin mencionar que la recepcionista se comía a Natsu con los ojos lo cual le había causado un poco de enojo, Lucy se sentó en el sillón y observo la ciudad, en un tiempo ella también no le daba importancia al dinero, pero después de lo sucedió aprendió a valorar cada centavo, y lo que el dinero causa a la gente lo tenía muy en claro ahora.

-Ventus…-susurro sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse- Bueno solo un momento los cerrare- y así sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

Natsu salió del baño, estaba sin camisa y se río al ver a la rubia dormir.

-No que no te dormirías Lucy…. Eres una necia sabes- se acercó a esta y la cargó y la puso en la cama, apartó unos cabellos rubios de su cara y sonrió, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía, tocó tiernamente su mejilla.

-Lucy, tú eres mía más vale que entiendas de ahora y para siempre, haré todo lo posible por qué me correspondas entendiste…-susurro depositando un beso en los labios de Lucy, se paró y se acostó del otro lado de la cama acariciando el cabello dorado de la chica- Cara de ángel…-

.

.

Lucy casi le da el infarto de su vida, cuando despertó casi se cae de la cama al ver al Dragneel acostado a lado de ella, Natsu le explico que él jamás dormiría en el sofá, a lo que Lucy le reclamó que entonces la hubiera dejado dormir a ella en el sillón, los dos discutieron por unos minutos, después de eso bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel.

-Ya te dije que fue un mal entendido seguirás con esa cara- pregunto Natsu dejando de comer su ensalada.

-Déjame decirte algo- respondió Lucy mirándolo sería- Los amigos no te llevan a hoteles, y se duermen contigo-

-Pues yo soy un amigo especial, cara de ángel- sonrió el Dragneel, Lucy sacó un suspiro sí que hablar con ese chico era imposible, los dos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al hospital, Lucy se sorprendió al ver al hombre en el mismo lugar que lo habían dejado la noche anterior, este se paró, Natsu intercambio palabras con él y sonrió.

-Lucy al parecer Ventus está mejor- afirmo Natsu al acercarse a la rubia, Lucy sacó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Dijo el doctor que esta misma tarde será dado de alta, si no hay ningún inconveniente con su salud- agregó el peli negro, Lucy le sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, debió ser pesado-

-No por lo regular siempre cuido al joven Natsu cuando sale de noche- respondió este a lo que Natsu solo torció la boca, Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida en eso el doctor se acercó diciendo que Ventus ser dado de alta en la tarde.

Lucy se dirigió a la recepción pues debía pagar la hospitalización.

-Vengo a pagar el tratamiento de Ventus Yelik señorita- la chica habló, la peli negra asintió y empezó a buscar en una lista, Lucy suspiro ese hospital era uno muy bueno así que le sacarían mucho dinero.

-Señorito al parecer ya han pagado el tratamiento del niño…- respondió la enfermera, Lucy la miró sorprendida- Al parecer lo ha pagado… el señor Natsu Dragneel-

-Eh…- susurro Lucy.

.

.

Ventus estaba en la cama mirando por la ventana, tenía puesta dos intravenosas en los brazos, con un poco de suero, en eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto el niño mostró una tierna sonrisa al ver a la chica entrar.

-One-chan- habló Ventus, Lucy cerró la puerta y se acercó al pequeño abrazándolo unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, el rubio se quedó estático.

-Perdóname Ventus- susurro Lucy con un hilo de voz débil, el niño la miró- Si no hubiera sido despistada tú…-

-One-chan esto no es tú culpa- grito Ventus, Lucy se separó de él y lo miró- Esto suele pasar, a parte siempre estás tan ocupada pero no es porqué nos descuides…. Es por qué nos cuidas, por eso- el niño limpio las lágrimas de su hermana con su mano- No digas que es tú culpa, a parte estoy bien- Ventus le sonríe- Gracias One-chan por siempre cuidarme y protegerme…-

Lucy empezó a llorar más duro y lo abrazo, se sintió tan aliviada al tenerlo en sus brazos, ese pequeño cuerpo que durante cinco años juró proteger y a esa promesa hecha ese día, los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por mucho tiempo.

Natsu sonrió al ver la escena, cerró despacio la puerta, Eliot lo vio y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué es esa chica de usted joven amo?- pregunto el peli negro, Natsu lo vio serio.

-Es mi mujer…-respondió sin titubear lo cual impresiono al peli negro, pues nunca antes había visto tanta amabilidad su joven amo, siempre él era un chico egoísta y alocado que no le importaban los demás a excepción de él, después de que su hermana mayor decidiera dejar la mansión Natsu había pasado a ser un chico grosero, egocéntrico y sobre todo mujeriego, verlo comportándose tan amablemente con una chica y más con una chica, al hombre le parecía la cosa más extraña.

-Ya veo- fue la contestación única que dio el peli negro, Natsu salió del hospital junto con él.

.

.

-¿Qué Ventus está hospitalizado?- el grito de Gajeel asusto a los dos chicos que estaban comiendo, el peli negro se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse- Ya veo como estas Sora-

El otro gemelo estaba explicándole todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y aparte de que Lucy había dicho que le darían de alta esa misma tarde lo que tranquilizo más al peli negro, terminaron la conversación, Gajeel se agarró la cabeza y suspiro.

-¿Cómo esta Ventus?- pregunto Yukino, Rogue solo observaba a su hermano el cual les sonrió.

-Al parecer el pequeño gato está bien… fue una reacción alérgica-

-¿Con quién esta Ventus?- pregunto Rogue.

-Esta con Ul, esa coneja me las pagará- susurro Gajeel parándose y tomando su suéter- Voy a ir por ellos, vienen-

-Debemos trabajar Oni-san no te acuerdas-susurro Yukino, Gajeel se agarró la cabeza- No te preocupes le diré al dueño que surgió un imprevisto, te suplantare tú hora-

-No, yo lo haré, vete tranquilo y dile a Ventus que le comprare algo dulce después- añadió Rogue terminando de comer, Gajeel sonrió y salió de la pequeña casa.

.

.

-Natsu suelta a Ventus- grito Lucy, después de que el rubio había sido dado de alta, Lucy lo cargaba en la espalda pero llegó Dragneel y se lo quito ahora este se dirigía a su carro con el pequeño niño en brazos, Ventus por su parte estaba confundido-Natsu-

-Vamos deja de quejarte te estoy ayudando- afirmo Natsu llegando a su carro, Ventus se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el carro del peli rosa.

-Es, es un convertible Jaguar XKR, es uno de los más caros del mundo- a lo que dijo Ventus Lucy se fue de espaldas y se agarró la cabeza "Cuanto dinero tiene este imbécil" pensó la rubia, Natsu miró al pequeño Ventus y sonrió- Usted, es, es…. Increíble señor-

-No digas que es increíble Ventus- exclamo Lucy al recuperarse, Natsu abrió la puerta y metió a Ventus adentro-Bájalo…-

-Está débil que mala hermana eres- contesto el Dragneel sonriéndole- Oye Ventus acaso no quieres ir a casa en este carro-

-Si quiero- afirmo el rubio con los ojitos brillándole, Natsu vio a Lucy.

-Ves vamos sube- ordenó Natsu, la rubia cruzo los brazos.

-No pondré un pie en ese carro entendiste-

-Bien como quieras- Natsu cerró la puerta donde había puesto a Ventus y se subió en el lado del conductor, prendió el motor y arrancó- Nos vemos…-

-Oye estúpido me vas a dejar aquí- exclamo Lucy al ver al Dragneel irse, se quedó con la boca abierta y empezó a patear el pavimento- Maldito imbécil- se quejó al verse lastimado- Se llevó a mi Ventus-

-¿Ahora eres amiga de un chico de categoría Lucy?- la voz del chico hizo que empezará a sudar frío, se volteó y se encontró con esos ojos rojos- Veo que ahora le pides a tus amigos ricos que vengan por ti y se lleven a tú hermano…-

-Gajeel, espera no es lo que parece- Lucy trato de explicarle al Redfox pero este empezó a caminar, Lucy lo agarró de la mano deteniéndolo- Mo hazme caso-

Gajeel detuvo su paso y la miró tristemente, Lucy sintió un brinco en el estómago al final Gajeel accedió a escucharla.

.

.

-Hola Ul- saludó el Dragneel muy animado, la peli purpura abrió la boca al ver al chico en su puerta con esa sonrisa descarada.

-Natsu…. Que haces en mi casa, Gray no está- contesta la mujer poniendo seriedad en sus palabras, el Dragneel pasó sin pedirle permiso a la dueña, empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-Oye que carajos haces sal de mi casa- grito Ul al ver al chico tan atrevido buscando en su casa, el peli rosa la vio pero ignoró su comentario- Oye..-

-Vale eh hecho mal en estar viendo sin tú permiso- exclamo Natsu al cerrar la última puerta- Vengo por Sora…-

-Eh- la respuesta dejo más desconcertada a la mujer- Que Sora… a mi Sora-

-Si Sora donde esta- añadió Natsu, Ul alzó una ceja.

-En el jardín pero… Oye espera- grito la peli purpura al ver al chico ir a la planta de abajo, Natsu salió al jardín y vio al niño jugando con un perrito sonrió pero fue sujeto por la playera por una terrorífica Fullbuster que estaba furiosa- Oye…calmante… Ul-

-Me vas a decir porqué estas aquí por mi pequeño Sora y juró…. Que te cortare pedazo a pedazo- exclamo la peli purpura con una voz terrorífica, el Dragneel tragó y asintió.

.

.

-Ya veo así que eso paso- suspiro Gajeel al ver a la chica sentada a su lado, la rubia agacho la mirada- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…-

Lucy apretó sus manos y empezó a temblar- Yo tenía miedo de perderte- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla- Se cuánto has sufrido por culpa de ese tipo de gente por eso… creí-

-Creíste que te dejaría de hablar y te odiaría creíste eso- exclamó Gajeel serio, Lucy no dijo nada, el peli negro sonrió y le acarició la cabeza- Nunca te odiaría Lucy eres mi pequeña hermana lo sabes no es así-

-Gajeel…-

-Pero el que no me lo hayas dicho, bueno también era lógico tengo un carácter de perros no es así…- a la contestación del chico la rubia soltó una risita- Y estás bien con eso…-

-A que te refieres-

-Bueno ese tipo corresponde a tus sentimientos…- dijo Gajeel, Lucy bajo la mirada y suspiro- Ya veo, ¿lo golpeó?-

-Ja, quisiera eso y más pero no te dejaría, sabes creí que el amor era un sentimiento lindo y tierno, que equivocada estaba no es así…-susurro Lucy al ver a Gajeel, el peli negro suspiro.

-No soy muy bueno en esas cosas, pero…creo que no es malo Lucy-

-Lo es para mí… me enamoré de un chico que jamás se fijaría en mí, a parte es el más rico de todo la escuela, el jamás fijaría sus ojos en una chica como yo- afirmo Lucy entristeciéndose.

-Pues será un imbécil si te desprecia- añadió Gajeel sonriendo- Tú vales mucho Lucy, eres muy linda, sabes trabajar, cocinar, eres un gran estudiante con grandiosas calificaciones, no serás educada y mucho menos femenina-

-Oye-

-Pero lo que importa son los sentimientos de la persona, y para mi tú eres la chica más gentil que eh conocido- respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa, Lucy se sonrojo un poco y volteó la cabeza- A pesar de tú horrible pasado aun así sigues adelante, nosotros dos sabemos lo que pasa con este mundo por eso… no te dejes vencer-

Lucy lo miró de nuevo y sonrió- Desde cuando te convertiste en mi Oni-chan- Gajeel empezó a reír y le acarició la cabeza.

-Para ti soy Oni-sama entendiste-

Los dos empezaron a reír, Lucy sonrió pensaba que Gajeel quizás se alejaría de ella, que alguien más de su familia se alejaría de ella como había pasado con esos tres que un día simplemente ya no habían regresado, y ese día había empezado todo, por eso tenía miedo de perder a las personas que quería y Gajeel era una de esas personas quien la ayudo cuando ella más necesitaba ayuda, le enseño a defenderse y a sobrevivir, sin tener un estudio, sin tener casa, sin tener nada aun así él la había ayudado a sobrevivir en ese horrible mundo.

-Pero si ese imbécil te hace llorar lo voy a golpear entendiste- agregó Gajeel haciendo su mano puño, Lucy empezó a reír "Quizás y algo bueno salió de todo estos no es así, mi familia sigue unida".

.

.

Lucy fue acompañada por Gajeel hasta el departamento, le había marcado a Ul la cual estaba furiosa y le reclamo ya que Natsu se había llevado a Ventus y a Sora con él, Lucy le explico que él se estaba haciendo lo que quería, al final Ul le dijo que lo golpeará hasta hacerlo llorar, lo cual Lucy prometió en cierto modo solo para relajarla.

-Vendré el Sábado para ver Ventus como esta, cuídate mañana trabajas como chofer no es así- pregunto este, Lucy asintió- Te veo el Sábado…- y diciendo esto Gajeel se fue, Lucy esperó unos minutos antes de que este desapareciera, sonrió la verdad hablar con él la había relajado mucho, pero no le contó lo de la enfermería ya que el chico hubiera matado a Natsu por eso, no es que no se lo mereciera pero, no soportaría tener un muertito en su conciencia.

Lucy subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su departamento, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver tal escena en su casa, Natsu estaba con sus queridos niños viendo muy cómodamente la televisión, ella avanzo y se puso enfrente de ellos, los tres la miraron.

-Natsu que haces con mis hermanos-pregunto con un tic en el ojo, lo menos que quería en ese momento era tener que ver a Natsu en su casa, ya que como estaba su estúpido corazón podía pasar algo no tan agradable y no lo permitiría, Natsu se paró y se acercó a ella, pero Lucy se alejó.

-Veíamos televisión, y tú donde estabas cara de ángel- pregunto Natsu tomando una manzana de la mesa.

-Yo estab… espera no te debo explicaciones sal de mi casa-grito la rubia al ver muy acomodado al Dragneel.

-Pero One-chan, Natsu-ni me ayudo así que deja que se quedé por favor- pidió Ventus quien estaba acostado en el sillón, la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Solo que no se acerque demasiado a ti y yo estaré bien con esto- contesto Sora mirando a Natsu un poco molesto, el Dragneel lo miró de la misma manera, Lucy suspiro no sabía que estaba pasando pero bueno no le podía negar nada a su hermano y menos cuando había salido del hospital.

-Bien, no es la primera vez que metemos gatos callejeros a la casa

-Yo no soy un gato callejero- reclamo Natsu, la rubia lo ignoró y dejo sus cosas.

-De seguro no han comido- pregunto Lucy, los tres movieron la cabeza, la rubia se dirigió a la cocina y empezó hacer la cena, los niños siguieron viendo la televisión mientras Natsu se metió a la cocina, se atranco en la pequeña barda de esta y miraba a Lucy muy detenidamente, la rubia se puso nerviosa a un no estaba muy acostumbrada a las miradas del Dragneel, cuando estaba a punto de terminar se le cayó un plato, se maldijo por eso y empezó a recoger los pedazos de cristal roto, en eso una mano apareció ante sus ojos, alzó la vista y vio a Natsu ayudándola.

-Deja eso te cortarás, joven amo…-Natsu sonrió al escuchar la repuesta de la rubia y la miró- No soy un inútil Lucy si eso te refieres-

-No me refería a eso, pero creó que nunca has hecho nada por ti mismo- aclaro Lucy dejando los trozos rotos en la basura, Natsu paso por detrás de su cabeza sus brazos- Que pasa-

-No es que no haya querido, es solo que no me dejaban hacer nada por mí mismo, me tenían como un inútil…. –

-No te tengo lastima deja el cuanto para después- respondió Lucy empezando a servir la comida, Natsu se molestó un poco, Lucy por otro lado sonrió levemente ya que Natsu le había contado algo de su pasado, solo por ese hecho se había alegrado, Lucy puso la mesa y los cuatro se sentaron a comer, Ventus le platicaba a Sora como lo habían atendido en el hospital y lo amables que fueron con él, Lucy solo sonreía, Natsu probó la comida de Lucy y se quedó estático estaba deliciosa, miró a la rubia la cual comía tranquilamente y sonrió en eso sintió una mirada penetrante volteó y vio a Sora viéndolo un poco serio, Natsu le sonrió y el niño solo infló sus mejillas.

Pasaron las horas, Lucy no salió a trabajar ya que había pedido unos días de sus vacaciones para poder vigilar a Ventus, mientras tanto los niños eran entretenidos por Natsu el cual estaba jugando domino con ellos, Lucy miró esa escena, algo en su pecho se conmovió, Natsu parecía feliz, la primera vez que lo había visto esa sonrisa le había parecido arrogante, pero quien iba a pensar que con eso la habría enamorado, Lucy bostezo y miró el reloj, se acercó a Natsu el cual reclamaba su victoria.

-Oye es momento que te vayas-ordeno Lucy, Natsu la vio y alzo una ceja- Pasa de la media noche, mañana Sora va a la escuela, y tú supongo que también iras a la escuela no es así-

-No me quedaré a dormir, a parte estoy bien en esta casa- respondió Natsu acomodándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

-Oye no te pongas cómodo, respeta la casa de las demás personas- le grito Lucy al peli rosa, pero este solo la ignoró- En serio…bien has lo que quieras, Ventus te toca tú medicina, Sora a lavarte los dientes- ordeno la rubia, los niños guardaron el domino y hicieron caso, Natsu por otro lado siguió con los ojos cerrado, al cabo de unos minutos el ruido había disminuido, Sora había entrado a su habitación mientras Lucy escuchaba la respiración de Ventus asegurándose que todo estaba en orden.

-Bien ya acabe- susurro está bajándole la playera al rubio- Vete a dormir, estaré al pendiente de ti vale…-

-One-chan te enojaste por qué invite a Natsu-ni-pregunto el rubio, Lucy sonrió y acarició la cabeza del niño.

-Claro que no Nunca me enojaría con ustedes pero cuando traigas a una persona, debes avisar antes- explico Lucy al pequeño, este asintió y la abrazo.

-Tú amigo me ha caído bien, buenas noches One-chan- el niño se separó de ella y entró a su cuarto, Lucy se quedó mirando al vacío y después miró al Dragneel que estaba en el sillón, se acercó a este y se paró enfrente de él.

-¿En serio te quedarás aquí?- pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del peli rosa, Lucy se rindió y fue a su habitación, sacó unas sábanas y las llevo al sillón, miró al Dragneel tan relajado, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía así, sin que nadie lo perturbará como si no le importara el mundo, "Así que amigos eh", Lucy desdoblo la cobija y tapó a Natsu, cuando le tapó hasta el cuello el peli rosa le agarró la mano.

-Ah me espantaste- se quejó la rubia, Natsu no abrió los ojos, los dos se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Lucy rompió el silencio- Ya tengo sueño…-

-Solo eh dicho eso para no causar mala impresión- hablo Natsu interrumpiéndola, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida, en eso Natsu la jaló y la atrapo el sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, Lucy se quedó sorprendida y se sonrojo, su cuerpo estaba muy cercas de ella.

-Que- fue lo único que pudo responder Lucy, Natsu abrió los ojos mirando el cabello de la rubia y sonrió-Natsu…-

-A tus hermanos son agradables- respondió Natsu soltándola, Lucy se alejó de inmediato de él sonrojada, Natsu la observo y volvió cerrar los ojos- Buenas noches, mi cara de ángel…- y diciendo esto se puso boca abajo, Lucy seguía sonrojada y su corazón latía muy rápido, que era lo que había dicho el Dragneel ¿Mala impresión?, ignoró eso.

-Bue…Buenas noches- susurro y entró a su cuarto, se desplomó en su puerta y se abrazó, Natsu provocaba reacciones en ella que incluso nunca antes había conocido, pero aunque ella estuviera así Natsu no era para ella y lo tenía en claro, pero entonces porqué el simplemente no la dejaba en paz, porqué hacia esas cosas que se podrían mal interpretar.

Pero entonces comprendió, Natsu un vil mujeriego como amigo eso sería ¿Bueno?, pero ella no quería su amistad aunque sonará loco y tonto en su corazón desea otra cosa, quizás ser algo más, pero que más podía ser, una de sus mujeres, con quien se acuesta cuando se le pegue la gana una ofrecida, no incluso su orgullo era tan grande para eso, no quería ser eso solo para llamar la atención del peli rosa, pero acaso no tenía ya su atención, quizás con eso era suficiente aunque no calmar el dolor de su pecho, alejo esas cosas de su cabeza y se dispuso a dormir, se cambió y entró en su cama, cerró los ojos esperando que en cualquier momento todo lo que había vivido fuera solo un sueño.

.

.

Natsu despertó miró su celular eran las tres de la mañana, se levantó y tomó un vaso con agua, miró a la pared donde estaban fotografías de la rubia y sus hermanos, en una estaba ella con los gemelos en el parque, en otra aparecían con Ul, Gray y Silver por supuesto Lucy y los niños eran más chicos que ahora, sonrió al recordar al viejo Silver unas pocas veces lo había visto cuando se hacían las conferencias de la empresa y eso era cuando era el pequeño, después de unos años había conocido a Gray, y miró otro fotografía que le causo impresión, estaba Lucy con los tipos del parque de esa vez, los ocho estaban sonriendo y en el fondo estaba una casa muy vieja, Natsu la reconoció el lugar era de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, los chicos estaban sonriendo, eso desconcertó a Natsu que hacia Lucy y sus hermanos en esos lugares, apretó los dientes y se apartó de las fotos.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia y la abrió muy despacio, pero se quedó impresionado al verla durmiendo junto a otros dos pequeños cuerpecitos que se aferraban a su cuerpo, Natsu se quedó parado en la puerta contemplando la escena, Lucy parecía tan tranquila, su cabello estaba revuelto en la almohada, eso le hizo recordar lo de la enfermería, y se dio cuento que no sabía casi nada de esa chica, solo que trabajaba todos los días excepto los domingos, tenía una beca por ser muy inteligente, y cuidaba a sus hermanitos por qué no tenía papás, la curiosidad se apoderó más de él, si quería que Lucy lo mirará como él lo hacía con ella debía indagar en su pasado, y si ella no se lo decía él mismo lo descubriría y así la conseguiría.

-Lucy que tanto has pasado- (_Ella ha sufrido mucho) _recordó las palabras de su hermana, suspiro y sonrió levemente, se acercó despacio a la cama se sentó en la orilla y observo a los tres que dormían plácidamente, los niños tenían una sonrisita mientras Lucy tenía los labios entre abiertos, Natsu estiró su mano y rozo esos labios que tanto le gustaban, tomó una de sus manos procurando que ninguno de los tres se despertará.

-Lucy, yo te prometo que jamás dejaré que alguien te vuelva hacer daño, y descubriré que es lo que te ha pasado y prometo jamás lastimarte de nuevo- y diciendo estas palabras beso la mano de la rubia.

_(Las promesas nunca se deben romper- dijo él con su típica sonrisa, la niña lo mira y asintió._

_-Yo jamás romperé mis promesas te lo prometo- sonrió el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazo._

_-Te prometo siempre estar juntó a ti, y nuca permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a los gemelos- susurro tiernamente, la rubia se sonroja y ladea la cabeza.-Pero ellos son apenas unos bebés- el chico se agarra el mentón y sonríe-Aunque sean unos bebés prometo protegerlos a los tres, mi linda Lucy-)_

-No cumpliste tú promesa- susurro Lucy entre sueños "Quiero verte aunque sea en un sueño, al menos sentiré que estoy protegida por una vez más".

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció el capítulo esperó que les haya agradado, Natsu a decidido que descubrirá el triste pasado de la chica pero… no debería hacerlo pues detrás de esa cara feliz se encuentra un terrible pecado que los afectará a los dos, y quien es el chico que esta en los recuerdos de nuestra querida rubia ¿Algún prometido de la infancia?, ¿Un amigo? hagan sus apuesta que podrá ser, mina espero que les este gustando como va avanzando la historia ya que les tengo una gran trama esto es solo el principió….**

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_Lucha Por Ella…._**

**Espero sus amados Reviews, Y Ya que mañana trabajo en el internet esperó publicar el otro capítulo, si es que recuperó mi información TwT mina sean felices coman frutas y verduras, nos vemos mañana….**


	8. Chapter 8 Lucha por ella

_**Hola chicos Kaede se reporta, y que suene la música, *Empieza neko a cantar las mañanitas* si hoy es el cumpleaños de Ana-chan (JuviaLF) una lectora y amiga de pues espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tú cumpleaños y que hayas recibido muchos regalos y comido mucho pastel y dulces :3 ...**_

_**Que cumplas muchos más y pues este es tú regalo el capítulo, este capítulo va dirigido a Ana que ama el nalu como yo xD y el Gruvia también, espero y te guste y pues que más puedo decir ... bueno otro OMEDETO Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS...**_

_**Y a ustedes mina-san espero que disfruten del capítulo el contenido del día de hoy Nalu, y un poco de Gruvia solo una parte, pero mucho Nalu o siiiii, ya casi llegamos a la parte de que Natsu y Lucy juntos por siemrpe *O quizás no :3¨***_

_**Empecemos a leer...**_

* * *

_** Lucha Por Ella.**_

-Debes estar bromeando…- el grito de la rubia provocó que el Dragneel se tapará los ojos y la viera un poco molesto, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había pasado lo de Ventus.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?- pregunto el peli rosa tomando de su malteada, Lucy se enojó más y le quitó la malteada- Oye…-

-Puede dejar de decir tonterías, como esta eso de que te quedarás a dormir en mi casa los fines de semana, eh…-cuestionó la rubia, Natsu se rió y la miró de frente, estas últimas semanas Lucy había podido controlar los sentimientos explosivos que nacían de su cuerpo al tener al Dragneel cercas, Natsu se acercó a ella lo cual Lucy no se movió y lo miraba con una ceja levantada, Natsu le pareció ese puchero muy típico y lindo de la rubia.

-Bueno Ventus quiere que juegue con él, ya que los sábados tú amiga trabajas, y Sora está de acuerdo- Declaró el peli rosa ocasionando la impresión de Lucy, la última vez que estuvo en su casa en donde se había quedado a dormir el Dragneel le había dicho a ella que de ahora en adelante estaría muy cercas de ellos y al parecer lo estaba cumpliendo, y no era todo Natsu estaba recogiendo casi todos los días a los niños de la escuela, Ul le había dicho a Lucy que eso no le gustaba pues creía que el Dragneel podría estar involucrado con la trata de personas y los niños eran muy monos, temía que los secuestraran, Lucy había ignorado las locuras de la peli purpura ya que Natsu era asquerosamente rico para querer hacer idioteces o eso pensaba.

-Ventus ese niño….-susurro Lucy apretando su puño, Natsu le levantó el mentón y sonrió.

-Acaso te incomoda mi presencia…- pregunto con una voz sensual, lo que provocó de nuevo el sonrojo de la rubia y que las piernas le temblarán, se separó de él y lo miró molesta- Que…-

-Bien has lo que quieras, si Ventus quiere eso no me…puedo negar-susurro pero Natsu logró escuchar lo cual lo hizo sentir el ganador de ese discusión, Lucy bebió de la malteada y se quedó mirándola- Que rico, es de fresa-

-Oye cara de ángel- le habló Natsu Lucy volteó- Esa bebida es mía…-

Al instante Lucy tiró la malteada y se limpió la boca, Natsu se rió y levanto una ceja.

-Eso se le llama beso indirecto…-

-Cállate estúpido, me voy adiós- y diciendo esto la rubia salió furiosa del invernadero, Natsu observo el rió que pasaba por ahí y suspiro, Lucy era una persona muy terca, pero eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, la primera mujer que no se sometía a sus órdenes, y la primera que había logrado que perdiera el control de sus sentimientos, la mujer que lo había enamorado como un loco, y la que le estaba costando trabajo conquistar, Natsu sonrió y se recargo en el árbol y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

-Que se creé ese imbécil-grito Lucy al pegar en la barra- decirme que se quedará en mi casa los fines de semana, cree que es su casa de verano o que, cree que puede mandar como se le antoje a las personas, cree que todos estamos a su disposición…-

-Oye si no querías podías decirlo desde el principio- agrego Levy tratando de tranquilizarla, Lucy se había vuelto más cercana a Levy convirtiéndola en una de sus amigas, al igual que con juvia la cual su relación era ya un poco mejor que las últimas veces- A parte no niegues que también quieres que se quedé contigo…-

Sonrió pícaramente la McGarden, Lucy se puso súper roja por las palabras de Levy, ya que la peli azul no había sido tonta había descubierto que la Yelik sentía algo por el chico popular y más rico de la escuela.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- pregunto Gajeel limpiándose las manos con una toalla, Lucy negó pero Levy se molestó por el ofrecimiento del Redfox hacia su amiga- Pero Lucy no niegues que te sientes feliz de que ese imbécil este cercas de ti-

-Gajeel…-

-Hump, ustedes son muy unidos no es así-añadió la peli azul un poco molesta, Gajeel torció la boca y se dirigió a la parte trasera, Lucy miró a Levy y sonrió.

-No seas celosa Levy…-

-¿Quien dijo que estoy celosa?- grito molesta la peli azul, Lucy rió más por la actitud de su pequeña amiga.

-Tú actitud lo dice todo, declaró Lucy tomando de su bebida, Levy apoyo su cabeza en la barra un poco sonrojada- Qué pasa…-

-No sé, ya no ser que hacer Lucy, intento todo para que Gajeel me vea pero- cerró los ojos- Creo que en todos los casos creo que odia-

-Vamos no digas eso, es solo que él es bueno… un poco difícil de tratar-declaró Lucy y poso su mano en el hombro de la peli azul, está la miró- Él no te odia, es solo que no sabe cómo acercarse a ti-

-¿Tú crees eso…?-

Lucy asintió y se paró de la barra- Claro, debes hacer un plan para conquistar su corazón, él es una buena persona así que no te rindas- animó Lucy a su amiga, la peli azul sonrió y asintió en eso sus ojos brillaron.

-Tienes razón, y ya sé que hacer con respecto a eso…- grito felizmente la pequeña peli azul- me voy debó encargarme de los arreglos, despídeme de Gajeel- y diciendo esto Levy salió hecho un rayo del club, Lucy se quedó en shock por que los cambios de humor de la presidente era increíbles, Gajeel salió y miró que Levy se había ido.

-La enana se fue…-

-Si dijo algo de un plan- comentó Lucy tomando sus cosas- Me voy tengo un compromiso-

-je, una cita Lucy- pregunto Gajeel, Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada y negó.

-Ojala fuera eso, me voy te veo luego…- dijo Lucy y salió del local.

.

.

Camino por unos minutos hasta que llegó a una empinada subida, empezó a tararear, poco a poco las casa fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedo una, la cual estaba rodeada por un gran muró, y tenía alrededor una vaya eléctrica, varias cámaras había en la puerta, tocó a lo que le contesto la voz de una mujer.

-Soy… Lucy Yelik- se presentó la chica, la mujer no respondió y abrió las puertas Lucy se quedó impresionada al ver el interior había un camino hecho de piedra de color marrón y a sus lados había un muy cuidado ´pastos donde reposaban varios tipos de flores y había dos fuentes, llegó a la entrada principal donde la recibió un hombre con traje la hizo pasar, y de nuevo se asombró el interior era de color blanco con dorado, imágenes de ángeles estaban en el techo, y cuadros donde aparecían mujeres con vestidos muy elegantes colgaban de las paredes, el hombre la condujo por varios pasillos, jarrones con grabados muy hermosos, flores que desprendían aromas muy grandes, piezas de cristal que parecían muy caros, Lucy se sumió en sus pensamientos recordando ese tipo de vida, era muy diferente a la que ella ahora vivía, lo que ella una vez tuvo pero le habían quitado por cobarde, llegaron al jardín, la albina al verla llegar corrió a ella y la abrazo .

-Lucy-senpai está aquí-

-Hola Lissana-añadió Lucy con una leve sonrisa, Lissana le había pedido varias veces que fuera a su casa pero Lucy solo huía de ella, cuando ya no pudo huir de ella la Yelik aceptó, y ahora estaba ahí rodeada de un hermoso jardín, con gran variedades de flores, tomando té en una vajilla de porcelana muy cara, y en una mesa hecha de cristal, Lissana hablaba de muchos temas, Lucy solo sonreía pero no seguía la plática ya que estar en esa casa le recordaba los momentos felices pasadas con su adorada y perdida familia, pero eso jamás volvería.

-Por cierto, Lucy senpai- la voz de la albina hizo que Lucy levantará la mirada y la observara- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?- pregunto muy sonriente Lissana, Lucy escupió su té empezando a toser y los colores aparecieron en su rostro avergonzada por el comentario de ese niña.

-Que…-

-Bueno lo que pasa- la albina puso un dedo en su mentón y sin dejar de sonreír añadió- Mi hermano a estado actuando muy raro, es decir casi siempre tría a casa a tías de buen cuerpo y se metía con ellas a su cuarto, o nunca llegaba a casa…-

-"Y eso que me importa a mi"- pensó Lucy aunque por dentro se moría de coraje, Lissana suspiro y la miró y señaló.

-¡Creo que está enamorado!- exclamo Lissana alzando los brazos, Lucy se exalto y volteó la cabeza.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, si se enamora o no-

-Ese es el punto Lucy-senpai- susurro la albina y le indicó que se acercará, Lucy lo hizo y se acercó a la albina que susurro- Creo que está enamorada de ti Lucy-senpai-

El corazón le dio un brinco de susto y de emoción, Lucy se alejó de la chica pero no midió su fuerza y se fue de espaldas con todo y silla, Lissana se levantó de su asintió gritando, el hombre con traje corrió a Lucy y la levanto, Lucy se sobó la cabeza pero el color rojo de su cara seguía presente.

-Jajaja, buena broma Lissana-chan- contesto Lucy nerviosa, Lissana infló sus mejillas molesta.

-No es una broma, mis sentidos de hermana me lo dicen- declaró esta muy confiada, ya que tenía muchas pruebas de esa teoría- Te invita a comer, exige que estas con él, dime no es raro…-

-No lo es, es decir tú hermano es un bueno… esto solo quiere molestarme- grito Lucy negando las teorías loas de la Dragneel, Lissana negó con la cabeza- De todos modos no tiene nada que ver conmigo…-

Lucy tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta-me voy, gracias por el té- y diciendo eso salió rumbo a los pasillos, Lissana sonrió la actitud de la Yelik solo lo llevaba a la teoría de que ella si amaba a su hermano.

-Señorita debó acompañarla-pregunto el hombre de traje, Lissana negó y sonrió malévolamente.

-Veamos qué pasa si ella…-

.

.

Lucy camino y camino, los pasillos daban a varios cuartos bonitos incluso llegó al baño pero no a la salida.

-Que carajos- susurro cuando llegó a unas escaleras, se rindió y las subió quizás y podría saltar de una de las ventanas, miró y solo vio más puertas suspiro estaba perdida, en eso oyó ruidos, se exalto quizás podía ser la Dragneel quien la interrogaría para que le dijera la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, Lucy entró en pánico y optó por entrar en una de las puertas, sin siquiera mirar a dentro cerró la puerta y acercó su oído a la puerta, las voces se alejaron hasta que no escucha nada más, suspiro aliviada en eso oyó un ruido adentro del cuarto, su cuerpo se tensó y volteó encontrándose con el chico que hacía que su corazón se acelerará y la hiciera comportarse como una tonta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia, el peli rosa alzo una ceja.

-Eso yo debería preguntar yo- este se acercó a ella- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, cara de ángel?-

Lucy entró en más pánico y solo volteó la cabeza sin ver a Natsu, estaba en otra crisis era el cuarto de Natsu ahora si aquello estaba súper mal, mal, mal, Natsu se acercó más a ella, Lucy se tensó cuando este estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

-Y bien, acaso querías verme- pregunto Natsu sonriendo, Lucy lo miró molesta.

-Claro que no tú loca hermana me invitó- declaro en su defensa la rubia, Natsu se sorprendió ya que su hermana no acostumbraba llevar chicas a la casa- Pero ya me iba, si me permites…- Lucy se disponía a salir del cuarto pero Natsu la detuvo apoyando uno de sus brazos en la puerta, Lucy lo volteó a ver enojada- Oye…-

-Quien ha dicho que te puedes ir- cuestiono el Dragneel, Lucy entró en pánico de nuevo, trato de apartar el brazo de Natsu de la puerta pero solo consiguió que el Dragneel le tomará las manos poniéndolas por arriba de su cabeza, Lucy se sonrojo ya sabía lo que venía y debía impedirlo.

-Basta déjame…- se quejó Lucy, Natsu sonrió y se acercó a su cara, Lucy lo miró muy adentro de su ser quería sentir de nuevo esos dulces y embriagantes labios del peli rosa, pero el ser del razonamiento decía que era una loca decrepita y que debía escapar, Natsu se detuvo a centímetros de su boca y la miró a los ojos a lo que la rubia también le sostuvo la mirada.

-Lucy…-susurro su nombre dulcemente, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia la cual solo tomó aire, Natsu cerró los ojos y Lucy hizo lo mismo, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

-Oye estúpida flama- grito un chico entrando escandalosamente al cuarto del Dragneel- Es cierto que has estado…-pero no termino pues se quedó helado al ver a Natsu alzando la manos y a punto de darle un beso a la chica a la cual consideraba su hermanita, el color abandono la cara del peli negro, Lucy se sonrojo más y Natsu solo se enojó.

-Suelta a Lucy- grito Gray separando a Lucy del peli rosa- Te voy a matar Natsu…-

.

.

-No puedo creerlo Lucy tú…- decía el peli negro con cara de pocos amigos, Lucy se paró de la banqueta y lo miró molesta y sonrojada.

-Te eh dicho que es un mal entendido, vine porqué Lissana me invitó a tomar el té pero…- señalo al Dragneel- Este tipo fue el causante de este gran malentendido….-termino de decir Lucy, Gray miró a Natsu el cual solo estaba mirando al jardín, Gray suspiro y se paró, Lucy volteó la cabeza y se calmó.

-Y ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace poco, Juvia me mandó un mensaje, sabes es tan linda en sus mensajes- agrego Gray con una sonrisa, Lucy le sacó la lengua y los dos rieron, Natsu se paró molesto, aunque sabía que Gray era el amigo de Lucy no le agradaba que la chica que quería sonriera para otros hombres.

-Como sea estúpido hielo- intervino Natsu, la rubia y el peli negro lo vieron- Solo has venido a eso-

-Claro iba a proteger a mi linda Lucy…-declaró Gray, Natsu se enojó más "Linda Lucy", la rubia le pegó a Gray y rió, el peli negro la tomó del hombro lo cual Natsu reacciono y se puso en medio de los dos- Que te pasa…-

-Nada-respondió Lucy suspiro y se alejó de los dos- Oye a dónde vas…-

-Voy a casa debo trabajar- aclaró la rubia volteando a ver al peli rosa pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, Gray alzo una ceja ante la extraña actitud de su amiga, una ligera sonrisa atravesó sus labios, Natsu se iba a ofrecer a llevarla pero Gray se adelantó.

-Vamos yo igual me voy- había dicho el Fullbuster- Y donde están los gemelos-pregunto al tomar la mochila de Lucy, Natsu estaba que echaba humo por la orejas.

-En casa de Ul, ella me ha ayudado a cuidarlos cuando salgo en las noches- respondió Lucy poniéndose a lado de Gray.

-Así que los dejas en casa de alguien más, para venir a ver a este imbécil- pregunto Gray irónicamente, Lucy se enojó y camino más rápido que él, abrió las puertas antes de que los sirvientes la abrieran y salió furiosa, Gray empezó a reír y miró a Natsu que estaba serió- Que te pasa tonto salamander-

-Dime algo- hablo el peli rosa- ¿Alguna vez te ha interesado Lucy?- pregunto este, Gray alzo una ceja y rió.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Por qué quiero saber a quién sacaré de mi camino- declaró el Dragneel, Gray la miró y suspiro.

-No lo sé, quizás cuando éramos niños, pero a que te refieres que quieres caminar a alguien de tú camino-devolvió la pregunta el peli-negro, Natsu miró por donde la rubia se había ido y sonrió.

-Por qué será Gray-

A la contestación del peli rosa la mirada de Gray se oscureció.

-Oye más te vale que no le hagas nada a Lucy…-

-No seas estúpido- contesto Natsu volteándose- Yo voy en serio con ella-

-Ja, jamás ha tomado una relación en serio Natsu, y quieres que te crea que vas en serio con Lucy, llevas un mes quizás de hablarle y me dices eso…-

-Lo creas o no- Natsu lo miró seriamente- voy en serio con ella, por lo que debía saber si debo considerarte un enemigo-

-Pues no debes estar aliviado- sonrió Gray y le pegó en el hombro- Pero quizás haya más personas de las que debas cuidarte- empezó a caminar- Lucy es una chica especial así que no la hagas llorar entendiste…- diciendo esto Gray salió de la casa del Dragneel.

-Por eso yo seré el único que la proteja- susurro Natsu, en eso alguien le tapó los ojos-Lissana-

-Mo me has descubierto- se quejó la albina, se separó de él y vio por donde se habían ido los dos chicos-Lo sabía…-

-El que-

-Que te gustaba Lucy-senpai-añadió Lissana, el Dragneel alzo una ceja y observo la sonrisa de su hermanita- Por eso la invite…-

-Por qué, aparte de eso como sabes eso de que me gusta…-pregunto Natsu, su hermana casi no ponía atención a su alrededor era muy despistada así que el que supiera que él quería a Lucy era extraño, la albina hundió los hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Por qué cuando la viste con Sting-nisan pusiste una cara aterradora, jamás habías echo por nadie ni por Sherry-senpai, por eso sé que Lucy te gusta a parte- señalo sus ojos- Tus ojos se iluminan cuando la ves, no importa si estás enojado, serió, feliz, tus ojos se iluminan cuando la ves, y a parte sé que has tenido sueños pervertidos con ella…- al decir estas últimas palabras Natsu se sonrojo, Lissana salió corriendo a lo que Natsu salió detrás de ella gritando su nombre.

.

.

-Como te fue- pregunto Sting al ver a la rubia con la cabeza en el pupitre, Lucy alzo un pulgar pero no lo miró, Sting rió y se apoyó en la silla mirándola, durante las últimas semanas la relación con la rubia había mejorado un poco, ya se hablaban incluso la rubia le hablaba un poco más de cosas de su trabajo aunque algunas las excluía.

-Mi vida es un estrés extremo- susurro Lucy al alzar la cabeza, Sting se sonrojo ya que se había acercado mucho a ella, Lucy alzo una ceja extrañada y se apoyó bien en la silla- ¿Te pasa algo…?-

-No nada, por cierto Natsu-san no ha venido el día de hoy…-agrego Sting mirando por todos lados, Lucy igual miró ya que regularmente el Dragneel entraba a la hora del almuerzo y la jalaba para que comiera con él, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y tomó del brazo a Sting haciendo que este se sonrojara más.

-Vamos no ha venido…- ordenó y lo jaló afuera del salón, sin embrago una chica de cabello rosa había visto todo, una sonrisa macabra salió de sus labios y fue directo al club de fotografía.

.

.

Natsu estaba con Lyon, Gray y Laxus jugando Xbox, estaban a punto de romper su record, en eso alguien entró al cuarto y se puso enfrente del televisor y miró al peli negro.

-Gray-sama que hace- pregunto la peli azul, los chicos empezó a quejarse y ordenaban que la peli azul se quitara del televisor, pero sin éxito, Juvia desconecto el Xbox y todos perdieron sus puntos.

-Juvia que te pasa- grito Natsu a lo que se calló rápidamente al ver la cara de enojo de la chica, Juvia miró a Gray quien fue empujado para quedar enfrente de ella.

-Hola amor-agrego el peli negro, Juvia se entristeció y los ojos se le humedecieron- Que…-

-Juvia le había pedido que comiera con ella Gray-sama lo olvidó- empezó a decir llorando- Hice un rico almuerzo pero usted estaba jugando con esos tontos…-

-Uh la hizo llorar- los chicos susurraros a lo que Gray los fulminaba con los ojos, se acercó a la chica y la tomó en modo princesa a lo que esta se sonrojo- Vamos amor no llores-pidió- mira que esos tipos me obligaron-

-Así-

Gray los miró a todos para que se callaran, entonces se fue con Juvia en brazos, a lo que todos empezaron a darle ánimos y que usaran protección, Natsu sacó su celular y marcó pero no contestaron torció la boca, en eso entró una chica de cabello rosa y fue directo a él.

-Natsu-sama- lo llamó la chica, Natsu la miró y alzo una ceja, Sherry se sonrojo al ver esos ojos jades posados en ella, los chicos se apartaron y fueron a jugar futbolito, Natsu se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

-Que quieres estoy ocupado- respondió secamente este, Sherry se enojó y sonrió.

-Usted se lleva bien con esa pobretona no es así- a las palabras de Sherry Natsu la miró con los ojos oscurecidos, la chica se echó para atrás pero no dejo de sonreír.

-Como le dijiste-

-Dije que se lleva bien con la pobretona no es así…-

Natsu se levantó y quedo enfrente de ella y le agarró el mentón- Vuelves a decirle así y te haré cenizas…-

-O pero solo preguntaba ya que al parecer Sting se lleva bien con ella- agrego Sherry, Natsu la soltó y la miró seriamente, Sherry sonrió más- Es que los dos salieron a comer juntos, y pensé que si Natsu-sama era amigo de ella entonces… no debería comer solo con usted…- al terminar de decir esto Natsu salió del club y azotó la puerta, la sonrisa de la peli rosa se amplió los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pretendes Sherry?-pregunto Lyon, la peli rosa le sonrió y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-No sé a qué se refiere Lyon-senpai- y diciendo esto salió del cuarto, los chicos suspiraron.

-Aún sigue ardida por lo de Natsu eh- susurro Laxus echando la pelotita en el tablero, Lyon asintió y siguieron jugando.

.

.

-Y después vomito…- termino de decir Lucy a lo que Sting se echó a reír, Lucy igual empezó a reír- Ok fue un poco expresiva-

-No de hecho me gusta eso de ti- agrego Sting, Lucy lo miró sonriendo- Es decir, nunca dudas y siempre dices lo que sientes, eso me gusta de ti Lucy…-

-Ya veo, espera gusta…- pregunto Lucy por la última palabra del rubio, Sting volteó su cabeza sonrojado y negó.

-No me refería a eso, perdón…-

-No te preocupes- sonrió Lucy dándole un golpecito en el hombro, el rubio sonrió y la miró.

-Lucy sabes yo…-

-Tú que Sting- la voz del peli rosa hizo que los dos se pararan de la banca, Lucy miró a Natsu el cual tenía una sonrisa torcida, el rubio lo vio y volteó la mirada, Natsu vio a Lucy y la tomó de la mano- Lo siento llegue tarde cara de ángel nos vamos…-

-Estás loco es hora de entrar- se quejó al rubia, Natsu no la escucho y la empezó a jalar, Lucy no puso existencia pues sabía que Natsu jamás la escuchaba, miró a Sting y asintió y siguió caminando con el Dragneel, Sting agacho la mirada y se dirigió al salón.

Natsu se detuvo en el área de árboles atrás de los salones de primero, todos habían entrado ya a clases, los dos se quedaron ahí en silencio, Lucy se le hizo incomodó.

-Oye- habló la rubia pero Natsu no la miró- Sabes si tú no tienes una beca que mantener que quieres Natsu…-

-No te lo había dicho-susurro Natsu, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida este volteó y tenía una mirada sería, atrapó a Lucy en su brazos acercándola a él, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y los colores se apoderaron de su cara.

-O-Oye que haces….-

-Eres mía Lucy….- susurro Natsu viéndola a los ojos- Eres mía cara de ángel, tienes prohibido acercarte a otros…-

-Que, disculpa- se quejó Lucy tratando de zafarse, Natsu se acercó a ella pero Lucy volteó la cara, pero se sorprendió cuando Natsu poso sus labios en su frente, le estaba besando en la frente, se quedaron así por unos momentos cuando Natsu se separó de ella y unió sus frentes.

-No hagas que me vuelva loco de celos…cara de ángel- susurro dulcemente el Dragneel, el corazón de Lucy se aceleró más por la palabra mencionada, Natsu no se separó de ella y siguió así, Lucy no contó el tiempo pero le agrado como estaban, esa paz y esa calidez que Natsu le estaba dando en esos momentos, suspiro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por esa vez, Natsu estaba siendo tierno y no salvaje como otras veces, y le encantó ese lado de Natsu.

-"Si fueras así siempre, yo te diría mis sentimientos, idiota"-pensó Lucy al pasar agarrar la playera del Dragneel con uno de sus dedos, Natsu solo sonrió.

.

.

Lucy llegó a su casa, después de que Natsu se separará de ella le ordenó irse a su salón y no volverse acercar o hablar a otro chico, y declaró que ella era de su propiedad destruyendo el encantó que había logrado en Lucy, esta suspiró y entró al departamento para arreglarse e irse a trabajar pero se sorprendió al ver a los gemelos en ella.

-Niños que hacen aquí…-pregunto al acercarse a estos, los niños se miraron, Lucy vio detrás de ellos dos mochilas lo cual la asustarse- Que pasa aquí…-

-One-chan lo que pasa…- pero Ventus no acabó de hablar pues una chica entró al departamento con una enorme sonrisa- Por eso…-

-Hola Lucy estas lista…-pregunto la peli azul acercándose a ella, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida.

-Lista ¿Para qué?-

-Pues es obvió…- Levy señalo a la ventana, Lucy se asomó y se sorprendió de ver a Yukino, Rogue, Loke, Hibiki, Gray, Juvia y a un muy pero muy molesto Gajeel afuera de un enorme carro- Nos vamos a la playa- declaró la peli azul sonriendo, Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta a lo que los gemelos salieron disparados a la planta baja.

-Que…- grito Lucy al verse jalada en esa extraña situación.

.

.

-Que no puedes hacer eso maldito Gray- grito Lyon a lo que los otros chicos lo vieron a excepción de Natsu quien leía una revista- Como que te vas de viaje… me vale Levy está loca teníamos planes…-

-Que pasa-pregunto Laxus, Lyon tapó la bocina.

-Lo que pasa es que se va a la playa-

-Que maldito no nos invitó….- grito Laxus Lyon asintió- Y con quien va-

-Con unos amigos son plebeyos y Levy- al oír la palabra *Plebeyos*, Natsu se incorporó y tomó el celular de Lyon.

-Gray- hablo de manera terrorífica el Dragneel y una sonrisa atravesó sus labios- A donde llevas a mi Lucy y sus hermanos eh…-

Gray se quedó helado, observo a Lucy quien estaba peleando con Levy de que no quería ir y no obtuvo opción.

-Nos vamos a la playa sordo…-

-Y a que playa van- pregunto Natsu, algo que impediría era de que su Lucy se divirtiera con otro chico que no fuera él, mejor dicho el pobre chico se moría de los celos de pensar que alguien más vería a Lucy en traje de baño…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y Lucy y los demás van a la playa genial, ahora vamos con un poco de Gale y muchos celos por parte del Dragneel ya que Loke y Hibiki estarán detrás de ella como chicle pegado xD, y creía que no tendría rivales se equivocó :D quien quiere Lime xD**

**Siguiente capítulo...**

**Pequeñas Confesiones...**

**Lucy le dirá una parte de su pasado a Natsu, pero no todo ya que hay cosas que aun no están listas para decirle al peli rosa, y a cierto el otro capítulo tendrá,_ LIME SOLO NALU ACLARÓ así que esperen ya que se que son pervertidos *Ja yo tambien lo soy un poco xD* Mina-san nos vemos espero que pronto y me voy ya que tengo clase y voy tarde nos vemos, sean felices y coman frutas y verduras :D Sayonara_**


	9. Chapter 9 Pequeñas Confesiones

**_Hola mina-san Kaede se reporta Aye, ya que es viernes significa internet lo que quiere decir un nuevo capítulo de fic *Aplausos* ya que hoy tengo ganas de trolear un poco xD, ok exageré estoy feliz por eso haré este episodio divertido *Espero que me salga* yo soy de más drama pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer este capítulo divertido ;)_**

**_Empecemos, los chicos van a la playa mmm…. Que pasará entonces _**

**_El día de hoy hay Nalu, Gale y un poco de Gruvia…. Y muchos celos por parte de nuestro sexy pelo rosa…._**

**_Empecemos *Y ya que son pervertidos hay escenas pervertidas saben a qué me refiero no xD habrá lemon ¿?* Descúbranlo*_**

_**Contenido del día de hoy Nalu y Gale y Gruvia no estoy muy segura :3**_

_**En las parejas que salen en la historia, creo que esto tiene más Gale que Gruvia (Sin embargo Esto es NALU a final de cuentas xD) por eso pongo como parejas principales a Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel y Levy *Creo que ya se dieron cuenta al avanzar la historia del Gale que tiene esta xD* Pero aun así habrá Gruvia ya que Gray y Juvia tendrán su momento así que esperen :3 **_

* * *

**Pequeñas Confesiones.**

Lucy está recargada en el auto mientras ve como el hombre está debajo de este, Levy esta sonrojada mientras los demás están durmiendo a excepción de Gray y Gajeel, todavía no amanecía.

-Esto es increíble- agrego la rubia apuntando a la llanta- Nos raptas, ahora nos pasa esto y lo mejor de todo- apunta con su dedo al lugar- ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!-

-Bueno, bueno Lu-chan no te enojes demasiado- pidió Levy inclinándose, Gray empezó a reír y paso su mano por el hombre de la rubia la cual estaba molesta-Ya casi está listo, no es así Jorch…-

La peli azul se acercó al hombre que arreglaba el auto, Lucy suspiro y mi8ró a Gajeel el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos hombre ya quita esa cara- pidió Gray al mirar al peli negro de percings, Gajeel lo miró furioso lo que ocasionó el sobresalto de Gray- Yo decía…- Lucy rio nerviosa y ladeó su cabeza confundida.

-A todo esto Gajeel como aceptaste este viaje, creí que habías dicho…-

-No te confundas Lucy, yo no acepte esa enana apareció en nuestra casa y agarro a Rogue y Yukino y los invitó a la playa…-respondió alterado el peli negro, Gray y Lucy se miraron.

-Y ¿No podías decirles que no y ya?-pregunto Gray, Gajeel se tocó la cabeza y suspiro.

-La enana dijo que tenía una villa cercas del mar y que no nos cobraría nada…-

-Gajeel acaso tú…- Lucy lo señalo, Gajeel se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, yo le dije que no pero ella menciono que sería una gran oportunidad para que conociéramos el mar… y Yukino…ella siempre quiso ver el mar… por eso…- Gajeel agacho la cabeza, Lucy se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Eres muy amable Gajeel, por eso te quiero- grito la rubia, Gajeel rodó los ojos.

-Eh quien te viera Gajeel, eres un gran hermano- agrego el Fullbuster ocasionando un sonrojo en Gajeel, Levy intervino en la escena con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya está chicos vámonos…-anuncio la McGarden los chicos se subieron al vehículo, Levy iba en el asiento del copilotó, mientras Gajeel, Gray y Lucy iban atrás, y detrás de ellos iban los demás que estaban sumidos en un sueño, el carro arranco y así siguieron con su travesía, el sol empezó a salir.

-Nunca me imaginé que Juvia se quedará acorrucada con los niños-agrego Gray al ver a la parte trasera del carro, Lucy igual miró y sonrió la peli azul casi la mayor parte de la noche había estado peleando con los niños, al final los tres se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos, Yukino estaba recargada en el hombro de Rogue, Mientras Loke y Hibiki estaban de espaldas, en eso Lucy miró a Levy.

-Por cierto Levy… ¿que se supone que hiciste para que Makarov no me despidiera?-pregunto, la peli azul volteó y le cerró un ojo.

-Bueno eso es…-

….

-Mohoho, nunca antes habíamos tenido tanta clientela- agregó el anciano al ver su cafetería llena de gente.

-Makarov-san piden un moka con un pastel de mango en la mesa 3-dijo una bella chica de cabello azul, la cual tenía un traje de camarera a parte de ella había otras 3 que estaban atendiendo.

-Lucy, bien hecho Jajaja…-

…..

-Eso hiciste, pues cuánto dinero tienes- pregunto Lucy resbalándole una gotita de sudor por la cabeza, Gray sacó una pluma y un cuaderno.

-Mira Lucy te lo explicaré- diciendo esto empezó hacer una pirámide- En la escuela de Fairy Tail las familias más ricas se dividen así, primero están los Dragneel que involucra a ese imbécil de Natsu, después sigue los McGarden, después sigue la familia de Erza, después sigue mi familia y la de Juvia, y luego la corporación Blendy, estas son las familias más ricas del país, los demás son de corporaciones pequeñas, así que si te preguntas cuánto dinero tiene esta tipa pues…. Esta nadando en dinero…-señalo Gray a la peli azul que le había sacado la lengua, Lucy y Gajeel se quedaron en blanco.

-Pero tú estabas en una casa más o menos grande, no en una enorme mansión como Natsu entonces…-

-Eso es fácil, mis padres viven en Inglaterra, me vine a estudiar a Tokio por que quise, a parte mi tía tiene una compañía aquí, es por eso que no tengo una mansión como Natsu-senpai, vivo sola…-termino de decir la peli azul, Lucy abrió enorme la boca pues la casa de Levy no era poca cosa que digamos, Gajeel giró la cabeza evitando ver a Levy, esta miró al frente con una leve tristeza, Gray suspiro y se recargo en el asiento, Lucy por otro lado iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Con que los más ricos eh…"

(¿_Quieres que aparezca así tú nombre?-había preguntado la peli purpura al ver a la rubia, esta asintió._

_-Por favor, no quiero que nos encuentren-_

_-Sabes, que incluso tú ahorita tendrías un gran poder, si solo pudieras atacarlos de nuevo…-había declarado la peli purpura, Lucy negó con la cabeza y vio a los gemelos los cuales aún eran demasiado pequeños._

_-Será lo mejor Ul…-_

_-Bien- y diciendo esto la Fullbuster anotó en la computadora el nombre y suspiro- Desde ahora eres Lucy….-)_

-Oye Lucy despierta- el sueño se cortó y la rubia abrió los ojos encontrándose con Hibiki el cual tenía una sonrisa- Vaya que mal, si no hubieras despertado te hubiera besado-

-Déjate de bromas- respondió Lucy estirándose, en eso vio afuera del auto y se encontró con la imagen del mar, el calor a penas se empezaba a sentir, salió de fuera del auto y se encontró en una enorme villa, alrededor de esta estaba había demasiada vegetación, y bajando unas escaleras estaba el mar, Lucy bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al mar, estaba impresionada con la imagen del océano, llegó a la orilla y se incoó y toco el agua, un cosquilleo le llego a su mano y sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no veía esto…- susurro en eso observo que los gemelos corrían a ella sin camisa- Niños…-

-One-chan no trajimos shorts- declare Ventus, Sora sujeto de la mano a Lucy.

-Sí y queremos meternos al río enorme…- agrego Ventus, a su comentario Lucy empezó a reír.

-No es un enorme río- comento Gajeel alzando en su hombro a Sora- Es el océano-

-Oh Océano, genial- grito Sora al alzar su mano, Gajeel y Lucy rieron en eso Levy les grito que se metieran, los chicos entraron y observaron la enorme mansión, las escaleras eran de cristal, y pareciera que flotaban, en la entrada los azulejos eran blancos y las paredes de un color miel, había pinturas y dos floreros enormes adornaban la entrada, Lucy miró a Gajeel este solo suspiro y bajo a Sora el cual se echó a correr donde estaban Juvia y Gray.

-¿Estas bien Gajeel?-pregunto Lucy, el peli negro la miró y saco sus típicas sonrisa, acaricio la cabeza de esta y asintió.

-No eres la única que se sacrifica por la felicidad de sus hermanos-

Lucy se sorprendió y sonrió, en eso Yukino entró corriendo y abrazo a Gajeel.

-Oni-chan es increíble, el mar puedo ver el mar, y la arena dijo Loke que es arena, y se siente como si te hicieran cosquillas y es caliente, es bonito Oni-chan- gritaba de felicidad la albina, Gajeel asintió, Rogue llegó y se reunió con ellos, Lucy miró a Hibiki el cual estaba empezando a coquetear con una chica del servicio que era bonita, Lucy empezó a reír al parecer nada cambiaba, en eso Levy les ordeno ir al comedor, al legar a esta los ocho chicos se quedaron impresionados, había un banquete en la mesa, a excepción de Gray y Juvia los cuales sabían las maneras que tenía Levy de recibir a sus invitados.

-Bien coman, y después iremos a la playa central-

-Oye para que iremos a la playa central, tienes una playa privada solo para ti- pregunto Loke, la peli azul sonrió y negó con su mano.

-Pero ahí hay chicos y chicas con los cuales sería genial platicar no creen, hay buena vibra ahí y los conciertos que se dan están de muerte, y a parte quien sabe entre la multitud podríamos separarnos- lo último lo dijo para sí misma pero todos la habían escuchado.

-No me digas Lucy que te pondrás esto- el grito de Levy casi dejaba sordas a Lucy y a Juvia, Lucy corrió y tomó lo que había sacado la peli azul- Pero es horrible-

-Levy deja de tocar las cosas de los demás- ordeno esta sonrojada, Juvia empezó a reír y miró la prenda.

-Pero Lucy, Juvia piensa igual que Levy esto es horrible…- agrego la Loxar, Lucy miró su traje de baño.

-Da igual puedo nadar con esto…-

-No es para nada sexy estar con el traje de baño de la escuela- grito Levy al tomar de nuevo el traje- Chicas es hora, jiji de ir de compras-

.

.

Lucy no puso objeción pues Levy no había dejado que esta reclamará, llegaron a un centro comercial de marcas caras, Lucy se quedó en blanco y volteó a ver a Levy.

-No comprare un traje de baño tan caro-

-Vamos Lu-chan yo te lo compraré nee…-dijo Levy mientras buscaba entre los trajes de baño, Lucy suspiro rendida no podría nunca ganar contra esa extraña niña rica, que por cierto era asquerosamente rica.

-Chicas- la voz de la peli azul las hizo mirar al frente- Juvia ira con Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun, Yuki-chan, Rogue-san, Loke-san y Hibiki-san a comprar helado, Lucy nos llevamos a Ventus vale…-

-Si con cuidado- grito Lucy los chicos se fueron, la rubia sonrió ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado a la celosa novia de su amigo convivir con tanta que no era de su estatus social, Sora miró como se iban- No vas a ir…-

-No, Juvia…ella me da miedo…-susurro Sora un poco sonrojado, Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida, en eso Levy le puso enfrente un bikini.

-Con esto te verás condenadamente sexy- dijo Levy con picaría y recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy con la mirada- Me pregunto cómo serás sin ropa…-

Lucy se sonrojo y se tapó el cuerpo- Levy pervertida, deja de mirarme…-

-Te dejaré de mirar si te lo pruebas, y este, y este, a también este- empezó la peli azul a llenarle las manos con bikinis, Lucy suspiro y miró a Sora.

-Sora esto se llama estupidez extrema recuérdalo…-

-Sí, Levy-senpai- llamó el rubio, Levy volteó a ver al niño el cual señalo a Lucy- One-chan ya no puede cargar más ropa, deja que se pruebe esa por favor- sus ojitos se cristalizaron, Levy abrió la boca y lo abrazo.

-A qué lindo eres, te llevaré a mi casa, me lo regalas Lucy…-

-Ni de broma-rechazó la Yelik, sus hermanos tenían mucha fama por ser tan condenadamente tiernos, su cara era muy finita pero sin llegar tan femenino, su piel era blanca con la de ella, su cabello rubio/cenizo y esos ojos grises hacían que cualquiera que los viera los quisieran como hijos o muñequitos, Lucy por otro lado era muy fina de su cara, y sus ojos marrones, y el cabello era totalmente rubio, muy diferente a los de sus hermanos, ellos eran una verdadera monada, Levy dejo de abrazar a Sora.

-Ya se Sora vamos a comprar chocolate caliente-

-Con este calor- grito Lucy.

-Haya hay una tienda donde dan un chocolate delicioso- dijo Levy "Acaso no me oye" pensó Lucy cuando Levy tomó la mano de Sora y miró a Lucy- Volvemos en unos minutos tu pruébate esos bikinis, vale cuando regrese más vale que hayas escogido uno…vamos Sora-kun-y diciendo esto la peli azul salió de la tienda, Lucy suspiro y sonrió, la vida que llevaba estaba siendo graciosa en cierto modo.

Miró los trajes de baño y dejo unos afuera, se dirigió a uno de los probadores, cerró la cortina, empezó por uno de color marino, y así siguió hasta que uno le gusto, se miró en el espejo, era la misma imagen de su difunta madre, aunque ella siempre quiso tener los ojos grises como él, se empezó a quitar el bikini, se puso su ropa interior y su playera, en eso se sentó en la banca que tenían adentro y suspiro.

-Me pregunto…. Donde estarán…- en eso alguien entró al probador, Lucy se paró de inmediato y se quedó paralizada, y los colores subieron a su cara, el chico la miró y sonrió- Que…Qué haces aquí Natsu- lo señalo Lucy haciendo su estirando su playera para cubrir la parte de debajo de su cuerpo.

-Me enteré que venias a la playa…- habló el peli rosa acercándose peligrosamente a Lucy, esta se hizo para atrás hasta chocar con la pared- Y no pude perdérmelo…-

-Que…oye es delito que te metas en una tienda y aun probador con una chica adentro- exclamo Lucy sonrojada, Natsu miró a la cortina y hazlo una ceja.

-Bueno nadie me dijo nada-

-Mentiroso te metiste cunado nadie miraba, a todo esto como te enteraste que…-

-Tengo contactos cara de ángel…-susurro Natsu mientras veía las piernas y el cuerpo de la rubia- Y a parte quería verte…-

Lucy se quedó sin habla y solo miraba los ojos color jade del chico, su corazón latía como loco, y su subconsciente gritaba peligro pero ella simplemente no le hizo caso, en eso Lucy apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Natsu tratando que se alejará un poco de ella.

-Déjame, me tengo que vestir a parte…sal de aquí-susurro está agachando la cara, Natsu le agarro el mentó y la hizo que lo mirará.

-Porqué te avergüenzas además…- puso su mano en el muslo de la chica, provocando que esta apretara los ojos reteniendo un grito- Ya te eh visto desnuda-

Lucy lo miró entonces Natsu se apodero de sus labios, Lucy puso más fuerza en su pecho para alejarlo pero sin éxito, Natsu la tomó de la cintura evitando que se alejará, tratando de resistirse pero sin éxito, Lucy dio paso a Natsu para que explorará su boca, el beso era apasionado los dos se dejaron llevar nuevamente por el fuego que nacía en su pecho, Natsu pasó su mano a la espalda de la rubia y alzo su camisa, Lucy se separó de él jadeando pero Natsu la volvió atrapar en un exigente beso.

Lucy se agarro de la camisa del Dragneel mientras este desabrochaba su sostén dejando ver su pezón el cual lo apretó, Lucy sacó un gemido.

-Shhh no grites…-susurro Natsu mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y bajaba lentamente a su pezón, Lucy apretó los ojos cuando Natsu tomó su pecho y jugó con él, apretó sus manos tratando de contener la enorme excitación que estaba naciendo desde su vientre, Natsu dio pequeños besos en su estomago y después tomó su mano y beso cada dedo, en una de esas sus labios se posaron en una parte de la espalda de Lucy, Lucy lo observaba sonrojada y avergonzada.

-De…detente Natsu…-susurro apenas audible, Natsu la miró y sonrió, con una mano la rodeo de la cintura, mientras la otra bajaba a la intimidad de la chica, Lucy gimió cuando la mano del peli rosa llegó a su intimidad empezando a masajearla.

-Ba…Basta…-pidió Lucy, Natsu jadeaba y la miró.

-No puedo…esta vez no….-

Los dos se vieron, Natsu lamió el labio de la chica, Lucy se estremeció y de nuevo atrapó sus labios, mientras la mano de Natsu acariciaba suavemente la intimidad de Lucy, esta empezaba a jadear pero Natsu la callaba con sus labios para que no gritará, Lucy lo observo y tomó el cuello del Dragneel y empezó a besarlo, Natsu se estremeció al sentir los labios de Lucy en su cuello y aumento su masaje en la parte sensible de la rubia, Lucy levanto la camisa del Dragneel con sus manos inexpertas pero que deseaban sentir cada parte de ese bien dotado cuerpo, al verlo se sonrojo más y empezó a besarle el pecho y subió de nuevo a su cuello, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, la oleada de placer sacudió a Lucy Natsu la sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera, su respiración se volvió agitada, Natsu igual jadeaba ya que los besos de Lucy le hicieron excitarse más de lo que tenía planeado, cuando Lucy se estabilizo la miró a los ojos, observo esos hermosos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco, y esa cara blanca que ahora tenía el color rojo, Natsu dio un leve beso en los labios de esta.

-Natsu-susurro Lucy, Natsu le agarró la mejilla y acaricio su mejilla.

-Lucy, mi Lucy….- a sus palabras el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció y algo parecido a la alegría la invadió, "Solo jugará contigo" las palabras la abofetearon y regresaron a la normalidad, otra vez había caído de nuevo ante Natsu Dragneel y aparte lo había besado, probado, Lucy negó con la cabeza y se intentó separar de Natsu, esta lo sujeto más fuerte.

-Basta Natsu…. Te lo dije no soy tu juguete- susurro Lucy, quería gritar pero si lo hacia las chicas que estaban atendiendo los verían, Natsu negó con la cabeza y acarició suavemente el cabello rubio de la chica.

-No eres…. Un juguete para mi, cara de ángel- y diciendo esto atrapó de nuevo sus labios, lentamente, sin prisa, Lucy apretó sus puños pero no opuso resistencia, ella en el fondo deseaba eso, los labios del peli rosa solo para ella, ese cuerpo solo para ella, qué más podía desear una chica enamorada, el beso fue muy lento, con sentimientos que los dos albergaban pero ninguno se dignaba a decirle al otro, Lucy paso sus manos por el cuello de Natsu y lo atrajo más a ella, siguieron así hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse, los dos se miraron sonrojados, Natsu paso su mano por la espalda desnuda de Lucy y bajo a sus pantis.

-Lucy… yo…-

-Natsu…-

One-chan estas ahí…- el grito del niño los hizo despertar de su encantó, Lucy alejo rápidamente a Natsu y se sujeto el sostén y se puso rápidamente la palayera-One-chan-

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- pregunto Lucy tratando de manejar sus temblorosas manos, Natsu se mordió el labio mirando a la chica la cual se apresuraba a vestirse, se rió.

-Estas bien…-pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-Si ya salgó voy cariño…- diciendo esto la voz del niño se alejo, Lucy suspiro al terminar de abrocharse los vaqueros, observo a Natsu el cual estaba sentado en el piso mirándola, Lucy volteó la cabeza-Esto…. Es solo…-

-Mejor sal, no vaya a pasar que Sora entré- dijo el Dragneel mientras se ponía de pie, Lucy retrocedió y asintió.

-Sal unos minutos después que yo salga…-ordenó la rubia saliendo del probador, Natsu sonrió tiernamente y se tocó los labios, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Lucy…-

.

.

-Oh que hermosa- gritaron Loke y Hibiki al ver a Lucy en bikini, este era de color miel, Lucy suspiro al ver la cara de bobos de sus amigos, Levy llegó detrás de ella con un bikini de color amarillo, después Juvia la cual traía un bikini de color azul, todos los chicos las miraron con corazones en los ojos, bueno a excepción de Gajeel el cual estaba jugando con los gemelos y Yukino Voleibol.

-Gray… si Juvia no fuera tú novia- susurro Hibiki, Gray lo miró con un aura negra lo cual hizo retroceder al chico.

-Pero lo es, amor vamos por unos raspados- dijo Gray sujetando de la mano a su amada, Juvia asintió y salió rumbo a un puesto de raspados que estaba en la playa, Hibiki y Loke fueron a donde estaban Gajeel y los demás, Levy se sentó con Lucy en la entrada de los vestidores, Lucy la miró y río.

-Que es graciosa Lu-chan-pregunto Levy inflando su mejilla.

-Lo que pasa es que no has visto tú cara….- agrego la rubia- Di que te ayude, Oye Gajeel- grito Lucy ganándose la mirada del peli negro, alzo a Levy y la mostró- Como nos vemos…-

-Lu-chan…-susurro Levy sonrojada y sus ojos se posaron en el peli-negro que la miró con una ceja levantada, este alzo los hombros.

-Nada ha cambiado…- diciendo esto el peli-negro siguió jugando con los demás, Levy cayó de rodillas.

-Vez no me hace caso, y yo que compre este caro bikini para que me viera- empezó a soltar lágrimas la peli azul, Lucy suspiro en eso las imágenes del probador vinieron a ella provocando un sonrojo, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Levy.

-Donde están tú gran plan Levy…-pregunto Lucy tratando de detener los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

-El plan…. Lu-chan que tienes en la espalda- pregunto Levy, Lucy la vio confundida.

-Que…-

-En la espalda- Levy le tocó una parte de la espalda- Es u moretón-

-Eh moretón dices….- en eso se quedó tiesa, esa parte era la que Natsu había besado, Lucy se sonrojo cuando Levy la miró a los ojos.

-Eso parece un chupe…-

-No lo digas Levy- grito Lucy corriendo a los vestidores, se vio en el espejo y en efecto ahí estaba el grandioso chupetón que le había hecho Natsu, Lucy apretó sus puños- Maldito, maldito seas Natsu Dragneel…-

.

.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, un mini-concierto se hizo a las orillas de la playa, la gente pasaba y se divertía, otros nadaban en el mar, mientras otros gritaban con la banda, Gray y Juvia estaban entre la multitud del concierto, Levy intentaba que Gajeel la viera pero este se alejaba lo más que podía de ella, Yukino, Rogue y los gemelos jugaban en el mar, Lucy se había puesto una playera para ocultar el horrible chupetón que le había dejado Natsu, en eso se sentó a su lado Hibiki.

-Pensé que jugarías con los demás- comentó Lucy, el rubio alzo los hombros y se acostó en la arena, Lucy lo miró sorprendida- Espera… y Loke…-

-No lo sé, dijo que regresaba a la villa, pidió las llaves de Levy para entrar- se incorporó y miró a Lucy- El se ha enamorado…-

Al comentario del chico Lucy empezó a toser.

-Eh, enamorado, imposible Loke no se enamora- grito Lucy, Hibiki río- O si…-

-Habla con él, está muy serió estos días, esa chica lo está volviendo loco- termino de decir Hibiki con una sonrisa, Lucy ladeo la cabeza.

-Pensé que estaba enamorado de mi- comento Lucy, Hibiki río y asintió.

-Lo estaba, cuando éramos más chicos-

-Vaya….- sonrió Lucy en eso Hibiki la tomó de la cara y acarició su mejilla, Lucy se quedó estática- Hibiki…-

-Aunque yo sigo enamorado de ti…- susurro el chico, Lucy abrió sus ojos enormemente, Hibiki se acercó lentamente a ella, Lucy se quedo estática sin hacer nada,

Hibiki se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios y empezó a reír- No es cierto Lucy, jajajaja si te veo como una hermana hasta crees….-

Lucy se sonrojo y miró enojada al rubio y se acercó más a su cara.

-Eres…- Lucy no término la frase pues alguien había quitado a Hibiki y ahora este se encontraba en el piso, miró y pudo observar al chico peli rosa, con un short y el pecho descubierto, se embobo pues el cuerpo del chico era increíble, ir al gimnasio le ayudaba, pero despertó de su sueño al ver a Hibiki levantarse y mirar enojado a Natsu.

-Oye que te pasa…- grito Hibiki al ponerse de pie y mirar al peli rosa, Natsu torció la boca y lo miró con odio, enojo y más que nada con celos.

-Tu quien te crees para tomar lo que es mío- agrego Natsu al acercarse al chico, Lucy se paró y se puso en medio.

-Basta los dos…-grito Hibiki se toco la cabeza, pero Natsu seguía con el semblante oscuro, Lucy suspiro y lo miró- Que te pasa…-

-Porque dejas que te bese cualquier idiota eh…- pregunto Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo- Contesta…-

-Quien iba a besar a quien, Hibiki estaba bromeando…espero porque preguntas eso…-lo señalo Lucy, Natsu la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, Lucy se tenso- Suéltame, me lastimas….-

Pero Natsu no respondió, los celos se estaban apoderando de él, Hibiki jaló a Lucy.

-Oye basta, deja en paz a mi hermanita…- dijo Hibiki, Natsu lo vio con una ceja levantada, el chico río- Que creías chico, es mi hermanita y no dejo que nadie la toque-

-De aquí a cuando los hermanos se besan-pregunto Natsu, Lucy suspiro, ese chico en verdad era idiota, en eso llegó Gajeel junto a los demás.

-Natsu-senpai- grito Levy, el peli rosa soltó a Lucy y miró a los chicos.

-Natsu-ni- grito Ventus al abrazar al peli rosa, este sonrió lo cual Lucy agradeció ya que se imaginaba que esos dos iban a empezar a pelear.

-Tú, Natsu que haces aquí-pregunto Sora, Natsu sonrió y lo miró.

-También me alegró de verte Sora- respondió el Dragneel, en eso miró al peli negro que lo miraba con una ceja levantada- Que…-

Gajeel solo rió y se acercó a Lucy.

-Natsu-senpai usted este de vacaciones- pregunto Levy, Natsu se agarró la cabeza y volteó a ver a Lucy la cual apartó la mirada.

-Algo así- contesto este, Levy presento a los demás a Natsu y este saludo amablemente, Lucy estaba con la boca abierta, en eso Gajeel le susurro.

-Oye ese es Natsu, el tipo que te gusta…-

A la pregunta del Redfox Lucy asintió, el chico con los percings miró al peli rosa el cual era visto por Yukino la cual estaba embobada con su cuerpo.

-No pudiste conseguirte algo mejor-

-Gajeel…- grito Lucy sonrojada, Gajeel río y acaricio su cabeza- Mo…-

-No es cierto, coneja- en eso sintió una mirada y vio al chico que lo fulminaba con la mirada- Y aparte demasiado celoso-

-Horno con patas que haces aquí- grito Gray al llegar con los demás, el concierto había terminado, todos los vieron y empezaron a platicar, pero Lucy sentía como la mirada de Natsu no se apartaba de ella.

.

.

-Bien niños duerman bien- los acostó Lucy, los niños estaban en la misma cama- Los quiero, mañana nos vemos-

-One-chan porqué no podemos quedarnos más tiempo despiertos- pregunto Sora, Lucy le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Porque son apenas muy chicos para quedarse despiertos muy tarde, duérmanse- diciendo esto último los niños cerraron los ojos.

-One-chan, mañana podemos jugar más tiempo junto…-pregunto Ventus sin abrir los ojos, Lucy sonrió y acarició la mejilla de este.

-Si-respondió.

Lucy salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala donde todos estaban, se sorprendió al ver las toneladas botellas de alcohol en el piso.

-Eh así que hiciste eso-pregunto sorprendida Yukino, Levy sonrió- Increíble Levy-chan-

-No fue nada después de todo, fue una apuesta de islas-

-Vaya los ricos se entretienen, ganando y perdiendo islas eh- comentó Gajeel tomando una cerveza, Levy agacho la mirada.

-Por qué no los llevaste a tú isla Levy-pregunto Natsu al tomar otra botella, Lucy se sentó a lado de Gajeel.

-está muy lejos, quería que viniéramos a la playa más cercana-

-Mejor hubieran ido a mi isla- agrego Natsu mirando su botella, todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta- Que…-

-tienen los dos una isla-pregunto Rogue señalando al Dragneel y a la MacGarden, estos asintieron.

-Natsu y Levy tienen una de las mejores playas e islas, eso indica lo asquerosamente poderosos que son- rió Gray al tomar de su bebida.

-Juvia igual tiene una isla, fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Juvia-agrego la Loxar, Lucy y los demás que eran como ellos decían *Plebeyos* estaban en shock.

-"Por eso los odios"- Lucy se tomó su bebida, y suspiro.

-Eh faltaron las cervezas- grito Levy al buscar en las bolsas de plástico- Genial…-

-Voy si quieres a comprarlas- se ofreció Natsu, Levy agradeció, en eso Gajeel igual se paró.

-Voy contigo a parte no es bueno que salgas solo a estas horas…- Natsu alzo los hombros y los dos chico salieron de la casa, los demás se quedaron callados.

-Que pasa con este ambiente- pregunto Loke, los demás se miraron- Hagan algo… aun tenemos alcohol-

-Cierto…-susurro Hibiki- ~Juguemos un juego…~- Lucy se tocó la frente pues sabía qué tipo de juego iban esos dos.

-Empiezo uno- dijo Gray.

-Dos- dijo rápidamente Juvia.

-Tres-

-Cuatro-

-Cinco-

-Seis- se apresuro a decir Levy.

-Siete, uh lo siento Lucy-nee- dijo Yukino tapándose la boca, Lucy abrió enorme la boca.

-Eso no es justo- grito en eso los chicos llenaron su vaso con vodka, tequila y otro tipo de alcohol- Púdranse todos…-

-Vamos Lucy- la animaron los chicos- ~Beben, hasta el fondo, Vamos, queremos saber si Lucy es amiga, no está bebiendo nada es una vil coñona, no ha tomado esta siendo nenita, fondo, fondo…~-

Lucy se bebió de un jalón el alcohol, los chicos aplaudieron cuando ella se acabó todo.

-Bien aquí otro juego…- susurro Levy con una mirada oscura.

.

.

Natsu y Gajeel venían con las cervezas, los dos estaban callados, al llegar a la entrada Gajeel detuvo a Natsu y lo miró.

-Lo que hablamos, debes mantener tú palabra Salamander- dijo Gajeel, Natsu chasqueó la lengua pero sonrió.

-Oh, por supuesto que la mantendré después de todo te eh dicho l que siento por ella, no te preocupes…- los dos chicos sonrieron y entraron a la casa, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el asco en la que estaba, los dos soltaron las bolsa y se apresuraron a la sala.

-Par… de…-

-Idiotas- a completo la frase Gajeel, Loke y Hibiki estaban animando a Rogue a tomar más, Juvia estaba con Yukino riendo como locas, mientras Gray ya hacía en el suelo desnudo y borracho.

-Oh Ipp Oni-chan- grito Yukino al caerse de espaladas, Gajeel fue directo a ella y la cargó, Juvia la sujetaba de la mano pidiendo que no se llevarán a su nueva hermanita, Gajeel empezó a pelear con ella, Natsu se alteró al no ver a la rubia por ese caos, salió de la sala buscándola.

.

.

Gajeel subió a Yukino a su cuarto, había alejado a Juvia de ella y dejándola con el Fullbuster a lo que ella se acorruco muy rápido y se quedo con él, dejo a Rogue con Hibiki y Loke pues esos tres siempre eran así, tapó a su hermanita y beso su frente, salió del cuarto en eso vio una pequeña silueta en el fondo del pasillo, se acercó y salió al balcón encontrándose con la peli azul la cual estaba hincada abrazando sus piernas, Gajeel suspiro y se puso a lado de ella, estuvo así unos minutos.

-Oye te hará daño…- Levy alzo la cabeza al oír la voz del peli negro, Gajeel la vio estaba súper roja de la cara- Pues cuanto bebiste… tú cuerpo es pequeño no soportará tanto alcohol enana…-río este, Levy sin embargo agacho la mirada, Gajeel torció la boca- Bueno no fue divertido… vamos adentro debemos cuidar a los demás…- se paró pero fue sostenido por la pequeña peli azul- Oye…-

-Ya no se qué hacer- empezó a decir esta con lágrimas en los ojos, Gajeel se tenso-Quiero agradarte pero todo lo que hago está mal no ipp es así Gajeel- Levy lo miró las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Oye…-

-En serio trato pero creo que todo lo que hago ipp te lastima- decía Levy sujetando a Gajeel del brazo- En verdad… quiero por eso hice este viaje para poder agradarte… porqué en verdad me gustas… pero me odias no es así ipp Gajeel…-

El peli negro no hizo nada y solo observaba a la chica, Levy sonrió agacho la cabeza.

-Me veré tan mal, pero encontré al fin a alguien que me interesa… por eso…- pero no termino pues Gajeel puso su manos en la cabeza de esta alborotándola- Gajeel…-

-Vamos adentro, se te subirá si te quedas aquí- diciendo esto tomó a la chica en brazos, Levy se estremeció pero sonrió y se abrazo de él.

-Gajeel… me gustas- susurro esta cayendo desmayada, Gajeel camino por el pasillo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

.

.

Natsu había buscado por todos los cuartos pero no encontró a Lucy, en eso salió a la playa tratando de ver a la rubia, y la encontró esta estaba a la orilla del mar sentada, Natsu suspiro y se acercó a ella.

-Oye cara de ángel deja de darme esos sustos…-susurro Natsu, Lucy siguió mirando al frente, Natsu se sentó a lado de ella y la miró, la cara de la rubia estaba súper roja, Natsu tomó su cara con su manos delicadamente- Mira te has puesto ebria, y con este aire se te debió haber subido –

-Natsu te preocupas por mi…-pregunto Lucy causando un sonrojo en el peli rosa.

-Sí, algún problemas- contesto el Dragneel volteando la cabeza, Lucy sonrió y miró a Natsu en eso lo abrazo- Queee, haces Lucy…-

-Eres cálido-susurro Lucy, Natsu se le aceleró el corazón al oler el aroma del cabello de la chica- Natsu… me habías preguntado una vez porqué ipp éramos solo Sora y Ventus... Los que vivíamos…-

-A eso…-

-Fue cuando los dos nos tomamos por primera vez en la enfermería- susurro Lucy, Natsu la miró sonrojado- Sabes por qué solo somos nosotros tres…-

-No tengo idea pero… espera me vas a decir- pregunto Natsu, Lucy se separó de él y miró a la Luna y asintió.

-Yo tenía una mamá y un papá como todos los demás, éramos felices ellos dos y nosotros cuatro, pero un día ipp ellos murieron…- empezó a relatar la rubia- No teníamos…familiares a nadie… y terminamos en las calles…-

Natsu abrió enorme los ojos, Lucy sonrió y suspiro.

-Fue difícil al principio, Sobrevivir, sin comida a veces, sin juguetes, con Ventus y Sora, tenía 12 años cuando eso paso, y Sora y Ventus 5 años… fue cuando conocí a Gajeel, Yukino, Rogue quienes habían huido porque su padre era un maldito adicto al juego, y a Hibiki y Loke quienes sufrieron con sus padres- las lágrimas fluyeron por las mejillas de la rubia, Natsu apretó los dientes y se sintió culpable de hacer recordar esas cosas a Lucy, quería saber sobre ella pero no se imaginaba que tanto había vivido esa chica.

Lucy tomó aire y alzo la mirada- Un año en las calles, por eso mi lazo con ellos es tan grande, los ocho logramos vivir y supimos lo cruel que es este mundo, después de eso Ul Fullbuster nos recogió a mí y a mis hermanitos, y pues ipp pude terminar la secundaria y prepa… por eso me hice a la idea de que debía siempre ser la mejor en todo… yo en verdad aun siento lo que te provoca el cruel inverno cuando estás en las calles….-

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, la rubia se apoyo en el hombro del peli rosa.

-Logre sobrevivir, sin mis hermanitos yo me moriría, luche tanto… para que ellos no nos encuentren…- ante este comentario Natsu miró a Lucy y la sostuvo de los hombros.

-Ellos Lucy…-pregunto Natsu, Lucy asintió y agacho la cabeza, las lágrimas no se detenían.

-Yo…. Escape con mis hermanos porqué ellos… nos querían matar…ellos- su cuerpo empezó a temblar- Querían quedarse con todo pero…. Nosotros no éramos parte de ello-

-Quienes Lucy-pregunto furioso Natsu- Quienes querían matarlos…-

-Al final fui una cobarde, tengo gente con quien puedo confiar pero…- Lucy apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu- Como puedo atacar a la misma gente que mato a mis padres, y me quito todo lo que amaba en este mundo…. Lo único que rescate esa noche fueron, a mis amados hermanitos, Natsu….- y diciendo esto último Lucy se desmayo, Natsu se quedó en silencio mientras las olas golpeaban en la orillas, el sonido de la noche, puso el cuerpo de la rubia en sus brazos y secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, apretó los dientes al recordar lo que le había contado Lucy.

-Matarte Lucy, quienes…- en eso recordó algo.

_(Mira Natsu este es…- había dicho Lyon lanzándole el expediente, Natsu abrió el expediente y se encontró con la fotografía de la rubia, sonrió y empezó a leer, en eso algo le llamo la atención- Lucy H. Yelik, que es esto…-_

_-Eh déjame ver- dijo Lyon mirando el expediente- Lucy H. Yelik, que extraño no dice el otro apellido…-_

_-Los maestro la llaman Lucy Yelik eso me dijo Miriam, pero porque H.-susurro Natsu en eso el albino rió._

_-Puede ser Holmes como ese anime Aria que era Aria H. Kanzaki, Lucy Holmes Yelik jajajaja- rió el albino cuando sonó el timbre- Mejor vámonos las clases están empezando, y Gildartz pueden llegar- Lyon salió de la oficina, Natsu devolvió el expediente…._

_-Lucy H. Yelik, puede ser Holmes que estupidez estoy diciendo…-)_

Natsu puso a Lucy en la cama y la tapó, toco delicadamente su mejilla y sonrió mirando a la luna pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar todo lo que había dicho Lucy.

-Vaya, me matarías cara de ángel si te enteras de lo que descubrí, y a parte de lo que me dijiste borracha- en eso se acercó a sus labio y deposito un tierno y suave beso- Lucy H. Yelik que tantas sorpresas aun escondes detrás de tu bello rostro, quienes te quieren muerta o te querían muerta cariño…- susurro observando como el pecho de Lucy subía y bajaba conforme respiraba.

_(-Recuerda, lo más valioso que tenemos es nuestro corazón, Lucy, así que cuídalo bien…-)_

* * *

**Bien aquí acaba el capítulo que les pareció creó que el objetivo de comedia no me salió TwT pero bueno un poco de suspenso uuuuuhhhh, que pasará ahora Lucy a rebelado parte de su pasado a Natsu y su nombre que relación tendrá con él, ya que es algo más de lo que Natsu imagina, y no no es Holmes no es tan fácil adivinar que es :3 ….**

**Y Lucy ya dile que si y tú Natsu ya dile que ya xD….. y bueno una disculpa por qué no hubo lemon, pero aclaró si leen bien en la parte final del anterior capítulo dije que sería lime y por lo que me dijeron esto es solo algo pervertido pero sin llegar a tener relaciones, algo así me explicaron, pero se que son pervertidos y se conformaron con esa parte Nalu sexy xD**

**_Siguiente Capítulo…_**

**_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

**xD que quiere decir esto ha podría ser….. Natsu será tan lindo en este episodio :3 **

**Bueno sean felices coman frutas y verduras y pues suspenso que pasará, cierto hay lemon pero dentro de tres capítulo xD les prometo que será un lemon genial y a parte se acerca la hora del clímax de la historia, así es mortales la tormenta apenas comienza….**

**Sean felices y coman frutas y verduras…. Nos vemos, mañana me toca rifa así que haré otro capítulo pero no sé si de este o de otro sin embargo estén alertas, mina-san Sayonara Oyasuminasai *Neko se va a dormir***


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Hola amados lectores, saben que este capítulo como dice Noriko Ishida "Vomitarán Arcoíris porque desparrama de miel xD" en serió bueno este capítulo estará largo pero vale la pena, Levy no puede ni ver a Gajeel a los ojos, Lucy no sabe que le dijo a Natsu y los demás están bueno…. Jejeje descúbranlo….**

***Neko empieza la historia* **

**Atención: Este capítulo es Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, y Nalu y más Nalu**

* * *

**_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

**"Pensamientos"**

**(**_**Recuerdos)**_

_(-Mira Lucy él es mi amigo- le habló un hombre de cabello rubio , la rubia dejo de jugar y vio al señor quien le sonreía- A partir de ahora estará mucho tiempo en nuestra casa-_

_-Hola- sonrió Lucy, el hombre se acerco a ella y acarició su cabeza._

_-O eres linda, que te parece si la comprometemos con mi hijo- sugirió el hombre a lo que el rubio se empezó a reír, Lucy ladeó su cabeza confundida._

_-Eso, no puede ser- grito la rubia al entender todo, los dos hombres la miraron, ella sonrió- Porque yo ya tengo a la persona con la que me casaré….-)_

Lucy abrió sus ojos y se quejo, la luz le molestaba en eso se sentó en la cama y se agarro la boca al sentir un horrible asco, se agarro la cabeza confundida, en eso recordó lo de anoche bueno no todo.

-Que… asco- susurro en eso observo el cuarto y se tapó con las cobijas- Que…que hago en el cuarto… espera- se vio el cuerpo y observo que tenía una playera de hombre y un short el cual estaba amarrado con una cinta, su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza- Que-

-Oh buenos días- habló Natsu al entrar al cuarto, Lucy trago y se tapó con las cobijas, el peli rosa río y le extendió un vaso con una pastilla- Tómalo debes tener una horrible cruda no es así…-

-Natsu- Lucy tomó aire, pero el color rojo no abandonó su rostro- Yo esto… estoy con ropa de hombre-

-Claro- Natsu se sentó en la cama- Anoche hiciste un desastre arriba de tú ropa, mira que tomar y de repente salir al aire, en serio…-

Lucy cerró los ojos y recordó- Lo que pasa es que me maree y yo bueno… solo quería sentir un poco de aire… y entonces-

-Te perdiste no es así- pregunto Natsu Lucy asintió, se bebió el agua y las pastillas, en eso recordó por el cual había empezado la plática.

-Tú me quitaste la ropa-

-Si-

-Paso…algo entré-trago- Nosotros…-

Natsu alzo una ceja y se trapo como un gato en la cama, acorralo a Lucy quien se puso más roja, se acercó a su labio soy susurro sensualmente- Yo hubiera querido, pero no me gusta hacer las cosas así…-

-Así-susurro la rubia, Natsu le lamió el labio a lo cual Lucy reacciono y cerró los ojos, Natsu se hizo para atrás y suspiro.

-Di que te encontré ya que no se qué hubieras hecho si yo no…- en eso le agarro la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos-No vuelvas a tomar así si no estoy contigo entendido-

-Pero que…-

-Entendiste-

-Si… como digas papá- susurro Lucy torciendo la boca, Natsu se río y se alejo de la cama- Por cierto que paso anoche ya sé que no me acosté contigo…pero paso algo más que deba saber…-

Natsu la miró y recordó lo que le contó la rubia- ¿No recuerdas nada?-

-Solo recuerdo que esos idiotas me empezaron a dar de tomar, vodka, tequila, vino, cerveza bueno fue una bomba para mi, espera- Lucy lo miró nerviosa- Dije algo…-

Natsu se dirigió a la puerta- Nada importante no te preocupes, baja cuando estés lista- y salió del cuarto, Lucy se quedó estática en eso se agarro su cabeza.

-Yo dije algo… no sé porque pero lo presiento, wa que le dije, que le dije, no recuerdo nada- en eso su cara se torno roja y su corazón empezó a latir como loco- Yo le habré dicho… que me gusta…no- grito y acostó- Estoy muerta, mi vida está acabada ahora como seguiré con mi vida, el me provocará más de lo que hace ahora, mi vida está acabada, Lucy Yelik bien hecho-

.

.

Natsu se quedó estático, no sabía si reír, sacar su celular y tomar fotos, optó por reír, todos estaban con una cruda, Rogue y Loke estaban que se los levaba el tren, Yukino y Hibiki estaban con un vaso de agua, al parecer el único que estaba en condiciones de ayudarlos era Gajeel, Natsu se sentó a lado del peli negro y río más fuerte.

-Esto te parece divertido- pregunto Gajeel, Natsu asintió a lo que el peli negro soltó una leve risita- Bien-

-buenos días- susurro una chica de pequeña estatura, todos loa saludaron, su cara estaba súper roja en eso alzo la vista y se encontró con Gajeel mirándola, esta aparto la vista de inmediato y se sonrojo hasta la orejas-Bue…bueno esto es hora de irnos-

-Eh pero Levy-chan- dijo Yukino sin pararse de la risa, la peli azul se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oye si apenas llevan un día- agrego Natsu, Levy lo miró casi llorando- Oye…-

-Yo… disfruten de la estancia, me voy primero no se preocupen, mi mayordomo los llevará disfruten- y salió corriendo, Natsu miró por la ventana y vio a la chica subirse a un carro e irse, en eso vio a Gajeel con una ceja levantada.

-Sabes algo…-

-Que voy a saber de esa enana- contesto Gajeel parándose de su lugar y mirar a sus hermanos- Bueno nos vamos, la enana se ha ido no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-

-Pero- empezaron a quejarse los chicos, Natsu miró a las escaleras y vio a los dos pequeños rubios que bajaban agarrados de la mano tañándose los ojos.

-Hola buenos días- sonrió Natsu al acercarse a estos dos y acariciarles la cabeza- ¿Durmieron bien?-

-Si-respondió Ventus al abrazar a Natsu- Natsu-ni esa cama es suave-

-Oh, qué tal si te regalo una mejor que esa-

Ventus sonrió más y se sujeto más al peli rosa- O gracias Natsu-ni como quisiera que fueras mi hermano mayor-

-No lo digas ni en broma Ventus- respondió Sora serió, Natsu lo observo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-También te comprare a ti Sora-

-Oye, si quieres caerme bien para casarte con mi One-chan estás loco entendiste- respondió el rubio, Natsu se sonrojo y todos los presentes empezaron a reír.

-Ca…casarme con Lucy-

-O Natsu te será difícil ganarte a Sora- río Yukino y los demás le siguieron, Natsu torció la boca sonrojado.

-Que es gracioso. Pregunto Gray bajando, Juvia iba detrás de él súper sonrojada, Gajeel lo miró.

-Que pasa Gray por fin te han quitado la inocencia-

Al comentario del peli negro los dos chicos se sonrojaron y empezaron a negar, Lucy bajo con cara decaída.

-Lu…-

-Hola buenos días-susurro esta con un aura depresivo, a todos les bajo una gotita de sudor, en eso Sora abrazo a su hermana lo cual Lucy al verlo se recuperó mágicamente- Que pasa Sora-

-Que rápido- gritaron todos al ver el cambio de humor de la chica, Sora se sonrojo y señalo a Natsu.

-Natsu, quiere ganarme con una nueva cama para sí poder darle mi permiso para casarte contigo One-chan, ¿Tú te casarás con él a que no verdad?-

Lucy se sonrojo a lo que dijo su hermana, Natsu se avergonzó, todos empezaron a reír más duro- So…Sora que dices- empezó a balbucear la rubia.

-Estos niños y sus preguntas incomodas-le susurro Juvia a Gray, ese mismo día todos regresaron pues no les parecía correcto que la dueña no estuviera y ellos se quedarán ahí en su casa.

-Lucy tú te vienes conmigo- ordeno Natsu poniendo las mochilas de los Yelik en su carro, Lucy quiso correr pero Natsu la atrapó y cargo- Vámonos…-

-Oye- grito Lucy, Ventus y Sora se subieron al convertible del Dragneel- Ayúdenme…-

-Buen viaje Lucy-grito Gray a lo que Lucy se enojo más, Gajeel se acercó a Natsu después de poner a Lucy en el asiento y abrocharle el cinturón.

-Dragneel recuerda nuestra plática-

Natsu lo miró y sonrió- Te lo dije no, yo jamás le haría eso…-

-Gajeel ayúdame- grito Lucy extendiendo su manos, Gajeel rió y empezó alejarse- Oye-

-Lo siento coneja, nos vemos- diciendo esto el peli-negro se subió en el otro carro ya con todos adentró y arrancó, Lucy vio el carro alejarse y suspiro, miró hacia el mar y sonrió.

-Ves te ves más linda cuando sonríes- comentó Natsu subiéndose al carro, Lucy volteó la mirada sonrojada, y así el Dragneel arrancó, llevaban unas dos horas que habían salido, Ventus y Sora dormían mientras Lucy no despegaba la vista de la carretera en eso miró al Dragneel que estaba concentrado en el camino, Lucy suspiro.

-Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí, cara de ángel-habló el peli rosa, Lucy volteó la cara sonrojada, cuantas veces más estaría así.

-Como digas- susurro esta recargándose en la puerta- ¿Por qué viniste para acá Natsu?-

-Por qué no quería que nadie te viera con traje de baño-respondió rápidamente el peli rosa, Lucy lo miró sorprendida pero negó con la cabeza- Eres mía así que no te permito hacer esas cosas-

-No soy tuya, diablos- contesto Lucy recordando que para Natsu solo era uno más de sus juguetes, en eso se sonrojo-Y eso del…mo…mo…more…-

-Hablas del chupetón-

-No lo digas así- grito Lucy avergonzada, Natsu la miró y sonrió seductoramente.

-Te eh marcado como mía entiendes…-

Lucy cambio el sonrojo por una cara de decepción, se apoyo en la puerta y miró de nuevo al paisaje el cabello revolvió su cabello cerró los ojos.

Solo soy un juguete para ti-susurro quedándose dormida, Natsu paró el carro y la miró, apretó los dientes y volvió a conducir.

.

.

-Lucy buenos días-saludó Sting al acercarse a la rubia, Lucy lo saludo y sonrió, el chico acercó una silla y se puso enfrente de ella- Que tal tú fin de semana-

-No me quejó-susurro la rubia, cuando llegaron al atardecer Natsu ayudo a cargar a los gemelos al departamento y ponerlos en su cama, después Lucy le invitó un café pero Natsu negó, se despidieron.

_(-Gracias- sonrió la rubia, Natsu no dijo nada- Bien nos vemos…- en eso Natsu la tomó en un abrazo, el corazón de Lucy se acelero pero no se sonrojo pues se estaba acostumbrando a que el Dragneel la abrazará así como así-Ya basta…-_

_-Te demostraré-susurro Natsu en su oreja causándole cosquillas- Que no eres un juguete-)_

-Lucy- Sting movió su mano enfrente de la rubia, Lucy sonrió- Estas muy despistada, ¿Todo en orden?-

-Claro- respondió esta en eso la maestra entró y empezaron las clases, Lucy suspiro "Que debo pensar de eso".

.

.

-Uh que te pasa amada presidenta-Pregunto Cana al ver a Levy cabizbaja, esta la miró estaba llorando- estas bien…-pregunto preocupada, Levy se limpió las lágrimas.

-Cana que pasaría si tú…- en eso el color rojo domino su cara- Si tú… le confiesas tus sentimientos a el chico que te gusta-

La castaña no entendió la pregunta-Pues espera la respuesta no es obvio- respondió tomando de su malteada, Levy negó y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-Pero… si se lo dices borracha-

Cana escupió su bebida y miró a la peli azul con una gotita de sudor- Diría que eres estúpida….-

Levy se deprimió más- Si lo estoy verdad-

.

.

Lucy salió a comer con Sting- Levy hace cosas raras- río el rubio, Lucy asintió y suspiro.

-Pero mis hermanos conocieron el mar, así que se lo agradezco-

-Por cierto puedo preguntarte algo-Lucy asintió a lo que dijo el rubio- ¿Qué sientes por Natsu-san?-

Lucy se impresiono y su cara se sonrojo- Nada…-Sting empezó a reír y Lucy lo miró seria- Que es gracioso…-

-En serio-

-En serio, nada es decir…es un maldito mujeriego, egocéntrico, mimado… lindo, esos ojos te hipnotizan, y…-las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la rubia sin permiso- Y solo eres un juguete para él…-En eso Sting le dio un abrazo Lucy abrió enormes sus ojos-Sting…-

-Lo ves, tú lo amas no es así…-

Lucy agacho la mirada dejando las lágrimas fluir.

-Te quiero Lucy- susurro Sting, Lucy se quedó estática mientras el rubio se separó de ella con una sonrisa- Pero tú no me amas, amas a Natsu-san lo eh comprobado-

-Sting-susurro Lucy, el rubio negó y limpio una lágrima de la rubia- Yo lo siento pero no…-

-Lo sé-sonrió el rubio-Pero ya no sufras y llores vale, y que esto no arruine nuestra amistad- pidió el rubio, Lucy asintió Sting le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo, Lucy no se negó- Gracias…-

-Esa maldita- susurro una peli rosa desde la ventana y sonrió malévolamente-Ya verá…-

.

.

-Natsu-san- grito Juvia al comentario del peli rosa, Natsu y Lyon empezaron a reír- Juvia no le parece gracioso-

-Bueno era un decir- susurro Lyon conteniendo su risa- No es así Natsu-

-O no me digas que te has acostado ya con él-pregunto Natsu, Juvia se sonrojo- Eh y esa reacción-

-Dejen a Juvia en paz-grito está salió del club azotando la puerta.

-Uh se enojo- susurro el peli rosa dirigiéndose al futbolito- bien juguemos-

-Y qué tal te fue con tu rubia Natsu- pregunto Lyon, Natsu lo miró y sonrió.

-Lo eh decidido lo haré-

-En serio-

-Si ya está todo listo, Lucy será mía- afirmo empezando a jugar.

.

.

Lucy estaba sacando las cosas de su casillero, todos estaban murmurando, Lucy ignoró todo eso peor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la declaración del rubio, el cual decidió irse antes de que terminarán las clases, Lucy suspiro tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al club, en eso alguien se puso enfrente de ella.

-Otra vez tú…-

-Hola muerta de hambre- dijo Sherry junto a otras dos chicas fornida- Vas algún lado-

-Sí, así que si no es molestia hazte a un lado-diciendo esto Lucy las iba a rodear pero las chicas la atraparon en un circulo- ¿Quieres pelear…?-

-No se pero- Sherry se acercó a ella viéndola con asco- No conoces tú lugar, maldita muerta de hambre…-

-Mira mejor…-

-No me importa que hayas engatusado a Sting pero- Sherry sujeto de la playera a Lucy- Natsu-sama es mío…-Lucy sintió hervir su cuerpo, Sherry se alejó de ella y empezó a reír- Sabes él es mío y de nadie más-

-Natsu no es tuyo- contesto Lucy tapándose la boca en el acto, la peli rosa empezó a reír.

-Oh, la pobretona se enamoró de Natsu-sama- agrego Sherry, las demás chicas empezaron a reír, Lucy se enojo hasta los huesos- Pero sabes… no serás nada más de él-

-A ti que más te da-

-Es por tú bien- susurro Sherry- Que siente saber que eres como decirlo… una de tantas que se han acostado con Natsu, o que han besado sus labios…-Lucy apretó los puños y se puso sería.

-Yo fui la primera y la ultima- afirmo Sherry separándose de la rubia- Así que aléjate de él entendiste, nunca pasarás de ser una de las queridas de mi Natsu…-

-Tú Natsu dices…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- Mira lo que sientas por Natsu, o si fuiste la primera me vale un reverendo rábano, a parte por qué me dices todo esto… que ganas con esto-

-Tu maldita muerta de hambre, no perteneces aquí mételo en tú cabecita, no eres nadie ni nada, crees que Natsu se fijaría en alguien como tú, deja de soñar, Natsu jamás se fijaría en alguien, pobre, sin estatus, nada bonita, sabes para que la querría solo la querría como su juguete lo que eres en estos momento…- escupió su veneno la chica, Lucy sentí como en cualquier momento el llanto le ganaría pero soporto-Mejor vete de esta escuela, no eres nadie aquí nadie…-

-Acabaste- pregunto Lucy abriéndose paso entre ellas- Me voy…-

-Así es acepta tú lugar, eres asquerosa, siempre lo serás al igual que lo es toda tú familia…-

Lucy se detuvo a lo que dijo la peli rosa, se volteó el flequillo tapaba su rostro, empezó a caminar de nuevo a la peli rosa en eso la chica salió disparada al piso, Lucy le había dado una patada, las otras tres chicas atacaron a Lucy pero esta se movió rápido, a una la derribo con una patada, a otra le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mientras la ultima la agarro del brazo y la tiró, se aventó a Sherry y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y después una cachetada, la chica solo empezó a gritar.

-Soporto que me insultes-susurro Lucy sin dejar de dar de cachetadas a la peli rosa- Dejo que me intimides, todo lo soporto pero…- en eso la tomó del cuello de su playera con ojos sombríos la miró-Pero no te permito meterte con mi familia, que sabes tú que saben ustedes de mi nada… quizás si las cosas no hubieran sido así en estos momento tu estarías lamiendo mis zapatos…-diciendo esto la rubia se quitó de Sherry y empezó a caminar- Si te vuelves a meter conmigo, esto no será nada comparado con lo que te haré…- y diciendo esto empezó a caminar.

-Maldita zorra- susurro Sherry al ponerse de pie, en eso oyó aplausos y volteó- Lyon-senpai-

-Bien hecho Sherry- río este al ver a la chica hecha un desastre- Lucy enseño las garras eh-

-esa zorra-

-La zorra eres tú- la voz del chico la hizo estremecer, las otras tres chicas corrieron al ver al Dragneel acercarse- Mira que si Lucy no supiera defenderse… yo mismo te hubiera dado esa golpiza- el chico se detuvo a centímetros de la chica.

-Esa chica no debe tomar lo que me pertenece…- grito Sherry, Lyon se tocó la cabeza mientras Natsu miraba a la chica con indiferencia- Acaso olvidas que yo fui la primera… yo fui tú primera vez…-

-Cierto lo es pero…-Natsu le tomó la barbilla y sonrió terroríficamente- Eso fue antes de que te descubriera teniendo sexo con otro…-soltó la barbilla de la chica- Escúchame bien si te vuelves acercar a Lucy considérate muerta…-

-Lo dices como si… estuvieras enamorado de ella- susurro Sherry, Natsu cerró los ojos y sonrió- No me digas…-

-Cierto… yo estoy enamorado de ella, por eso te lo advierto no te vuelvas acercar a ella entendiste-declaró el Dragneel, Lyon sonrió mientras Sherry la cara de Sherry mostró sorpresa y cólera.

.

.

-One-chan que tengas un buen día- dijeron los gemelos al abrazar a Lucy, esta asintió.

-Gracias Ul de nuevo- se inclino la rubia, la mujer abrazo a Lucy-Ul-

-Lucy eres como mi hija y todo lo que quieras te puedo ayudar… incluso si decides volver, no es que te obligue, pero si quieres volver a esta casa-

-Ok entiendo-sonrio nerviosamente la chica

-Hola niños- grito un peli negro, los gemelos corrieron y abrazaron a Gray- Oh que me extrañaron-

-Sí, Gray-ni vamos a jugar- Sora le agarró la mano mientras Ventus se colgaba de su estomago, el chico sonrió y asintió.

-Vayan por la pelota, hoy les enseñare la técnica Fullbuster-

-Si-gritaron los rubios y salieron disparados al jardín, Gray río y se acerco a las mujeres.

-Ya te vas linda-

-Sí, y no quiero que digas esas cosas, si Juvia oye-

-Jajajaja mi adorada novia te causa todavía miedo-

-Sí y mucho- diciendo esto la chica tomó su bolsa-Me voy, los veo al rato…-

-Si cuídate Lucy…-grito Ul, Lucy se dirigió a la salida pero volteó y puso una sonrisa pícara.

-Por cierto Ul creo que muy pronto tendrás nietos…adiós- diciendo esto la rubia salió corriendo, Ul se quedó con la boca abierta, Gray se sonrojo en eso un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y vio a su madre que tenía una cara terrorífica.

-mamá eso no…-

-Gray Fullbuster por qué Lucy dijo eso- grito la peli purpura correteando a su hijo- Por qué huyes-

-Por qué me matarás- grito el peli-negro huyendo como una nenita de su madre.

-Gray-ni y el juego-gritaron los gemelos desde el jardín.

.

.

-Lo siento por llamarte tan repentinamente Lucy- se disculpó el viejo Makarov- Pero no tenía a alguien más…-

-No se preocupe- sonrió Lucy al ponerse el uniforme- Mira-san no abrió el consultorio así que tenía el día libre-

-Bien, hoy alguien rento la cafetería al parecer hará una fiesta hasta las diez de la noche, espero que no sea muy tarde para ti…-

-No se preocupe, espero que de propina- bromeó Lucy, Makarov sonrió tomó sus cosas y le dio un sobre a Lucy-Gracias…-

-Bueno me voy, espero que no sea trabajoso para ti, nos vemos el sábado- diciendo esto el hombre salió de la cafetería, Lucy se puso el delantal verde y miró el lugar el cliente había pedido que se le arreglara de flores, rosas, lirios y jazmines, hacían que la cafetería tuviera un dulce aroma, las ventanas estaba tapadas con un velo de color rosa pálido, solo había una mesa en el centro, el menú que pidió el chico era extraño ya que era una cafetería, pero al parecer este lo traería, no era para más pues la cafetería tenía una buena presentación era muy bonita así que este tipo de cosas siempre pasaban, Lucy recordó que una vez un chico lo rentó para pedirle matrimonio a su novia, Lucy tuvo que poner el anillo en el pastel, la acara de la mujer hizo que Lucy creyera que el amor si podía existir, suspiro y empezó a limpiar el mostrador.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que alguien entró en la cafetería-Bienvenid…-pero Lucy no acabó la palabra pues y siguió limpiando- No has visto el letrero está cerrado-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué entraste Natsu?-pregunto Lucy mirando al peli rosa, el cual iba vestido de vaqueros y traía un sueter de cuero negro, con una camisa blanca debajo, sonrió y miró a Lucy- Y bien-

-Bueno será porqué…- Natsu se acercó al mostrador y apoyó sus brazos en el mostrador-Yo soy el cliente de esta noche…-

Lucy dejo caer su trapo- Tú- grito señalando al Dragneel, Natsu asintió y se paró del mostrador viendo el lugar, examino las flores, los adornos- Les quedó bonito eh, menos mal no me gustaría que mi acompañante se decepcionará, qué opinas Lucy-

Lucy tragó- Si esta lindo… acaso esperas a alguien-pregunto con miedo, el chico asintió y Lucy se volteó al mostrador- Ya veo…es…es…-sus labios temblaron.

-O es una chica-agrego Natsu sentándose en la silla, Lucy cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes tratando de no llorar- Oye Lucy-

La llamo el peli rosa, la rubia volteó en eso Natsu le arrojo una caja y señalo afuera, Lucy vio un remolque- ¿Para qué es esto?-

-Haya fuera están unos estilistas- sonrió el peli rosa- Nos atenderás tú… así que quiero que te arregles vale…- al decir esto el corazón de Lucy empezó a dolor, ella asintió y salió de la cafetería avanzo con pasos lentos al remolque, en ella estaban los estilistas.

-bien, o dios eres una belleza- dijo un hombre con ropa llamativa.

-Hay baño para cambiarme- pregunto Lucy, los estilistas señalaron dentro del remolque, Lucy entró al baño y cerró con llave, entonces las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- Idiota Lucy ¿Por qué lloras?-susurro tratando de detener sus absurdas lágrimas, pero estas no paraban, era tanta la opresión en el pecho, estaba triste por que Natsu iba a cenar con una chica, y ella tendría que tragarse su tristeza y decepción al estarlos atendiendo, y si no fuera poco, Natsu la quería presentable para que lo atendiera a él y a la chica que lo acompañará, (_-El jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú-) _alejo esos pensamientos pero eran verdaderos ¿No?, en eso tocaron la puerta, Lucy abrió la caja y se quedo estática al ver el vestido, era sin tirantes le llegaba a las rodillas, era de color rosa pálido, en la cintura tenía un listón negro del cual había un encaje del mismo color que el listón decorado con flores, y adentro había unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, era precioso.

-Acaso…piensa que soportare esto…-susurro suspiro y se resigno era trabajo y debía obedecer, al salir los estilistas abrieron enorme la boca, la pusieron en una silla y empezaron a maquillar, "Esto no es demasiado para la chica que atenderá a los clientes" pensó la rubia, arreglaron sus uñas pitándolas de un rosa pálido con flores de color negro, le pusieron un labial rosa pálido, unas sombras del mismo color, sus cejas las depilaron, sus petallas las rizaron, rubor, perfume, la peinaron hicieron una diadema con su propio cabello, y el cabello suelto lo hicieron en caireles, al terminar los estilistas estaban impresionados.

-esta preciosa- dijo una mujer al conducirla a una espejo enorme, Lucy al verse no reconoció al ser enfrente de ella, esa que estaba enfrente de ella no era real, estaba preciosa.

-Hace mucho que no me veía así-susurro poniendo una leve sonrisa, en eso un chico la llamo, Lucy bajo del remolque, el chico le abrió la puerta de la cafetería Lucy alzo una ceja confundida, en eso cuando entró Natsu estaba sentado se levanto y se quedo embobado viéndola, Lucy observo que la mesa ya estaba la comida que había ordenado, y había unas velas y unas flores estaban igualmente, se acercó a Natsu y se sonrojo al ver al chico que la miraba fascinado.

-Esto…-

-Date vuelta-ordeno Natsu, Lucy se estremeció pero obedeció, cuando se dio la vuelta vio la sonrisa gentil y amable de Natsu, eso hizo que su corazón volviera acelerarse.

-Desde cuando las meseras se visten así-reclamo Lucy y señalo al Dragneel- Y a qué hora llegará tú acompañante- pregunto Lucy muriéndose por dentro, solo quería irse de ahí para evitarse el ver a Natsu con otra mujer, solo quería irse y llorar.

Natsu sonrió y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la beso lo que causo la impresión de la chica- Mi acompañante ah llegado…-susurro dirigiendo a una confusa Lucy a sentarse- Bien comamos- sonrió este y empezó a comer, Lucy estaba en shock pero reacciono.

-Que- grito y pego en la mesa, Natsu dejo de comer y la miró molesto- Yo… pero… que… Natsu a que juegas eh…-

-Ah, sabes que, si te invitaba te hubieras negado, y esto fue lo único que se ocurrió-

Las mejillas de Lucy estaban encendidas por la vergüenza "Así que era yo" suspiro aliviada pero aun preocupada.

-Vas a comer o que…-pregunto Natsu, Lucy miró el plato tomó los cubiertos y empezó a comer abrió enormes los ojos cuando probó la carne.

-Delicioso…-

-Claro es de un restaurante fino tonta- agrego Natsu al empezar de nuevo a comer, Lucy no entendía nada pero ignoró todo y se dispuso a comer lo que estaba enfrente de ella, Natsu se quedó mirándola y alzo una ceja.

-Vaya sabes manejar bien los cubiertos- a su comentario Lucy dejo de comer y miró a Natsu enojada- Que…-

-Por supuesto que se Natsu- no pudo más y exploto- Lo sé, se manejar unos cubiertos, se comportarme aunque no lo creas, aunque no sea rica ni nada lo sé, lo sé- sonrió tristemente- Porque te gusta humillarme Natsu…-

-¿Yo te humillo Lucy?-pregunto Natsu serió, Lucy se paró molesta.

-A que juegas no entiendo nada- Lucy movió su cabeza- Se que juegas con las chicas, lo sé todos me lo dicen, te acuestas con ellas y luego las desechas como basura… cuanto tiempo jugarás conmigo, me confundes tus actos-

Natsu se paró y miro a Lucy molesto- Crees que juego contigo, que eres una más de las chicas con las que me gusta jugar-

-Claro, porque qué otra cosa estarías así conmigo- la rubia se mordió el labio- Me confundes, confundes mis sentimientos-

-Tus sentimientos- contesto Natsu sorprendido- Que quieres decir con eso, Lucy…-

Lucy apretó sus puños estaba harta quería de una vez por todas sacar lo que guardaba, sus labios empezaron a moverse sin su permiso

\- Te acostaste conmigo solo por mi cuerpo, fui una más de tus juguetes pero, pero, pero aun así no te alejaste de mí no e desechaste como a las demás, me besas pero solo por gusto, aun así…- agacho la cabeza y suspiro- No sé qué hacer, cada vez que se trata de ti me duele el pecho, me siento confundida, mi corazón se acelera, todo está mal mi cabeza está mal…pero sé que solo soy tú juguete… podría mandarte al hospital o dejarte inconsciente en el piso pero aun así dejo que me hagas esas cosas, yo… yo… ser tú juguete duele pero aun así lo soporto, porque tú me gustas …-

El silencio se hizo presente, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, Natsu abrió enormes los ojos, la rubia se hizo para atrás tirando la silla "Que hice…" pensó, Natsu empezó a caminar hacia ella, Lucy corrió dirigiéndose a la salida, sin embargo la mano del peli rosa se lo impidió.

-Suéltame- grito jalándose, Natsu la sostuvo de las dos manos- Dije que me sueltes…-

-Que dijiste Lucy…-pregunto Natsu serió, Lucy apretó los dientes.

-Olvídalo no dije nada-

-No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste- grito Natsu sin soltarla- Tú en verdad sientes eso…-

Lucy apretó los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que se acumulaban-Lucy…-

-Yo… yo…- en eso empezó a llorar- No digo mentiras, pero aun así tú…- pero no siguió pues los labios del peli rosa se apoderaron de los de ella, Lucy lo empujo pero Natsu la atrajo a él sosteniéndola de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la puso en su cabeza, Lucy apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos, Natsu la besaba tiernamente y sin prisa, los dos se separaron, Lucy agacho la mirada pero Natsu se la levanto con una mano.

-Yo… no sé cómo expresar lo que siento- susurro Natsu Lucy lo miró a los ojos- No sé como sentir las cosas, siempre fue así cara de ángel, juego con las chicas porque no sabía lo que era amar, nuca lo sentí y por eso jamás me relaciono de manera sentimental con alguien, siempre fue mi regla solo sexo y ya…pero tú- acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia- No sé cómo, cuándo te vi la primera vez en el parque me sentí atraído, y después llegaste a nuestra escuela, y te quería en mi cama solo quería eso, cuando te vi en el invernadero y esa sonrisa…y sin darme cuenta empecé a observarte más de lo debido, tus acciones, tus sonrisas, tus ojos, tu actitud, todo empezó a atraerme, y cuando me acosté contigo lo disfrute más que nada fue algo diferente-

-Nat…-

-Sh, aun no acabó, odie que llorarás, ya tenía lo que quería pero no me era suficiente y al final lo comprendí, Odiaba cuando te veía con Sting, odiaba verte con otro, sonreír, que lo miraras lo odiaba, y me di cuenta de algo- Natsu se aceró a sus labios- que por primera vez en mi vida amaba a una mujer… Lucy tú lograste lo que muchas intentaron, lograste meterte en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón… Lucy tú me enamoraste, te amo- Natsu se apoderó de sus labios la agarro de las mejillas, Lucy estaba impresionado y algo cálido surgió de su pecho, estaba feliz cerró los ojos y paso sus manos por el cuello de Natsu, se besaron sin prisa, saboreando, descubriendo más la boca del otro, la felicidad recorrió a Lucy, se separaron y se vieron.

Natsu sonrió ya acarició suavemente y tiernamente la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia-Te amo cara de ángel-

-Yo...igual-susurro Lucy avergonzada, Natsu unió su frente con la de ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia cara de ángel?-pregunto Natsu, los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de más lágrimas, y sonrió.

-Si quiero Natsu… si quiero- susurro en eso Natsu la tomó nuevamente en un beso que fue más apasionado, Lucy soltó lágrimas de felicidad, por primera vez admitía ser feliz a pesar de su pasado, amaba a Natsu y él a ella que más quería.

-Natsu…-susurro Lucy sin despegarse mucho de los labios de su amado.

-Cara de ángel-susurro Natsu, Lucy río y los dos se consumieron en otro beso.

-_"Lo encontré, por fin lo encontré, como quisiera decirte todo esto…-"_

_(-Lucy tú te enamoraras de otra persona-afirmo el muchacho de ojos grises, la pequeña rubia infló sus mejillas y grito._

_-No, tú eres el único que amaré-el chico de ojos grises comenzó a reír-¿Qué?-_

_-El amor que tienes por mi es diferente, es igual al amor que siento por ti-_

_-pero yo te amo…- empezó a llorar Lucy- No quiero enamorarme de alguien más… y tener bebés-_

_-No es para que te pongas a llorar y no es para que inmediatamente tengas bebés- el joven empezó agitar sus mano tratando de calmar a la rubia- Que se le va hacer eres necia, pero cuando te enamores espero que sea un buen tipo, si no lo golpearé-_

_-Sigues con lo mismo-la rubia lo señalo molesta- ¡¿Acaso no te casarás conmigo?!-_

_-Eso es imposible- grito el chico, Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-En primera soy siete años mayor que tú segunda- el chico le acaricio la cabeza- Somos familia…-_

_-Pero te amo-_

_-Ja mi pequeña Lucy aun no sabes lo que es el amor- el chico la abrazo- Espero que cuando encuentres el amor sea puro y sincero y él chico te quiera como lo querrás tú a él-_

_Lucy inflo sus mejillas- No me enamoraré de nadie y me casaré contigo bobo…-el chico río cargando a Lucy, Lucy sonrió y observo esos ojos grises que siempre amo"_

_._

_._

* * *

**No se pero casi me da un infarto al imaginarme todo esto la confesión de Lucy y Natsu, no se es que yo me lo imagine así bueno espero que les haya gustado xD, es tan, tan, desparrama miel ¿No?, y si lo sé, sé que esperaban esto no me engañan, :3 Natsu y Lucy al fin aceptaron su amor "Ya era hora" y se está descubriendo más quien es el chico que recuerda Lucy, es mayor que ella y ¿Son familia? Quien será y que pasará cuando Lucy hable de él… o esperan alguna vez hablará de él con su ahora novio, y ¿hablará de su pasado…?**

**_Siguiente Capítulo._**

**_Aun no es Tiempo._**

**Mina-san espero tengan un lindo domingo y pues nos vemos mañana en el fic de Reviviendo el pasado, tengan un divertido día y que pasará más adelante, dos capítulos más y habrá lemon y las cosas se pondrán feas para nuestros protagonistas, la verdad está a punto de descubrirse, mina-san coman frutas y verduras "Dulces y chatarra igual xD" **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado espero sus amados Reviews bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Aun no es Tiempo

_**No estaba muerta andaba de... Bien no es momento de hacer bromas, primero Hola, segundo soy mala porque no actualice antes ToT pero kaede estaba pasando por una etapa muy dura y pues puff empece a trabajar y llegaba cansada a mi casa a ya no me llegaba la inspiración, gomene pero este capítulo compensa el que no haya publicado antes...**_

_**Si esta largo, lo más largo que mi imaginación pudo hacer xD **_

_**Segundo que creen HAY LEMON EN ESTE CAPÍTULO... xD A mi no me engañan ya querían lemon xD :3 sois pervertidos (Igual yo xD )**_

_**Le doy un lindo lemon por no haber actualizado antes \\(°u°)/ espero que os les guste y ya bssta empecemos a leer mortales...**_

_**Y esto al fin se resuelve el misterio de el chico de los pensamientos de Lucy y recuerdos ¿Si o no? mmm... descubranlo :D**_

_**ATENCIÓN: (ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE LEMON SI NO SABES COMO SE HACE UN BEBÉ, ESPEREN SI YA LEYERON ESTE FIC EN EL CAPÍTULO 4 ESTONCES SI LO SABEN XD SI NO SAL DE INMEDIATO DE AQUÍ Y NO ARRUINES TÚ INFANCIA)**_

_***Neko empieza historia***_

_**El contenido de Hoy Nalu y Gale :3 **_

* * *

**Aun No es Tiempo.**

**(Recuerdos)**

**"Pensamientos"**

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos, se levanto y como siempre hizo su rutina diaria, sonrió levemente Sora y Ventus la miraban extrañados.

-Está muy alegre hoy One-chan- habló Sora, la rubia se sonrojo un poco y negó.

-Estoy como siempre Sora-contesto Lucy tomando de su café, los gemelos se le quedaron viendo más serios.

-No es cierto… estas feliz más que feliz, One-chan ¿Paso algo anoche?-Ventus miró a la rubia detenidamente, Lucy dejo su café y fijó su mirada en su plato.

-Anoche…- susurro, recordando a cierto peli rosa que la besó tiernamente, su confesión de los dos y que ahora los dos eran novios, su cara se torno roja- No… que va… niños Jejeje-

-En serio- respondieron al unisonó los gemelos, Lucy se paró y asintió.

-En serio- los tomó en un abrazo haciendo que los gemelos rieran- Mis niños es hora de ir a la escuela-

-Eh…- gritaron estos siendo jalados a su cuarto por Lucy, mientras esta sonreía por la gran felicidad que sentía y que no había sentido desde hace 5 años.

.

.

-Lissana- Natsu habló a su hermana la cual se quedo congelada y había tirado su cuchara, Natsu la sacudió- Lissana…-

-Oni-san en serió- susurro la albina empezando a reír- No me tomas el pelo-

-Que no- Natsu se sonrojo y volteó la cabeza- Anoche le dije que fuera mi novia… Lucy ella es mi novia-

-Que genial-grito la albina al abrazar a su hermano- Me agrada Lucy-senpai es linda, huele bien y es súper…-

-¡¿Súper?!-

-Si, Oni-san si eres feliz- Lissana sonrió tiernamente- Esta bien, yo te apoyo si mi padre se niega yo te apoyaré-

-Gracias hermanita- susurro Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la chica- Eres linda a veces-

-Mo, que grosero, oye eso significa que yo también puedo tener novio-pregunto inocentemente la albina, Natsu se puso serió y trono sus nudillos.

-¿Quieres que mate a alguien?-

-No, Oni-san- declaró Lissana espantada- Mo, tienes novia y aun eres celoso-

-No es celos, te cuido de cualquier imbécil-respondió Natsu con aire de superioridad, Lissana dejo escapar una risita-Porque ríes…-

-Natsu, esa ni tú te la crees, te ligabas a cualquier chica que veías y me hablas de protección-

Natsu se enojo y tomó a Lissana como un costal de papas- Que…-

-Necesitas una lección de modales-

-¡Hablas de modales!-

-Sí, vamos te haré comer jitomate- sonrió macabramente Natsu, Lissana se puso pálida y empezó a patalear-Je que decías pequeña hermanita-

-No…- grito Lissana tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su hermano mayor sin éxito.

.

.

-Buenos días Lucy- Sting saludo a la rubia que llegaba, Lucy sonrió y saludo- Estas feliz este día-

El comentario hizo sonrojar a Lucy- Por qué todos dicen eso, estoy igual que siempre-

-Je, no es cierto, por lo general tienes una cara más sería y terrorífica y dices-Sting tosió eh imitó la voz de Lucy- No me mires o te mató, y ahora hasta tus ojos brillan-

Lucy volteó la cabeza y avanzo al salón-En primero yo no hablo así y segunda deja de decir esas cosas…-Singo solo río y los dos siguieron caminando.

\- Cierto Levy canceló sus actividades-

-Que, Levy ¿Por qué?-pregunto Lucy dejando sus cosas en su casillero, los dos chicos avanzaron por el pasillo-Lo cancelo ya mucho tiempo, se supone que es la presidente que cree que está haciendo-

-No lo sé pero- Sting se agarró su barbilla- Ha estado deprimida, deberías hablar con ella-

-Si lo haré- sonrío Lucy- Gracias por avisarme Sting-

El rubio se sonrojo y sonrió-De nada para eso somos amigos no es así…-

-Sí, por eso somos amigos… cierto que tal si comemos algo en la cafetería al rato, me encantaría probar esos pasteles baratos-

-Lucy puedo comprarte pasteles de chocolate sabes-

-No, yo comprare con lo que tengo de dinero gracias-afirmo Lucy haciendo un puchero, Sting acarició su cabeza y los dos llegaron al salón-"Me pregunto que le ha pasado a Levy"-

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, a la hora del descanso Lucy salió con Sting a la cafetería, el rubio consiguió que Lucy aceptara su pastel.

-Esta rico- sonrió Lucy al probar el pastel, empezó a comerlo, Sting sonrió- Con razón cuesta tanto-

-Bueno es hecho por un chef profesional Lucy…-

-"Ya veo… esta escuela tiene geniales cocineros…Ricos bastardos en serió que sí"- pensó la rubia, en eso las chicas empezaron gritar emocionadas, Lucy ignoró ya que como siempre debía ser algo tonto que hacía a esas chicas gritar, siguió comiendo su pastel hasta que sintió como alguien la jalaba.

-Que…- se quejó los brazos la tomaron por la cintura volteó y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-Na…Natsu ¿Qué haces?-

-Veo que te la pasas bien, por qué no me has esperado para comer-pregunto el peli rosa sonriendo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy-Y bien…-

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?-pregunto Lucy alzando una ceja y tratando de zafarse del Dragneel, pero este la pegó más a él-Oye nos están mirando…-

-Oh, cuando me ha importado lo que diga la gente Lucy- susurro Natsu al mirar a todos-Todos ustedes escuchen- grito a lo que todos se quedaron callados, Lyon y Laxus llegaron y vieron a Natsu quien estaba decidido.

-Oye en serió lo dirá-susurro Laxus, Lyon alzo los hombros mientras veía a su amigo quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Escuchen, ella Lucy Yelik desde ahora es mi novia- anunció el Dragneel haciendo que varios escupieran su agua, otros con la boca abierta se quedaron y las chicas se desmayaron.

-¡Que!-susurro Lucy

-¡Que!- Grito Sting

-¿¡Que!?- se oyó un grito por parte de todos los alumnos, Lucy se puso más roja de lo que nunca había estado.

-Así que no la molesten si lo hacen los haré carbón entendieron- amenazo Natsu, todos asintieron, sin embargo una chica de cabello rosa no estaba muy contenta con aquella noticia.

-Maldita… zorra prostituta me las pagarás- susurro Sherry al alejarse del bullicio de la gente.

-Juvia esta anonada… Lucy sale con Natsu-san- la chica de cabello azul casi se desmaya, mientras Gray estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Esa niña… y ese imbécil-

.

.

-Te buscan Gajeel-

Gajeel salió detrás de la barra y se quedo sorprendido al ver a la pequeña peli azul sentada, esta se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, Gajeel suspiro y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-pregunto Gajeel al sentarse enfrente de la chica, Levy asintió pero no habló, el silencio se hizo incomodó y Gajeel decidió terminar con esa incomodidad- Si no vas a decir nada mejor…-

-Gajeel yo quiero saber algo-susurro Levy, el chico alzo una ceja, Levy empezó a jugar con sus manos el sonrojo se hizo más notorio- Yo bueno esto… como lo digo-

-Tsch solo dilo, no tengo tiempo enana-respondió el peli-negro, Levy trago aire y miró a Gajeel a los ojos-Y bien-

-Yo caso ¿te dije algo esa vez en la playa?-

Gajeel se sorprendió al oír la pregunta de la chica recordando lo que le había dicho esta borracha, Gajeel se agarró la cabeza.

-Algo, bueno si pero no creo que deba…-

-Gajeel, recuerdo un poco lo que te dije-susurro Levy se acerco más a la cara del chico quien solo se alejo más de la chica-En verdad lo que dije esa vez es cierto-

-Que-

-Gajeel, tú me gustas y mucho, por eso… te vengo a ver, me gustas… eso fue lo que dije no es así- estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la vergüenza pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, fue lo que dijiste-respondió Gajeel con indiferencia- Y eso que tiene que ver…-

-Como, ¿Cómo dices?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo Levy- agrego Gajeel parándose de su asiento- Si has terminado me voy…-

-Espera- grito Levy, Gajeel la miró esta estaba enojada- ¿Acaso es todo lo que dirás?-

-¿Tengo que decir algo más?-pregunto Gajeel serió- Tú fuiste la que lo dijo no yo…-

-Tú, ¿No me darás una respuesta Gajeel? A lo que te eh dicho- susurro Levy agachando la mirada, Gajeel suspiro-Por qué me odias, eh intentado todo para agradarte pero no, no, funciona nada- apretó los dientes tratando de no llorar.

-Mira, Levy, no te odio eso lo tengo claro pero… el tener novia no está en mis planes y menos una niña rica como tú-

-¿Qué tienes contra la gente como yo Gajeel?-grito Levy, limpiándose las lágrimas que salieron- Solo quiero entenderte, quiero ayudarte, aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos, quiero… ser algún día algo más para ti-

-Enana basta con esto- Gajeel le tocó la cabeza haciendo que Levy se sonrojara- Hay cosas que aun no quiero decir, pero en verdad que caes bien, no te odio Levy-

Los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron y sacó una enorme sonrisa-En verdad, ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Claro que sí, pero más vale que dejes esa cosa de gustar- respondió Gajeel separándose más de la chica, Levy sonrió débilmente.

-Me has rechazado no es así-

-Esto…-

-Bien no importa- grito la MacGarden al dirigirse a la salida, antes de salir se dio la vuelta y señalo a Gajeel sonriendo-Yo juró que obtendré tú corazón Gajeel Redfox, no importa si no me cuentas nada de ti haré que confíes en mi y te enamoraras de mi-

-Oye que estás diciendo-grito Gajeel con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla.

-Gajeel óyelo bien, me gustas y mucho así que haré que te enamores de mi entendiste- diciendo esto último la chica salió del local, Gajeel se quedó con la boca abierta y río.

-Esta enana, diciendo grandes palabras- susurro Gajeel en el momento que su corazón se acelero un poco-Pero jamás estaré con alguien que sea como tu enana, deberías entenderlo tarde o temprano…-susurro para sí mismo y volvió al trabajo.

….

-Natsu Dragneel que has dicho- el grito de la chica hizo que Natsu empezará a reír-¿Te parece chistoso?-

-No, lo siento- Natsu respiro para calmar la risa se paró y miró a Lucy, la rubia lo había empujado y alejado de los comentarios de la gente y habían llegado al invernadero donde tenían un poco más de privacidad, Lucy suspiro y miró a Natsu sonrojada.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso Natsu? El que tú y yo…-

-Somos novios- a completo Natsu, Lucy asintió, el peli rosa se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos-Debo decirles que es lo que me pertenece-

-No soy un objeto-reclamó Lucy tratando e zafarse, Natsu agarro con una mano su mejillas y la beso-Na…Natsu-

-No lo eres, eres más que eso, eres lo más preciado en mi mundo, por eso quiero que sepan que eres mía, solo mía Lucy-

-Eso es ser posesivo sabes-

-Como sea pero…-Natsu beso los labios de Lucy haciendo que esta se estremeciera-Solo serás mía Lucy, eres mía cara de ángel, eres mi novia ahora… solo mía…-

-Solo tuya Natsu-susurro Lucy, Natsu la tomó de nuevo en un beso que fue exigente, los dos no se cansaban de saborear los labios del otro, siempre los mismos sentimientos los envolvían y hacían nacer aquel fuego que los llenaba por dentro, Natsu se separó de Lucy sonriendo-Y ahora que…-

-Pues, podemos ir agarrados de la mano si quieres, o besarnos ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?-pregunto inocentemente el peli rosa, la rubia río y negó.

-Paso, es hora de irme comenzarán de nuevo las clase-Lucy miró a Natsu y se sonrojo, se puso en puntillas y bezo la mejilla de Natsu-Me voy…Natsu-

-Sí, pero yo quiero mi beso bien- exigió el peli rosa, agarro a Lucy desprevenida y la beso de nuevo, introdujo su lengua, Lucy se sonrojo más, los besos de Natsu seguían provocando cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo, paso sus manos por el cuello del Dragneel y se unió a explorar también la boca de este, al poco tiempo se separaron por el bendito aire, Natsu sonrió pícaramente.

-Vaya…cara de ángel te has vuelto una experta en los besos-

El comentario hizo avergonzar a Lucy quien se separó de Natsu y camino a la salida-Nos...Nos vemos Natsu-

-Sí, Lucy- la rubia volteó al oír su nombre, el peli rosa sonrió con un leve sonrojo-Te amo…-

De nuevo esa felicidad la embargo, esa felicidad que nunca antes había vuelto a sentir después de lo sucedido con su familia, ese comentario hizo que pusiera una sonrisa llena de ternura y alegría, Natsu se quedó estático al ver la sonrisa de la rubia, una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella.

-Yo igual Natsu- grito Lucy echándose a correr, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, se detuvo y sonrió tontamente.

_-"Estoy enamorada, creó que esta vez perdí y rompí nuestra promesa… no puedo casarme contigo, si siguieras vivo te lo diría…"-_ sus ojos miraron al cielo mientras el aire sacudió su cabello.

_(-Entonces se metía a la casa de los niños egoístas- susurro el chico al hacer que la rubia se escondiera debajo de las cobijas- Y mordió su dedito-_

_-No tengo miedo- susurro Lucy temblando, el chico río y agarro su dedo de su pie._

_-Y ronroneaba a lado de ellos, dejando un escalofrió de muerte, el temible conejito de orejas puntiagudas muhahaha-_

_-Que miedo-_

_-Y después comían sus dulces-el chico le quito la sabanas, se encontró con los ojos llorosos de la rubia agarrando fuertemente su paleta._

_-No te comas mis dulces- pidió la pequeña Lucy de cinco años, el chico sonrió y cargo a la rubia-Mis dulces…-_

_-No, claro que no lo hará no lo permitiré, porque siempre te cuidaré Lucy…-_

_-Me protgelas y mis dulces tamblien- pregunto la pequeña rubia de tres años, el chico la abrazo y asintió-Te quielo…-_

_-Y yo a ti mi amado tesorito- susurro el chico de ocho años quien puso una cálida sonrisa.)_

-Te quiero, aun tonto-susurro Lucy mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla-Aun no lo eh superado, digo quien lo haría-

-Lucy-el grito del peli-negro hizo a Lucy limpiarse de inmediato las lágrimas-Ven acá-

-Gray…-grito Lucy siendo arrastrada por el chico-Oye las clases aun no terminan-

-Debo hablaron contigo a-h-o-r-a- dijo este llegando al carro que ya lo tenía listo, lanzo a Lucy al asiento de atrás, Lucy se sorprendió al ver a Juvia ahí-Vámonos-

-Oigan que es esto-grito Lucy siendo llevada por los dos chicos.

.

.

-Natsu-ni-grito Ventus al abrirle a Natsu, el peli rosa sonrió-¿Qué hace aquí? One-chan aun no llega-

-Lo sé- agrego Natsu pasando- Ese imbécil de Gray se la llevo, ese tipo me las pagará…-

-Prefiero que Gray-ni se lleve a One-chan, a que ella se vea contigo-comentó Sora mirando a Natsu enojado, Natsu le devolvió la mirada.

-Déjame decirte que Lucy es mi novia así que eso no será posible…-

-Que, One-chan novia de Natsu-ni- susurro Ventus, Sora se impresiono y se enojo-Te aceptó Natsu-ni-

-Yo no así que vete…-espeto Sora enojado.

-Sora oye-Natsu se acercó al rubio quien lo miraba enojado- ¿Por qué no te caigo bien?-

-Por qué tú harás llorar a Lucy- susurro el niño de ojos grises- Y ya no quiero que lloré-

-Ella lloró… todo el mundo lo hace- agrego Natsu, Ventus negó.

-Ella lloraba por lo que sucedió Natsu-ni- contesto Ventus al ponerse a lado de su hermano, Natsu miró confundido a los niños y recordó lo que la rubia le había dicho en la playa esa vez que se había puesto borracha.

-¿Que paso? ¿Por qué Lucy lloraba esa vez?-pregunto el peli rosa serió, los gemelos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-lo siento…- susurro Ventus viendo a Sora, el niño miró a Natsu.

-No podemos decirlo, ya que One-chan dijo que jamás habláramos de ellos- contesto Sora parándose del sillón-Pregúntaselo a ella, Natsu nosotros no te diremos nada, son recuerdos dolorosos en cierto modo para nosotros-

-Vaya- susurro Natsu venido a los gemelos-Han sufrido mucho eh-

-Claro después de todo- Ventus sonrió tristemente- Nosotros somos huérfanos como Gajeel-ni, Yukino-nesan, Rogue-ni, Hibiki-ni y Loke-ni, Natsu-ni no le digas a One-chan que te dijimos estas cosas por favor…-

-Tranquilos no lo diré- Natsu les sonrió y acarició sus cabezas-Son valientes eh, para ser tan chicos… por eso Lucy los quiere mucho- Ventus sonrió mientras Sora se sonrojo un poco por las palabras del Dragneel y volteó su cabeza.

.

.

-¿Estas saliendo con Natsu-san?-pregunto Juvia, Lucy se sonrojo y asintió- ¡Bromeas!-

-No, yo estoy saliendo con Natsu-afirmo la rubia al mirar a Gray quien estaba serió y enojado a la vez- Gray…-

-¿Por qué con Natsu Lucy?- pregunto el Fullbuster, la peli azul se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la barra de comida, Lucy tragó y miró a los ojos al peli negro-De tantos chicos por qué él exactamente-

-No lo sé…-susurro Lucy agachando la cabeza- Yo misma me pregunte eso Gray pero…-apretando las manos alzó la mirada y miró a Gray-Yo me enamoré de Natsu, después de lo que paso pensé jamás a volver a sentir algo así, amor a alguien más pero…paso Gray yo amo a Natsu…y él a mí-

-Y sabes lo que es él no es así… ¿Tiene en claro que solo puede estar jugando contigo verdad?-

-No lo hace- exclamo Lucy Gray alzo una ceja-Si lo hiciera…pero no lo hace, el me dijo que me ama… lo sentí demasiado sincero por eso…-Lucy no continuo pues gray le toco la cabeza-¿Gray?-

-Ok lo entiendo Lucy- sonrió el chico y miró a Lucy- Pero si te hace llorar lo golpearé entendido…-

Lucy río y asintió-Gray no le digas a Ul-

-¿Por qué?-

-Le quiero decir yo… de seguro y se sorprende de que ya tengo novio… quiero decirle yo vale…- pidió Lucy el Fullbuster asintió.

-Muy pegados, Gray-sama no se acerque tanto a Lucy- replico Juvia al tomar a Gray en un abrazo Lucy sonrió mirando su bebida.

-"Natsu no miente lo sé… quiero creer eso"-

…

-¿Qué usted qué?- pregunto Makarov con una gotita de sudor-¿Por qué usted quisiera trabajar en este lugar?-

-Eso es porque- la peli azul se sonrojo y sonrió-Quiero ver como los pueblerinos ganan su dinero sin estirar la mano como yo-

A Makarov le bajo una gotita de sudor-Bien si quiere…-

.

.

-Me voy Mira-san- se despidió Lucy guardando su bata, la albina salió de su consultorio y vio a la rubia sería-¿Pasa algo?-

-Me preguntaba Lucy… ¿Ese chico te ha vuelto a molestar o hacer algo?-pregunto Mirajane, Lucy se sonrojo y negó-Que bueno espero que no te moleste-

-Si Mira-san lo que pasa es que…- Lucy movió sus manos y sonrió- Ya estamos saliendo…-

Mirajane abrió enormes sus ojos-Me…Me alegró Lucy-sonrió la albina, pero Lucy notó preocupación en su voz, Lucy salió del consultorio confundida, Mirajane al decir lo último se fue a registrar unas cosas y ya no tocó el asunto para nada.

-Que día- grito Lucy caminando por la calle solitaria- Bien aun mi vida es algo extraña, espero que Ventus y Sora estén bien…-

Llego al departamento y abrió la puerta y se quedo viendo el interior.

-Bienvenida Lucy- la recibió Natsu con una sonrisa, este estaba agarrando un refresco, mientras Ventus y Sora acomodaban las servilletas en la mesa, Lucy miró la mesa la cual tenía una comida que se veía deliciosa, y estaban puesto cuatro platos y cuatro vasos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Lucy sonriendo, Sora corrió hacia Lucy y la abrazo.

-Lo que pasa…es que Natsu-ni quería que te sorprendieras- respondió Ventus al acercarse a sus hermanos, Lucy miró a Lucy sonrojada mientras este servía la bebida-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-

Lucy sonrió cálidamente mientras abrazaba a los niños-Por supuesto que sí, lo que hagan ustedes me encanta…-

Los gemelos sonrieron y la abrazaron, al separarse Natsu se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Y a mí que… no me abrazaras-

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?-pregunto juguetonamente la rubia, Natsu sonrió y tomó la barbilla de Lucy-Natsu…-

-Por que será Lucy- susurro el Dragneel lamiendo el labio de la rubia, Sora jaló a Lucy protectoramente-Oye…-

-No se permiten besos aquí-grito Sora apuntando al peli rosa-One-chan comamos lo que nos trajo ese tipo…-

-Bien- contesto Lucy riendo, Sora jaló a Lucy hasta la mesa, Natsu y Ventus se sentaron después, los cuatro comieron como nunca, Lucy y los gemelos se maravillaron a la comida que había traído el Dragneel, carne con salsa dulce, unos bollos de durazno, y sopa de elote que sabía deliciosa, al terminar de comer los gemelos se sentaron ene l sillón mientras Lucy y Natsu recogían la mesa.

-¿Creí que los niños como ustedes no recogían mesas?-bromeó Lucy al lavar los platos, Natsu sonrió.

-Bueno, mi hermana mayor me enseño hacerlo sabes…-

-¿Tienes una hermana mayor?-pregunto Lucy sorprendida, Natsu asintió y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No lo sabías…-

La rubia negó y limpio los platos- No, pensé que Lissana solo era tú única hermana… y ¿Cómo es ella?...Natsu-

Natsu la miró confundido "Pero ¿Por qué Mirajane no le ha dicho que yo soy su hermano?" pensó el Dragneel mirando el palto que llevaba en mano.

-Natsu pasa algo…-

-No nada- respondió Natsu poniendo el pato en el fregadero-Se parece a Lissana, cabello blanco y ojos azules y una sonrisa hermosa… ella es una gran mujer, pero un día salió de casa y jamás volvió-

-¿Salió de casa?-

-Si ella y mi padre un día discutieron muy fuerte- empezó a contar Natsu- Y ella salió furiosa de su despacho y empacó sus cosas, no le importo perder la herencia solo se fue y no volvió jamás-

-Ya veo-susurro Lucy mirando al peli rosa que tenía una mirada triste-Pero… ¿Ella te ha visto no es así?-

Natsu río-Si cuando la vi de nuevo recibí una bofetada por parte de ella-

-Que miedo, ¿Por qué te pegó?-pregunto Lucy curiosa, Natsu la miró.

-Cara de ángel por qué no dejamos de hablar de mi-susurro Natsu seductoramente y se acercó a ella peligrosamente-Y hablamos de ti-

-De mi-pregunto Lucy nerviosa, Natsu asintió-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?-

-Primero por qué tú…-pero Natsu no siguió pues Ventus entró a la cocina.

-One-chan tengo sueño ya-susurro con un lindo bostezo, Lucy sonrió y lo cargo a lo que Natsu se sorprendió por la fuerza de la rubia al cargar al niño, aunque para su edad los gemelos eran muy chicos, a él le llegaban hasta el muslo mientras que a Lucy a la cintura, salió de la cocina y miró a Lucy quien tomó de la mano a Sora quien se tallaba los ojitos de sueño, sonrió al ver a la rubia llevarse a los niños, y se imagino un mundo donde ellos no sufrieran más, donde esas tres personas fueran felices…a lado de él.

…

-Descansen- susurro Lucy al acariciar el cabello rubio de los niños los cuales se sumergieron en un profundo sueño y cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo, Lucy apago la luz del tocador y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, miró a Natsu el cual estaba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, suspiro al saber que el Dragneel de nuevo asaría la noche ahí, entró a su cuarto y buscó unas cobijas, pero detuvo su acción al oír su puerta cerrarse y ponerle seguro.

-Natsu ¿Qué crees que haces?-replico Lucy bajando de la silla, Natsu estaba serió a lo que Lucy se puso un poco nerviosa- Natsu-

-Bien es hora de hablar Lucy- susurro Natsu, Lucy se sorprendo en el momento que este se acercó a ella y la tiró en la cama sacándole un buen sonrojo.

-Natsu…que crees…espera-pedía Lucy a lo que se imaginaba que podía pasar, Natsu empezó a reír y se acercó a su cara-Me oyes…-

-Eres una pervertida Lucy- contesto Natsu con una sonrisa, apoyando sus manos en la cama y mirando a Lucy a los ojos-Dije hablemos, no hagamos cosas sucias…-

-Natsu…-

-Lucy, me cuentas tú pasado-agrego Natsu haciendo que Lucy se pusiera seria, Natsu la miró seriamente-¿Qué tanto pasaste?, quiero saber lo que sucedido en tú pasado-

-Natsu eso no…-

-Se que te querían matar- a la contestación del Dragneel Lucy se puso pálida-Lo sé, me lo dijiste cuando estabas borracha-

-¡Entonces si te dije algo ese día!-

-No cambies el tema, Lucy ¿Quién te quería matar? ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué es lo que te paso?-

Las preguntas del Dragneel explotaron en Lucy haciendo que sus recuerdos volvieran, sus padres, las calles, el frío, el dolor, la perdida, la desesperación, todo la atacó, desvió la mirada pero Natsu la tomó con una mano haciéndola mirarlo.

-Lucy…-

-Natsu… son muchas preguntas-susurro Lucy con la voz débil y con dolor- Eso es muy difícil para mí…-

-Lucy quiero saber de ti- susurro Natsu acariciando la mejillas de la rubia-Porque me importas, porque te quiero, y quiero poder protegerte pero, no sé cómo protegerte si no se tú pasado o quién eres-

-Yo soy Lucy, solo soy Lucy nada más no hay otra cosa que…-

-No Lucy, tú tienes un pasado si eres Lucy, mi cara de ángel pero…quiero saber más de ti porque te amo y quiero entenderte, y saber que puedo o no hacer, no te juzgaré por lo que seas o fuiste lo juró-

Lucy tragó y miró a esos ojos jades que la miraban con ternura, sonrió y suspiro.

-Yo perdí a mis padres, eso debí contártelo no es así, estuve un año en las calles, ya que nadie se pudo hacer cargo de nosotros tuvimos que enfrentarnos al terror y el frió de las calles-la rubia apretó los puños peor no paró- Un año, intentando que Sora y Ventus no murieran aferrándome a una promesa, Gajeel y los demás los conocí tiempo después… yo tengo una deuda enorme con ellos que no sé cómo pagarles un día, ellos salvaron a mis hermanitos, me ensañaron a sobrevivir, a ver que la vida puede ser dura y cruel pero…-Lucy acarició la mejilla de Natsu- También puede ser linda…-

-Lucy…-

-Después Ul Fullbuster nos acogió en su casa a mí y a los gemelos y… nuestra vida cambió un poco, empecé a trabajar y cuando tuve dinero me mude da la casa de Ul y aquí estamos, esa es mi historia Natsu, ahora dime sabiendo lo que pase, que fui en el pasado aun así-Lucy miró a Natsu nerviosa- Sabiendo que viví en las calles… ¿Me amarías aun así Natsu?-

Natsu unió sus labios con los de Lucy, la rubia lo siguió tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, la falta oxígeno los hizo separarse, le peli rosa unió su frente con la de Lucy y sonrió.

-Tú eres mi cara de ángel, mi Lucy, la persona que amo en estos momentos, por supuesto que te amaría aunque estuvieras aun en las calles-

-Natsu-

-Sientes esto- Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y la puso en su pecho donde latía su corazón-Esos latidos frenéticos son por ti Lucy, solo por ti…-

Lucy sonrió y se sonrojo, Natsu se acercó a ella y dio un leve beso en su labio-Pero, ¿Eso no es todo Lucy verdad, tu pasado eso no es todo?-

-Natsu-susurro Lucy con tristeza y asintió- Hay más cosas que no eh dicho-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Si confió pero- Lucy se mordió su labio y suspiro- Aun no puedo, aun no es tiempo, mi pasado aun me saca viejas heridas al recordarlo… ¿Me das tiempo? Cuando este lista te lo contaré pero ahora…no…no soy capaz…de hacerlo-

Natsu sonrió y asintió- Mientras seas mía me conformo, y gracias por contarme algo de tú pasado, siento que estamos ahora un poco más unidos…-

-Natsu-susurro Lucy en el momento que Natsu tomaba de nuevo a sus labios y bajaba a su playera-Espera…ah-

-Pero ya que no me dijiste todo-Natsu susurro seductoramente y alzo la playera de la rubia- Tendrás que pagar una compensación-

-Eso…no…es…justo-susurro Lucy mientras Natsu tomó uno de sus pechos y los masajeo-Ah-

-Lucy- Natsu se acercó a su oreja- No grites si no, Sora y Ventus se despertarán-

-Tú… degenerad…kya-

-Decías- susurro Natsu divertido, quitándole la playera y lamer su vientre, Lucy agarro las cobijas fuertemente tratando de no sacar gemidos, Natsu volvió a sus labios devorándolos, Lucy cerró los ojos mientras Natsu le bajaba el pantalón y tocaba su intimidad con sus manos, la rubia se sujeto al cabello del peli rosa mientras suspiraba por el placer de sentir los labios del peli rosa en su piel, que al roce de la piel del chico hacía erizarle y electrificarle todo el cuerpo, Natsu volvió a sus pecho y quitándole el sostén empezó a chuparlos y jugar con ellos.

-No…no es justo-susurro Lucy Natsu la miró divertido-Aun…vas…vestido-

-¿Quieres verme desvestido?-pregunto juguetonamente Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo y negó, Natsu se quitó la playera, Lucy lo miró sonrojada y tocó su pecho haciendo que Natsu rugiera por el contacto-Lucy…-

-Haces mucho ejercicio-susurro Lucy mientras besaba el plano vientre de Natsu, el peli rosa no soporto y tomó las manos de Lucy por encima de su cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios, con una mano empezó a masajear su intimidad, Lucy sacaba gemidos pero Natsu los calló con su boca, al sentir aquella corriente de placer, Natsu se separó de su boca, Lucy empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras el amigo de Natsu estaba excitado ya.

-Demonios, cara de ángel me excitas muy rápido- agrego Natsu al quitarse sus pantalones, Lucy se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-detente, no traes…-

-¿Te refieres a un condón?-pregunto Natsu, Lucy asintió, Natsu la beso y por último se quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se despego de Lucy y esta oyó algo romperse-Crees que no traería-

-Tú ya sabias que…- se quejó Lucy mientras Natsu abría sus piernas-Natsu…-

-Dime Lucy-

-¿Me amas?-la pregunta de la rubia hizo a Natsu detenerse, Lucy lo miró con miedo y sonrojada, el peli rosa se acerco a ella y la beso posesivamente y con desesperación, Lucy lo acerco más a ella mientras se separaban Natsu sonrió.

-Te lo diré cuantas veces quieras, te amo cara de ángel-

Y con una embestida entró en ella, Lucy se quejo tratando de no gritar mientras Natsu se abría paso por su aun apretado canal, aun era estrecha a lo que a el chico le encantó.

-Lucy…tú aun eres mía, y lo serás siempre-

-Ah…Natsu…siempre seré tuya…tú…tú-

-Sh, disfruta Lucy…-susurro Natsu empezando con sus embestidas, Lucy cerró los ojos mientras sus cinturas chocaban, Natsu la tomaba por ratos a besos a lo que Lucy correspondía, la tomó por la espalada pegándola más a su cuerpo si es que se podía más, entrelazando sus manos, sintiendo que esta era su primera vez, Lucy suspiraba gemía y amaba esa sensación que recorrería rápidamente su cuerpo.

-Lucy… mi Lucy… eres tan deliciosa, dios cuanto te deseo-dijo jadeante el Dragneel mientras embestía más duro, Lucy sacó un gemido.

-Natsu…ah…me estoy….- y la oleado de placer los golpeo a los dos, jadeantes, sudorosos, aun con la mano entrelazada, Natsu sonrió y lamió el labio de la rubia-Nat…su, Natsu-

-Me encanta cuando…dices…mi nombre-agrego Natsu saliendo de ella, se puso a lado de la chica y la tapo con la sabana, las lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Lucy- Lucy, te lastime-pregunto asustado el chico, Lucy negó.

-ES que no había sentido tan feliz… desde que perdí a todos los que amaba-susurro Lucy con una sonrisa, Natsu la abrazo y apoyó su cabezo en su pecho, dándole protección y calidez.

-Yo te protegeré Lucy, lo prometo-

La rubia abrió enormes los ojos al recordar esa misma promesa hecha por aquel chico que le había prometido lo mismo en un tiempo que ahora era lejano y nunca jamás podría alcanzar.

-Natsu-susurro Lucy, Natsu la miró Lucy cerró los ojos y sonrió-Un poco más y podré contarte mi pasado por favor…espera-

Natsu sonrió y bezo su frente con ternura-No tengo prisa…ahora duerme cara de ángel-

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó acelerada, una ella y Natsu estaban desnudos, dos los gemelos exigían entrar a la habitación, al parecer el ruido que habían provocado en la noche no los había despertado, los cuatro desayunaron sin comentarios, pero Sora miraba a Natsu furioso porque él había dormido con su hermana sin su consentimiento, se vistieron y salieron para la escuela, Natsu los llevo en su carro a lo que al llegar a la primaria de los gemelos todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Adiós One-chan, Natsu-ni-se despidió Sora siendo el primero en irse al salón, Sora se encogió de hombros enojado.

-Por hoy puedes llevar a One-chan a la escuela solo por hoy- contesto el rubio caminando a su salón, Lucy río al ver la cara de Natsu.

-Sora en verdad no le agradas-comento Lucy al llegar a la escuela, Natsu torció la boca pero río.

-Le compraré un PlayStation y verás cómo me acepta-

-Sora no es fácil como Ventus- replico Lucy saliendo del carro, Natsu salió también tomándola de la mano-Que...Que haces-

Susurro la rubia, Natsu se acercó a su oído y susurro haciéndolo cosquillas-Tenemos sexo es normal agarrarnos de la mano no-

Lucy se sonrojo y golpeó a Natsu-Idiota-

Natsu se sobo pero no soltó la mano de la rubia, todos los miraban pero al ver la mirada seria del Dragneel apartaban la mirada.

-Natsu, esto está bien-pregunto Lucy llegando a la entrada, Natsu alzo una ceja.

-Claro si alguien te hace algo lo mando al hospital-

-No me refería a eso- respondió Lucy.

-Entonces a que-

-NO temo que me hagan algo, temo mandar al hospital a alguien-comento Lucy sonriendo, Natsu río y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Eso será por meterse contigo…-

Los dos siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, pero al llegar a la entrada un montón de gente estaba reunido en bola.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurro Lucy.

-Un chico millonario llegó en la mañana- respondió Levy, Lucy y Natsu se exaltaron al ver a la peli azul-Oh, así que los dos si están saliendo-

-Levy, esto…-comento Lucy nerviosa soltándose del Dragneel, Levy río-Levy-

-Los apoyo, se ven bien juntos- afirmo Levy sonriendo, Lucy sonrió al igual que Natsu- Creo que habrá un chico por lo que las Damas-haciendo comillas con sus dedos-Harán desorden en la escuela-

-Tú crees…-

-Claro, Natsu-senpai por ejemplo, el chico más rico de la escuela, ¿Cuántas no anduvieron detrás de ti como perritos?-comento Levy, Lucy miró a Natsu enojada.

-Cuantas estuvieron detrás de ti Natsu-

-Lucy- Natsu sonrió galantemente- Me encanta estas celosa-

-No es así- replico Lucy sonrojada, los tres chicos se acercaron al lugar donde estaban los alumnos reunidos al igual que unos periodistas.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?-preguntó un periodista, el chico sonrió.

-Donare dinero a la escuela Fairy Tail para que dé más oportunidades de beca a estudiantes sin recursos-

¿Se quedara mucho tiempo?-

-Lo necesario-

-¿Qué siente ser un magnate siendo tan joven?-

-No eh pensado en eso-

-¿Qué hace con todo el dinero que ha heredado?-

-Lo dono a orfanatos, hospitales, o a personas que han sufrido por desastres naturales-

Los periodistas atacaban al chico con preguntas, Natsu se acercó más y vio al chico y hazlo una ceja.

-Es simple, no es guapo como yo…-

-Debes bromear- grito Levy- Esta guapísimo, Natsu-senpai está ciego, no es así Lucy…Lucy-

-Lucy-susurro Natsu al ver a la chica estática en estado de shock, el chico miró a Natsu y se acerco a este, Lucy sin embargo no se movió.

-Nos conocemos al fin Natsu Dragneel- comento el chico peli azul, Natsu alzo una ceja.

-Nos conocemos-

-No, pero yo eh oído de ti el hijo del hombre más rico del país- respondió el chico con una sonrisa y estiro su mano, Natsu la tomó-Y quien es su linda acompañante-

-Mi novia Lucy…-respondió Natsu algo molesto, el chico de ojos grises vio a la rubia quien estaba pálida y sin señal de poder moverse, estiro su mano a ella y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Mystogan Renaldy Treiner, mucho gusto Lucy-

-"_La persona que prometió estar a mi lado…_"_(-Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma…. –Pero eso no es cierto verdad-pregunta la pequeña rubia, el chico deja de estudiar y la mira con una sonrisa…-¿por qué dices eso mi linda Lucy?- la niña alza los hombros- Por qué dijiste que a veces no estarías ahí conmigo- el chico deja el libro, la carga y le da un beso, la niña se sonroja un poco y sonríe….-Quizás haya veces que no esté contigo, pero nunca dudes que siempre te protegeré-…. Lo prometes_

_-Que siempre estuvo conmigo-_

_-Las promesas nunca se deben romper- dijo él con su típica sonrisa, la niña lo mira y asintió._

_-Yo jamás romperé mis promesas te lo prometo- sonrió, el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazo._

_-Te prometo siempre estar juntó a ti, y nuca permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a los gemelos- susurro tiernamente, la rubia se sonroja y ladea la cabeza.-Pero ellos son apenas unos bebés- el chico se agarra el mentón y sonríe-Aunque sean unos bebés prometo protegerlos a los tres, mi linda Lucy-_

_-La persona que fue muy importante para mí, una de las personas que ame como a mi padres-_

_-No, tú eres el único que amaré-el chico de ojos grises comenzó a reír-¿Qué?-_

_-El amor que tienes por mi es diferente, es igual al amor que siento por ti-_

_-pero yo te amo…- empezó a llorar Lucy- No quiero enamorarme de alguien más… y tener bebés-_

_-No es para que te pongas a llorar y no es para que inmediatamente tengas bebés- el joven empezó agitar sus mano tratando de calmar a la rubia- Que se le va hacer eres necia, pero cuando te enamores espero que sea un buen tipo, si no lo golpearé-_

_-Sigues con lo mismo-la rubia lo señalo molesta- ¡¿Acaso no te casarás conmigo?!-_

_-Eso es imposible- grito el chico, Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-En primera soy siete años mayor que tú segunda- el chico le acaricio la cabeza- Somos familia…-_

_-Pero te amo-_

_-Ja mi pequeña Lucy aun no sabes lo que es el amor- el chico la abrazo- Espero que cuando encuentres el amor sea puro y sincero y él chico te quiera como lo querrás tú a él-)_

-Jellal-susurro Lucy mirando al chico de pelo azul y ojos grises enfrente de ella.

.

.

* * *

**Pum, ahora si mina-san empieza el drama y un poco de trsiteza para nuestros protagonistas, el pasado vuleve a Lucy, ¿Quien es Jellal?, a quizás es lo que piensan la verdad si y como afectará esto a Lucy y Natsu, Levy logrará obtener el corazón de Gajeel...**

**Y Mystogan que es de Lucy o Jellal, que pasará de ahora en adelante, es hora de descubrir un poco el pasado de Lucy en el próximo capítulo...**

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

**Hace 10 Años **

**Jellal H. Yelik.**

**OoO Tensión en el ambiente, mina espero sus amados Reviews y pues, si hay muchos reviews subo el lunes o mañana osea Domingo, ya tengo listo el otro capítulo así que ustedes dirán quieren saber un poco el pasado de Lucy comenten xD**

**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras, y tomen mucha agua :3 nos vemos mañana :D en este fic o en otro**

**Cierto abra veces que no suba por el trabajo :3 Espero comprendan así que es todo espero os haya gustado el capítulo y pues me voy *neko a la fuga* (°u°)/**


	12. Chapter 12 Hace 10 Años(Jellal H Yelik)

**_Konichiwa min-san como están? Kaede trae el nuevo capítulo, je como les dije el capítulo ya estaba hecho así que solo era cuestión de subirlo, ame sus reviews así que por eso subo el nuevo capítulo :D _**

**_Es hora de saber un poco del pasado de nuestra rubia, y el misterioso chico peli azul al cual le ha recordado a alguien importante en su vida, ..._**

**_Basta de hablar empecemos a leer_**

**_*Neko empieza historia*_**

**_Una pregunta a todos ustedes ¿Que significa cuando ponen Ooc Oco? no se como se escribe alguien sabe si es así me lo dirian :3 bueno empecemos con la historia..._**

**_*TwT la vida de Lucy es contada*_**

* * *

**Hace 10 Años **

**Jellal H. Yelik.**

-Mi nombre es Mystogan Renaldy Treiner, mucho gusto Lucy-

Pero la chica no escucho el saludo estaba estática y su cuerpo empezó a palpitar, miedo, temor, añoranza, felicidad y tristeza los sentimientos se acumularon a punto de explotar.

-Lucy- Natsu la llamó-¿Qué te pasa?-

-"Mentira no es cierto, esto no es verdad"- la mente de Lucy solo tenía pensamientos sobre ese chico de ojos grises como los de Ventus y Sora, y el inconfundible cabello azul de su fallecido abuelo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-Jellal…-susurro.

-Lucy- grito Natsu en el momento en que la rubia cayó al piso inconsciente-Lucy, ¿Qué te pasa? Lucy amor-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- los presentes pusieron sus ojos en la chica que había caído inconsciente al piso, Natsu le daba golpecitos en la cara pero Lucy no respondía.

-Ester llama a una ambulancia- ordenó Mystogan a la chica que lo acompañaba, este se acercó a Natsu y tocó a Lucy, Natsu por instinto lo iba apartar pero no lo hizo-Esta desmayada eh llamado a la ambulancia, pronto llegarán y la llevarán al hospital…-

-No es necesario que llames a una ambulancia- respondió Natsu cargando a Lucy en sus brazos y corrió a su carro, puso a Lucy en el asiento de atrás y arrancó, al llegar al hospital la pusieron en una camilla.

-Lucy, todo estará bien-susurro Natsu al tomar la mano de la rubia mientras le sacaban sangre.

(_-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- -Yo siempre estaré contigo- Lucy sonrió al chico de ojos grises y cabello azul-Por siempre-)_

…

Sus ojos empezaron abrirse lentamente, se encontró en un cuarto de color verde, miró el lugar en su brazo tenía un suero y estaba con una bata de hospital, Natsu se acercó rápidamente a Lucy y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-susurro acariciando los cabellos dorados de la chica, Lucy cerró los ojos.

-Na…Natsu-susurro Lucy al tocarse la cabeza- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital- Natsu se separó de ella y acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

-Y Ventus Sora ellos…-

-Tranquila-susurro Natsu tomándola de los hombros- Ellos están con Levy, dijo que se haría cargo de ellos, al parecer llamó a Ul- a la respuesta del chico la rubia se tranquilizo-Me diste un buen susto, te desmayaste de repente, y te traje aquí- Lucy miró a Natsu y se tocó la cabeza y recordó al chico peli azul, la doctora había entrado.

-Hola buenos días señorita-saludó la chica al ver su hoja-Bien Lucy al parecer le diste un buen susto a tú novio eh-

-Doctora que tiene Lucy-pregunto rápidamente el Dragneel preocupado, la doctora le explicaba a Natsu que el desmayo fue ocasionado por un gran impacto o también debido a que la rubia tenía algo de anemia, la cual estaban tratando ya, Lucy sin embargo no escuchaba nada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Jellal, Jellal, ¿Es él no es así?"-pensaba una y otra vez al recordar al chico de pelo azul y ojos grises, la doctora salió del cuarto, Natsu se puso enfrente de Lucy con semblante serió.

-Lucy, ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te causo mucha impresión?-Su pregunto hizo a Lucy volver, lo miró asustada y movió la cabeza- Aunque me digas que no, se que viste algo…-

-Natsu, basta yo… no sé si lo que vi… no sé si fue real o no-susurro Lucy al acostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a Natsu- Estoy aun aturdida, Natsu… luego hablamos-

Natsu suspiro y su mirada se torno en tristeza- ¿Aun no me puedes contar todo lo que guardas eh Lucy?-

La rubia no dijo nada, el peli rosa sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a Lucy y beso la coronilla de su cabeza, Lucy cerró los ojos, antes de que Natsu se alejara, ella lo tomó de la mano.

-Natsu… yo aun, no sé lo que quiero hacer… pero no dudes…- se sonrojo un poco- Que te amo, te amo y mucho, pero esto, aun hay cosas que no quiero recordar o decir, es algo doloroso para mi entiéndeme por favor…-

-Te entiendo cara de ángel-susurro Natsu al tomarla de cara y verla a los ojos- Por eso esperare hasta que decidas contármelo… te amo, más que a mi vida, siempre lo haré pero necesito que confíes en mí como yo lo hago contigo-

-Natsu…-

-Sh, no digas nada- el peli rosa beso a Lucy delicadamente, se separó de ella y camino hacia la salida-Descansa vendré al rato,- y diciendo esto último salió del cuarto, Lucy se cobijo hasta la cabeza y dejo salir de nuevo las lágrimas poniendo su mano en su boca.

_(-Lucy… eh vuelto- grito el chico de cabello azul, la pequeña rubia sale corriendo y lo abraza._

_-Bienvenido…)_

-Oni-chan-susurro Lucy quedándose dormida y recordado a su querido hermano.

**_Hace 10 años._**

**_"O ya veo así que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde esos días, en que yo aun te tenía a mi lado…Jellal"_**

**_-_**_Mamá, mamá-gritaba una pequeña niña rubia al correr por la casa, al llegar ve a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate quien le sonríe maternalmente, la rubia se lanza a ella-¿Dónde está Oni-chan?-_

_-Debe estar ene l estudio pero…- sin terminar de hablar la niña sale corriendo, la mujer ríe y niega con la cabeza-Mi niña y su complejidad de hermano-_

_La pequeña niña de seis años corre hasta que llega a la enorme biblioteca y ve al chico-Oni-chan- grita y corre hacia él, el niño se voltea y cae de espaldas con la pequeña en brazos- Oni-chan te encontré- sonrió traviesamente la rubia, el chico de ojos grises comienza a reír y abraza también a la niña._

_-Lucy, sabes que no debes hacer eso-_

_-Mo, Oni-chan eres mío- la rubia lo abraza fuertemente con un leve sonrojo- Jellal tú eres mío-_

_Jellal suspira y asiente- Si, si como digas, Lucy…-_

_"La persona que más amaba en ese entonces, la persona que siempre veló por mí, el que me prometió protegerme, el que prometió siempre estar a mi lado, mi hermano mayor, estaba tan cercas de mi, todos los días eran maravillosos, mis padres se la pasaban viajando y yo me quedaba con él en aquella casa que hubiera parecido solitaria sin su presencia, siempre estaba a mi lado, cuando tenía miedo en las noches él dormía conmigo, siempre estuvo ahí para mí, el era lo que más amaba, era mayor que yo por cinco años, nunca quise ir a la escuela así que mis padres contrataron a un tutor, por eso mismo el hacer amigos no estaba en mi lista de vida"_

_-Lucy ir a la escuela es fabuloso- me decía Jellal cada vez que regresaba del colegio, siempre lo esperaba sentada en las escaleras y cuando llegaba en el coche me lanzaba a él._

_-No los necesito- le respondía al abrazarlo- Por qué, te tengo a ti no necesito nada más Oni-chan…-_

_-Lucy así como te enamorarás…- me dijo una vez, eso lo tomé mal y me enfade- Es decir cuando crezcas-_

_-Oni-chan, nunca me enamoraré de un extraño, no me enamorare no me casaré con un extraño, porque… me casaré contigo-_

_-No puedes hacer eso…- _

_Siempre le decía esas cosas, que me casaría con él, solo lo necesitaba a él, pero que podía decir una niña de esa edad si consideraba a su hermano mayor lo más importante en el mundo para ella, Jellal siempre fue un niño listo, regularmente le deban diplomas y reconocimientos, me acuerdo que mis padres estaban orgullosos de él, de hecho siempre lo alababan, pero a mí me regañaban._

_-No llores Lucy- me susurraba Jellal cada vez que me regañaban, una niña llorona que no podía hacer nada sin su hermano mayor, mimada sobre todo, recuerdo que me lanzaba a sus brazos, protegida por él, Jellal lo era todo para mi, hasta que nos enteramos que…_

_-¿Un bebé?- pregunte confundida, mis padres asintieron- ¿Qué es un bebé Oni-chan?-_

_-Un bebé es un niño pequeño…-respondió él, mis padres rieron Jellal se puso colorado- Pero tendré otro hermano-_

_-Así es- había respondido mi madre- Tengo 3 meses de embarazo, Lucy Jellal tendrán un hermanito- me encele ya que Jellal sonrió._

_-No quiero-respondí enojada._

_-Por qué no señorita- pregunto mi padre un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio, había veces que me daba miedo pero siempre que me sonreía el miedo se convertía en confianza y alegría._

_-Por qué me quitará a Jellal- respondí celosamente, todos empezaron a reír, Jellal me cargó y pego nuestras frentes-Oni-chan…-_

_-Tonta, como crees… nuestro hermanito nos necesitará a los dos- me dijo sonriendo- Tú y yo seremos hermanos mayores, así que debemos cuidar de él…-_

_-pero el te querrá apartar de mi-_

_-No será así Lucy, acaso no quieres tener aún bebé en esta casa- me pregunto la verdad no entendía su lógica pero al verlo feliz yo igual lo hice- Entonces…-_

_-Está bien, acepto al bebé pero…. Jellal será mío de Lunes a Sábado, el bebé lo tendrá solo los Domingos- había declarado ganándome la mirada nerviosa de mis padres, Jellal me pegó en la frente-Auch-_

_-Lucy eso es ser egoísta- me había respondido mi hermano- No me gusta que seas egoísta…-_

_-Lo soy… por qué te quiero-_

_-Lucy… no quiero que seas egoísta, debes ser amable y linda y tratar de ayudar a los demás…- me había dicho Jellal, yo solo asentí y señale a mi madre._

_-Bien, el bebé, puede tener a Jellal, Domingo y el día Lunes es mi último trato…-_

_…_

_Los meses pasaron, Jellal estaba más concentrado en la escuela, mis padres con lo del bebé, poco a poco me quedaba más sola, pero Jellal al ver mi tristeza buscaba la manera de estar a mi lado._

_-Vez ese es nuestro hermano- me susurro Jellal, estábamos en el primer Ultrasonido de mi mamá, me sorprendí al ver la pantalla y grite asustada._

_-Mamá se ha comido al bebé Oni-chan…-_

_Mamá y el empezaron a reír-Lucy mamá no se comió al bebé…- me susurro Jellal al tocar mi cabeza- El bebé está adentro de mamá…-_

_-O como le hizo para caber ahí…-_

_-No es solo uno- había dicho la mujer que estaba con el aparato- Son dos, tendrá gemelos…-_

_-Que- grito mi madre, Jellal abrió enorme la boca yo solo ladeó mi cabeza confundida._

_-¿Qué son gemelos?-_

_.._

_Los gemelos nacieron cuando yo tenía siete años y Jellal doce, ese día los gemelos estaban llorando y mis padres decidían sobre el nombre de ellos dos._

_-No me gusta, que tal Fabricio-_

_-No ese no…- _

_-A mí me gusta Julián y Haru- _

_Jellal y mis padres discutían el nombre del bebé, yo esa vez estaba leyendo un libro sobre biología que había agarrado de Jellal, miraba a las aves surcar el cielo, si eran gemelos y se parecían debía parecerse los nombres no es así, en eso vi la palabra en Latín y se me ocurrió una idea._

_-Papá mamá ya sé cómo se llamaran-grite ganándome la mirada de todos, enseñe el libro donde el pájaro con la fuerza del viento surcaba el hermoso cielo azul- Sora y Ventus…-_

_-Lucy deja de tocar mis cosas- grito Jellal al regañarme, la idea le encantó a mis padres por eso los gemelos recibieron ese nombre, Sora el cielo y Ventus el viento que acompañaba siempre al hermoso cielo azul._

_…_

_Los años pasaron y me acerque más a los gemelos los cuales me encanto cuidarlos y verlos crecer, hasta que se convirtieron en una de las cosas más importantes y hermosas en mi vida, recuerdo que siempre que los hacía llorar Jellal me regañaba y retaba, con el tiempo empecé a quererlos como a él pero seguía queriendo más a mi Oni-chan fue entonces que Jellal empezó alejarse más de casa, ya casi ni venía y sin que me dijeran nada se fue a estudiar al extranjero, el me llamaba seguido pero aun así no fue suficiente y fue cuando le prometí que siempre protegería a Ventus y Sora, dos años después de que Jellal se hubiera ido, mi padre había hecho nuevos negocios y tenía un nuevo socio el cual no recuerdo con claridad, Jellal lo extrañe demasiado, él regreso cuando tenía doce años y los gemelos cinco, y fue ahí donde mi sueño, mis ilusiones y la esperanza se desvaneció._

**_5 Años después_**

_-Lucy eh vuelto- grito el al llegar a casa, estaba con los gemelos y corrí hacia él, cuanto había pasado, un tres, cuatro años no tenía idea, la bajar las escaleras me quede estática, yo había crecido mucho, y mi cabello era más rubio que el de los gemelos, aunque los envidiaba ya que ellos tenía los ojos grises como Jellal, al encontrarme de nuevo con él, estaba más alto, cambio mucho, su cara de niño había desaparecido dando paso a una cara más madura, ahora era todo un adulto, me sonrió cálidamente, así que cualquier duda de que no fuera él desaparecieron y corrí a sus brazos._

_-Jellal, Oni-chan- susurre, el me levanto con facilidad y me dio vueltas- Bienvenido hermano-_

_-Lucy, espero y te hayas portado bien- me susurro yo asentí y sonreí._

_-Nos casaremos ya verdad…-_

_Mis padres hicieron una fiesta por su llegada, ese día hubo risas, lágrimas, abrazos, y más que nada felicidad, pero esa noche un sueño me atacó en donde veía a mi Oni-chan morir, desperté asustada, llovía afuera me levante de la cama y camine a su cuarto toque tres veces hasta que el me abrió, me vio confundido._

_-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-_

_-Tuve un sueño feo- susurre, el me sonrió cálidamente y me cargo, me cobijo como en los viejos tiempos y tarareo una melodía que no había escuchado por largo tiempo- Oni-chan…-_

_-Que pasa…-_

_-No me dejarás de nuevo verdad- pregunte tratando de que los ojos no se me cerrarán, el me beso en la cabeza._

_-Tontita, mi Lucy tontita nunca me alejaré de ti- susurro cálidamente- Siempre te protegeré a ti y a los gemelos, jamás dejaré que les pase algo malo…-_

_-Lo prometes…-_

_-Lo prometo- fueron sus últimas palabras cuando el sueño me venció, que gran mentira me había dicho él._

_…_

_-Que- susurro Jellal ese día en que la vida me hizo una jugada sucia- No puedo creerlo como pudo…- mire a Jellal el cual sudaba, estaba con los gemelos jugando, me levante y camine hacia él- No iré, si esto es como dices debo tener pruebas…-_

_Colgó el teléfono, me miró y abrazo- Todo estaré bien Lucy lo prometo-_

_-Que pasa hermano-pregunte asustada, tenía dos días desde que mis padres había salido de viaje pero no se habían comunicado con nosotros, Jellal me sonrió cálidamente y bezo mi frente._

_-Lucy, Cesar vendrá a quedarse con ustedes- me dijo Jellal, al tomar su chamarra- Regresare espérame vale…- _

_Poco a poco su espalda se hacía más pequeña, un fuerte dolor de pecho me azoto, era como si presintiera que él jamás regresaría, como si jamás lo volvería a ver, corrí y lo abrace-Oni-chan no te vayas-_

_-Lucy-_

_-No te vayas, a donde vas, porque te vas, no quiero tengo miedo no sé porque pero lo tengo- ¿Por qué no rogué más ese día? ¿Por qué no hice mi berrinche para obtener lo que quería? ¿Por qué no fui egoísta ese día? Jellal me abrazo y acaricio mi cabeza._

_-Regreso rápido, recuerdas mi promesa siempre estaré ahí para ti Lucy...- y diciendo esto entró en el carro y se alejo para siempre de mi._

_…_

_-Recemos por el alma de estas tres personas que han dejado la tierra llena de pecadores…- dijo ese hombre vestido de negro, no era cierto verdad que ellos estuvieran en esas cajas en aquel hoyó, yo estaba con los ojos vacios, ya no lloraba pero el dolor seguía ahí, Ventus y Sora estaban siendo cargados por Cesar mientras yo miraba ese hoyo donde estaban mis padres y él, la persona que prometió siempre estar a mi lado, Jellal, ese día que le rogué que no se fuera tuvo un accidente y murió, mis padres también habían muerto en el avión donde viajaban, Cesar me lo dijo, llore como nunca antes, creí no llorar de nuevo pero las lagrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas._

_En aquella esquina a lado de mi tocador, llorando en silencio, me refugie, mis padres no volverían jamás, ellos no estarían de nuevo conmigo y jamás tendría de nuevo sus caricias y sus besos y sobre todo su cariño, creía que si esperaba como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste el aparecería, la esperanza de que Jellal llegaré como siempre, me buscará y al hallarme, me abraza y protegiera como siempre, pero no fue así, el jamás llegó, el jamás volvió, el jamás habló, y jamás sonrió, por qué estaba muerto y ya no estaría a mi lado, esa esquina fue la única que se dio cuenta del terrible dolor que soporté ese día, _

_Pasaron dos días, no quizás tres días cuando comprendí lo que realmente paso, Cesar tuvo que salir del país así que nos dejo al cuidado de nuestra nana, esa noche jamás la olvidare, los hombres habían entrado a la casa, nos pusieron en una habitación a mí y a los gemelos, asustada salí del cuarto y me asome por las escaleras, eran cuatro hombres que jamás había visto y los socios de mi padre._

_-Matar a los padres y a ese muchacho no basto- el hombre con una cicatriz exclamo, me tape la boca al saber de que hablaban, no era tan incrédula, así que ellos habían sido los causantes de la muerte de mis personas amadas._

_-Desháganse de ellos- las palabras de ese hombre las había escuchado-_

_-Si no nada será nuestro- dijo uno de los socios._

_-Solo buscan problemas mejor matémoslos- entonces caí en cuenta esos hombres nos querían muertos, querían quedarse con todo, pero en esos planes ninguno de nosotros estábamos, "matar" me levante de golpee y corrí al cuarto, abrí las puertas, los gemelos estaban jugando, empaque como pude ropa en las mochilas que tenía ahí pero no fui rápida y el hombre entró al cuarto, vaya que inepta era esa vez, el traía un arma lo sabía, era nuestro fin, me puse enfrente de los gemelos y llore, ellos estaban llorando también._

_-No nos mate… no quiero morir- de nuevo era egoísta "Cuídalos Lucy ahora eres una One-chan" negué con la cabeza- No mate a mi no a mis hermanitos por favor- suplique y me puse de rodillas, el hombre temblaba_

_-A dónde vamos- me pregunto el pequeño, cuando lo mire y sonreí, abrazándolos pues el cruel invierno no perdonaba._

_-No lo sé pero estaremos bien- les había susurrado dándoles ánimos, cuando por última vez observe mi desolada casa donde había pasado momentos felices y llenos de magia, pero esos días se habían acabado._

_-No quiero pero….Lucy- susurro el hombre- Si no te mató ellos lo harán-_

_-Por favor hare lo que sea- suplique con lagrimas en los ojos- Lo que sea-_

_El hombre me tomo de los hombros, nos bajo a los tres por la salida secreta de la casa, era invierno y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, nos aventó afuera de la casa- No vuelvas Lucy…- me entrego una bolsa con dinero- Corran huyan, no vuelvas a esta casa, no menciones a nadie tú nombre ya que desde ahora ustedes están muertos…-_

_Subí al tren con el dinero que nos dio el hombre, acomode a mis hermanitos en los asientos y me aleje de ese lugar, me aleje de mi pasado y de mi amada y querida casa donde estaban los recuerdos felices de mis padres y de Jellal, el dinero no nos duro mucho, llegamos a un sitió que jamás había visto, no teníamos comida ni agua nada, y el invierno era cruel y despiadado, Sora y Ventus ardían en fiebre estábamos en un callejón, lloraba, no había que hacer, Jellal o Jellal porque no estás aquí, repetía una u otra vez me rendí y caí en la nieve, vi a Sora y Ventus quienes había puesto a lado de un basurero, llore ya que no tenía dinero, no tenía esperanzas una niña mimada como yo que podía hacer, cerré los ojos rezando porque la muerte llegaré silenciosamente y sin dolor._

_-"Jellal ayúdame"-_

_-Oye estas bien- la voz del chico hizo que abriera los ojos, levante la cara y lo vi por primera vez, a la persona que me enseño a sobrevivir en el cruel mundo- Que lamentable…-_

_-Ayuda-susurre en el momento que me desmaye, desperté en una casa abandonada, estaba sucia y unos periódicos me tapaban, a mi lado los gemelos estaban sudando, me acerque aun estaban hirviendo en fiebre, oí voces baje de la escalera y mire al chico que me había salvado._

_-Despertaste coneja…- me miró aquel peli negro yo asentí y vi en el piso dinero._

_-Esto…-_

_-Estamos cooperando nuestro dinero para curar a tus hermanitos- me respondió la pequeña albina, los dos chicos peli negros asintieron._

_-Porque-_

_-Por qué, eres como nosotros… huérfana y queremos ayudarte- me dijo el peli-negro que me salvó ese día, las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, el chico se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza- No llores- me extendió la mano con una sonrisa- Soy Gajeel…-_

_Yo sonreí y tome su mano- Soy Lucy He… Yelik, Lucy Yelik- _

_Ese día ellos pasaron hambre por salvar a mis hermanitos, jamás olvidare ese gesto amable de su parte, y así pasaron los meses llenos de dolor, hambre, pero que a pesar de todo eran felices, Gajeel me enseño a trabajar de payaso, a vender, Yukino cuando encontraba papeles de colores hacia figuras, de lava parabrisas, los gemelos pidiendo en las calles, por lo general Gajeel, Rogue y yo salíamos a pedir a las calles y dejábamos a los gemelos con Yukino, al poco tiempo nos encontramos con Loke y Hibiki los cuales nos enseñaron a vender boletos de lotería._

_Al principio dormíamos en cajas cuando no llegábamos a la casa o cuando habían revisión, era el calor y el valor de ellos los cuales no me hacían tener miedo, jamás volví a llorar enfrente de Ventus y Sora, ya que ellos debían ser felices y lo fueron a costa de ser niños de la calle, a costa de que jamás disfrutaron de los lujos que yo disfrute, la niña mimada y egoísta se había ido y sin darme cuenta madure demasiado rápido, me hice fuerte por mis pequeños hermanos, ahora Gajeel y los demás eran mi nueva familia._

_Un día mi suerte cambio, o solo fue una coincidencia que ella nos encontrará._

_-Gracias- me incline al contar el dinero, sonreí esa semana me había ido bien, había pasado un año desde que estaba en las calles, estaban muy flaca pero los gemelos trate de que jamás dejaran de comer, aunque fuera un pedazo de pan o una fruta que para nosotros era un lujo probar, había veces que yo no comía por días con tal de darle a ellos, ese día compre unas galletas para todos, me había ido a otra ruta y Gajeel y los demás estaban en otra, cuando di la vuelta en el callejón la vi._

_Era más joven que ahora, su cabello purpura y esos ojos negros que demostraban preocupación, al verme se tapó la boca, me puse en guardia, si no me había bañado no gozábamos de esos lujos saben, aunque había veces que juntábamos más y íbamos a los baños comunales, la mujer se acerco a mí y sonrió._

_-Eres Lucy no es así…-_

_El instinto de correr me llego pero el hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color lo impidió, "Son ellos nos encontraron" pensé en eso la mujer me abrazo, abrí enormes los ojos._

_-No me reconoces- la mujer se separó de mi sujetándome de los hombros- Me vendiste un boleto de lotería una vez, y me dijiste tú nombre-_

_-No lo recuerdo- conteste a la defensiva golpeando su mano para que me soltará, la mujer río y miró al hombre y asintió-Que busca…-_

_-Oye… -habló cálidamente lo cual me sorprendió- ¿No te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo, mi esposo y mi hijo? tengo una casa enorme sabes…-_

_…_

_-ve no seas tonta- ese día jamás olvidare la cara de enojo y tristeza de Gajeel- No seas tonta…-_

_-Pero Gajeel yo no…-_

_-Lucy- grito y me sujeto de los hombros- Que desearía que nos dieran esa oportunidad a nosotros- y por primera vez lo vi llorar, el chico frío, pero que sonreía con sinceridad, el que era fuerte y rudo, estaba llorando por primera vez, estábamos hablando en otro lugar ya que no queríamos que nadie más nos oyera, me sentí triste y yo también empecé a llorar-ve…-_

_-No, quiero… que ustedes no se alejen… son mi familia-solloce el me sonrió y abrazo-Gajeel…-_

_-Tonta siempre seremos una familia, pero esta es una buena oportunidad Lucy…-_

_-Gajeel-_

_-Ve coneja y dale un futuro a los gemelos…-"Gemelos" si tenía razón ahora debía ver cómo hacer que Sora y Ventus fueran felices, y eso fue lo único que me mantuvo en pie por muchos años._

_…_

_Ese día que nos fuimos con Ul Fullbuster y Silver, todos lloramos los gemelos más que nada, mire a Gajeel quien me dio una cálida sonrisa, ese día vi aquella vieja y sucia casa alejarse, primero nos llevaron al doctor donde nos hicieron análisis y nos dieron medicamentos, nos vacunaron y bañaron, había olvidado lo que era verse bien frente a un espejo, el ser que apareció enfrente de mí no lo reconocía desde hace un año, toque el espejo y suspire, Sora y Ventus estaban sorprendidos jamás se habían visto así y solo reían emocionado, estaban haciendo enojar a la enfermera, en eso Ul me tomó en un abrazo._

_-Lucy yo te cuidare lo prometo…-_

_¿Cuántas promesas así no me hizo Jellal esa vez?_

_-Gray ellos son los niños de lo que te hablamos, Lucy, Ventus y Sora y vivirán con nosotros…-había declarado Silver, Gray era más pequeño esa vez y por primera vez lo vi sonrojarse al verme._

_-Ok no tengo inconveniente-_

_-Hola- salude sin sonreír, después de eso las cosas mejoraron, y hice lo que me dijo aquel hombre, nunca volví a mi antigua casa, oculte mi apellido y me olvide de esos días, me olvide de todo, menos de la persona que prometió protegerme y siempre estar conmigo, jamás olvide a Jellal H. Yelik mi hermano mayor")_

Lucy despertó exaltada y sudando, tomó su cadena y la apretó contra su pecho, tembló y negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh despertaste- la voz de un chico la hizo tensarse, no era la voz de Natsu, volteó a la ventana, era ya tarde y vio a la persona que estaba ocupando su mente desde esa noche.

-tú…-

-Disculpa estabas dormida, así que decidí esperar a que despertarás- el chico puso las flores en un jarrón a lado de la cama de Lucy- Como te sientes Lucy…-

-Eh-

-Lo siento, si te incomode, creó que aquí no debería llamarte así…-se disculpo el chico, Lucy negó.

-No, claro que puedes llamarme así- respondió Lucy apretando las cobijas y reuniendo valor miró al chico a los ojos, "La misma cara, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, y la misma voz"-¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-O me llamó Mystogan- el chico sonrió, y estiró su mano, la calidez de esa sonrisa invadió a Lucy, y recordó a su hermano- Lucy… esa vez que te desmayaste, así que decidí ver como estas, aunque apenas nos conocimos, pero me preocupe por alguna razón… creo que estoy algo raro… pero al parecer me llamaste…-

-Lo siento-susurro la rubia y puso una sonrisa- Te confundí con otra persona-

-Vaya es la primera vez que me pasa algo así – sonrió el peli azul.

La rubia asintió y tomó su mano, la misma calidez, la misma sensación de protección recorrió el cuerpo de ella, miró al chico que igual la miraba detenidamente.

-Si… me recordaste a mi hermano mayor-susurro Lucy al no soltar la mano del chico….

_(-Lucy siempre te protegeré-)_

-Que es esto...- susurro Natsu al ver a Lucy sonriendo delicadamente al chico peli azul.

.

.

* * *

**Mina-san preparence ya que viene la parte dura, triste y dramática de la historia, ¿Jellal, Mystogan hermano de Lucy? ****¿El no murió?, ¿Por que es un magnate?, ¿Que paso aquí?, ¿Lucy ella que hará de ahora en adelante?, ¿Natsu explotará de celos?, ¿Por que Ul se a puesto nerviosa y se ah asustado al saber de la relación de Lucy y Natsu?, ¿Mirajane esta preocupada igual por su relación?, ¿Que le tiene que decir Juvia a Gray?...**

**Muchas preguntas pero poco a poco se descubrirán al igual de quien en verdad mató a los padres de Lucy y a su hermano Jellal ...**

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

**Amnesia.**

**Cierto quienes quieren Gruvia habrá en el siguiente capítulo así que viva y como siempre nuestro amado Nalu y un poco de Gale así que esperen que esto estará que arde y es en serió :3 **

**Mina sean felices tomen agua en estas fechas ya que hace mucho calor (Bueno aquí en mi pueblo si xD ) y coman frutas y verduras y chatarra y por supuesto helado, y a los que siguen reviviendo mi pasado al rato subiré el otro capítulo así que esperenlo :D**

**Espero sus amados Reviews si llegamos a 12 comentarios subo el Viernes :D vale si no pues será la próxima semana sean felices besos y abrazos bye bye :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Amnesia

**_Konichiwa mina-san como están? Kaede trae el nuevo capítulo, no se porque pero siempre que hago este fic me salen más de 4000 palabras -_- será que me concentró e inspiro mucho en este fic xD _**

**_Bien por fin actualizo eh viva xD bueno no se que más poner así que pasemos a la historia, cierto hay una parte pervertida Nalu así que saquen pañuelos para el derrame nasal :3 _**

**_*Neko empieza la historia*_**

**_Y o si el contenido de hoy es Nalu y Gale si prometí Gruvia pero debido a como salió el fic no supe donde ponerlo pero les deje una pista de lo que sucederá con Gray y Juvia en el siguiente capítulo :3 _**

* * *

**_Amnesia._**

-Gracias por traerlos Levy-Ul veía a los gemelos de lejos-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo sé, simplemente Lucy se desmayo cuando vio a ese chico, Mystogan se llamaba- explico Levy mirando a Ul confundida, Ul alzo una ceja confundida.

-Por un chico-

-Sí, y Natsu rápidamente la llevo al hospital…-

-Espera ¿Natsu?-pregunto Ul impresionada- ¿Por qué él?-

-Eh no lo sabía señora Ul-

-Saber que- Ul estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa-¿Algo ha pasado entre ellos?-

-Algo, ellos están saliendo, Natsu lo anuncio a toda la escuela, ellos son novios- al terminar de decir esto, Ul se atranco en la puerta, estaba pálida y sudando, Levy la detuvo de un brazo preocupada.

-Señora, ¿Está bien?-

-Levy ¿Estás segura? Lucy y Natsu ellos ¿Están saliendo? -sus labios temblaban de nervios, Levy asintió, Ul tragó en seco, ahora si todo estaba saliendo mal, ya que no se esperaba que esos dos se enamorarán, y si Lucy descubría la verdad ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

.

.

-Me alegro Lucy- agrego Mystogan al sonreírle a la rubia- Oí que eres la chica que entró por medio de una beca-

-O eso, bueno no es gran cosa…- respondió Lucy sonrojada y apenada- Hay más chicas inteligentes y…-

-Pero tú eres un gran ejemplo- interrumpió el peli azul sonriendo, Lucy se le quedo viendo, ese sonrisa, esa sonrisa de nuevo, una sonrisa sincera y que le brindaba paz en su corazón, aun sabiendo que él no podía ser su hermano ¿O sí?

-Me agrada que Gildartz de este tipo de oportunidad a chicos y chicas como tú, que estudian y trabajan en serió me sorprendes-

-¿De dónde es usted? Digo ¿En verdad es hijo de unos Magnates?... lo siento por ser entrometida pero…-Lucy movió sus manos frenéticamente y avergonzada por su pregunta, Mystogan río y la miró-Esto-

-Claro, de hecho los reporteros son una molestia- Mystogan se acerco a ella y le susurro como si fuera un secreto- Apenas me los acabo de quitar de encima, solo me eh escapado también de mi asistente-

-Jajajaja, Eso es bueno o malo para usted- Lucy recibió un golpe en su cabeza que la hizo parar de reír, el golpe fue delicado, se toco su cabeza y miro al chico que sonreía.

-Quizás Lucy…- respondió Mystogan, pero la plática se vio interrumpida por el celular de este- Perdona- contesto, Lucy miró sus manos y agacho la mirada, ¿Qué había pasado? Ese golpe era tan familiar, ¿O solo sintió eso porque le recordaba a su hermano? Todo en él, a excepción del tatuaje que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, era él, era Jellal, algo en su corazón se lo decía a gritos, pero desistió de la idea.

-Perdona debo irme- Mystogan interrumpió sus pensamientos- Me han hablado habrá una junta-

-O no se preocupe, de hecho me sorprende el que usted haya venido a verme, ya que no nos conocemos y eso-Lucy susurro esto al ultimó, Mystogan la observo por unos segundos, Lucy le sonrió provocando un cosquilleo en el chico-Gracias por preocuparse por mi…-Lucy extendió su mano Mystogan la tomó y los dos se despidieron.

-Espero verla pronto Lucy…-

-Yo igual espero…Mystogan-

El peli azul salió del cuarto, antes de irse del hospital se quedo un momento mirando al cuarto de Lucy preguntándose el porqué había ido a ver a esa chica, pero ignoró eso y siguió su camino.

Cierto peli rosa se acercó a la puerta de Lucy, estaba enojado, pero de ¿Quién? Con los dos era obvio, el primero porque ese chico extraño había ido a platicar con su novia, segunda su novia coqueteaba con él, Natsu apretó los dientes y entró en la habitación, Lucy se exalto y suspiro al ver que era él.

-Me has asustado- respondió Lucy relajándose, Natsu cerró la puerta y la miró serió lo cual provoco la confusión de Lucy- ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-No, nada Lucy-respondió Natsu con cierta molestia en su voz, Lucy alzo una ceja- Que…-

-Estas enojado lo notó en tú voz, ¿Qué te ha hecho enojar?-

-Nada, y no estoy molesto- Natsu se acercó a la cama y puso su cara muy cercas de la de Lucy- Y tú como te sientes, estas perfectamente bien, para sonreír a quien sea-

-Eh, ¿Sonreír?-

-Si sonreír, te recuerdo que soy tú novio y debes decirme y verme nada más a mi-

-Espera ¿Qué?- se quejó Lucy, entonces reacción y río-Estas celoso-

Natsu la tomó de la cabeza y la beso, Lucy poso sus manos en la playera del chico ya que la estaba besando muy despacio y su lengua no la dejaba escapar de aquel beso, Lucy termino acostada en la cama y con Natsu arriba, este se separó de ella y la miró aun serió.

-Natsu…espera esto tiene una explicación…-susurro Lucy sonrojada y más confundida que nunca, la besaba pero estaba serió, Natsu sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Lucy empezó a forcejear para separarlo de ella-Espera idiota…no puedes hacerlo…-

-¿Hacer que Lucy?-pregunto Natsu con voz sensual y lamiendo su cuello, Lucy suspiro y soltó un gemido-Dime…-

-No aquí…ah…aquí no-

Natsu se separó de ella y alzo una ceja, observo a la chica toda sonrojada y excitada, sonrió ella estaba así por él, pero aun le molestaba que ella le hubiera sonreído al idiota ese de Renaldy, Natsu la volvió a tomar en un beso, esta vez más apasionado, sujeto las manos de Lucy por encima de su cabeza, al terminar el beso lamió su labio y sonrió sexymente.

-Dime Lucy…-

-Eh-

-¿Me amas? ¿Harías lo que fuera por mi?-

La pregunta hizo a Lucy mirarlo, tragó y volteó la cara avergonzada.

-Idiota… te amo pero… eso no significa que haremos cosas de esas en cualquier lugar-

-¿De qué hablas? Qué cosas Cara de ángel-Natsu acarició la espalda de Lucy la cual se arqueo a contacto de este.

-No…te hagas el tonto- susurro la rubia excitada, se maldecía por ser tan débil con él, tan solo la besaba y decía le susurraba sensualmente y ya estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con él, pero su razonamiento salió al aire al ver la situación en la que estaban, y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en un hospital, por poco lo hacían en una tienda y esta vez no se rendiría ante Dragneel.

-Cara de ángel…dime ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-pregunto el peli rosa, posando su pierna derecha en medio de las piernas de Lucy, esta gimió y apretó las muñecas-Dime…-

-Nada…no hagas nada…aquí no…-

-Respuesta incorrecta- Natsu lamió de nuevo su cuello y hizo un chupetón en él, Lucy gimió-Entiendes eres mía solo mía-

-Si… como digas…pero ya quítate… no lo haré en un hospital- Lucy cerró los ojos, Natsu sonrió victorioso y libero a Lucy de su agarre, la rubia saltó de la cama y se puso atrás del sillón que había en la habitación, eso ofendió a Natsu.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Mira que de…de…debo tener cuidado contigo- dijo Lucy con nerviosismo, Natsu empezó a reír y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-En serio creíste… oh cara de ángel eres una pervertida-

Lucy se sonrojo-Cállate degenerado pervertido- grito lanzándole un cojín al chico.

.

.

Natsu y Lucy salieron del hospital, llegaron a la casa de Ul donde la peli purpura los esperaba, ya estaba anocheciendo así que en cuanto vio a Lucy la abrazo, Lucy le explico que estaba bien, Ul se sintió más tranquila.

-Gracia spot traerme Natsu- Lucy se acerco al peli rosa sonriendo- Y por lo del hospital, aunque no te preocupes te lo pagaré-

-Deja de decir tonterías- susurro Natsu acariciando el cabello de la chica-No debes…lo hice porque me preocupaste-

-De todos modos gracias- Lucy lo abrazo Natsu correspondió al abrazo, Ul miró al escena nerviosa y decidió entrar a la casa, Lucy se separó de él y Natsu acaricio su mejilla.

-Dios, no quiero dejarte sola-

-Eres posesivo- susurro Lucy mirando a Natsu tiernamente- Yo creo…-

-Sh- Natsu la beso-Ya… entra debes ver a tus hermanos, te veo mañana en clases- Natsu se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, Lucy asintió, el peli rosa subió a su carro y arranco.

Lucy entró a la mansión y se dirigió al despacho de Ul, encontrándole mirando a la ventada, la mujer volteo a verla cuando esta se desplomo en la puerta, corrió hacia ella tomándola de los hombros.

-Lucy estas…-

-Ul, era él- susurro Lucy sujetándose la blusa de Ul- Era él- su cuerpo empezó a temblar y las lágrimas salieron-Era Jellal, Ul era Jellal, Jellal él está vivo es Jellal-

Lucy soltó en llanto, Ul quedo en shock.

-Lucy- alzo su cara- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ul mi hermano está vivo, vivo él está vivo-grito Lucy abrazando a la mujer y soltó en llanto, Ul solo acaricio su cabeza cálidamente, mientras Lucy se desahogaba por todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y las emociones que causo aquel encuentro.

.

.

-Oni-chan- Lissana se acercó a Natsu cuando este llego-¿Cómo esta Lucy?-

-Bien, la dieron de alta hoy mismo- Natsu se estiró y caminaron a la casa- Y tú has hecho tu tarea-

-Oni-chan espera hay algo que…- pero Lissana no termino pues Natsu se paró de golpe al ver al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una copa de vino-Él está aquí…-

-Papá- susurro Natsu, el hombre de ojos jade y cabello rojo miró a Natsu con una sonrisa-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace rato- habló el hombre parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a los chicos, Lissana suspiro mientras su padre le alborotaba el cabello-Haz crecido mucho Lissana…-

-Sigo igual que siempre- murmuró la albina enojada, Igneel volteó a ver a Natsu.

-Y tú… ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando llegue estaba tú hermana sola, sabes que no debe comer helado… y la encuentro haciendo lo que no debe de hacer-

A su comentario Natsu volteó a ver a Lissana enojado, la albina tragó en seco.

-Papá esto… no debías decirle-respondió Lissana sonriendo nerviosamente a su hermano.

-Debía, es su deber de hermano mayor, así que dime ¿Dónde carajos andabas?-

Natsu torció la boca y miró a su padre, hace tres meses que este había salido del país, no se había comunicado con ellos, y ahora llegaba como si nada con esa sonrisa que provocaba enojo en él, ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso estaba feliz porque podía escaparse a donde se le diera la gana, y mientras tanto él y Lissana debían esperarlo como buenos hijos, desde que Mirajane se había ido de la casa, él y Lissana debieron que estar solos en esa gran mansión, solos sin su madre y sin su padre, era una tremenda soledad que debían afrontar cada día, sin su padre y sin su hermana mayor.

-Y bien, que dices en tú defensa-

-Estaba con mi novia…feliz- dijo Natsu con expresión seria, su padre se impresiono y miró a su hijo.

-¿¡En serió tienes novia Natsu!?- pregunto su padre sin poderlo creer, Natsu se molesto más y empezó a caminar.

-Claro, pero no es ni rica, ella es normal… y de una vez te lo advierto- Natsu se detuvo y miró a Igneel- No voy a terminar con ella solo porque no es de nuestra categoría-

Igneel sonrió tristemente- ¿En serió me crees tan cruel Natsu?-

Lissana miró a su padre y luego a su hermano.

-No lo sé, ya que nunca estas en casa, pero por si las dudas te lo digo-

Igneel se acercó a su hijo y poso una mano en su hombro, este acto le pareció extraño a Natsu y más por la sonrisa que le dio este, su cara cansada y demacrada por el tiempo lo hacía ver más viejo de lo que realmente era, pero siempre sonreía eso a Natsu le molestaba y se sentía furioso porque le molestaba esa sonrisa sincera de su padre.

-Bien, hijo yo no quiero que termines con esa chica- a las palabras de su padre Natsu se sorprendió-Si la quieres adelante yo no me opondré-

-¿Lo dices en serió?-

-Claro, no porque seamos millonarios significa que debes estar con alguien de tú categoría, esa chica debió haberte conquistado totalmente, ya que desde que recuerdo nunca habías llamado a alguien novia, siempre decías que eran solo amigas no es así…me alegro que ahora tengas a alguien especial en tú vida-

A sus palabras Natsu sonrió levemente, Igneel le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se separó de él.

-Hare una fiesta en una semana, invítala y me la presentas-

-¿Harás una fiesta papá?- pregunto Lissana, el peli rojo asintió.

-Necesito establecer relaciones con algunos empresarios, y oí que Mystogan Renaldy está en la ciudad. Me gustaría hablar con él, así que en si la fiesta es para recibirlo a él-

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Natsu su papá negó con la cabeza.

-No en persona, de hecho desde que los Renaldy murieron, su único hijo heredo toda la fortuna, y nunca ha querido sacarse fotos, de hecho no se me haría raro que ahorita estuviera hablando con los periódicos y revistas de que solo ponga la entrevista que dio pero que no pongan su foto en ellas-

-¿Puede hacer eso?-pregunto Lissana impresionada.

-Bueno es más rico que nosotros… por supuesto que lo puede hacer-Igneel suspiro y rasco su cabeza- Los dejo niños, debo dormir mañana debo ir a la empresa-

-Descansa papá- Lissana le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se fue a la sala, Natsu miró a su padre.

-Gracias viejo- susurro Natsu un poco sonrojado, Igneel sonrió.

-No soy tan cruel Natsu, espero que tú novia sea linda- a sus palabras Natsu lo miró algo molesto, el peli roja salió de la vista del chico, pero este sonrió triunfante, ahora nada podría separarlo de su Lucy, nada y nadie los podría separar ya.

.

.

-Ya veo, eso paso-susurro Ul pasándole un pañuelo a Lucy esta asintió-¿Qué harás Lucy?-

-No lo sé-susurro agachando la cabeza- Nunca creí que siguiera vivo, y que él estuviera con otra familia-

-¿Segura que es él Lucy?-

-Claro que…-la rubia suspiro-Lo es… tiene ese cabello azul como el de nuestro abuelo, y ojos grises como los de Ventus y Sora, nunca me equivocaría, jamás eh olvidado su rostro Ul, no lo eh olvidado… hasta su voz, es él-

-Pero él no dio señal de conocerte, quizás y no recuerda nada de ti o de su familia-

-Si es Jellal, entonces- Lucy miró a Ul confundida-¿Por qué dijeron que estaba muerto? Acaso mis padres…-

-Lucy no lo sé- Ul apretó los dientes y se separó de la rubia-Quizás y lo estés confundiendo-

-No me crees verdad Ul-pregunto Lucy tristemente, Ul la miró con culpa pero aun no debía hablar, aun no-Pero es él es mi hermano-

-Lucy- la peli purpura la tomo de la cara-Hay cosas que deben ser mejor calladas, hasta que no sepas la verdad, yo te oculte también cosas pero aun no las puedo decir, pero quizás y el chico enfrente de ti sea tú hermano como tampoco lo puede ser-

-¡Es Jellal, lo es Ul jamás lo confundiría!-

-Pero él no te recuerda- el comentario golpeo a Lucy- No te recuerda, si lo fuera te recordaría no… Jellal el te quería demasiado así que no creo que te haya olvidado así como así, más aparte ese chico Mystogan es hijo de unos Magnates sabes qué significa eso… ahora hazte esta pregunta ¿Cómo el llego hacer ahora un hombre con tanto dinero? –

-No lo sé Ul- grito Lucy agarrando su cabeza-No lo sé… no se qué hacer-

-Yo te diré que hacer- Ul la tomó de los hombros- Hasta que no pueda decirte la verdad, abstente de encontrarte respuesta y de verte con ese chico, Lucy solo te confundirá y quizás solo se parece demasiado a Jellal nada más-

-Bien, lo haré-susurro Lucy rendida.

-Y sobre Natsu-Lucy miró a Ul confundida-Oí que sales con él-

-O eso, perdón por no decírtelo, es que apenas estamos saliendo-

-Lucy ¿Tu estas enamorada de él?-pregunto Ul seriamente, Lucy se sonrojo y asintió, Ul trago-Y él te ama a ti-

-Si Ul, el me lo dijo, incluso me lo demostró, me ha demostrado que me ama, y yo lo amo a él- susurro la chica sonrojada, Ul sonrió tiernamente acariciando el cabello de la rubia, quizás y el destino le gustaba jugar cruelmente, Natsu y Lucy estaban enamorados, pero si ellos se llegaban a enterar de lo que realmente paso ¿Podrían seguir juntos? pero ahora lo que estaba carcomiendo por dentro a Ul era ¿Debía decirle a Lucy la verdad? O simplemente callar para no arruinar el amor que estaba sintiendo Lucy por el hijo heredero de los Dragneel.

-"Debo callar, hasta que Cesar regrese"-

.

.

Levy llego al club donde trabaja Gajeel, al verla tanto como Yukino y Rogue se fueron dejándolos solos, Gajeel suspiro al ver a la chica llegar.

-Enana te dije que ya no vinieras…-

-Lucy ella estaba mala pero ya está bien- habló Levy, Gajeel se impresiono-Solo quería decírtelo-

-La coneja, está bien…-Gajeel se exalto y preocupo.

-Sí, ahora lo está, me dijo que te lo dijera-

-En serio, esa chica porque no me llama ella misma y me lo dice- susurro Gajeel molesto, Levy lo miró sonrojada.

-Y también- grito ganándose la mirada de Gajeel, Levy cerró los ojos y le extendió un topper-Te traje eso-

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto Gajeel mirando el topper, Levy volteo la cabeza sonrojada.

-Son galletas, las hice para ti…espero y te gusten-

Gajeel alzo una ceja y suspiro.

-Levy escucha- al oír su nombre Levy lo miró sorprendida-Yo te dije que no te hicieras esperanzas, porque jamás me enamorare de ti entiendes-

-Me llamaste por mi nombre-susurro Levy feliz- Me dijiste Levy-

-Ah, y eso que… te estaba diciendo-

-No me dijiste enana, si no Levy, es la primera vez-

-Oye me estas escuchando-

-Toma- Levy le puso el topper en las manos y sonrió-No me importa lo que digas, Gajeel me gustas y quiero que salgas conmigo-

-Oye-

-No me importa si me lleva tiempo conquistarte, pero déjame decirte que jamás me rindo y siempre consigo lo que quiero- Levy señalo a Gajeel-Y yo quiero que te enamores de mi entendiste-

-Pero que demo…-

-Espero que te gusten, pasare pronto a verte, me voy…cuídate- diciendo esto Levy salió corriendo, Gajeel se quedo en shock.

-La enana sí que es extraña- susurro mirando el topper, lo abrió y ahí estaban las galletas de chispas de chocolate, tomó una sin antes mirar a todos lados asegurándose de estar solo, probo la galleta y arrugo la nariz-Esta quemada- susurro y sonrió divertido comiéndose las demás-Enana extraña-

Levy miró a Gajeel comerse sus galletas y limpio sus lágrimas, su sonrisa no se desvaneció pero las palabras de Gajeel la habían puesto algo triste, pero se alegró que las galletas le gustaran al peli negro, salió del club y entró a su auto, se apoyo en el volante y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad idiota?-susurro para sí misma mientras arrancaba y se dirigía a su casa.

.

.

Lucy y los gemelos estaban desayunando tranquilamente junto a los Fullbuster, Lucy estaba más tranquila con respecto a lo del chico Mystogan, pero aun le rondaba por la cabeza, debía saber la verdad, pero Ul aun no quería hablar, ella sabía perfectamente que la Fullbuster sabía más de lo que paso esa noche que ella misma, pero simplemente ella no quería decirle porque no quería lastimarla, ¿Entonces ella sabía quién era el asesino de sus padres?, negó con la cabeza, pero porque no podía decirle todo de una vez, era porque no quería pelear por lo que realmente les pertenecía a ella y a los gemelos, o en verdad quería protegerlos.

-"Tranquila Lucy, no saques conclusiones, después de todo tú decidiste no volver a raspar en el pasado, y no quieres recordar, tú lo decidiste, Ul jamás haría algo para lastimarte no lo olvides"-se repetía esas palabras en su mente para no olvidar lo que Ul Fullbuster había hecho por ellos, quizás y lo mejor era no saber más de su pasado, si lo hacía tanto como Ventus y Sora podrían salir lastimados con la verdad.

-Lucy sabes la comida no se va a escapar-Gray la sacó de sus pensamientos Lucy asintió y siguió comiendo, los gemelos la miraron preocupados, Lucy les sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

-Coman niños, hay escuela hoy no lo olviden…-agrego con una sonrisa, los gemelos asintieron y siguieron comiendo, Ul observo a Lucy.

Terminaron de desayunar, Gray y Lucy dejaron a los gemelos y luego se dirigieron a su escuela, pero este detuvo el carro en una esquina, el silencio se apodero del ambiente por unos minutos.

-¿Qué vas hacer Lucy?-Gray pregunto rompiendo el silencio, Lucy no dijo nada-En serio es Jellal ¿Él es tú hermano?-

-No lo sé, pero… quizás y no debo averiguarlo- a su respuesta Gray la miró confundido-Quizás no debo saberlo, si lo hago puede que ponga en peligro a los gemelos de nuevo, y no quiero eso, ya tenemos una vida, bien o mal estamos saliendo adelante, si averiguo si ese chico en verdad es Jellal que proseguirá… además-Lucy miró al frente seriamente-¿Por qué Jellal se hace llamar Mystogan? ¿Cómo se convirtió en un magnate? ¿Y porque no me dijo nada cuando hablo conmigo en el hospital? Es decir estábamos solos, si él fuera en verdad Jellal, digo me hubiera dicho al menos algo ¿no?-

-Por un lado tienes razón, esto es extraño tanto como cambio su nombre a que de pronto es un Magnate, y si fue por suerte, también los pudo haber buscado a ti y a los gemelos, es decir el tipo esta nadando en dinero…-

-Así es, quizás sea mejor no saber la verdad, ¿será lo mejor?-se sorprendió de sus mismas palabras, hace unas horas estaba decidida a saber quién era Mystogan si en verdad era su hermano, pero ahora no quería, prefirió proteger a los gemelos a saber si el chico era o no su hermano, y si lo era ¿Por qué no los busco? ¿Por qué nunca se contacto con ella? La furia la inundo ahora que lo pensaba bien, si él era en verdad Jellal por qué carajos no los busco, acaso se quería librar de ellos…

Negó con la cabeza-"No Jellal no era así, no, Lucy estas dejándote guiar por la confusión y la furia tranquila"- se dijo así misma tratando de tranquilizarse, quizás y solo debía esperar, observar y actuar cuando fuera necesario, muchas preguntas que quería responder pero ahora solo debía borrarlas de su mente, no solo por ella también por los gemelos quienes podrían salir más perjudicados en esta pelea, que un solo error podría significar la muerte para ellos.

.

.

Natsu llegó al club y se tiró en el sillón, las clases habían comenzado pero no iría porque no quería aburrirse, la puerta se oyó y este miró a cierta peli azul que al parecer había estado llorando, la chica estaba tan concentrada en su mundo que no lo vio que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haré?-susurro Juvia al apretar las manos-Juvia debe decirle o no, que debe hacer Juvia-susurraba, Natsu alzo una ceja confundido y se incorporó al ver a la chica a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Oye si lloras no te hace lucir más bonita para que es desnudista venga a verte-agrego divertido Dragneel, Juvia se fue de espaldas al verlo en el club, Natsu se paró y se dirigió a ella preocupado, ya que la chica si se había caído muy feo.

-Está bien-

-Natsu-san que cree que hace al espiar a Juvia.- grito Juvia sonrojada, Natsu la levanto y la puso en el sillón-¿Usted escucho lo que Juvia estaba diciendo?-

-No, pero tus chillidos si los oí- respondió Natsu bostezando, Juvia agacho la mirada avergonzada, Natsu alzo una ceja confundido-Solo dile y ya ¿Qué tan difícil es?-

-¿¡Entonces si escucho a Juvia!?-grito exaltada la peli azul, Natsu suspiro rendido.

-Digamos que si y no-

-Natsu-san usted es un tonto- grito Juvia saliendo corriendo de la habitación, Natsu se quedo en shock.

-Rayos, esa chica está loca, realmente lo está-susurro volviendo al sillón a dormir.

.

.

Lucy miraba por la ventana, las clases habían terminado antes ya que los maestros tenían junta, ni siquiera había escuchado a Gildartz cuando escapaba de Erza por haberse comido su pastel de fresa, Sting movió su mano enfrente de ella y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué esta tan triste hoy?-

-Yo no…solo pensaba-respondió Lucy con una sonrisa, Sting sonrió.

-¿Y en que pensabas?-

-En que si la decisión que tome es bueno o no, en que si debo averiguar la verdad o no, o si lo que hago está bien para proteger a mis hermanos-susurro Lucy, Sting se agarro el mentón.

-Eso es difícil, a veces pensamos que lo que hacemos es correcto, cuando en realidad está mal, pero no lo reconocemos hasta que vemos las consecuencias de ello, pero creo que es lo que tú quieres en verdad, y si tú crees que la decisión que tomaste es la correcta simplemente no te decepciones de resultado final, y solo aférrate a él sin desilusionarte-termino de explicar Sting, Lucy lo miró sorprendida, ese chico era increíble, pero solo la había confundido más, suspiro con una sonrisa.

-En verdad que sois raro-

-Solo trato de ayudarte-comento el rubio sonrojándose, los gritos de las chicas hicieron que estos voltearan, Lucy suspiro al saber quién era, Natsu entró a su salón y como todo el caballero que era la jaló de la muñeca sacándola del salón.

-Natsu no han acabado las clases.-susurro Lucy siendo raptada por este, Natsu solo sonrió.

-Estas juntas duran todo el día, vamos a comer algo afuera de la escuela-

-Al menos sigue las reglas de tú escuela idiota-grito Lucy subiendo al carro del peli rosa.

.

.

Mystogan observo su mano y suspiro, su asistente le había comentado que no tenía junta hasta la tarde, pero no le prestó atención de hecho no ponía atención de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, la chica rubia de ojos marrones simplemente no salía de su mente, el sentimiento que le causaba no era de gustar, era otro sentimiento que no reconoció, se levanto de su silla y miró la foto que posaba en su escritorio, era él con sus padres, teniendo 22 años debió hacerse cargo de la compañía y todas las empresas de su familia, el trabajo era estresante pero debía sacarlo adelante, por la promesa hacia los Renaldy y por saber más de él mismo.

-Iré a tomar un café-susurro y tomo sus llaves saliendo del hotel donde se hospedaba, se puso los lentes y salió en su carro, lo que le molestaba es que aquella chica rubia, porque no la podía sacer de su mente, pero no era que le haya gustado era algo más, algo que causaba un dolor en su pecho y lo asfixiaba pero no podía descifrarlo.

.

.

-Esta rico-susurro Lucy al comer de su pastel de mango- Esta bonito este lugar-

-Ya que ayer estabas un poco pálida, pensé que traerte a comer algo dulce te haría bien- susurro Natsu tomando de su café, incluso en la manera que tomaba el café se veía realmente sexy, Lucy miró a todas las chicas que babeaban por el peli rosa al tomar tan elegantemente la taza de café, suspiro y siguió comiendo al sentir como también la miraban a ella con celos.

-Debemos regresar rápido a la escuela-habló Lucy, Natsu la miró enojado-¿Tienes una beca que mantener?-

-Que aburrida eres cara de ángel-

-¿¡Me has dicho aburrida!?-exclamo Lucy ofendida- Lo siento es que habló con el magnífico Natsu Dragneel, lo siento-

-Si sigues así te voy a besar, y tomando en cuenta que con tan solo besarte te excitas no me sorprendería que termináramos en el…Agh- Natsu se quejó ya que Lucy lo había pateado en su espinilla.

-Pervertido, cállate-susurro Lucy sonrojada y avergonzada-Mira que tú eres el causante de todo.-

-Yo solo digo la verdad-susurro Natsu sobándose la pierna, Lucy miró su taza de café y asintió.

-Natsu-

-Eh-

-Yo debo contarte algo-Lucy apretó la taza de café-Algo de mi pasado-

Natsu la miró con tono serió y asintió, Lucy tomó aire y empezó.

-Yo… tenía un hermano aparte de Ventus y Sora-

-Un hermano-

-Sí, él era el mayor, se llamaba Jellal.-Lucy miró a su taza y luego a Natsu-Peor el está muerto.-

Natsu se sorprendió, Lucy sonrió tristemente-O eso creía.-

-¿Cómo que eso creías?-pregunto Natsu, Lucy suspiro y siguió.

-Hace cinco años, mis padres murieron en accidente de avión, Jellal también había muerto pero un accidente de auto dos días después de lo que sucedió con mis padres, pero no fue un accidente- Lucy miró a Natsu seriamente-Los mataron Natsu-

-¿Los mataron?-

-Sí, pero Jellal al parecer él no está muerto…pero quizás…-

-Lucy espera no lo está ¿Sabes quién es?-pregunto Natsu impresionado, pero su semblante se oscureció-¿Por qué mataron a tus padres?-

-Por qué ellos querían…-

-Lucy-

Una voz la interrumpió, los chicos voltearon a ver a chico peli azul quien agarraba un café, Natsu y Lucy lo miraron sorprendidos, el chico sonrió.

-Qué casualidad ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el peli azul, Lucy asintió.

-Bien, ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Lucy olvidando su plática con Natsu y solo observaba aquel chico de ojos grises quien le sonreía cálidamente.

-Oh, un café este lugar da un café griego exquisito, Natsu Dragneel aquí estaba usted también-

-Hola, veo que ayer visitó a mi novia en el hospital-habló Natsu molesto, Lucy se sorprendió a su comentario, el chico peli azul sonrió nerviosamente.

-Me preocupe por ella, no se moleste por favor-

-Claro que no, pero no es normal que un chico extraño visite a una chica que apenas conoce-

-Natsu-

-Lo siento, no pensé que los japoneses fueran así-comento Mystogan, Natsu se enojo más y se paró furioso-O lo siento, pero en mi país no son así-

-Pues aquí somos más reservados y educados- susurro este, Lucy lo jaló de la manga para que se sentará, Natsu se zafó de su agarre, provocando que el brazo de Lucy chocará con su taza de café derramándola y quemándole la mano.

-Ah-grito por el dolor, Natsu la miró y se acerco a ella preocupado-Quemo-

-Lo siento, Lucy estas bien-pregunto Natsu preocupado y haciéndole señas a una mesera-Lo siento amor-

-No te preocupes, solo es una quemada leve-susurro Lucy mirando su mano, pero sus ojos se posaron en el peli azul que colapso en el suelo agarrando su cabeza de dolor.

-Mystogan.-grito Lucy parándose de su lugar y acercándose al chico, Natsu igual se acerco, el peli azul se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza-Mystogan-Lucy lo tomó del hombro preocupada.

-Mi cabeza- susurro Mystogan.

_("-Oni-chan- la voz infantil de una niña llego a sus mente, y como una taza se derramaba, los sollozos de la misma niña-Me eh quemado-_

_-Mira debes tener cuidado-respondió un niño, ¿Era él? Sujetando la mano blanca de la niña y soplándole-Pudiste hacerte daño-_

_-Me protegerás-pregunto esta, él la miró pero no le vio el rostro, sonrió tiernamente y asintió._

_-Te protegeré…-")_

-Siempre- susurro, Lucy que estaba más cercas de él lo escucho claramente, el chico tomó la mano de Lucy lo cual provoco el enojo una vez más de Natsu-Te protegeré siempre-susurro de nuevo pero esta vez observo a Lucy quien estaba a punto de llorar por las palabras dichas por el chico-"¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué siento deseos de proteger a Lucy? ¿Acaso estoy recuperando la memoria por fin?"-

.

.

-Juvia-Gray llamó a la peli azul que lo esperaba en el jardín de la escuela-Amor que te pasa, hace días que…-

-Gray-sama- Juvia lo interrumpió viéndolo a la cara tristemente-Juvia debe decirle algo-

La voz de Juvia sonó triste al igual que estaba su rostro, Gray tragó al ver a su novia en ese estado.

.

.

-Por fin regrese-susurro un hombre de cabello rubio con lentes, observando la gran mansión-Lucy, muy pronto podre decirte la verdad, después de todo, solo quedan ocho días para tú cumpleaños, y te explicaré toda la verdad-

El hombre entró en la mansión que no se ocupaba desde hace cinco años, después de la tragedia que ocurrió, miró la foto y sonrió.

-Lo encontré Lucy, eh encontrado al joven Jellal-susurro al ver en la foto a una pequeña rubia y a un chico peli azul abrazándose y sonriendo.

.

.

* * *

o.o o.O **OoO ya empieza lo bueno, agárrense que la hora de la verdad ha llegado, quien es realmente Lucy, la verdadera razón de la muerte de los padres de Lucy, y la aparición de un nuevo personaje que arreglara el embrollo en el que están todos metidos... la hora de las mentiras a terminado dando paso a la triste realidad…verdades dolorosas , quizás y el padre de Natsu no será quien impida que ellos dos estén juntos…**

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Enemigos.**_

_**Bien fechas de actualización del fic :3 **_

_**Julio 5 y 24**_

_**Agosto 6 y 20**_

_**Septiembre 4 y 18**_

_**Octubre 1 y 18**_

_**Noviembre 3 y 16 y 29 **_

**Estos serán las fechas de actualización, ¿Por qué en noviembre son 3 actualizaciones, quizás porque sea el mes en que acabe el fic, :3 ya que mina-san hemos llegado al clímax de la historia, es momento de sacer sus pañuelos y comerse las uñas, el destino le gustara jugar cruelmente con estos chicos…**

**Mina-san sean felices coman sanamente y hagan ejercicio xD nos vemos el 3 de Julio y pues si les gusto el capítulo den pulgar arriba, ok esto no es YouTube verdad, espero sus lindos reviews sobre el capítulo y pues nos veremos luego :D (si me inspiro para el siguiente capítulo subo antes del 3 de Julio :3 )**

**CIERTO ESCUCHEN-Eh hecho una página de face si gustan pasar a verla, ahí pondré noticias y si se cambiaran la fecha de la actualización por problemas o por la escuela ahí avisaré todo el link está en mi perfil espero y pasen a verlo :3 nipaaa ahora si *Neko se da a la fuga a dormir***


	14. Chapter 14 Enemigos

**Hola mina-san ^^ Kaede os saludo nuevamente, se supone que debía actualizar este Lunes pero. ….. Ya conocen a Kaede es floja y no puede con su flojera xD**

**Habrá unos cambios, así que espero os guste el capítulo, basta de bla bla bla comencemos :3 saquen pañuelos aquí esta el climax y el problema de la historia que afectará a nuestros protagonistas TwT**

***Neko comienza la historia***

**Contenido del día de hoy Gruvia y Nalu y celos de Natsu xD**

**LEER ESTO POR FAVOR:**

_**Cierto antes que nada, como les vuelvo a decir esto es mundo alternativo, así que las personalidades de los personajes cambian... ya había tenido problemas con lectores que vienen y reclaman de que *Neko imita voz nenita* es que no es esa...porque la rebajas... ella no es así y bla bla bla como dije antes es mi historia y yo hao con ella lo que se me linche la gana... y si nos le gusta a esa persona pues no la lea, todos ustedes saben que amo el Nalu así que poner a otras parejas se me dificulta :/ y hago mi mejor intento... así que n aceptaré groserías de X persona que no le gusta que ponga a su pareja de ese modo, a mi me gusta el Nalu y es de lo que más escribo **_

_**Bien espero que esa persona me deje de molestar y la invito a que no lea el fic si no le gusta ^^ bien empecemos... espero que los que no les gusta el fic se abstengan de poner insultos y otras cosas, ya que no quiero ofensas como en la de Reviviendo el Pasado ... **_

_**AMO EL NALU ENTENDIDO ...**_

**pd: como dije antes no se porque siempre salen más de 4000 palabras (OoO)9**

* * *

**_Enemigos._**

**_Pensamientos_**

**_"Recuerdos"_**

**_(Pasado_)**

-Natsu espera.-grito Lucy al tratar de alcanzar al peli rosa que estaba que se lo levaba el demonios, después de que Mystogan le dijera a Lucy que siempre la protegería, Dragneel no soporto ver esa escena donde el chico sostenía la mano de su novia, así que como todo buen chico celoso, aparto a Lucy del peli azul y le dio un puñetazo, aunque fue detenido pues los guardaespaldas y la asistente de Mystogan lo habían encontrado, Natsu había salido de la cafetería con Lucy agarrada de la mano, pero Lucy observo la cara confundida y asustada de Mystogan, y ahora ya afuera Natsu estaba caminando sin prestarle la mínima atención a la rubia.

-¡Te estoy hablando idiota!- Lucy no soporto más y como buena señorita saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Natsu, Natsu la volteó a verla enojado.

-Maldita.-

-Nada de maldita…que te pasa, primero golpeas al pobre chico y luego.-

-¡¿Y por eso me pegas?!- Natsu volteó enojado, estaban en el estacionamiento, Lucy lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Que te pasa! Me sacas de la cafetería, después me sueltas y caminas como si fueras solo, en serio que tú.-Lucy lo miró seriamente, pero la mirada de Natsu expresaba enojo, apretó los dientes y ignoró de nuevo a Lucy, llegando a su auto, Lucy le cerró la puerta antes de que este se subiera-Natsu.-

-Crees que me gusta que seas así…- grito Natsu sacando los celos que le había provocado la escena de la chica y el chico de cabello azul, lo había sacado de su juicio, no era que odiara la amabilidad de su novia, si no que el chico la veía de una forma extraña, y ella no se dijera, desde ese día Lucy se había preocupado de una forma muy extraña hacia el chico multimillonario, y si no fuera poco los de la escuela comenzaban hablar sobre que Lucy solo buscaba a chicos con dinero, y era la razón por la que él había caído ante ella, lo cual sabía que no era cierto, pero siendo un chico.

-¿Cómo así?-Lucy estaba confundida, no sabía porque el comportamiento de su novio, Natsu se enojo más al ver que ella ni en cuenta del tipo de escena que había hecho con el peli azul.

-Mira, no estoy de humor, mejor regresa con Renaldy quizás y te invite a cenar o hasta dormir con él…-sus palabras hicieron a Lucy abrir la boca, Natsu aparto la mano de la rubia y se subió al auto y arrancó.

-¡Oye me vas a dejar aquí!-grito Lucy al ver el carro avanzar- ¡Te odio Natsu Dragneel!-

Lucy miró como Natsu se iba, suspiro, ya sabía que Natsu era celoso pero no creía que tanto, pero no era su culpa, cuando ella le iba a decir sobre su hermano y Mystogan el nombrado había aparecido, y ella simplemente se había quedado estática al oír las palabras expresadas por el muchacho, ya que el único que le decía esas cosas era su hermano mayor quien había muerto hace algunos años, pero ahora parecía él y la imagen de su hermano estaba en su persona, Lucy agarro su cabeza, estaba confundida, y más por el comentario del chico que la hizo despertar los recuerdos de cuando era una niña y vivía felizmente en la casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué está pasando?-susurro Lucy y las lágrimas aparecieron, se puso de cuclillas tratando de detener sus humillantes lágrimas, pero estas no cesaban, estaba confundida y Natsu no la ayudaba en nada, no quería que el peli rosa pensará otra cosa, pero tampoco podía ir diciendo que ese chico Mystogan era su hermano, pero como saberlo ¿Una prueba de ADN?, ¿Pedirle un acta de nacimiento?, Lucy negó y se levanto, miró al cielo, suspiro y camino en dirección a la escuela de los gemelos, estaban a punto de salir y quería ir por ellos ahora que había salido un poco más temprano, se sentía mal pero ahora solo quería abrazarlos y pensar que las cosas podrían seguir estando bien, pero eso no era lo que quería saber, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Cuando fue que las cosas empezaron a estar más mal de lo que ya estaban?

.

.

Natsu llego a su casa echa una furia, entro ignorando a los sirvientes y azoto su puerta, se recostó en su cama y miró al techo, no había salido nada bien su cita con Lucy, pero ella no ayudaba, se alboroto el cabello, ¿Desde cuándo le daban ataques de celos por una chica?, Lucy ella era la chica que él amaba, pero si ella no fuera tan buena con todos podría dejar de hacerlo enojar, tocaron a su puerta.

-No hay nadie largo.- grito Natsu acostándose boca abajo, la puerta se abrió y la cerraron con llave, Natsu sintió como alguien se acostaba a lado de él, el silencio duro unos segundos hasta que la persona que lo había interrumpido suspiro.

-¿Pensé que estarías en una cita con Lucy-senpai?-pregunto la suave voz de su hermana, Natsu rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería estar con ella?-

-¿Acaso ella no es tú novia?, ¿O es que ya has cortado con ella y andas con otra?-lo cuestiono Lissana, Natsu se paró y la miró furioso, la albina solo río-Ya veo has tenido un ataque de celos.-

-Eso no es cierto… y no te incumbe lo que haga, lárgate.-le grito Natsu, Lissana se abrazo en modo de protección.

-Pero no te enojes conmigo.-susurro esta triste, Natsu suspiro y se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo siento Lissana, no fue un buen día.-

-Ya lo vi… ¿Por qué estas enojado?- pregunto la chica, Natsu le contó lo sucedido, Lissana empezó a reír y Natsu se enojo aun más, no debía a verle contado nada.

-Deja de reírte, demonios.-

-Es que es gracioso, tus celos me dan risa, Oni-chan.-respondió Lissana tratando de parar de reír, después de unos segundos, miró a su hermana con una sonrisa tierna-¿A que le tienes miedo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Natsu desconcertado con la pregunta de su hermana, Lissana se acercó a él y lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

-Digo ¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Tienes miedo de perder a Lucy-senpai?-

Natsu no respondió y aparto la mirada, Lissana suspiro y tomó su mano.

-Ves lo malo de haber sido un mujeriego, tanto tiempo teniendo a esas tipas a tu disposición, y luego viene Lucy-senpai con su carácter explosivo, dándote una paliza y una lección de que no todos están a tu merced, y caíste ante ella, y ahora temes que te la quiten.-

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.-

-A no, y qué harías, si un día Lucy-senpai te dijera que ya no te quiere, y se va de tú lado.-pregunto Lissana, por un segundo Natsu se imaginó a la rubia irse con aquel chico de cabello azul dejándolo, su pecho dolió y la furia se hizo presente, apretó los dientes tratando de retener ese horrible dolor que sentía, Lissana lo tomó del hombro y este la miró.

-Lo ves dolería no es así, pero eso es porque la amas, Natsu nunca tomaste en serió ninguna relación…siempre jugando con las mujeres, y complaciendo tus necesidades, y ahora temes eso, que Lucy se vaya de tú lado, ya que ella es la única chica que en verdad has llegado a amar… por eso debes de tratar de calmar esos celos, Lucy no te ha dado motivos de que te sientas inseguro, ¿Acaso ella no te ha demostrado que te ama?-

Natsu recordó la primera vez que vio a Lucy en el invernadero, la Lucy que le sonrió sinceramente sabiendo que él era un mujeriego, Lucy sonrojándose, Lucy poniéndose nerviosa por su cercanía, Lucy furiosa por haberle robado su primer beso, Lucy avergonzada por sus besos, Lucy asustado por su actitud, Lucy cuando él le quito su inocencia, Lucy llorando por lo de Ventus, Lucy agradeciéndole, Lucy celosa, Lucy cuando le dijo que lo amaba, Lucy diciéndole que lo amaba y que eso jamás cambiaría.

Natsu sonrió, Lissana tenía razón, Lucy no le había dado ningún motivo para que dudara de su amor, él era el que estaba asustado, ya que temía que esa cara, esos labios, esa mirada, y esa sonrisa ya no fueran de él y Lucy se fuera de su lado, Natsu abrazo a Lissana.

-Oni-chan.-

-Si soy un imbécil.-susurro Natsu, Lissana río.

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta…Natsu se que nuestra familia no será la más feliz del mundo pero… me alegró que tú y Mira-nee sean mis hermanos…-

Natsu se separó de ella y acarició su cabeza, aun ella era su pequeña hermana y sabía más que él en esas cosas del amor.

-Debería más seguido hablar contigo, pequeña traviesa.-

-Eso significa, ¿Que por fin puedo tener novio?-pregunto Lissana, Natsu sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no, quien sea capaz de acercarse.- trono sus nudillos y un aura terrorífica salió de su cuerpo-Lo mataré.-

-Oni-chan deja esos celos y sobreprotección por favor.-

.

.

Lucy llevo a los niños con Ul aun quedaba tiempo para ir a su trabajo, así que la chica había aceptado la invitación de la peli purpura de comer, los gemelos estaba preocupados ya que su hermana había llegado con una cara tiste por ellos, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlos y decirles que todo estaba bien, después ella les dijo que no había sido un buen día.

Lucy miró su plato y pensó en todo, Ul la miró y suspiro, su teléfono sonó y salió del comedor, su corazón dio un salto al ver el número y sin dudarlo contesto.

-_Hola cuento tiempo Ul.-_la voz del hombre hizo estremecer a la mujer, Ul tragó.

-Sí, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-_Bien, pero ellos hace cuatro años que nos los veo.-_

-Sobre eso…-Ul hizo un silencio incomodó y observo de lejos a Lucy sonriendo por una travesura que habían hecho los gemelos-Tenemos un pequeño problema.-

.

.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Gray, su cara había palidecido, no podía ser verdad, pero su novia no podía mentir con algo tan delicado, Juvia agacho la mirada tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran-Juvia.-

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente, pero Juvia no tenía previsto esto, esa vez en la casa de Levy-san nosotros nos salimos de control, Juvia, Juvia no sabe qué hacer…-

Gray miró a la peli azul, lo que decía era algo delicado, no era que ellos jamás hubieran tenido sexo ni nada, pero siempre se cuidaban y ese día tenían que perder el control y acostarse.

-Juvia no va a obligarlo.- interrumpió sus pensamientos la dulce y triste voz de su novia- Juvia sabe que aun somos jóvenes, pero Juvia no quiere deshacerse de la vida de este ser, él no tiene la culpa.- calló por un momento agarrando fuerzas para seguir-Por eso Gray-sama no debe…-

Pero no termino pues los brazos de Gray la atrajeron a su pecho, Juvia sintió un brinco en su corazón.

-Gray-sama.-

-Tonta que dices.-susurro Gray dulcemente, Juvia se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos-¿Crees que te dejare sola? Estamos en esto los dos no es cierto, yo te amo Juvia más que nada en este mundo, ya tengo una razón para estar siempre contigo.-

-Gray-sama.-

Gray se separó de Juvia y la miró tiernamente, se puso de rodillas, Juvia llevo una mano a su boca y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas, Gray se sonrojo y aclaro la garganta.

-Si falta algo pero…aun así eso será para después.- sonrió-Juvia Loxar, novia de este inútil tsundere que tiene enfrente, me haría el enorme placer de convertirse en mi amable, hermosa y sobre todo amada esposa.-

Juvia soltó un gemido y sonrió, se lanzo a los brazos de Gray-Si, Juvia quiere, Juvia quiere ser su esposa Gray-sama.- y por fin dejo salir el llanto, pero no de tristeza si no de alegría, Gray la abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

-_Ya verás Juvia, nosotros seremos felices, junto a nuestro hijo_\- pensó Fullbuster, aunque ahora lo más difícil sería decirle a su madre que sería abuela, lo cual iba hacer muy difícil y quizás su vida correría peligro, sonrió nerviosamente pero ya no podía dar marcha a tras o regresar aquel bebé que venía en camino.

.

Mirajane miraba la foto entre sus manos, ella y su padre junto a un señor con una niña de cabello rubio y un chico de cabello azul, sonrió al recordar esos tiempos, en ese entonces ella era muy pequeña para saber los planes de su padre, suspiro y dejo la foto en su lugar, se recostó en su sillón, esa semana había decidido no abrir el consultorio, Lucy y Mavis no comprendían él porque ya que ella jamás cerraba sin que fuera un caso de vida o muerte.

Pero necesitaba pensar en que haría de ahora en adelante, su padre había regresado a la ciudad, desde esa vez que ella se había marchado de la casa Dragneel él jamás la volvió a visitar, pero siempre en su cuenta tenía dinero de más, su padre no la había dejado de apoyar con dinero, cada vez que cambiaba a una nueva cuenta de banco él siempre daba y le depositaba, ella no quería ese dinero porque no era suyo ni de él.

Mirajane negó con la cabeza y volteó y fijo su mirada al vació, no quería decir nada, ni a Natsu y mucho menos a Lucy, ellos merecían ser felices, aunque no se imaginaba el que ellos, exactamente que ellos dos se fueran a enamorar, o peor aun a conocerse, no era que no se hubieran conocido antes, pero en las circunstancias que se había dado el destino ellos deberían odiarse a muerte, o al menos uno de los dos.

-El destino es cruel eh.-susurro y su mirada se poso en la carta que había recibido esa mañana-Solo faltan dos días para que todo se rebele no es así, Lucy, Padre.-

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Lucy y Natsu habían peleado, más bien desde que Natsu hizo su escena de celos y dejo a Lucy, no se había aparecido esos días en la escuela, Lucy estaba preocupada ya que no le contestaba el teléfono, Sting le había dicho que cuando el peli rosa hacia sus escenas siempre se desaparecía, o se iba de viaje y que no se preocupara, también el hecho de que Mirajane no hubiera abierto el consultorio no le agradaba ya que significaba menos dinero para ella y los gastos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-pregunto Sting, era Viernes y no quería dejar a la chica sola, Lucy negó con una sonrisa.

-No, ve con cuidado.- respondió, Sting sonrió y se fue, Lucy caminaba a la salida, y miró a cierto peli negro que la esperaba, llego hasta él.

-Gray, ¿Esperas a Juvia?-

-No, ella está en mi casa, te esperaba a ti.-

-En tú casa espera… ¿A mí? ¿Por qué…?-

-Deja de hablar.- Gray la cargo cual costal de papas, y camino a su carro, Lucy grito ya que traía falda.

-Gray idiota, bájame, tengo falda.-

-Usas shorts, no hay problema.-

A su comentario Lucy se sonrojo, y empezó a golpearle la espalda-Mo, déjame…me estas secuestrando.- grito siendo arrastrado por el pelinegro.

Lucy y los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Juvia estaba sonrojada, al llegar Lucy se encontró con los gemelos, que habían sido recogidos por ¿Juvia? Y Ul quien esperaba a Gray impacientemente, ahora la mujer estaba pálida, y sorprendida, Lucy estaba que no carburaba aun las palabras dichas por los chicos ¿Se iban a casar? ¿Juvia estaba embarazada?

-One-chan ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, Ul reacciono y miró seriamente a los chicos, lo cual saco de onda a Lucy, pensaba que corretearía a Gray por toda la casa como siempre lo hacía, esto iba en serio.

Juvia sintió el incomodo silencio y hablo.

-Juvia en verdad esta apenada, Ul-san… Juvia no quería que esto pasara, pero solo pasó…-

-Juvia yo…-

-No Gray-sama deje a Juvia terminar- pidió la peli azul, se acerco a donde Ul estaba sentada.

-Juvia sabe perfectamente que Gray-sama y yo somos aun muy jóvenes, pero Juvia en serio promete que lo hará feliz, Juvia en verdad ama a su hijo Ul-san, se que usted quería de nuera a la Lucy…-

-_Así eso no lo sabía, o acaso es otro de sus pensamientos locos que tiene_-pensó Lucy confundida, Juvia se arrodillo enfrente de la peli purpura.

-Por favor, de a Juvia y Gra-sama su bendición.-

Ul suspiro y miró a Gray enojada, nunca pensó que su hijo fuera tan estúpido para no cuidarse, pero el bebé ya estaba en camino y no podían simplemente regresarlo, miró a Juvia y la tomó se los hombros haciendo que se parará.

-Levántate muchacha, esto en verdad que me ha tomado por sorpresa, si es cierto yo quería a Lucy como nuera…-

-Oye-gritaron los presentes, Juvia se entristeció pero Ul sonrió tiernamente.

-Bromeo...pero Juvia que puedes hacer feliz a mi Gray.-Ul tomó el rostro de Juvia- Cuida de él, que bien que tendré un nieto.-

-Ul-san.-

-Mamá.-susurro Gray, sabía que su madre aceptaría, Ul lo miró y sabía que lo que pasaría, su castigo aun no había comenzado, Gray soltó pequeñas lágrimas de miedo, Lucy miró a Gray con una sonrisa, después de eso Lucy y los gemelos felicitaron a Gray y Juvia por su compromiso, los chicos habían querido que ellos dos fueran los primeros en saber sobre su compromiso ya que los consideraban parte de la familia, Juvia no dejo en paz a Lucy diciendo que ella ahora era más importante en la vida de Gray que Lucy, a lo que la rubia solo sonreía nerviosamente.

Los Fullbuster salieron hablar con los padres de la peli azul, Ul se disculpo con Lucy por no poder cuidar esa noche a los gemelos.

-One-chan estaremos bien.-dijo Sora dándole su bolsa-Cuídate.-

-Ya saben, cualquier cosa me marcan el teléfono esta en el refrié pegado, y por favor no salgan.-

-One-chan es mejor que te vayas se hará tarde.- Ventus sonrió, Lucy beso la mejilla de cada uno y salió del departamento, al llegar al trabajo ya tenía cliente, se subió al carro y arrancó.

.

-Debía saberlo-susurro Lucy al verse de nuevo en aquel club que conocía bien de antemano-Que eras tú...Levy.-

-Je, no te alegra Lu-chan tendrás muy buena propina.- Levy abrazo a su amiga, estaban en una de las mesas de la sala VIP, Lucy ya no se sorprendió al ver que la peli azul pedía ir de nuevo a ese club, Levy bajo a la barra, donde estaban Yukino y Rogue, Lucy igual bajo, Rogue les dio unas bebidas.

-¿Y Gajeel?-pregunto Lucy al ver a su amiga buscando al peli negro, Rogue se acerco a ella y susurro.

-Afuera, ya la vio así que dijo que sentía mal.-

Lucy suspiro y se fue a la parte trasera, diciendo que iba al baño, al salir efectivamente estaba ahí el chico de percings con un cigarro, que la ver a Lucy lo apago, la rubia se acercó a él y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Así que te escondes de la pequeña enana no es así (?)-Lucy miró a Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona, Gajeel la miró enojado-¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad?-

-¿Cómo estás? No fue malo lo que te ocurrió.-pregunto Gajeel tratando de cambiar de tema, Lucy se molesto por eso.

-No cambies de tema Gajeel…-

-Que quieres que te diga.-respondió Redfox sobándose la cabeza-La enana es terca.-

-Es porque te quiere tonto.-

-No, nadie se enamora tan rápido.-respondió Gajeel, Lucy río al oír eso.

-Eso crees mírame a mí, me enamore de Natsu la primera vez que lo vi, y dices que no es posible.-

-Sabes que no puedo Lucy…-respondió Gajeel agachando la cabeza, Lucy lo miró-No puedo, fueron su clase la que mataron a mamá y hicieron a mi padre un…no lo puedo decir.-

Lucy lo abrazo, Gajeel solo se quedo quieto, se separó de él pero sin soltarlo.

-Yo sé que no es fácil, tú y yo nos conocemos mejor que nadie, sabemos nuestras tristezas, nuestras alegrías, pero… creo que deberías intentarlo, Levy…será una chica alocada, mimada pero… es buena, amable, y no se cree tanto por ser la segunda más rica del país, se convirtió en mi amiga ignorando que era una muerta de hambre, así que Gajeel, porque no le das una oportunidad, podría incluso ser ella la que cure tú alma y corazón no crees.-

Gajeel la miró sorprendido, Lucy le palmeó el hombro y camino a la entrada de nuevo-Piénsalo, mi amigo Gajeel.-

Lucy entró de nuevo, Gajeel se apoyo en el barandal y sonrió, recordó a la enana que siempre lo buscaba y intentaba hablar con él, pero el recuerdo y los gritos de su madre al ser violada, al decirles que escaparan no lo dejaban tranquilo, apretó los dientes al recordar su pasado, no podía de nuevo, abrir su corazón a una chica rica, a Lucy lo había hecho porque era igual que él, pero simplemente el quererse enamorar no estaba en sus planes, pero no podía negar que la chica de cabello azul le despertaba cierta curiosidad, suspiro y miró de nuevo a la nada, preguntándose que debería hacer, ya que Levy estaba sufriendo porque no se daba la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

.

Lucy y Levy se fueron del club de madrugada, al parecer Gajeel se había ido temprano ya que no se sentía bien su excusa, Rogue y Yukino se despidieron de ellas, Lucy condujo hasta la casa de Levy dejándola en la puerta.

-Llegamos Levy…-

-Me siento sola.-susurro Levy, Lucy la miro por el espejo, Levy tenía una sonrisa triste-Es solitario estar en esa casa sabes.-

-Lo sé.-susurro Lucy para sí misma, las veces que pasaba sola en esa mansión, sin Jellal y sus padres, era triste y aburrido, no había con quien jugar, Levy abrió la puerta.

-Me voy, nos vemos Lu-chan…-se despidió y entró a su casa, Lucy se quedo viendo un momento a la casa de Levy después arrancó, la comprendía, pero sabía que quizás Levy sería quien podría sacar a Gajeel de ese estado, ella podría ser quien lo hiciera volver a confiar en las personas.

Lucy llego a las cinco de la mañana al departamento, paso directo a su cama y sin cambiarse se tumbo en la cama y se quedo dormida.

Los rayos del sol, la hicieron despertar, pero estaba muy perezosa, escucho el sonido de la tele, los gemelos ya estaban despiertos, cerro de nuevo los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir algo en su cintura, alzo las cobijas encontrándose con una mano alrededor de esta, se volteó y encontró a Natsu muy juntito a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¡Natsu Dragneel!-grito tirándolo de la cama, el peli rosa se levanto enojado, Lucy se tapo con las cobijas, aun llevaba el uniforme de su trabajo-¡Qué diablos haces aquí!-

-Que pregunta, pues vine a ver a mi novia.-

Lucy le dio un tic en el ojo, primero no le hablaba, no iba a la escuela y de pronto se encontraba en su cama abrazándola.

-Novia… no me llamas, ni vienes a la escuela, ¿Quién te crees para venir y abrazarme?-

Natsu sonrió y se acerco a ella peligrosamente, Lucy choco con la pared.

-¿Me extrañaste?-susurro sensualmente Natsu al jalarla de las piernas haciendo que se acostará.

-Kya, no idiota no lo hice…-contesto Lucy sonrojada, Natsu se puso arriba de ella quitándole la cobija de encima-Que… ¿Qué haces pervertido?-

-Lo siento.-susurro Natsu, Lucy se quedo confundida, Natsu se acostó en el hombro de la chica-Siento haberte dicho eso y dejarte sola.-

-Natsu.-

-Tenía miedo.-susurro solo para que ella lo oyera-Miedo de perderte.- la tomó de la cara y delineo con su pulgar desde su lóbulo a sus labios-Miedo, de no tenerte, de que alguien más te tuviera…-

-¿Celos?-

Natsu sonrió-Si celos, por eso es que me comportaba así, pero tú no has hecho nada para que desconfiará de ti, mi cara de ángel.- Natsu se acercó y beso a Lucy, lo cual ella correspondió, un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos, un beso solo para ella, se separó un poco y unió sus frentes-Te amo.-

Lucy sonrió-Y yo a ti, Natsu…no quería darte celos, es solo que yo…-pero no termino pues Natsu la tomó en otro beso más apasionado, Lucy paso sus brazos por su cuello, no se había dado cuenta que tan necesitada estaba por sus labios, por su aroma, su cuerpo, su piel, su respiración lo había extrañado tanto esos días, se separaron un poco por la falta de oxigeno.

-Lucy.-

-Natsu…yo debo decirte algo.-susurro Lucy, esta vez ya no abría secretos, le diría quien era ella, lo que paso en realidad, y lo que sospechaba de Mystogan Renaldy-La razón de que yo me acercará a ese chico fue…-

-One-chan tengo hambre.-Sora entró al cuarto y se quedo mudo al ver a su pobre hermana siendo aplastada por ese chico, Lucy se quedo muda, y Natsu solo alzo una ceja-¡Ah aléjate de mi hermana pervertido¡-

Natsu trataba de explicarle a Sora que era un malentendido, de por si el niño lo odiaba y ahora más, Ventus solo miraba a estos pelear, pero miró a Lucy se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien one-chan?-pregunto el niño, Lucy sonrió y lo cargo.

-Sí, al parecer esos dos, jamás se llevarán bien eh.-sonrió al ver a los dos niños chiquitos peleando _Debo decirle_

.

-Pero…eso es.-

-Es la única forma.- dijo el hombre viendo a Ul quien estaba asustada e impresionada-Quizás y así él recuerde-

\- Te eh dicho que Lucy…-

-Lucy debe entender que no debe estar con Natsu, no después de que su padre es…bueno tú sabes.- el hombre agacho la mirada, el celular de este sonó, vio el mensaje y suspiro-Es hora, me aceptado hablar con él, Ul… gracia por todo, desde aquí me haré cargo.-

Diciendo esto salió de la casa de la mujer, Ul se dejo caer en el sofá agarrando su cabeza, quizás y lo mejor era contarle todo a Lucy desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora esperaba que la chica no la odiará, por lo que él iba hacer y por no haberle prevenido de enamorarse de su enemigo.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes Natsu?-se quejo Lucy siendo peinada por una estilista, Natsu la miró.

-Porque estábamos peleando recuerdas.-

Ese día Sora había disculpado a Natsu por haber abusado de su pobre hermana mayor, en la tarde Natsu había dicho a Lucy que quería presentarla ante su padre en la fiesta de negocios que tendría esa noche, Lucy se había negado pero como siempre el peli rosa ya tenía todo arreglado, dese su vestido hasta su peinado y maquillaje, Lucy había ido a ver a Ul para que cuidará a los gemelos, pero las sirvientas habían dicho que estaba durmiendo, Lucy dejo a los gemelos, Gray se haría cargo de ellos ya que tenía algo de tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa, cara de ángel- la lago Natsu al verla, esta llevaba un vestido largo color vino con negro, con una delgada tela con brillos que pasaba sobre los hombros de la chica, su cabello estaba amarrado con una flor de lado, y de la parte de enfrente colgaban pequeños caireles, las zapatillas hacían juego con su vestido, y un collar en forma de corazón posaba en su pecho.

-Tú crees, me siento extraña.- comento Lucy apenada, no era la primera vez que Natsu le traía vestidos, Natsu se acercó y la beso, tratando de que le labial rosa pálido se esparciera de su lugar.

-Eres hermosa… te amo.-

-Tú igual te ves guapo.-susurro Lucy, Natsu traía un traje negro con rojo, la camisa estaba desabrochada de los primeros botones, dándole un aspecto sexy y las ganas de quererle quitar la playera, Natsu sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos mi ángel.-

Lucy sonrió y tomó su mano-Claro mi fiel caballero.- y así los dos subieron a su auto y arrancaron a la mansión de los Dragneel.

.

Ya en la fiesta, Lucy se quedo impresionada, al ver tanta gente, con elegantes trajes y vestidos, las mujeres muy guapas con una increíble figura, Natsu entró con ella tomada de la mano, algunos lo saludaban y alagaban a su acompañante, Natsu les agradecía y presentaba a Lucy como su novia, ya en la sala principal, Lissana se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, Lucy-senpai que bien que vino.- sonrió la albina, Lucy saludo con una sonrisa, la chica llevaba un vestido corto escotado con un pequeño chal tejido morado, y en su cabeza estaba una diadema de diamantes, y un collar del mismo tipo.

-¿No vino ella verdad?-pregunto Natsu, Lissana negó.

-No vino…- Lissana fue llamada por una de las sirvientas y dejo a la pareja sola, Ella Lucy miró a Natsu confundida.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Oh, celosa.-pregunto divertido, Lucy inflo sus mejillas haciendo reír a Natsu por su acto infantil-Mi hermana mayor.-

-¿Hermana mayor? ¿Tienes una hermana mayor Natsu?-pregunto Lucy sorprendida, Natsu la miró confundido-¿Qué?-

-Pero si tú la conoces.-

-No, yo no la conozco.- contesto Lucy confundida, Natsu la miró.

-Claro que si, la doctora con la que trabajas Mirajane, ella es mi hermana, Mirajane Dragneel Strauss.-

Lucy se quedo congelada, ¿Qué había dicho el chico?, ¿Mirajane era su hermana?

-¿No te lo dijo?-

-No, ella jamás me dijo que era una Dragneel.- contesto Lucy, en eso se oyeron los aplausos, el organizador de la fiesta había llegado, Lissana se acercó a Natsu y le susurro algo, Lucy siguió en su mundo preguntándose el porqué Mirajane jamás le había dicho ese detalle sobre su lazo con Natsu, Natsu la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa.

-Vamos te presentaré a mi padre.- dijo y la jalo, pasaron por varios invitados, los pasos se le hicieron muy lentos a Lucy, _Mirajane Dragneel Strauss…Dragneel, su hermana…_ los gritos de unas mujeres la hicieron sacar de sus pensamientos, Natsu miró enojado la escena, soltó la mano de Lucy y se acercó al círculo de gente que se había creado.

Lucy se acercó a la escena y observo como todos le daban paso a un chico de cabello azul con un traje muy elegante, negro y con una flor blanca en su mano, Natsu observo a su padre que palideció, Lissana se acercó a ellos confundida, el hombre se quedo enfrente de los Dragneel y sonrió.

-No puedes ser…-susurro el hombre, Lucy miró al padre de Natsu y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, el cabello rojo y los ojos color jade, demacrado por los años, pálido al ver al chico del tatuaje, ese hombre ella lo concia.

-Como ha estado Igneel Dragneel.- el chico hizo una reverencia-Hace mucho que no nos vemos… no es así.-

-Padre dijiste que no le conocías.- dijo Natsu pero su padre no respondió, Lissana se asusto al ver a su padre en ese estado.

Lucy vio a varios hombres retroceder y escapar de la escena, miró a Mystogan quien veía con rencor al hombre.

-¿Pensé que estabas muerto?-susurro Igneel Mystogan río y lo miró con ojos sombríos.

-Pues no te decidiste de todos nosotros…-contesto este- No eliminaste a todos… no nos eliminaste a todos los Heartfilia.-

Lucy abrió los ojos enormemente, _Heartfilia, _Lucy camino hasta salir entre todos los invitados, quedando atrás de Mystogan, Igneel la miró y palideció más, su respiración e hizo rápido y el miedo se apoderó de él, Natsu la miró estaba más confundido que ella, Lucy tragó.

-Jellal…-susurro, el peli azul volteó y al ver a la rubia puso una mirada tierna y triste-Tú en verdad eres Jellal… no es así…-

Natsu vio a la rubia y en eso recordó el nombre de su hermano mayor, miró al chico sorprendido-El hermano de Lucy, Jellal.-

-Natsu ¿Conoces a estos chicos?-pregunto su padre con miedo, Natsu lo miró y asintió.

-Sí, ella es Lucy, es la chica que te conté… es mi novia…-

-Lucy…Jellal… no puede ser.-susurro Igneel a punto de caer por la impresión de todo eso.

-Que lastima que eso ya no pueda ser Natsu…-respondió el peli azul mirando a Natsu-Que mal que ya no puedas ser novio de Lucy.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-grito Natsu ahora con enojo, Lucy se acercó al chico de ojos grises, aun no lo podía creer, pero se detuvo al oír sus palabras.

-No puedo dejar que te acerques a Lucy…-

-¿Quién te crees para decidir eso?-grito con rabia Natsu todo estaba en un caos, Igneel miraba aun sin creer, Mystogan se señalo.

-Yo soy Jellal Heartfilia Yelik, hijo mayor y heredero de la familia Heartfilia y hermano de Lucy Heartfilia Yelik.- Anuncio Jellal dejando a más de uno muerto del susto al oír el apellido dicho por el chico, Jellal miró a Lucy y luego a Natsu.

Jellal miró con ojos sombríos y de furia a Natsu-Y crees que puedo dejar que el hijo del asesino de nuestros padres sea novio de mi hermana.-

Algo se quebró dentro de la cabeza de Lucy e hizo clic, mientras que en Natsu estaba mudo las pablaras se habían ido ¿Qué había dicho ese chico?, Jellal miró a Natsu y luego a Igneel.

-Así es chico, tú padre mató nuestros padres y nos quito nuestra herencia nos quito todo…-

-Natsu….su padre él es el asesino de mamá y papá…-susurro Lucy mientras la lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Él fue el causante de todo, Natsu el es mi ¿Enemigo?-

-Lucy-susurro Natsu viendo a su amado ángel llorar, su padre era el asesino de los padres de su novia, de su amada, Lucy agacho la mirada soltando en llanto, Lissana estaba en shock al igual que Natsu quien sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho por ver a Lucy así _Mi padre es el asesino de los padres de Lucy... de su vida ._

-Papá… ves como el secreto y la mentira han caído.-susurro Mirajane quien veía toda la escena desde un lugar muy apartado, las lágrimas caían también por sus mejillas, al ver a Lucy y Natsu destrozados por las palabras del peli azul.

-El destino es muy cruel….-

* * *

**Waaaa me odio por hacer sufrir a Natsu y Lucy TwT pero sin drama no hay historia, Mina-san llegamos a la parte calienta y triste de la historia, las cosas cambiarán el la vida de nuestros personajes :'( ¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante? Jellal separará a Lucy de Natsu y que harán estos dos, Lucy odiara a Natsu...**

**Siguiente Capítulo**

**Familia Heartfilia**

**Mina-san nos vemos el 24 de Julio con el siguiente capítulo ^^ se que muchos me odiarán porque la historia a llegado a lo más dramático, jejej pero recuerden que despues de la tormenta vienen los huracanes jajaja ok me calló ...**

** Mina-san espeor sus amados reviews de como estuvo el capítulo y nos vemos muy prontito :3 sean felices coman frutas y verduras y bye bye *Neko se va a dormir***


	15. Chapter 15 Familia Heartfilia

**Hola mina-san ^^ Kaede os saludo nuevamente, si porque no actualizaste este viernes, eres mala, pero primero mi lap murió por un día, el domingo y Lunes me dio flojera pero aquí esta su capítulo :3 que esta OoO demonios queeeeeeee**

**Así que preparence que esto es el inicio del drama total xC**

***Neko comienza la historia***

**_:D _**

_**Nota: CHICOS AHORA MI INSPIRACIÓN REGRESO. ASÍ QUE SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 140 COMENTARIOS SUBO EL SABADO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS A PARTE DEL QUE SUBIRÉ EL 10 DE AGOSTO :3 :D**_

**Jejejeje ahora si comencemos...**

* * *

**_Familia Heartfilia._**

**_(Recuerdos)_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

-Jellal…- susurro Lucy mientras veía todo, el mundo se volvió loco en unos cuantos minutos, su hermano estaba enfrente de ella vivo, no estaba soñando, pero ahora el asesino de sus padres estaba enfrente de ella y era el padre de Natsu, miró a Igneel y quedo enfrente de Jellal pero mirando a Igneel, sin retener las lágrimas lo miró y por fin… la cara que jamás recordaba, la cara oculta entre las sombras de su pasado estaba ahí.

_(-_ Corran huyan, no vuelvas a esta casa, no menciones a nadie tú nombre ya que desde ahora ustedes están muertos…- el hombre de cabello rojo, ojos jade y ese día su cara era de miedo y desesperación.)__

-Igneel Dragneel…- susurro Lucy dando un paso para atrás-Eras tú… tú eras ese hombre que yo…- su mirada se nublo y cayó, Natsu corrió a ella pero un hombre de cabello rubio con traje negro sostuvo a la rubia antes que cayera, la levanto entre sus brazos, Natsu se quedo mirando al hombre que sostenía a la chica a la cual su padre había arruinado su vida.

-¡Lucy!- grito Levy al llegar a lado de Lucy.

-¿Usted es amiga de la señorita Lucy?-pregunto el hombre quien sostenía a la chica, Levy asintió, el hombre miró a Jellal quien no despegaba ni un minuto la mirada de Igneel.

-Me llevaré a la señorita Lucy a la casa de la señorita MacGarden, Joven lo veo luego.- el hombre volteó a ver a Levy-Señorita ¿Me permitiría dejar a la señorita Lucy en su casa?

-Claro.- respondió Levy mientras caminaba hacia la salida con el hombre, Natsu se quedo en su lugar, se estaban llevando a Lucy enfrente de él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué es lo que había dicho ese chico? , su cuerpo no respondía, miró a Lissana quien también estaba igual o peor que ella.

-Todos la fiesta acabó.- la voz de su hermana mayor lo hizo volver a la realidad, miró a Mirajane quien llevaba unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes, los presentes la miraron y empezaron abandonar la sala y la casa, al estar ya solos, Mirajane suspiro y miró al chico peli azul.

-¿Cómo has estado Jellal?-habló, el chico sonrió y la volteo a ver.

-Mirajane, veo que has crecido muy hermosa, pero…- el chico volteó a ver a Igneel-Serás igual que él.-

-¿Qué quieres Jellal?- Mirajane seguía la plática, Natsu y Lissana miraban a su padre, y después a su hermana mayor quien tenía una mirada sería la cual jamás habían visto.

-Hacer justicia.- el peli azul sonrió y miró a Lissana y después a Natsu, a este último con enojo-Es mejor que me vaya, linda Mira tienes mucho que explicarle a tus hermanitos no crees…- Jellal se dirigió a la salida pasando a lado de la albina-Mira, esto es solo el comienzo no lo olvides…- le susurro y salió de la casa Dragneel, Igneel no soporto más y cayó de rodillas, Lissana se acercó a él preocupado y los sostuvo de un brazo, el mayordomo fue a ellos para ayudar.

-Lissana lleva a papá a su cuarto, dale sus medicinas de la presión y no bajes hasta que yo lo diga.- ordenó Mirajane sin mirar a los mencionados.

-Mirajane…-Igneel susurro, sin embargo la albina no volteó, Igneel no insistió y con ayuda de su hija del hombre fue a su cuarto, Natsu sin embargo no lo ayudo miró cuando este salió de la habitación, el peli rosa miraba a su hermana mayor, apretó los dientes.

-Mira… ¿Qué fue todo esto?- Natsu susurro con enojo, Mirajane volteó y miró a su hermano, quien tenía una cara de confusión, tristeza y enojo, la albina suspiro, haciéndole señas a Natsu los dos salieron al jardín y se sentaron en las sillas, continuaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Mira me dirás?-

-A veces para tener el poder Natsu, las personas hacen cosas estúpidas.- Mirajane habló con voz neutra, Natsu la miraba serio, Mirajane sonrió amargamente y miró a Natsu-Y para ello son capaces de matar.-

-¿Por qué ese hombre dijo que nuestro padre había matado a los padres de….Lucy?-

Mirajane lo vio tristemente, pero era hora de decir las verdades, de ya no callar.

-Porque es cierto.- la albina miró a Natsu seriamente-Nuestro padre hace 10 años mato a una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país, el mato a Jude y Layla Heartfilia, dueños de lo que ahora es nuestra compañía, los mató para tener la herencia y el poder de una de las compañías más poderosas del país.-

.

.

-¿Qué pasa? Señor dígame.- Levy pregunto asustada, hace una media hora que Lucy no despertaba, el hombre se levanto del sillón e hizo una reverencia-Oiga…-

-Lo siento señorita, debo irme… los gemelos Heartfilia debo traerlos, para evitar cualquier desgracia.- diciendo esto el hombre rubio salió de la habitación, Levy suspiro y entró al cuarto donde estaba Lucy, se puso a lado de ella y agarro su mano.

-Lu-chan que ha pasado…-susurro, sin embargo Lucy siguió en su profundo y sueño.

.

.

-El mato a la familia Heartfilia.- Natsu no salió de su asombro, y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer al suelo, la albina miró al jardín.

-La compañía Dragneel no existía, y nosotros no éramos ricos ni nada…- Mirajane sonrió tristemente mientras veía a Natsu, este hizo una seña para que siguiera.

-Nuestro padre era un contador, de una pequeña compañía, que desapareció hace unos años, para eso yo tenía 9 años, nuestro padre se había quedado sin empleo, no sabíamos que hacer, recuerdo que mamá estaba asustada ya que… tú venías en camino.- Mirajane tomó aire y prosiguió.

-Jude Heartfilia había visto el currículum, de mi padre y sin dudarlo lo contrato… al paso del tiempo mi padre se ganó la confianza de Jude y sin siquiera imaginarlo lo convirtió en su socio antes del año.-

-Jude… lo puso como su socio.- susurro Natsu sorprendido.

-Tú naciste tiempo después, de eso un mes después para ser exactos, esa fue la primera vez que visite la mansión Heartfilia y conocí a Jellal Heartfilia Yelik.-

.

.

-Cuando conocí a Mirajane nos hicimos buenos amigos.- susurro Jellal mirando al vació, sonrió-Ella era una amiga muy importante para mí, aunque nos llevábamos por cuatro años nos hicimos muy cercanos y yo me cautive por ella, tiempo después de que su hermano naciera, nació Lucy pero aun así yo no me separé de ella, tiempo después nació su segunda hermana.-

.

.

-Al paso del tiempo, Igneel se ganó la confianza de Jude.- Mirajane apretó las manos- Sin siquiera ser conscientes el tiempo paso, Jede se encariño con nosotros, ayudo a Igneel en lo que pudo, y a mí me pago escuelas de paga para terminar mi carrera sin problemas, Jellal empezó a pasar más tiempo con Lucy y con sus nuevos hermanitos, yo empecé a separarme de él, casi ya no nos veíamos y menos a mi padre y con qué personas se juntaba.-

-Entonces mamá murió, Igneel nuestro padre cayó en depresión… pero logró superarlo, ya no era el mismo y jamás imagine a que grado llegaría por tener más poder.-

-Y al llegar a los 22 años, a punto de terminar la carrera, nunca imagine que nuestro padre se convertiría en el asesino de la familia Heartfilia.-

.

.

-Al tener 17 años, Igneel empezó a llevar parte de la compañía a petición de mi padre.- Jellal tomó una pequeña fotografía donde aparecían Lucy y los gemelos-Pero al parecer el señor quería algo más que la mitad de la compañía lo quería todo.-

.

.

-Jude y Layla murieron en un accidente de avión, según fue una falla en los motores… yo estudiaba en Fairy Tail en ese entonces, no pude ir al entierro ya que ese día estábamos en un examen importante, me dolió ya que ellos eran unas personas buena y generosas… pero eso no acabó ahí, unos días después Jellal el heredero de la fortuna Heartfilia murió en un accidente de auto… y ese día no se pudo abrir el testamento.-

.

.

-Cesar descubrió que Igneel junto con otros accionistas de la empresa provocaron el accidente que le quitó la vida a nuestros padres… al parecer en el testamento de mi padre decía… que si el llegase a morir la compañía pasaría a sus manos cuando yo tuviera la mayoría de edad, la presidencia se me otorgaría y el quedaría como vicepresidente, el era parte del testamento de mi padre, por esa razón si los mataba sería más fácil eliminarnos uno por uno, así que ese día me dirigí a la compañía de Inglaterra ya que Cesar me esperaba ahí junto con las pruebas… deje a Lucy y a los gemelos solos, creí que estarían a salvo, y cuando iba en dirección a la compañía, en la carretera que daba a las montañas, el carro fallo y caímos al vacío.-

.

.

-Jellal se dio por muerto, fui a su entierro estaba demasiado triste por él…- Mirajane trato de control las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- No sé porque jamás me di cuenta era todo tan obvio… tiempo después Lucy al igual que los gemelos desaparecieron…-

-Lucy… espera ¿Cómo supiste que nuestro padre fue el que elimino a todos los Heartfilia?-pregunto Natsu, Mirajane suspiro.

-Porque ese día, en el que Lucy y los gemelos los dieron por muertos… yo visite la casa de los Heartfilia, creí que ver a los niños los ayudaría a superar el dolor, solo una vez hable con Lucy pero ella era muy pequeña, creí que al decirles que era amiga cercana de Jellal los ayudaría un poco…

-Ese día, llegue a la mansión, estaba abierta la puerta, entre no había sirvientes nadie, eso me extraño… Cesar el abogado y casi hermano de Jude no estaba ya que debió salir atender los asuntos sobre las empresas en otros estados, entre a la casa y me dirigí a la sala, pero me detuve al ver a cinco de los accionista y a mi padre hablando, lo que me detuvo fue que… ellos decían que si los últimos estorbos estaban ya muertos…-

-Mire a mi padre con una sonrisa, macabra… y él respondió que sí, y uno de esos gordos río a carcajadas declarando que por fin la fortuna Heartfilia era de ellos.-

.

.

-Si mi padre fallecía.- Jellal tomó de su copa de vino-Por Ley de la empresa, Igneel que era vicepresidente tomaría control de la presidencia, y esperaría hasta que el testamento se abriera, pero este nunca se abrió… supongo que esos tipos lo abrieron cuando se me dio por muerto.-

.

.

-No lo podía creer, salí ese día de la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, llore al pensar en la crueldad de mi padre… cinco días después el testamento se abrió, no lo soporte más… no podía vivir bajo la misma casa de un asesino por eso…-

-Te fuiste de la casa no es así.- Natsu habló con la cabeza agachada-Por eso nos abandonaste.-

-No es así Natsu.- la albina se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazo-Jamás quise abandonarlos... pero no podía… por ley yo sería la heredera de la fortuna de los Heartfilia si esta pasaba a manos de mi padre, no quería ser la marioneta de su crimen, no quería… perdóname Natsu.- Mirajane empezó a sollozar abrazando fuertemente a su hermano, Natsu se quedo inmóvil.

-Perdóname, por abandonarlos, perdóname por hacerles daño…perdóname por haberte ocultado esta verdad, perdóname…porque ahora tú estás sufriendo…perdóname por todo y por no poder lograr que fueras feliz con Lucy.-

Natsu no soporto y la abrazo también, los dos cayeron de rodillas al pasto, Natsu empezó a llorar, su padre era un asesino era el asesino de la mujer que amaba, y ahora ¿Qué? Lucy ella lo querría volver a ver o se alejaría de él.

-Hermana tengo miedo.- susurro Natsu, Mirajane acaricio su cabeza sin separarse de él-Tengo miedo de que Lucy me odie tengo miedo de que… alejen a Lucy, que la separen que ya no esté conmigo…tengo miedo hermana.-

.

.

-El único que sabe que sucedió el día que se abrió el testamento es Cesar, pero algo es seguro, la herencia sigue intacta y aun tenemos oportunidad de rescatarla.- Jellal termino su vino y sonrió tristemente.

-Es hora de vengar a nuestros padres, Lucy mi pequeña llorona… lo siento pero desde ahora, deberás considerar a Natsu Dragneel tú enemigo…y yo me encargaré de que jamás te vuelvas a ver con él, los protegeré a ti y a los gemelos, los protegeré ahora que tengo más poder… derrotaremos a Igneel Dragneel y su familia.-termino de decir y salió de su cuarto, llamo por teléfono indicándole a Cesar que llevará a los gemelos a el hotel donde estaba hospedado y después llevará a Lucy.

.

.

Lucy abrió los ojos y vio a Levy quien sonrió al verla despertar, esta se acerco a ella y toco su frente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Lucy poniéndose de pie.

-En mi casa, ese hombre dijo que te trajera…-explico Levy, Lucy no dijo nada y agacho la cabeza-Lu-chan.-

-¿Dónde está ese hombre?-

-Él está afuera, llego hace unos minutos junto a Ul…-

-¿Ul?-

-Iré a decirles que has despertado.- diciendo esto Levy salió de la habitación, Lucy se miró traía una sudadera y unos pantalones, quizás y Levy se los había prestado, al abrirse la puerta, Ul apareció y corrió hacia ella abrazándola, Lucy no hizo nada y se quedo estática, seguida de él apareció el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

-Perdóname Lucy.-susurro Ul al separarse de ella y acariciar su mejilla.

-Ul…-

-Yo sabía todo…-Ul empezó a hablar-Lo que me contaste la primera vez que nos vimos lo sabía, sabía ya quien era el asesino, aun así… jamás creí que tú…perdóname.-

La rubia sabía a lo que se refería la peli purpura, sobre Natsu, al no decirle que era hijo del asesino de sus padres, Lucy miró al hombre que se acerco a ella con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Me recuerdas?-

-Ahora sí, mucho tiempo ah pasado Cesar Frinner… o acaso debería decir traidor.- las palabras de Lucy salieron con coraje y odio, cesar negó.

-No es así, te explicaré lo que paso.-

-Lo que paso, no me hagas reír, nos dejaste a Sora, Ventus y a mí, ¿Qué tienes que explicar?-grito Lucy, quería sacar el coraje y la tristeza, Cesar se sentó en la cama y la miró seriamente.

-No Lucy.- Ul apretó su hombro-Escúchalo.- a las palabras de la mujer Lucy acepto.

-Ese día en el que ustedes se dieron por muertos yo no lo creí…me tarde un año en buscarlos y los encontré, al principio quise llevármelos y esconderlos en la mansión que está en la India pero no lo hice…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Primera porque los malditos de los que mataron a tus padres buscarían en esos lugares por si no estaban muertos, además estaba apurado y desesperado en encontrar a Jellal.-

-¿Sabías que mi hermano no estaba muertos?-

-Así es, el cuerpo que enterraron ese día no era el de Jellal, el día del accidente yo fui el primero en llegar, en efecto había cadáveres y el carro estaba hecho trizas, pero el cuerpo del joven no estaba ahí…así que me las ingenié para hacer como si él en verdad estuviera muerto.-

Lucy miraba confundida a Cesar.

-Así que en lo que buscaba a Jellal y arreglaba esta situación, le pedí a Ul Fullbuster que te cuidará a ti y a los niños.-

-Por eso mismo te adopte Lucy.- Ul habló- Pero, yo negué la ayuda de Cesar, quise criarlos como mis propios hijos, y con el dinero que ganaba los saque adelante, aunque después te alejaste y decidí que era tiempo de dejarte ir, pero no esperaba te negarás a recuperar la herencia.-

-Esa fue otra de las razones por las que decidí no llevarte conmigo-Cesar interrumpió-Por el testamento.-

-Pero en el testamento…decía que Igneel se quedaría con todo, por eso…-

-En cierta forma es cierto, pero no es todo verdad, Igneel era el vicepresidente, pero Jellal sería quien tuviera el poder cuando cumpliera los requisitos que exigía el testamento de tú padre, pero si el fallecía antes de que cumpliera los años que Jude decidió, tú serías quien tendría el poder de la empresa…-

-¿Qué?-

-Por eso mismo Igneel decidió desaparecerte, pero no contaba con que… en el testamento indicaba que Igneel como quinto heredero se quedaría con todo, pero si se provoba que ustedes en verdad estaban muertos esto se llevaría acabo pero si no se comprobaba que ellos estuvieran muertos, esto solo sería valido cuando cumplieras los 18 años, si al cumplir los 18 años no te presentabas como lo indicaba el primer testamento, entonces la herencia sería de Igneel y si los gemelos aun seguían vivos ellos se quedarían con gran parte de la herencia, las casas y el dinero, Jude no los tomo en cuenta como posibles presidentes de la empresa pues aun serian muy pequeños para hacerse cargo de las empresas y las propiedades, así que el primer testamento hizo que la fortuna y las propiedades se congelarán es decir… ni Igneel y los accionistas cómplices de este han tocado lo que les pertenece a ustedes Lucy.-

-Pero… ¿Quién maneja las empresas exteriores?-

-Tú padre también me tomó como heredero… me dio el poder de manejar las empresas exteriores, y me hizo el tutor legal de ustedes hasta que tuvieran la mayoría de edad o Jellal fuera mayor, como abogado y persona de confianza de tú padre él me dio ese cargo por la confianza que me tenía…Lucy…ahora lo entiendes, perdona si hice que sufrieras pero era necesario.-

-No entiendo...-susurro Lucy agarrando su cabeza-Todo...-miró al hombre confundida-Por la herencia, por el dinero ese hombre...mato...-

Cesar agacho la cabeza, Ul igual lo hizo, Lucy movió su cabeza en unas pocas horas su vida había dado otro giro radical, ahora Jellal estaba vivo, ellos podían recuperar todo y Natsu… Lucy abrió los ojos al recordar al chico de cabello rosa y ojos jade, que sería ahora de ellos, el dolor en su pecho aumento, no quería perderlo, pero era el hijo del asesino de sus padres, pero como odiarlo, como odiar a la persona que amaba.

-Lo siento…-Levy interrumpió-Señor Cesar tiene una llamada…-

Cesar salió de la habitación, Ul miró a Lucy y notó las lágrimas silenciosas que caían en sus mejillas, las limpio pero Lucy negó.

¿Qué voy hacer ahora Ul?-susurro Lucy, la peli purpura la miró tristemente-Que haré, que debo hacer por lo que siento…que haré por mis sentimientos por Natsu.-

-No los alejes-a la respuesta de la mujer Lucy la miró confundida, Ul le brindo una sonrisa-Lucy, Natsu y tú no tienen la culpa de lo que sucedió, el no mancho sus manos, el no es el asesino.-

-Pero es el hijo de Igneel…-

-Entonces estás diciendo que por ser hijo de Igneel lo vas a odiar, lo odiarás y maldecirás por lo que hizo Igneel.-

-No…-susurro Lucy-¡No! No quiero, yo lo amo, no quiero odiarlo…pero todo está mal Ul, todo está mal ahora… Jellal mis hermanos, la herencia, los Dragneel… -

Ul abrazo a Lucy acariciando su espalda-Tranquila, Lucy se que tomarás la decisión correcta, pero solo recuerda, Natsu y Tú no son culpables de nada, su amor no es un pecado como todos querrán que lo vean, los dos se enamoraron por causa del destino porque así lo quiso, Lucy no odies a Natsu, y no te odies a ti misma por amarlo.-

-Ul.-las palabras de la mujer hicieron a Lucy sentirse un poco mejor, Lucy sonrió levemente, tenía razón ahora debía saber que proseguía y más que nada debía hablar con Jellal, se separó de Ul y le sonrio-Ul gracias por todo, no tienes porque pedir perdón, lo que hiciste fue para protegernos, por eso gracias por todo.-

-Lucy-

\- Señorita Lucy.- Cesar entró de nuevo en la habitación, Lucy se puso de pie-Es hora, Jellal quiere verte, los gemelos han sido llevados al hotel donde se hospeda, Ul también está enterada.-

Lucy miró a la mujer y esta asintió-¿Veré a Jellal ya?-

-Es lo que me ha pedido, vamos…- diciendo esto Cesar salió de la habitación, Lucy lo siguió sin importar como iba vestida, abrazo a Levy y le dio las gracias por todo, Levy la miró algo en su pecho indicaba que si ella se iba con ese tipo, algo cambiaría pero no sabía que era.

-Ul.- Lucy habló antes de entrar en el carro de Cesar, volteó y le sonrió tiernamente-Gracias por todo, te quiero… nos vemos.-

Lucy entró al carro y este arrancó, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ul, ella lo sabía ese era un adiós, ya que Lucy no la volvería a ver quizás en mucho tiempo.

-Gajeel.-susurro Levy mirando el carro irse.

.

.

-No está.- susurro Natsu al llegar al departamento de Lucy, entró (no pregunten cómo) miró todo estaba como ese día lo habían dejado, se acercó al cuarto de los gemelos pero estos estaban vacios, cerró la puerta, después de hablar con Mirajane salió corriendo a buscar a Lucy, le habló a Levy pero esta le dijo que ella se había ido, así que pensó que estaría en su departamento, pero no fue así, entró al cuarto de la rubia y se acostó en su cama, olió su almohada y cerró los ojos, recordando la cara de terror y confusión de su novia, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos, abrazarla besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería, pero a ese grado quizás y ella la tenia escondida ese tal Jellal, eso lo hizo enojar más, pero no podía hacer nada, solo debía esperar a que Lucy lo llamará si es que lo quería volver a ver, si ella no quería verlo, él haría lo posible porque ella hablara con él, se dio por vencido y él se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Lucy.-susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

-Es la hora de que mi pecado sea juzgado.- susurro Igneel, a su lado Lissana estaba durmiendo en una silla, pues se había negado a separarse de él, una de las sirvientas había informado que Mirajane estaba en su antiguo cuarto y Natsu había salido, se agarro el pecho al sentir de nuevo ese dolor, estaba enfermo y lo sabía pero nunca pensó que todo estallaría en ese momento crítico de su vida.

.

.

Mirajane miró su antiguo cuarto, este estaba limpio, y sus cosas seguían como las había dejado, ese día solo había salido con una maleta y sus papeles ignorando todo lo de valor y joyas, se acercó a su tocador y vio una foto de ella con su madre y otra con sus hermanos, sonrió al recordar esos días, pero ahora debía volver al presente, ya que desde ahora ella debería enfrentarse a la ira de Jellal Heartfilia Yelik, al fin y al cabo el hombre que mato a los padres del chico era su padre y no podía dejarlo solo, y si eso significaba luchar por la felicidad de sus hermanos lo haría, esta vez lucharía por la felicidad de sus hermanos ignorando la suya.

.

.

-Llegamos.-Cesar salió del carro Lucy lo siguió en silencio, estaban en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, Mystogan Renaldy un magnate, que en realidad era su hermano Jellal, alejo esos pensamientos, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la suite Cesar abrió la puerta y esta entró.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?-pregunto al ver la habitación en silencio.

-No te preocupes ellos están aquí, por ahora ve a ver a Jellal…-Cesar la condujo hasta un cuarto tocó, los nervios se hicieron presentes, y el temor-Bien me retiró.- Cesar dejo sola a Lucy, cuando oyó la indicación de que podía pasar, su mano abrió la puerta, temblaba, pero de que…

Al entrar, en el sillón se levanto, Lucy cerró la puerta y se quedo inmóvil, examino al chico de nuevo, la misma cara, el mismo color de cabello, esos ojos grises, a pesar de la cicatriz, era él era su hermano.

-Lucy.- Jellal corrió hacia ella abrazándola, Lucy se quedo estática- Perdóname, por dejarte sola…perdón.-

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón, la voz, su abrazo, era él su hermano, su adorado hermano, el que dio por muerto, por el cual lloró, era él, sin soportarlo más le devolvió el abrazo, era más alto que ella, y más fuerte, pero eso no le importo hundió su cabeza en su pecho oyendo su corazón, era real, su Oni-chan estaba ahí.

-Jellal, Oni-chan.- susurro Lucy y no soporto más las lágrimas salieron al igual que los sollozos-Oni-chan estas vivo, Oni-chan…Oni-chan ah…- empezó a gritar de alegría, tristeza, sacando todos los sentimientos guardados por años, Jellal sonrió cálidamente y acaricio su cabeza, Lucy seguía llorando sujetando fuertemente la camiseta del chico.

-Lucy.- Jellal le dio un beso en la cabeza-Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa… te protegeré… eh vuelto mi pequeña llorona…-

-Oni-chan…- Lucy siguió llorando olvidándose por un momento de todo, cuando las lágrimas se fueran decidiría que hacer, por ahora quería sentir el calor y el cariño de la persona que más había querido, quería sentirse protegida una vez más por su querido hermano.

* * *

_**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, créanme me encantó todo esto fue lo que desde un principió quería poner, pero ya saben el relleno es necesario xD y para que vean que no soy mala aquí les dejo unos adelantos U.U**_

**_Avances del Próximo Capítulo..._**

_**-¿Ven conmigo a Grecia?-**_

_**-Yo…no lo sé-**_

_**.**_

_**-Así que como indica el segundo testamento, se abrirá el verdadero testamento dentro de tres años, dando a conocer al heredero de toda la fortuna-**_

_**.**_

_**-Así que ¿Volverás hacer la marioneta de tú padre?-**_

_**-Solo lo hago por mis hermanos, Jellal-**_

_**-Y creer que te quería en el pasado-**_

_**.**_

**_-¿Dónde está Lucy?-_**

**_-No lo sé, nadie sabe Natsu-_**

**_._**

**_-Vamos al parque de diversiones….Natsu-_**

**_._**

**_-Este collar era de mi madre, es muy importante para mí… y es la promesa que cumpliré-_**

**_._**

**_-Dime Natsu ¿Me esperarías si me fuera?_**

**_._**

**_-Te amo Lucy…-_**

**_-Yo igual te amo Natsu-_**

**_._**

**_Ustedes que opinan, Lucy se irá o se fugará con Natsu... ¿Que hará Jellal para que ella se olvide de Natsu si logrará llevarsela? misterio Drama _**

**_:3 Kaede es mala si muhahaha debo hacer que les entré la curiosidad Jejeje espero sus amados reviews ya saben de su amor vivo y amenazas más que nada, mina-san sean felices coman fritas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo episodio YA SABEN SI SE JUNTAN LAS 140 COMENTARIOS SUBO EL SABADO SI NO HASTA EL 10 QUE SERÍA HASTA EL OTRO LUNES 10 de Agosto ^^ bye bye _**


	16. Chapter 16 nombre al final del capítulo

**_Hola queridos mortales-san, bien Kaede como lo prometió si ya no es Sábado pero Kaede debió salir y puff llegue tarde, espero que les guste el episodio y pues no se que más poner a´si que saquen pañuelos..._**

**_~neko empieza la historia~_**

**_Esta un poco raro, estaba casi durmiendome pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que lo entiendan, así tuve que quitar lo del parque de diversiones porque ya no me quedaba ponermelo..._**

**_Pero en cambio este Capítulo contiene LEMMON NALU Así que disfrútenlo se que los que leen ya saben como se hacen los bebés así que no me preocupare xD_**

**_El nombre dle capítulo viene al final comencemos :D_**

* * *

_**(Recuerdos)**_

_**"Pensamientos"**_

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, el mundo se había detenido y solo estaba ella y su ser más querido en el pasado, la persona por quien lloró y por el cual jamás volvió a creer en las promesas, los dos se separaron, Jellal sonrió tiernamente limpiando las lágrimas de su pequeña hermana.

-Sigues siendo una pequeña llorona… jajajaja no has cambiado mucho.- Jellal se río Lucy soltó una pequeña risita, los dos se levantaron pues habían caído al piso, Jellal la guió a que se sentarán en el sillón, Lucy estaba enfrente de él, ese reencuentro había sido raro, pero estaba feliz, feliz de que Jellal estuviera vivo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció entonces lo miró confundida.

-Hermano, dime… porque… ¿Por qué no nos buscaste?- pregunto al ver al peli azul, Jellal desvaneció sus sonrisa y suspiro.

-Supongo que dejarte sola fue difícil no es así Lucy…-

-Yo no… eh dicho eso…. Pero creí que estabas muerto… la primera vez que nos encontramos no me reconociste entonces…-

-Siempre tan preguntona, Jejeje no has cambiado en nada…- se burló Jellal, Lucy inflo sus mejillas enojada, no se acordaba que su hermano siempre le sacaba un pequeño enojo con sus comentarios, eso le agrado aunque Jellal la molestará.

-Sigues siendo un tonto…- susurro ella sacándole la lengua, Jellal sonrió, añoraba esa conducta infantil de su hermana, empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué te burlas?-

-Porque, tienes 17 años Lucy y aun así, sigues siendo una pequeña niña…-

-Te recuerdo que esta niña, ha cuidado de nuestros hermanos por cinco años.- a su contestación Jellal perdió su sonrisa y se puso serió, Lucy se maldijo por haber arruinado ese momento-Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes Lucy, supongo que yo también tuve culpa en ello, pero…- Jellal la miró triste- Yo no quería olvidarlos.-

-¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en… un multimillonario?-

-Cuando paso el accidente.-Jellal empezó a relatar mirando a Lucy seriamente- Te seré sincero no recuerdo mucho de ese día, cuando desperté estaba en una habitación demasiado elegante, al principio me asuste… Un hombre ya mayor entró tiempo después a la habitación, me preguntó cosas pero yo…. No recordaba nada, Lucy yo había olvidado todo.-

Lucy se entristeció, Jellal siguió relatando.

-El hombre se llamaba Richard Renaldy Treiner, un hombre de 80 años… no sé el porqué el jamás me reporto como desparecido, supongo que había visto las noticias no lo sé en verdad… después de eso el me cuido hasta que las heridas sanaron, me llevo a su casa de Grecia que estaba a las orillas del mar, y simplemente me quede ahí…-

Jellal sonrió-El era un viejo ermitaño, así que jamás había tenido hijos, y yo no quise irme de su lado, al ver su soledad simplemente decidí quedarme con él… aunque si era horrible no saber quién era, o porque no me buscaban, pero el tiempo que pase con Richard fueron momentos agradables, al paso del tiempo, empecé a darme cuenta que era hábil en los negocios… Richard se dio cuenta de eso entonces…-

-Espera, ese hombre te dejo toda su herencia…-Lucy se impresiono, Jellal río.

-Sí, es irónico si yo no hubiera llegado a su vida ese hombre hubiera dejado un caos a sus familiares por lo mismo no busque respuesta de quien era, y lo deje en el olvido… pero.- Jellal miró a Lucy tiernamente-Cuando te vi, en la escuela algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y en la cafetería eso fue lo que hizo que mi memoria regresará, también con ayuda de Cesar por supuesto… no es que quería olvidarte Lucy… me obligaron hacerlo.-

-Hermano…-

-Por eso…- Jellal agarro las manos de Lucy-Voy a protegerte ahora, Lucy… protegeré a ti y a los gemelos… por eso…quiero que vengas conmigo a Grecia, ven conmigo Lucy…seamos de nuevo una familia.-

-¿Qué?-susurro Lucy impresionada.

.

.

-Mira-nee.-Lissana miró a su hermana con una sonrisa-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días Lissana.- contesto dejando su té en la mesa-¿Cómo esta papá?-

-Está dormido, anoche no pudo dormir… mejor me quede dormida yo- contesto avergonzada, Mirajane sonrió y miró a su taza de té, Lissana se mordió el labio.

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Creo… que no lo veremos, al menos durante tres días…- contesto Mirajane seria, sabía que su hermano no regresaría a esa casa si no encontraba a Lucy, y para este momento Jellal debería tener a Lucy bien escondida-En tres días… sabremos qué pasará con nuestra familia y esos dos…-susurro Mirajane para ella misma, Lissana no pregunto más y se sentó a desayunar "Supongo que muchas cosas cambiarán para todos".

.

.

-¿Grecia?-susurro Lucy, se levantó del sillón y se separó de Jellal-¿Por qué tan de repente?-

-Lucy.- la voz del peli azul solo dulce, Lucy lo volteó a ver-No quiero que ustedes sigan sufriendo, Cesar me contó el año que estuvieron en las calles, me siento mal… yo estaba en una playa con los mejores lujos mientras ustedes sufrían.-

-Fue el destino.-

-No, te equivocas- la voz de Jellal sonó seca y tosca-Fue por culpa de los Dragneel, ellos nos quitaron todo, y tú y los gemelos sufrieron, por su culpa… Lucy necesito que me apoyes.-

-¿Qué le harás a los Dragneel?-pregunto la rubia nerviosa, por Natsu el sería uno de los afectados, Jellal suspiro, sabía que su hermana seguía enamorada de Natsu.

-Solo recuperaré lo que es nuestro Lucy… por ello, debes venir conmigo, te alejaré de esta vida, de este destino, de esta pesadilla, de alejaré de todo, lo que has vivido será un sueño.-Jellal estiró su mano hacia Lucy-Te alejaré de todo el mal que hay aquí.-

-"Mal, eso quiere decir que deberé separarme de Natsu, el hijo del asesino de mis padres, me separarás de lo único bueno que me paso en la vida, me separarás de Natsu".-pensó Lucy observando la mano de Jellal, el peli azul la miraba seriamente, no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder a su familia, sus hermanos necesitaban de él, aunque Lucy dijera que no.

-Lucy… si vienes conmigo la vida cambiará para ti… los gemelos tendrán una mejor educación, tendrán un mejor futuro, una vida nueva, una vida alejada de la tristeza…serán felices…- a las palabras dichas por Jellal Lucy abrió enormes los ojos.

-"Dejavu"-´Lucy miró a Jellal y bajo la mirada, sonrió estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando le ofrecieron estudiar en la majestuosa y prodigiosa escuela Fairy Tail, donde acepto por el bienestar de sus hermanos, ella haría cualquier cosa por ellos, aunque eso significará sacrificarse, pero ahora no estaba segura… ¿Estaba dudando?

-Yo...Jellal… Sora y Ventus serán felices ¿No es así? Pero yo no lo seré.-

Jellal sonrió-Claro, tú también lo serás Lucy, serás feliz con ellos, con nosotros los cuatro seremos felices-Su cara se puso sería-, Lucy debes ver quién es el enemigo aquí…. Quiero lo mejor para ti y los niños, Lucy ven conmigo… seamos de nuevo una familia, olvida todo lo que paso aquí, olvida el dolor, olvida a todos, olvida… a Natsu Dragneel.-

Lucy no dijo nada solo miraba al piso, olvidar todo, por el bien de los niños, olvidar su tristeza, olvidar todo, olvidar a Natsu…Natsu, su Natsu el hombre que la ama, el hombre que ella ama, olvidarse de esa la felicidad que sentía a lado de él, olvidarse de él para siempre, pero acaso ¿No podía ser egoísta por una vez? Sonrió ante su pregunta lo podía ser ¿No?

-Yo…-

.

.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Natsu grito, Gray suspiro y lo miró molesto-Carajos eres su amigo.-

-Y tú su supuesto novio-Gray grito, Natsu apretó los dientes y miró a otro lado, Gray se rasco la cabeza.

-Desde ayer no tenemos noticias de ella…mi madre lleva desde ayer metida en su habitación, ella cree que nunca más volveremos a ver a Lucy.-

Natsu agacho la mirada, desde ayer estuvo buscando a Lucy como loco, pero no la encontró en ningún lado, ni en su trabajo, volvía al departamento cada hora pero no había rastro de ella, Gray le toco el hombro.

-Quizás ella te llame.-

-Crees… que ese tipo ¿Se la haya llevado?-pregunto Natsu sin levantar la mirada, Gray negó.

-Lucy no creo que lo hiciera, Natsu todo paso muy rápido, sabes perfectamente que su hermano era todo en su vida, antes de lo que hizo tú padre.- a su comentario Natsu lo miró molesto- Lo siento, fue imprudente decir eso.-

-Mi padre… destruyo la vida de Lucy, la mujer que amo.-

-A pesar de todo lo que paso, ¿Amas a Lucy?-

-Por supuesto, sé que mi padre hizo algo horrible, pero… ni Lucy ni yo tenemos que ver en eso… yo la amo por eso…-

-Su hermano debe estarle diciendo que te odie… no creo que quiera ver a su hermanita con el hijo del asesino de sus padres.- Gray miró a su amigo, Natsu suspiro, Gray tenía razón quizás a estas alturas Lucy lo odiaría, no, ella no podía hacerlo, todo lo que vivieron no lo podía olvidar fácilmente, quizás su padre había hecho esa monstruosidad pero él no era igual que su padre, y se lo demostraría, Natsu se despidió de Gray y se fue, Gray suspiro y lo miró irse, miró su celular y marcó el número de la rubia pero este daba a buzón.

-Lucy, Natsu esta como loco buscándote… habla con él.- dejo el mensaje en el buzón de voz y cerró la puerta.

.

.

-Sora Ventus, él es Jellal, nuestro hermano.- Lucy sonrió, los gemelos vieron al peli azul quien tenía una sonrisa tierna, ellos tenían agarrada de la mano a Lucy, esta los jalo hasta que quedaron enfrente del chico-Él es nuestro hermano.-

-Hermano.- los gemelos respondieron al unísono, Jellal sonrio y estiró sus manos, los gemelos la agarraron, y lo vieron a los ojos.

-Waaa tiene los mismos ojos que nosotros.- grito Ventus emocionado, Sora sonrió y los dos abrazaron a Jellal.

-Nuestra hermana nos conto mucho sobre ti.-

-Te podemos decir… Oni-chan- pregunto Sora con una gran sonrisa, Jellal asintió y los tres empezaron hablar, Lucy sonrió al ver esa escena, y recordó que algo parecido había pasado con Natsu, aunque en ese caso Sora no le agradaba mucho que digamos, su corazón dio un brinco, miró a sus hermanos, era como si más de mil palabras se hubieran dicho en ese pequeño momento, ahora los gemelos estaban sentados en cada pierna de su hermano oyendo como él les contaba sobre Grecia y sus aventuras, Lucy río quizás y era mejor eso, después de todo el recuperar el tiempo perdido era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-"Lo mejor"-pensó y miró a la ventana, se acercó a esta y toco el cristal-Lo mejor para todos.-

-One-chan.- Ventus y Sora la tomaron de las manos-Vamos a comer, Oni-chan dice que encargo algo delicioso.-

-Vamos a comer los cuatro, si.-

Lucy sonrió, "Los cuatro, solo nosotros"-Claro.-

-Niños, les daré helado.- dijo Jellal, los gemelos corrieron a él y lo tomaron de la mano, Lucy inflo sus mejillas y se puso a lado de este.

-No, Oni-chan ellos no pueden comer helado.-lo regaño, Jellal hizo un gesto, los gemelos empezaron a quejarse.

-Eres aburrida, pequeña llorona.- Jellal respondió, Lucy abrió la boca con asombro.

-Porque pequeña llorona.- preguntaron los niños, Jellal río, Lucy le tapo la boca.

-No les digas Jellal…- grito esta, "Así es, esto es lo que debe ser, por ello mismo yo…"

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que no se tenían noticias de Lucy ni de los gemelos, Mirajane estaba en la sala de conferencias de la empresa, iba representando a su padre, ya que este le había pedido de favor, Mirajane no dijo nada y simplemente acepto, pero sin mirar a su padre en ningún momento, sabía que su indiferencia le diría a su padre, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar solo, sabiendo perfectamente que Natsu podría salir más herido de lo que estaba, eso era otra preocupación que tenia, Mirajane había informado a Natsu que ese día Jellal vendría a la oficina por lo del testamento, Natsu no dijo nada y colgó, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Cesar el abogado de la empresa había llegado, este hizo una reverencia al igual que ella.

-¿Cómo ha estado señorita?-pregunto este sentándose, Mirajane sonrió levemente.

-Muy bien gracias.- en seguida la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Jellal entró seguido por un guardaespaldas, este le dijo una cosa en griego y el hombre se quedo afuera, Jellal miró a Mirajane y sonrió.

-Vaya y donde está el asesino.-pregunto con burla, Mirajane se puso seria.

-Él está enfermo, así que vengo en representación de él, no importa verdad, ya que veo que tu vienes en representación de Lucy no la veo en ningún lado…-

Jellal sonrió, Cesar sacó la hoja.

-Bien empecemos…-

Después de una hora, Jellal estaba furioso y Mirajane no salía de su asombro, Cesar término de explicar.

-Me quieres dar a entender, que la herencia se repartirá entre los tres.- Jellal pregunto furioso, Cesar asintió.

-Lo siento, pero Igneel se hará cargo de la compañía aun, el dinero seguirá congelado, con la única excepción de que Lucy y los gemelos recibirán por ahora el 20% de la herencia más aparte la mansión principal, y la de la India y Francia, eh Igneel el 10%, -Cesar suspiro-Dentro de tres años, cuando Lucy tenga 21 años se abrirá el verdadero testamento…dando a conocer al heredero de toda la fortuna… pero si demuestras Jellal que tú en verdad eres el hijo mayor, este quedara cancelado y todo regresará hacer tuyo, pero debes esperar tres años … por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer.-

-Ya veo.- Jellal se levanto de la silla-Bien, me alegro que mis hermanos tengan el 20% de la herencia y las mansiones vuelvan a nuestro poder.-Jellal miró a cesar-Mientras tanto, tú seguirás a cargo de las compañías exteriores, cuando obtenga lo que es mío eso cambiará Cesar.-

Mirajane solo observaba sin decir nada, el rubio asintió y salió del despacho, la albina y el peli azul quedaron solos, Mirajane se levanto y quedo enfrente de Jellal.

-¿En serio quieres esto Jellal?-pregunto Mirajane sería, Jellal sonrió-Aunque provoques dolor a Lucy.-

-No provoco el dolor, ella debe aprender que ustedes son los asesinos de nuestra familia.- respondió el peli azul enojado, Mirajane apretó los dientes-Oh, acaso quieres quedarte con la fortuna mi fortuna.-

-Jellal eres ahora multimillonario, no quiero saber cómo, pero aun así ¿Quieres que Lucy odie a mi hermano? No ves que ellos dos…-

-Cállate.- grito Jellal, Mirajane lo miro enojada-Veo que volverás hacer la marioneta de tú padre.-

-No lo haga por mi padres.- exclamo Mirajane-Lo hago por mis hermanos, así como tú lo haces por tú familia.-

-Y pensar que te quería.- susurro Jellal, Mirajane no dijo nada-Pero eso termino… no tendré compasión de ti y tú familia, por ahora disfruten de su riqueza, que aun tienen y de mi empresa, los aplastaré…-

-Has cambiado tanto Jellal, pero es lógico.-Mirajane susurro, Jellal le toco la mejilla-Harás sufrir a Lucy y Natsu.-

-Lucy será feliz, yo me encargare de eso, disfruta estos tres años Mirajane.- Jellal se alejo de ella y empezó a caminar-Nos vemos en tres años… -diciendo esto Jellal se alejo y salió, Mirajane se sentó en la silla, con el poder que tenia Jellal en ese momento, podía destruirlos, la compañía Dragneel era de Igneel ya que el la había transformado, pero el odio de Jellal era enorme y no se detendría hasta verlos en la ruina, la albina se levantó y sonrió levemente pero con tristeza.

-Yo igual te quería… pero ahora cada uno deberá proteger a su familia…-

.

.

Jellal se subió a s auto y arrancó, no dejaría que su hermana se involucrará con esa familia, después de todo sus planes iban a la perfección.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Natsu estaba en el departamento de Lucy acostado en su cama, decidió no ir a donde estaba Mirajane, aun no tenía fuerzas para ver a la cara a la rubia, si es que iba, el dolor era tan insoportable, pero quería verla, lo necesitaba, su celular sonó, pero lo ignoró y volvió a sonar, con enojo lo agarro y abrió, se paró de inmediato de la cama casi tirando el teléfono.

Te veo en el hotel del centro, no llegues tarde….

-De Lucy.- sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la casa, su corazón latía a mil por hora, vería a Lucy, ella lo había contactado, era su cumpleaños, sonrió y fue a una joyería a comprar un regalo, debía hablar con ella, y lo haría por fin y le diría cuanto la amaba.

.

.

Lucy sonrió al enviar el mensaje, estaba decidida, por fin había tomado una decisión esta vez le dejaría en claro a Natsu Dragneel lo que sentía.

-One-chan esto también lo guardamos-preguntaron los gemelos al enseñarles una muda de ropa, Lucy asintió.

-Jellal les compró la ropa así que guárdenla también- los gemelos la obedecieron, Lucy miró su celular, era la hora.

.

.

Natsu Llego al hotel, subió a una de las habitaciones, al parecer Lucy había dado la orden de que le dijeran, subió desesperado, estando ya en la puerta tomó aire y la abrió, encontrándose con un pastel en la pequeña mesa que daba a la puerta de la habitación, se acerco a este y lo miró confundido, en eso el flash de la cámara lo hizo voltearse, y ahí estaba la chica de cabello rubio.

-Mo llegas tarde.- se quejo esta, al bajar la cámara, sonrió Natsu la miró sin poder creerlo-Ahora sales todo gracioso en la foto…-

-Lucy…-

-Sí, quita esa cara, pareciera que has visto un fantasma.- se quejó Lucy, esta se acercó a lado de Natsu y apago las velas del pastel-De seguro no sabes qué día es hoy.-

-Lucy yo…-

-Mmmm… me lo imagine.- Lucy inflo sus mejillas y lo miró-Tonto es mi cumpleaños, así que cántame las mañanitas.-

Natsu no dijo nada, Lucy lo miró sin perder su sonrisa.

-Bien creo que es mucho para el poderoso Natsu Dragneel, jajajaja.-Lucy empezó a reír, Natsu no soporto más, la atrajo así si y la abrazo, tirando la cámara y casi el pastel, Lucy saco un suspiro al sentir los brazos del peli ros alrededor suyo, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lucy.-

-Natsu.-

-¿Dónde carajos estabas?-pregunto Natsu Lucy río.

-Vaya que forma de hablar después de no vernos…-respondió Lucy, Natsu se separó de ella y le toco la mejilla.

-Lucy… no sé qué decir… yo no sé como disculparme por lo que hizo mi padre…-empezó a hablar Natsu Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-No.-

-Yo en verdad no entiendo el motivo de mi padre, al hacer eso.-

-Basta.-

-No déjame continuar, aun así Lucy yo quiero…-

Pero no término pues Lucy lo jalo y lo beso con desesperación, Natsu correspondió el beso, esos labios los había extrañado como loco, la sujeto de la cintura para que no escapara, Lucy lo atrajo más hacia ella, pero al final se separaron por la falta de aire.

-No quiero hablar de eso…-susurro Lucy-Solo quiero que tú y yo estemos solos.-

-Lucy.-

-Solo nosotros Natsu, dame ese regalo si…olvidemos todo lo que paso por ahora.- Lucy empezó a acariciar su espalda, Natsu se tenso-Quiero que… por ahora solo nosotros estemos en un mundo donde nadie nos interrumpa.-

-¿Desde cuándo eres pervertida?-pregunto Natsu, Lucy río y lo miró a los ojos, acarició su mejilla.

-Creo que desde que tú me hiciste tuya…-susurro Lucy, sacó de su cuello un collar.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Natsu viendo la cruz, Lucy sonrió.

-Era de mi mamá, me lo dio cuando era pequeña, representa las promesas.-

-¿Promesas?-

-Sí.-Lucy lo dejo en la mesa y miró a Natsu-Esta es mi promesa, de que pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré Natsu, en el presente y en el futuro, siempre te amaré…-

Natsu sonrió y unió su frente con la de ella-Yo igual Lucy, te amo, ahora y siempre, tú serás la única chica en mi vida.-

-Natsu… te amo, te amo…-

-Y yo a ti Lucy te amo…-

Los dos se volvieron a besar, Lucy quito el sueter del chico y lo arrojo al suelo, Natsu la cargó y la llevo a la habitación, recostándola en la cama, acaricio su cabello sin separarse de sus labios, se separo un poco de ella y beso su cuello, Lucy gimió.

-Natsu te necesito… hazme el amor…-susurro Lucy, Natsu gruño y se despojo de los pantalones de Lucy, al igual que su blusa cayó en el piso, Lucy soltó un suspiro al sentir como los labios del peli rosa recorrían su vientre y subían hasta su cuello, Natsu se decisión de su sostén, con su boca atrapo esos rosados pezones, Lucy grito y agarro la cabeza de Natsu.

-Natsu…-

-Lucy…te amo tanto…-susurro Natsu besándola nuevamente, Lucy le quieto la playera y el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer, beso su cuello y bajo hasta su pecho, toco ese tonificado abdomen y lo beso, Natsu gruño , ella volvió a sus labios, necesitaba sus labios, quería recordarlos guardarlos en su memoria, sus caricias, Natsu la tocaba por todas partes, deleitándose con su cuerpo y sus besos, los dos terminaron desnudos, Lucy lo trajo a ella y lo beso suavemente y lento, sintió el sexo de Natsu duro contra sus piernas.

Pero aun no quería, lo siguió besando, tocando su cuerpo, sus dedos recorrieron todo el cuerpo del chico, este gruñía los dedos de Lucy sobre su cuerpo le quemaban y lo excitaban, Natsu le agarro las mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo…-

Lucy sonrió tiernamente-Yo también te amo mi Natsu.-

-Soy tuyo para siempre Lucy…-susurro Natsu abriendo las piernas de la chica-Mi cara de ángel, mi ángel.-

-Yo soy tuya para toda la eternidad, Natsu… te amo, siempre no lo olvides…-susurro Y con una embestida entró en ella, Lucy grito de placer al sentir a Natsu dentro de ella, le encantaba y empezó a moverse desesperadamente, Natsu se abría paso por su aun apretado canal, Natsu la beso sin moverse, la torturaba.

-Natsu muévete, Natsu ah…-

-Lucy, eres mía, Lucy… eres tan deliciosa-susurro el peli rosa, empezó con su danza llevándolos a los dos al deleite del placer, olvidándose de todo, solo ellos dos con su amor, Lucy susurraba su nombre, Natsu salía y entraba en ella una y otra vez, Lucy lo tiró en la cama y ella tomó el control, marcando su ritmo y la profundidad.

-Demonios Lucy.-susurro Natsu gimiendo, Lucy gritaba de placer haciendo que Natsu se excitará más, Natsu la tomó de la cintura ayudándola a ir más rápido.

-Natsu, yo me vengo… esto es tan rico, me gusta Natsu.- Lucy enterró sus uñas en el abdomen del chico, Natsu no soporto más y en un rápido movimiento la dejo debajo de él.

-Lucy… mi Lucy… eres tan deliciosa, dios cuanto te deseo…Lucy-dijo jadeante el Dragneel mientras embestía más duro, Lucy sacó un gemido.

-Natsu…ah…me estoy….- y la oleado de placer los golpeo a los dos, jadeantes, sudorosos, Lucy lo apretó con sus piernas evitando que saliera de su interior.

-No…quédate…así un poco más…-susurro jadeando, Natsu la abrazo quedando de lado sin soltarla, acomodo un mechón rubio de la chica, tapándolos con la sabana, Lucy lo miró sonrojada y lo beso Natsu se movió causando que ella gritara de placer.

-Lucy…-

-No salgas…-susurro ella besándolo-No lo hagas, te quiero dentro de mi más tiempo-son voz sensual, Lucy sonrió y se puso de nuevo encima de Natsu-¿Repetimos?-

-Lucy…que te pasa…-susurro Natsu pero después saco un gemido al sentir como Lucy empezaba a moverse de nuevo-Cara de ángel me vas a volver loco.-

-Estés… ah… es tú castigo…por no…ah haberme traído un…regalo…ah…-susurro Lucy empezando a moverse de nuevo y llevándolos otra vez al mundo del placer, y del adiós.

.

.

Lucy observaba a Natsu durmiendo, sonrió y toco su mejillas, Natsu la abrazaba protectoramente, si tan solo se pudieran quedar así para siempre, pero sus sueño estaba acabando, y ahora había pasado una maravillosa noche con el hombre que amaba, con el chico que le enseño el placer y el amor, con el hijo del asesino de sus padres.

-Natsu…-susurro Lucy acercándose a los labios del peli rosa-Dime ¿Me esperarías si me fuera?-

Beso sus labios, un beso intimo, lleno de sentimientos, un beso de despedida.

.

.

-Lucy ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Jellal, el hombre a su lado le hablo en Griego, Jellal soltó un suspiro-bueno pues esperémosla allá.-

-Oni-chan… ya estamos listos.- los gemelos salieron del hotel, Jellal sonrió-Vamos a la limosina.-gritaron y se subieron, Jellal se subió igual.

-Te encargo a Lucy.- dijo Jellal al hombre con gafas este asintió y la limosina se fue, el hombre saco un celular y marcó-Lo siento se acabó el tiempo…si no le dije nada… te veo ahí.-

.

.

Natsu abrió sus ojos, era de día, se estiro y miró el cuarto, estaba vacío y la ropa de Lucy no estaba, quizás y había ido por algo de comer, se toco la cabeza.

-Pero que…-susurro al darse cuenta que un collar estaba en su cuello, lo miró-Es de Lucy pero…- entro en pánico, saltó d en la cama poniéndose el bóxer y su pantalón-Lucy-empezó a llamar pero nadie contesto, salió del cuarto encontrando la pequeña sala vacía, pero al lado del pastel vio algo blanco, se acerco y tomó la carta, temblando la abrió… al terminar de leerla salió de la habitación, ignorando a todos los que pasaban.

-No, Lucy, no puedes…-susurro corriendo más rápido.

_Para Natsu Dragneel._

_Natsu lo siento, pero debo hacer esto por mis hermanos, ellos sufrieron mucho en el pasado, y ahora pueden tener una mejor vida, eso no significa que perdonaré a tú padre, lo odio lo siento por decírtelo así, pero es un odio tan horrible, jamás en mi vida había odiado tanto a alguien._

_Pero yo no te odio, te amo, Natsu te amo, para siempre, me voy Natsu pero regresaré…así que perdóname por no habértelo dicho de frente…_

Natsu entró al departamento de Lucy y lo encontró Vació, cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Lucy.- grito el nombre de la chica con dolor.

.

_Siempre seré tuya, tú cara de ángel, tú Lucy, gracias por amarme tanto, y gracias por pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo…_

_Te amo para toda la eternidad, Gracias por todo._

_De tú Lucy._

-Es hora señorita Lucy.- Capricornio el nuevo guardaespaldas de Lucy le habló, Lucy asintió y entró en el avión privado, Jellal se levanto y la abrazo, los gemelos también lo hicieron, Lucy se sentó a lado de la ventana, mientras los gemelos le hacían preguntas a Jellal sobre su nuevo hogar, al contarles Lucy que se iban a otro país ellos no pusieron quejas, y se emocionaron al saber que de nuevo estarían todos juntos, Lucy se sintió feliz, pero eso paso a la tristeza, miró por la ventana y un lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Natsu…adiós…gracias por todo…-susurro y el avión despego.

.

.

-Jellal esta condenando a nuestros hermanos, idiota.-susurro Mirajane al mirar la foto donde Natsu, Lucy, Jellal y ella salían-Te veré en tres años.-

.

.

-Coneja eres una tonta…- susurro Gajeel al leer la carta que había llegado en la mañana, en eso una chica peli azul entró a su casa sin pedir permiso, lo miró y corrió a él abrazándolo y llorando.

-Gajeel…Lucy se fue… mi amiga se fue.- grito esta mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Gajeel no dijo nada y solo se dejo abrazar por Levy mientras se dejaba llevar también por la tristeza de perder a su pequeña hermana.

.

.

-Lucy cuídate…-susurro Ul limpiándose las lágrimas, y dejar la carate en su escritorio, Gray miró al vació.

-Tonta, sacrificándote de nuevo por los gemelos.-

.

.

-Lucy tonta…-susurro Erza al hacer bolita la carta que le había llegado esa mañana, golpe la pared del dojo-Ahora a quien molestaré…tonta.-

.

.

Natsu se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto, se quito el collar y lo observo, sonrió y se lo volvió a poner.

-Una promesa Lucy, es una promesa…-susurro-Y si mientes deberás comerte mil agujas…yo saldré adelante sin ti a mi lado, pero te esperare…porque eres mía cara de ángel…-

Natsu salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ese capítulo se había acabado, dando paso al siguiente capítulo.

-Un sueño termina donde otro comienza.-susurro mirando al cielo-No lo crees Lucy.-

.

.

-Natsu vovleré lo prometo.-susurro Lucy mientras se quedaba dormida, Jellal la miró y sonrió, Lucy olvidaría a Natsu y él se encargaría de eso.

**_Adiós_**_** a mi Amado**_

* * *

_**KAEDE LOS SEPARASTE PORQUE...(Se protege de los jitomatasos)**_

_**Lo siento pero debía ser a´si TwT a mi también me duele pero el reencuentro será hermoso TwT así que no se quejen, jajajaja xD el siguiente capítulo se subirá el 10 de Agosto así que esperen :D**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo.**_

_**El Paso del Tiempo.**_

_**U.U Jellal logrará que Lucy olvide a Natsu, Lucy se volvería fria con nuestro peli rosa, que pasará misterio, jajaja aunque para serles sincera me revolvi con lo del testamento dije que pedo pero despues me acorde y dije o si tonta *golpe***_

_**Espero que el capítulo le shaya gustado y pues los veo en una semana *neko se depside***_

_**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras no vemos prontito**_

_**ESPERO SUS AMADOS REVIEWS SABEN ESO ME ANIMA A ESCRIBIR, A QUE ESCRITOR NO LE GUSTA SABER QUE OPINAN DE SU PROYECTO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN PEQUEÑO REVIEWS AL MENOS PARA SABER SI SI LES ETSA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA O DE PLANO ME TIRÓ DE UN PUENTE OK NO**_

_**Bye Bye los veo el 10 de Agosto :D**_


	17. Chapter 17 El paso del Tiempo

**_Hola queridos mortales-san, ¿Como están? Kaede debe morir... guarden sus hachas por favor... les contaré la razon por la que no subi el 10 es x q andaba corta de imaginación y entre a la universidad y luego luego me bombardearon con tareas por eso mismo hasta hoy pude actualizar...TwT espero no me maten pero eh aquí el capítulo así que disfrutenlo..._**

**_Neko comienza la historia... contenido de hoy un poco de Gale_**

┻┳| Neko comienza la historia

┳┻|l_∧

┻┳|ω• ).

┳┻|⊂ﾉ

┻┳| Ｊ

* * *

**_El paso del Tiempo_**

**_(Recuerdos)_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

(_Ese día en el que todo cambió, en donde nuestras familias fueron el causante de que dos personas sufrieran, las cuales no tenían la culpa de nada, pero aun así…. La venganza las hizo ver que la vida no era tan sencilla, y su amor era casi imposible._

_-Yo quiero…graduarme y entrar a la universidad.- Natsu ese día se veía decidido, pero el brillo de sus ojos se había ido, estaba sufriendo aunque no me lo demostrará, esto lo habíamos provocado todos, yo, Jellal, mi padre y Jude, tome a Natsu de un hombro pero este solo agacho la cabeza._

_-Natsu.-_

_-Quiero ser fuerte, tener poder para que así…- me miró ahora su mirada reflejaba, decisión y coraje-Poder proteger lo que en verdad me importa… para poder ir por Lucy…-_

_Ese día algo cambió en la casa, en mi familia, algo cambió en Natsu no…algo cambió en todos nosotros, en Natsu, en Lissana… y en mi padre._

_-Yo te ayudaré...Natsu pelea por tú felicidad.-_

_-Yo…me convertiré en un hombre… un hombre el cual pueda proteger a Lucy y a mi familia.-)_

**(3 meses después)**

-¡Felicidades!- grito Levy al lanzar confeti, Gray y Juvia sonrieron y saludaron a sus invitados, los dos chicos acababan de casarse, Ul estaba en la mesa principal llorando de felicidad, gracias a dios el embarazo de Juvia aún no se notaba casi, Gray estuvo a punto de morir a manos de su suegro si no fuera porque Ul como buena madre lo detuvo y dijo que ella era la única que podía matar a su hijo.

-¿Y Natsu-san?-pregunto Juvia al acercarse a la mesa de invitados donde estaban sus amigos, aunque Sheila estaba alejada de estos ya que Levy, Cana y Erza era capaces de matar a la peli rosa por ser una víbora.

-Él dijo que vendría más al rato.- respondió Erza tomando de su copa, Cana sonrió y abrazo a Juvia.

-Espero que su luna de miel sea genial y tengan mucho sexo.- al comentario Juvia se sonrojo a más no poder, las chicas empezaron a reír, Levy aparto la mirada y sonrió al ver al chico peli negro de percings llegar a la fiesta, sin decir nada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde este se había sentado junto a sus hermanos, desde que Lucy se había ido no se habían vuelto a ver, los hermanos de Gajeel al verla acercarse se levantaron para darles espacio a esos dos, Levy se sentó a lado de Gajeel.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto la peli azul, el chico la miró.

-Bien, veo que también tú.- respondió este mirando a las personas bailar y reír, Levy guardo silencio un momento, de repente empezó a reír Gajeel la miró confundido-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Es que… me acorde de una vez que fuimos al club y Lucy miró a las personas.- Levy señalo a la gente que bailaba-Y dijo que con tal de bailar son capaces de estar amontonados…. Parecen pingüinos… y que la gente es…tonta.- la sonrisa e Levy se desvaneció al recordar a la chica rubia

(_-No crees eso verdad Levy.- Lucy miró a Levy con una sonrisa-Son pingüinos, rechonchos.-_

_-No creo que diera risa.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lucy inflo sus mejillas y volteo la cabeza enojada)_

-Eso no dio risa.- Gajeel respondió y puso su mano en la cabeza de la peli azul, está lo miró-Lucy siempre diciendo cosas tontas, me sorprende que llegará tan lejos con ese cerebro.-

-Tienes razón.- sonrió Levy al recordar lo atolondrada que era su amiga y más cuando veía a Natsu, unas lágrimas se le escaparon las cuales limpio de inmediato, Gajeel bufó.

-No llores enana, sabes no te ves bien llorando.-comento este, Levy asintió.

-Es algo extraño.-

-¿El qué?-

-Que Lucy ya no esté aquí…-susurro Levy mirando a Juvia y Gray quienes bailaban y tenían una enorme sonrisa, Gajeel no hizo nada.

-¿Bailamos?-pregunto Levy, Gajeel aparto su mano.

-No.- respondió riendo, Levy se enojó y empezó a pegarle, Erza sonrió y miró a la puerta, se levantó de su asiento y salió, el aire hizo bailar cabello, y vio al chico que faltaba, se acercó a este con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? No entrarás a felicitar a los novios.- pregunto, el chico sonrió y soltó la cadena que reposo en su cuello, vestía un traje negro, Erza suspiro sin perder su sonrisa-Vamos… eres el único que falta.-

-Te equivocas… falta alguien más…pero.- Natsu miró al cielo-Ella está lejos ahora.-

.

**_(1 año después)_**

-¡Felicidades Erza-sama!- gritaron las chicas de primer año al ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y presidenta del club de karate, Erza sonrio victoriosa-La extrañaremos.-

-Sigan esforzándose al máximo, y siempre cumplan sus sueños… en esta vida siempre se lograrán entendieron.-

-¡Ah! Senpai.- las chicas alrededor de la peli roja tenían corazones, Lissana reía al ver aquella escena Sting solo suspiro.

-Es tan gracioso esto.- Lissana susurro mirando a Sting-Felicidades Sting-senpai.-

-Oh, gracias.- el rubio sonrió-Aunque extrañare esta escuela, pasamos momentos divertidos y raros.-

-Oh, eso… creo que mi hermano será recordado como el mujeriego del instituto.-Lissana se agarró el mentón, Sting empezó a reír.

-En eso te apoyo.-

-Oh cierto.- la albina sacó una carta y se la dio al rubio-Sting-senpai…me gusta.-

Sting se quedó mudo al ver la sonrisa radiante de la pequeña hermana de Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

-Ya ju acabamos la horrible escuela si.- gritaba Cana alzando su diploma, Levy sonreía nerviosa al ver a su amiga, Lyon, Laxus y Gray estaban igual o peor que ella, ya que si Gildartz veía a su hija así quizás y hasta los mataba por dejarla tomar.

-Vaya, vaya… quien la viera así.- susurro Lyon riendo, Levy saco un poco de agua.

-Bueno creo que nosotros deberíamos celebrar su graduación senpais.- susurro Levy sirviendo el agua en los vasos de las chicos-Gray ¿Cómo esta Juvia y el bebé?-

-Bien, pero mi madre decidió que deberían reposar, por la complicación del embarazo de Juvia los dos deben estar en cama.-

-Pero al menos el niño no se parece nada a ti.- Lyon empezó a reír a carcajadas, Laxus igual, Gray por otro lado solo torció la boca.

-¿Por cierto donde están esos dos….?-pregunto Levy siendo abrazada por Cana.

.

-Natsu-san no aparece.- grito una chica al mirar por todos lados, las demás siguieron buscando.

-Quería despedirme de él.-

-Dicen que él no ha salido con ninguna chica, desde que su novia se fue de la escuela.-

-Eh, eso significa que el jamás volverá a tener aventuras, yo quería ser su siguiente aventura.- grito la chica enojada, las demás empezaron a murmurar, detrás de un árbol una chica sonrió.

-Veo que Natsu cumplirá su promesa eh….-

.

**_(-Pervertido-susurro la rubia viendo al río._**

**_-Pero te encanta no es así cara de ángel-Natsu sonrió seductoramente, Lucy se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza-Por qué no admites que te gusto.-_**

**_-Idiota, jamás me gustarías, sigue soñando Dragneel-)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(2 años después)_**

-¿Qué te parece este?-Levy pregunto a Gajeel quien traía unas cajas de la chica, después de casi medio año Gajeel accedió hacer el guardaespaldas personal de la pequeña peli azul, pues esta le había dado ciertas comodidades para que accediera, al final con tal de que sus hermanos estudiaran y tuvieran una mejor vida el chico acepto.

-Como quieras enana.- respondió el peli negro, Levy le sonrió… ahora el verla ocasionaba reacciones en él lo cual odiaba ya que su resentimiento hacia la clase social de la chica no lo dejaría en paz.

-Dime Gajeel…- ya llegando al carro, Gajeel abrió la puerta de Levy pero se detuvo al oír a la chica hablarle-Tengo esperanzas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto este, pero sabía la pregunta, hace más de dos años que la chica estaba enamorada de él, él lo sabía de antemano, Levy sonrió tristemente pero después se recuperó, volteó a ver a Gajeel y lo abrazo, el chico no hizo nada.

-¿Tengo esperanzas de que te enamores de mí?-susurro Levy, Gajeel suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de la chica delicadamente, con el miedo de poder lastimarla, ahora lo que sentía por Levy era un cariño pero no como el que ella quería que el sintiera.

-No lo sé.- fue la respuesta de peli negro, Levy solo sonrió y se dejó inundar por ese hermoso sentimiento, que deseaba tanto que algún día fuera correspondido.

-Gajeel….-susurro Levy, el chico la miró, esta levanto la mirada y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Gajeel tragó al verla así y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Me iré a Europa por un año.-

.

-Mirajane.- Igneel miró a su hija, la albina lo miró seria, salió de la clínica al recibir una noticia de su hermana menor Lissana, desde la graduación de Natsu no había vuelto a ver a su padre, solo volvía a saludar a su hermana, ya que Natsu había ido a estudiar al extranjero por lo que Lissana se quedó sola, y Mirajane no la pudo abandonar, Natsu decidió irse después de que se graduará a lo que Igneel no puso pretexto y lo dejo irse, aunque algo entre ellos había cambiado, y era que la confianza ya no existía.

-Creí que no me quería ver de nuevo.- agrego secamente la albina, Igneel sonrió amargamente, la tos se apoderó de él, Mirajane se preocupó y se acercó a él-Vaya en serió deberías dejar de estresarte…tanto.-

-Mirajane, la razón por la que te llame es…- al peli rojo miró a los ojos a su hija, Mirajane sabía que lo que su padre quería de ella, se impresiono al ver que no se lo había pedido antes, pero el día había llegado.

-Quiero que seas la presidenta de la compañía.-

Mirajane lo miró seriamente, el hombre que una vez fue su padre estaba deteriorándose poco a poco, lo veía y sabía que quizás no duraría mucho, pero no podía olvidar el pecado de su padre, no lo podía hacer, arruino la vida de unos niños que no tenían la culpa de nada y ahora sus hermanos estaban pagando por ese pecado, pero su corazón no podía ignorar a su padre, tomó aire.

-Lo haré.- respondió sin titubear-Pero… no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mis hermanos.-sus ojos no mostraban compasión hacia su padre, este sonrió tristemente y se agarró el pecho.

-Lo se hija, aunque me alegra saber que lo harás por ellos y no por mi…gracias.-

Mirajane ese mismo día fue nombrada la presidente de la corporación Dragneel, y lo primero que hizo fue a despedir a varios del personal y a los cómplices de su padre, quienes no pusieron objeciones pues sabían que Jellal esta vez era peligroso y no se arriesgarían.

-Cobardes.- susurro Mirajane viendo la ciudad desde su escritorio, su mirada era sería y decidida-Pelearé por mis hermanos…Jellal falta un año para volvernos a ver…. Yo soy la cabeza principal de la familia Dragneel, y tú de la familia Heartfilia… la batalla aun no empieza.-

.

-¡Me gustas!- grito la chica sonrojada a más no poder.

-Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.- diciendo esto el chico salió de la vista de la castaña quien lloró, Natsu suspiro era la quinta vez de esa semana que se le confesaban, se detuvo cercas del jardín de la universidad, miró las flores y sonrió, tomó la cadena que colgaba en su cuello y la beso, tratando de recordar los besos inexpertos de aquella chica que le robó el corazón y que no dejaba de pensar.

-Lucy… mi ángel… muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.- diciendo esto corrió a su clase de derecho pues ya se le había hecho tarde.

**_"Ese año Mirajane Dragneel se convirtió en la presidenta de la corporación Dragneel, haciendo que esta floreciera más que en los anteriores años, Natsu Dragneel segundo hijo de la familia más rica del país se fue al extranjero a estudiar derecho, la hija de la segunda familia más rica del país Levy MacGarden regreso a Europa para acabar sus estudios, Gajeel Redfox y sus hermanos salieron adelante con ayuda de Ul, Gray y Juvia tuvieron a su hija Umi y se mudaron a las afueras de Tokio…. Pero nunca se supo nada de Lucy Heartfilia Yelik ni de sus hermanos…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(3 años después)_**

-Vamos apúrense.- grito una chica albina, de buen cuerpo y muy bonita de cabello largo-Que no tardará en llegar.-

-Señorita Lissana está muy feliz.- dijo su nana, Lissana sonrió.

-Claro… después de todo no lo veo desde hace tres años, oigan el letrero debe estar más arriba…-

-Vaya Lissana estas muy apurada.- dijo Gray al cargar a su pequeña hija, la albina sonrió.

-Y tú no, digo hace mucho que no se ven.-

-Claro que no… de hecho nadie lo extraño.-

-Juvia no opina lo mismo.-dijo la señora Fullbuster al reír-Gray-sama siempre se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo su mejor amigo en esos momentos.-

-Juvia.- grito Gray avergonzado, Umi sonrió.

-Es cielto.- dijo la pequeña peli negra de ojos azules, Gray suspiro rendido…

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto una mujer de cabello rojo, quien llevaba un vestido, dejando ver su hermosa figura-Que malos amigos son, por no llegar a tiempo.-

-Erza no todos tenemos una mansión cercas…sabes muchos nos mudamos por nuestra escuela o la familia-agregó Lyon tomando vino, Lissana asintió.

-Erza-senpai Lyon-senpai tiene razón, muchos vienen de fuera, así como Gray y Juvia, así que deben venir en camino, oigan y las flores.- la pequeña Dragneel se bajó de las escaleras mirando donde estaban las flores.

-Tranquila cariño.- dijo un chico rubio quien ponía las flores en el florero-Todo saldrá bien.-

-Mo, Sting deberías estar más emocionado.- se quejó esta, todos rieron-¿Mi hermana?-

-Ella dijo que vendría más tarde… hay mucho trabajo en la empresa, y sabes que casi no tiene tiempo.-

-Que caray…-susurro Lissana-Siempre el trabajo… mi padre está muy cansado por lo de su enfermedad, así que no bajará.-

-No te deprimas.- el rubio abrazo a la chica-Debes estar feliz.-

-Vaya…-Gray susurro a Juvia-Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Natsu al saber que Sting es ahora su cuñado.-

-Se pondrá feliz ya lo verán.- Erza asintió, las puertas se abrieron, y un chico alto, piel bronceada, peli rosa y de ojos jade entró sorprendido de ver a sus amigos reunidos, Lissana sonrió y corrió a él abrazándolo, con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico soltó sus maletas y abrazo a su pequeña hermana.

-Has crecido mucho Lissana.-susurro este, la albina sonrió… los demás sonrieron al ver a su amigo sonrieron, Lyon levanto su copa.

-Brindo por la llegada de él tarado de la banda.- grito, todos alzaron su copa, Gray sonrió.

-Llegas tarde estúpida flama.-

El chico sonrió-Me extrañaste verdad refrigerador.-

-Claro que no, que te crees.- grito este, todos rieron pues era típico que esos dos pelearán-Al menos no has cambiado.-

-Bienvenido a casa….Natsu-san.- Sting alzo su copa, Natsu sonrió.

-Regrese… par de tontos.- anunció Natsu al regresar a su antigua casa y antigua ciudad.

.

.

-Mo, Gajeel no me contesta-susurro Levy estaba a punto de tomar el avión que la regresaría a Tokio y el chico peli negro no contestaba sus llamadas-Verá cuando llegue…-susurro con una sonrisa, aunque esta desapareció al recordar el trato que habían hecho sus pares respecto a su futuro… y a su futuro esposo.

.

.

\- Mis apogeió̱thi̱ke síntoma.- dijo la señorita, la chica asintió.

\- kai ton k kai ta paidiá-pregunto esta, la mujer señalo al otro cuarto

-sto állo do̱mátio thélei na milí̱sei-pregunto de nuevo la mujer, la chica negó y se amarro el cinturón, un mechón de su cabello lo acomodo detrás de su oreja ye l avión empezó a moverse, miró su mano y con la otra la apretó, imaginando la sonrisa y la voz de esa persona.

-Regrese Natsu…-susurro la chica de cabello rubio al mirar por la ventana-Pero…nada será como antes.-

* * *

_**Ok no me maten, si se que no vale esto pero... estaba de troll por eso mismo xD... no, la razón es que quería que vieran como los personajes cambiarán en sus actitudes y sentimientos, pot ejemplo Levy esta en problemas y Gajeel sufrirá por ello, Natsu y Lucy estos dos están bueno... ya lo verán... en serió que era necesario esto TwT así que no me maten :3**_

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Reencuentro.**_

_**Si este título dice Nalu en todas partes, pero lo va haber? pues averiguenlo en la siguiente actualización jejeje**_

_**como disculpa no los haré sufrir mucho ya que actualizaré este Miercoles que les parece :3 ... así que esperen el reencuentro...**_

_**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos el martes :3 si llegamos a 165 comentarios subó el Martes, necesito su amor y su odio saben xD pero más su amor de como estuvo el capítulo... jejeje esperemos que mashima no nos trolee más de lo que nos ha hecho (los que leen el manga comprenderán) bueno nos vemos, tengan un lindo día o noche :D**_


	18. Chapter 18 Reencuentro

**_Hola queridos mortales-san, ¿Como están? Kaede debe morir.. si si pero créanme la escuela casi me esta matando, bibliotecas que visitar, investigaciones que abordar y libros que estudiar y leer, no me queda tiempo pero :3 me di una escapadita y pude hacerles el capítulo que esta lleno de sorpresas y que más les digo pasen a leerlo -3-_**

**_Este capítulo es dedicado a Tsuki-chan quien hizo un intercambio equivalente -3- y a quien quiero mucho por hacer un Nuevo Comienzo :3 :D_**

┻┳| _***Neko comienza la historia***_

**┳┻|l_∧**

**┻┳|ω• ).**

**┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

**┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

**_Reencuentro._**

**_"__Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tibio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión. "_**

**_~Romeo y Julieta (William Shakespeare) ~_**

_-_Te extrañe tanto.- Lissana seguía pegada a Natsu, el peli rosa solo sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabeza, estaban sentados en la sala principal, todos estaban felices por la llegada del peli rosa.

-Por cierto.- Natsu miró a Sting sombríamente y con una sonrisa-Que es eso de que eres novio de mi pequeña hermanita menor.-

-Pues verás…-

-Joven amo.- el mayordomo intervino, Natsu lo miró-Su padre solicita su presencia.-

Natsu volteó la cabeza desvaneciendo su sonrisa, Lissana le tomo la mano este la miró.

-Por favor Oni-chan, él está enfermo, por favor sí….- la albina le sonrió tiernamente, Natsu sonrió levemente y se levantó del sillón.

-Vamos Natsu, enfrenta tus miedos.- Gray le golpeo en el hombro-Es mejor que veas a tú viejo.-

-Así es… habla con él.- Lyon sonrió, Erza igual asintió, Natsu se fue de la sala hacia los dormitorios, todos se quedaron callados.

-Natsu-san no ha superado a Lucy…- susurro Juvia sosteniendo a su pequeña, Lissana junto sus manos.

-Pero aun así.- Erza apretó su copa-No sabemos nada de ella… es como si se hubiera evaporado.-

-No lo entiendo… es decir por qué tan de repente todo, lo de los Dragneel, Heartfilia, todo eso fue algo inesperado.- la peli roja tomo su vino y miró al jardín-Incluso para nosotros…- lo último lo susurro, pues recordaba el día en que los Redfox, Gray y ella se reunieron mostrando las cartas donde su rubia amiga se despedía de todos y que algún día se volverían a ver.

(-Ella es un atonta.- había dicho Erza mientras golpeaba un muro haciendo grietas.

-Siempre poniendo a los niños antes que ella… si no lo hubiera hecho no podría decir que es Lucy.- Gray observo la carta con una sonrisa triste.

-Daría la vida por ellos y mi propia felicidad… eso dijo la primera vez que nos vimos, esa coneja y sus promesas absurdas.-Gajeel miró al cielo, después de ese día hasta su graduación nadie volvió a mencionar a Lucy estando Natsu presente, y así pasaron los años pensando en donde su amiga podía estar)

..

..

La puerta sonó.

-Soy Natsu… voy a pasar.- diciendo esto el chico entró a la habitación, era igual que antes, con cuadros antiguos, imágenes de su familia, y en el centro, sus padres con Lissana, Mirajane y él cuando eran pequeños, entró al otro cuarto, las paredes de color rojo oscuro y con terciopelo, y en el fondo, estaba él, más demacrado, el cabello rojo se notaban las canas, el hombre fuerte que una vez fue ahora estaba en una cama, decaído por la enfermedad y por la edad de los años.

-No hagas que se alteré.- dijo la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación, Natsu se acercó a la cama, tomó aire era hora, después de tres años.

-Hola.- su voz sonó débil, el hombre en la cama abrió los ojos, topándose con los de su hijo, sonrió levemente-Eh vuelto.-

-Bienvenido hijo.- dijo Igneel mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, Natsu se acercó y lo ayudo-Gracias hijo.-

-Me dijo Jorch que querías hablar conmigo…- dijo Natsu alejándose un poco de Igneel, el hombre asintió-Y bien.-

-Solo, quería saber cómo te había ido y verte… creo que pedí mucho no es así.-

-No, esto…iba a venir a verte cuando me desocupará.- Natsu se sentó en la silla- Venía cansado y Lissana me organizo una fiesta… me habían dicho lo de tú salud.-

-Sí, creo que por fin estoy pagando algo del mal que hice.- susurro Igneel tosiendo un poco, Natsu lo miró y agacho la cabeza.

-Me odias aún por lo que paso con la hija de Jude…Lucy.- pregunto su padre, Natsu abrió enormes los ojos y apretó sus puños, Igneel sonrió levemente pero sin malicia-Quizás y debes odiarme como lo hace Mirajane… solo hice lo que creí correcto… quería poder, quería ser como ellos, tenerlo todo, dinero, casa, apellido honorable… pero jamás imagine que esto los afectaría.-

-Veo que estás mejor.- Natsu se levantó de su asiento-Me voy, debes descansar te estás alterando… vendré mañana estoy cansado por el viaje.-

-¿Me odias hijo?-pregunto Igneel, Natsu lo miró neutral.

-No lo sé, no te odio…pero aun así no acepto los métodos por los que hiciste que nuestro apellido fuera reconocido en la sociedad, no acepto lo que hiciste para ser la familia más rica… y no acepto.- hizo una pausa-No acepto y lo que ´podría odiar de ti sería lo que le hiciste a la familia Heartfilia, no acepto como arruinaste la vida de ellos y de Lucy.- diciendo esto último salió del cuarto, Igneel miró al techo suspirando pesadamente.

-Yo incluso todos los días.- susurro viendo el antiguo reloj de su mano-Me castigo con la culpa que lleva mi alma, el haber dejado que todo pasará y el haberle quitado todo a esa pequeña y a sus hermanitos.- recordó a la pequeña niña de hace 8 años aterrada y tratando de proteger a sus hermanos, estaba impresionado cuando la volvió a ver, llena de salud, de energías, esa chica había sobrevivido, no solo para seguir su futura si no también para destruirlo.

-Así debe ser.-se dio la vuelta en su cama y cerro sus ojos-Quien me destruirá, ya que Mirajane tiene otra guerra que terminar.-

..

…

-Gracias Cana…puedes retirarte.- la chica albina le dijo a la castaña, esta sonrió-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creí que irías a recibir a Natsu, sabes regreso del extranjero.-

-No podía, tenía trabajo.- susurro está quitándose sus lentes y tallando sus ojos-Debo enviar unas embarcaciones a Inglaterra, el cliente está casi impaciente, creo que me entenderá cuando le explique esto.- la chica se levantó de su escritorio con los papeles en la mano poniéndolos en el fax.

-Sí sigues así te harás daño.- susurro Cana saliendo del despacho.

-Quizás… pero aun así debo sacar está empresa adelante, pera no permitir que él lastime a mi familia.- Mirajane miró a la ciudad, su propia imagen se reflejó en la enorme ventana enfrente de ella, más grande que antes, más madura, más hermosa, pero con ojos duros y decididos, esa era ella ahora y no lo dejaría que su familia fuera destruida.

-Señorita Mirajane.- su secretaría entró a su despacho-Lo siento, pero ha llegado esto para usted.- la mujer de gafas dejo la carta en el escritorio, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, Mirajane se acercó y tomo la carta.

-Invitaciones de las corporaciones más importantes.-abrió la carta-Un hombre de negocios… vaya.- miró los apellidos que estaban en esta-Creo que será bueno, si es una persona importante.- tomó el teléfono.

-Stella, cancela mis citas del Mañana en la noche, no podré atenderlas… a y dile a Jasón que necesitaré un fotógrafo para las sesiones de mañana.-

-Como digas.- colgó, Mirajane se acercó a su escritorio y toó la foto en sus manos, donde ella y sus hermanos estaban y alado de estos sus padres, con una sonrisa de felicidad-Sí hubiéramos sido así para siempre padre, quizás esto no hubiera pasado… nada de esto estuviera pasando…-susurro recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, empezando a firmar los papeles que le habían traído a penas.

…

…

-Ya veo.- Natsu se tomó su copa, Gray lo miró y tomó la suya, la noche había caído, los dos estaban en el jardín recargados en el barandal de las escaleras, los demás se habían ido, y Juvia había regresado a la casa de Ul para así poder dormir a Umi-Nunca pensé que se fuera así.-

-Mamá, trata de encontrarlos, pero no dimos con ellos.- Gray apretó un poco su copa-Fue como… si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, nada, ni en el extranjero… lo siento por decirte estás cosas.-

-No te preocupes.- Natsu vio su copa y sonrió tristemente-Después de todo yo sigo aferrado a ella.-

-Ella lo hizo por sus hermanos… y aunque me cueste creerlo quizás también por ella misma…-

-Si… es egoísta.- susurro Natsu empezando a caminar-Me voy a dormir fue un día largo.-

-Natsu.- Gray le habló, este volteó-Quizás y todo lo que paso fue para algo, pero ten en cuenta algo… de que quizás y el tiempo sea largo ustedes dos…se volverá a encontrar, la pregunta que debes hacerte ahora es…¿Qué vas hacer cuando eso pase?-

Natsu siguió caminando, entró a su cuarto con pesadez y se dejó caer en la cama, suspiro y llevo su mano a su cuello, tomando la cadena de oro en sus manos, la beso pensando en la propietaria, un beso frío de ella, la imagen de Lucy apareció de nuevo sonriéndole, Natsu sonrió y se volteó de lado mirando a la luna que iluminaba su cuarto atreves de su ventana.

-Lucy… siempre… estaré para ti, soy tuyo.- susurro y cerró los ojos sin dejar de agarrar la cadena.

…

…

Mirajane llego a la casa, la cual la gran parte ya estaba oscura.

-Señorita bienvenida.- dijo la mucama mientras recibía el abrigo de la albina-¿Estuvo bien su día?-

-Sí, ¿Y dónde están todos?- pregunto dirigiéndose al jardín.

-La fiesta acabó hace una hora, la niña Lissana está en su cuarto ya que estaba cansado, y el joven Natsu igual pero antes el señor habló con él.-

Mirajane se detuvo-¿Habló con él?-

-Sí, pero no duró mucho, después de eso el joven Natsu me pidió que le llevará un vaso con agua a su cuarto y ya no salió.-

-Ya veo, es todo puedes retirarte, si necesita algo lo haré yo misma.-

-Cómo diga.-

Mirajane siguió caminando hasta llegar al jardín, al abrir la puerta de cristal, el viento alboroto su largo cabello blanco, bajo los escalones y se sentó a lado de la fuente, miró a las flores y sonrió tristemente.

(-Estemos juntos para siempre Mira.- había dicho el chico de cabello azul, ella había sonreído y asentido, mientras él le colocaba un anillo de flor en su dedo anular.

-Claro, siempre juntos.-)

-La palabra siempre es demasiado pesada para haberla dicho no es así.- susurro mirando su celular-Es demasiado tiempo.-

…

…

Natsu bajo al comedor, eran las ocho de la mañana, encontrándose con Lissana, esta se levantó y lo abrazo.

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto está, Natsu asintió y los dos se sentaron en el comedor, uno de cada lado, dejando la silla de la cabecera desocupada.

-¿El viejo bajará a desayunar?- pregunto Natsu mientras ponían los cubiertos en su lugar, Lissana negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-La condición de papá ha empeorado, así que ya no es posible que él baje de su habitación con tanta facilidad, cuando supo que volvías se puso feliz, por eso no quiero que lo mires mal Oni-chan… quizás y él sí hizo cosas malas, pero está enfermo y es nuestro padre…-

-Yo no lo odio, pero no acepto sus métodos con lo que hizo que su imperio creciera.- dijo este mirándola con seriedad-No acepto eso, el viejo hizo cosas espantosas en el pasado, pero quizás y lo que hizo, lo hizo porque quería lo mejor para nosotros, pero no aceptaré nunca lo que hizo, y como logró este imperio… el imperio de los Dragneel.-

Lissana asintió, ella también había odiado a su padre por lo que hizo, pero no podía odiarlo siempre, lo quería mucho y todo lo que hizo fue por su bienestar, por eso mismo ella lo seguía tratando como siempre, aunque sus hermanos no lo hacían y eso perjudicaba emocionalmente a su padre, aunque este le decía que se lo merecía, en cierta forma ella no quería eso, quería que su familia volviera hacer como antes, pero quizás y las cosas debían estar así pro algo, quizás por el delito que cometió su padre contra la familia de Lucy Heartfilia Yelik.

-Vaya veo que los dos están aquí.- la voz de la mayor de los Heartfilia sonó en el comedor, Lissana y Natsu se pusieron de pie.

-Buenos días Mira-nee.- saludo Lissana con una sonrisa, la albina le sonrió y miró a Natsu quien estaba impresionada, la chica con vestido gris se acercó a él.

-One-chan.- susurro Natsu, ella ya no era la misma chica de hace tres años, ahora vestía elegantemente, y su cara estaba un poco cansada pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa, la chica sonrió y lo abrazo, Natsu solo se quedó inmóvil dejando abrazar por su hermana.

-Bienvenido Natsu…- susurro dulcemente, Natsu paso sus manos por su espalada devolviendo el abrazo.

-Regrese One-chan.-susurro Natsu con una sonrisa.

….

….

-Oh, nada es como el hogar.- grito Levy al dejarse caer en su sillón el mayordomo llevo sus cosas a su cuarto mientras las sirvientas empezaron a sacra sus cosas para lavar, la peli azul saco su celular marcando, pero la llamada llevaba a buzón.

-Mo, Gajeel idiota, no me contestas… idiota te odio, te odio.- susurro mientras veía sus mensajes, una sirvienta la hizo desviar la mirada de su aparato.

-Lo siento llego esto ayer.- la mujer le entrego la carta, Levy la abrió y suspiro.

-Ah, que pasados, apenas llegó de vieja y ya quieren que asista a reuniones importantes, que pesados son.- se extendió en el sillón, miró la carta y sonrió-Quizás y esta es la excusa perfecta.- diciendo esto envió un mensaje-Bien listo.- se levantó y fue a buscar su cartera, hoy saldría de compras para la fiesta de esa noche.

…

…

No te había dicho que llegaba hoy.- la pequeña albina se acercó a su hermano que revisaba una factura de luz- Creo que fue malo de tú parte dejarla así.-

-Tú no me molestes.- susurro este, la albina sonrió y se alejó del chico peli negro, otro chico del mismo color de cabello se acercó al mayor de los hermanos- Supongo que ya acabaste con eso.-

-A qué hora esta tú clase.- pregunto el chico mirándolo, pero la puerta sonó, la chica albina corrió a la puerta, se escuchó un pequeño grito por parte de esta, los dos chicos peli negros corrieron a la puerta.

-Yukino que pasa…-pero Rogue no continuo pues se quedó sin palabras al ver a la chica enfrente de él, Yukino estaba igual que él.

-Tú…- susurro el mayor de los hermanos, la chica les sonrió cálidamente a los tres.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos…Gajeel.-

….

….

-Y así están las cosas.- Mirajane dejo su taza de té en la mesa, mientras miraba a Natsu-Por eso mismo ahora estoy ocupada.-

-Eso explica el que no me hayas visto ayer.- Natsu miró al jardín, mientras Lissana jugaba con el perro, Mirajane cerró los ojos.

-Padre, él ha empeorado, su condición de salud esta inestable, hay veces en que se pone muy mal y debemos hospitalizarlo, pero por ahora dice el doctor que no hay un diagnóstico para él, así que es por eso que fui nombrada oficialmente presidente de la empresa, y eso te convierte a ti en vicepresidente…-

-No quiero ese puesto.- Natsu habló tomando de su té-Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos años, así que no quiero estar en la empresa del viejo, no a sabiendas de saber de dónde salió el nacimiento de esta.-

-¿Odias a nuestro padre Natsu?- pregunto Mirajane viéndolo seriamente-Yo lo odio por lo que hizo, quizás y alguna vez pensé que no lo quería como padre, es porque soy así, y porque yo vi todo lo que hizo, mientras ustedes aun eran muy jóvenes ara entender esto.-

-One-chan.-

-Pero.- tomó su taza de té mirando sus ojos en este-Las cosas han cambiado, el juego también…- poso su mirada en Natsu- Todo el juego cambia, por ahora no puedo dejar caer la empresa, no con ese tipo que esta enfurecido.-

-Mystogan Renaldy.-susurro Natsu apretando su puño-No… Jellal Heartfilia.-

-Él hace tres años, vino y me hablo, no te lo dije ya que sabía perfectamente que estabas desbastado por lo de Lucy… pero el vino cuando se abrió el segundo testamento, y me dijo que no pararía hasta ver a nuestra familia destruida, entiendo su coraje, pero no dejaré que nos destruya.-

-Pero acabas de decir que odias como el viejo obtuvo el imperio Dragneel entonces…-

-Lo que pasa ahora es que no solo la empresa, como la herencia de los Heartfilia están colgando de un hilo… ahora incluso tú, Lissana y yo estamos en este juego… Jellal Heartfilia Yelik está furioso, con nosotros, los cómplices de padre escaparon como unos cobardes, así que el juego nos involucra a nosotros como a esos cuatro, su irá es capaz de perjudicar a quien sea sin importarle el precio que deban pagar.-

Natsu apretó los dientes, y su hermana tenía razón, Lucy ella se fue por el bien de los gemelos, quizás y porque Jellal le dijo, pero ahora él quería destruirlos, pero si Mirajane lo destruía a él Lucy sufriría, y aun así como podrían ganarle siendo el un multimillonario.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de hacernos algo?-

-No lo creo, pero si quiere vernos destruidos no dudo que dude en hacerlo, después de todo sus compañías supongo que son más poderosas que la nuestra, aun así siendo la primera del país, pero sea como sea… no dejaré que los lastimen, incluso a padre.-

Natsu asintió y suspiro, Lissana se acercó a ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada Lissi… lo que pasa es que esta noche tenemos una fiesta.- dijo Mirajane levantándose de la silla, la menor de los Dragneel se emocionó-Así que ponte un vestido bonito vale.-

-Si Mira-nee.- diciendo esto salió corriendo a la casa principal, Natsu miró a Mirajane y esta le sonrió.

-Nos invitaron a una fiesta, padre no puede ir así que iré, quiero que me acompañes.-

-Bien, no puedo dejarlas a ustedes dos solas.- sonrió Natsu, Mirajane lo miró un poco sería-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo que te conté no lo sabe Lissana así que… no le digas nada por favor, ella no debe saber esto, por ahora.-

-No pensaba decírselo.- susurro Natsu-No quiero que su sonrisa se desvanezca, ya de por si sufrió la saber que el viejo era un asesino.-

-Lo sé, así que ponte algo presentable… nos vamos a las siete así que diviértete mientras llega esa hora.- Diciendo esto la chica entró a la mansión, Natsu sonrió y se dirigió a su coche para salir a comprar algo y visitar cierto lugar lleno de recuerdos.

…

…

-Todo está listo.- dijo el chico al ver el salón decorado-Listo para el regreso.-

…

…

Natsu llego al conjunto de departamentos el cielo tenía el color naranja del atardecer, entró en la puerta que tantas veces había pasado, encontrándose con la casa limpia y todo como ese día habían dejado, había apagado a una señora para que mantuviera limpio el lugar, entró y sonrió al recordar a los pequeños gemelos pelearse por la televisión, y que al verlo Ventus se lanzaba a él para que jugarán, a Sora inflando sus mejillas molesto ´por su presencia, volteó a la cocina.

Y por último a Lucy, saliendo de esta enojada por su pelea, y al verlo sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa, (-De nuevo estás aquí-) sonrió al recordar que siempre le decía eso…miró la foto que estaba en la pared, donde ella y los gemelos estaban sonriendo, la tomó y rozo con sus dedos el frío cristal donde estaba la cara de Lucy.

-Mi cara de ángel.- susurro tiernamente, el celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, leyó el mensaje y lo apago, dejo la foto en su lugar-Volví Lucy, ahora pero ahora me voy…-susurro (-No vuelvas-) se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se subió a su coche y condujo a la mansión, una chica de lentes vio el carro marcharse sin verle la cara al joven, la chica ignoró eso y subió al conjunto deteniéndose en las escaleras y suspirando con melancolía….

….

….

Natsu y sus hermanas llegaron al salón que estaba en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, los tres entraron siendo recibido por los demás invitados, Mirajane llevaba un vestido negro escotado y con forma V en su espalda, mientras un chal tejido del mismo color cubría su espalda, Lissana llevaba un vestido guinda corto de tirantes, con guantes largos blancos y zapatillas del mismo color y una diadema en su cabello, mientras Natsu llevaba un traje de color negro con rojo y zapatos negros, los tres se presentaron y hablaron un poco con los demás invitados, al final Mirajane fue atrapada por los presidentes de otras empresas.

-Vaya que sorpresa.- dijo el chico de cabello negro sonriendo-Pensar que puedes vestirte bien en ciertas ocasiones.-

-Y yo igual estoy impresionado… de que estés aún vestido.- respondió Natsu, haciendo enojar un poco a Gray, Juvia se acercó a ellos.

-Natsu-san, Lissana que bien que vinieron.- dijo esta con una sonrisa, ella llevaba un vestido azul cielo, largo de tirantes con una tela delgada de color blanco, y su cabello suelto ondulado.

-También fueron invitados…-

-Así es…- Gray enseño su invitación-La compañía Fullbuster como la Loxar fueron invitados así que como soy presidente de las dos empresas debía venir.-

-Presumido.- susurro Natsu, Gray lo agarro del traje uniendo su frente con la de él con un ligero enojo en su rostro-¿Quieres pelear eh?-

-Cuando quieres frío tsundere.-

-Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear.- grito una chica peli roja quien llevaba un vestido naranja largo y su cabello amarrado en una coleta cayendo por su hombro hermoso caireles, los dos chicos se separaron.

-Erza-senpai buenas noches.-

-Era de esperarse que tú fueras invitada…- susurro Gray, Erza sonrió-¿Y Cana?-

-Ella digamos que está enojada con papá, por eso mismo trabaja en la empresa Dragneel por ahora.-

-No es de esperarse que tú hermana haga esas niñerías.- dijo Natsu riendo.

-Aun así siendo hermanas mellizas ustedes dos son muy diferentes.- dijo una pequeña voz detrás de los chicos, todos voltearon y vieron a la pequeña chica de cabello azul quien estaba más largo, llevando un vestido blanco con rosas de color negro dibujadas en la parte del pecho y el vientre, con zapatillas negra.

-Levy-san.- Juvia la abrazo recibiendo también un abrazo por parte de la chica- Tanto tiempo.-

-Sí así es… veo que toda la pandilla está reunida hoy.-

-Bueno no es de esperarse de que estés invitada.-susurro Gray riendo, Natsu se acercó a Levy.

-Vaya no has crecido nada Levy.-

El comentario molesto un poco a la pequeña chica-Yo igual me alegró de verlo Natsu-senpai.-

-Escuche que te habías ido al extranjero a estudiar…- habló Lissana al acercarse a la chica, esta asintió.

-Así es, la universidad la estudie en Europa, por petición de mis padres, también Natsu-senpai estudio afuera no es así.-

-¿Cuándo regresaste Levy?-pregunto Erza.

-Hace unas horas, pero como me llego la invitación no pude negarme… aunque tuve que venir sola.-

-Creí que arrastrarías a Gajeel contigo.- dijo Gray riendo, Levy suspiro.

-Lo intente localizar pero tiene apagado el celular, la última vez que hable con él fue antes de despegar… pero no me ha contestado.-

-Qué raro, por lo general siempre tiene el celular prendido.- susurro Gray agarrando su barbilla, Mirajane se acercó a ellos.

-Que veo aquí, a todos los de la escuela Fairy Tail reunidos…-

-Mira-san que gusto verla.- Erza la saludo, Mirajane sonrió mientras hablaba con Erza, los demás se acercaron a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Vaya así que el que nos invito debe tener mucho dinero…- susurro Natsu viendo los lujos que tenía la mesa-A parte los empresarios más importantes del país están aquí.-

-Quizás y este tipo quiere hacer una alianza.- agrego Gray comiendo, Juvia y Levy empezaron a platicar.

-¿Creen que quiere aliarse con nuestras empresas?-pregunto Lissana a los dos chicos, ellos alzaron los hombros-Aunque me parece extraño que este no nos recibiera como es debido.-los tres asintieron.

-No veo aquí a Lyon, o a Laxus, inclusive a Sherry…. Ellos también sus padres son importantes.-

-Ahora que lo dices.- Natsu miró a todo el salón-No veo a nadie conocido, de empresas importantes, solo a unos cuantos y a nosotros.-

-Qué raro.- Gray susurro, la música dejo de sonar, un hombre de traje negro subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono, todos miraron al escenario.

-Gracias, tengan todos una bonita noche, esperando que la velada les esté gustando… antes que nada les agradezco a todos su presencia en esta fiesta, en donde mi jefe los a juntados a todos ustedes, con el honor de hablar cobre negocios entre otras cosas…- calló un momento-Ahora el anfitrión de esta noche a llegado, por favor reciban al hombre que hizo esta magnífica velada en honor a las importantes empresas del país… recíbanlo con un fuerte aplauso.-

Las puertas a lado del escenario se abrieron, y las luces se apagaron, los aplausos sonaron la única luz alumbro al hombre de traje gris quien camino saludando a todos, tanto como Natsu y los demás se quedaron en shock y sin palabras, Mirajane se puso pálida y se sostuvo de Erza quien estaba impresionada, esta miró a Natsu quien también estaba pálido, el hombre llego al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por venir, a esta velada, yo soy Jellal Renaldy Heartfilia dueño de la corporación Nea City Proódou y solo eh reunido las corporaciones más importantes del país están aquí, quise hacer esta velada con el objetivo…- el chico peli azul tenía una sonrisa amplia, su cabello azul estaba peinado hacia atrás y el tatuaje en su ojo, Natsu aún estaba impresionado.

-Oni-chan.- susurro Lissana al ver a su hermano.

-Ahora quiero que reciban a la segunda en manejar la empresa de Grecia, aunque ella es muy joven lo hace como una experta… y también es mi hermana pequeña…-

La respiración se le fue al ver a la chica avanzar al escenario quien salió de entre la multitud, su corazón se aceleró, todos aplaudieron, mientras la chica avanzaba, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Lissana casi se desmayan al ver a la chica que por tres años nunca supieron nada y que pensaron que se la había tragado la tierra.

La chica de vestido rosa pálido sin tirantes corto, con zapatillas del mismo color, amarrada del cabello rubio con dos caireles cayendo en sus hombros, y una diadema de oro en su frente estaba, y un collar de plata con un diamante reposando en su pecho, llego al escenario, tomando la mano del chico con una sonrisa, miró a todos los espectadores.

-Buenas noches, y gracias por venir.- dijo esta, y su voz hizo a Natsu caer de rodillas, sus ojos no se separaban de la chica que por tres años lo tuvo en vela, que por tres años lo hizo luchar, que por tres años no pudo olvidar, de quien prometió jamás amar…. Esa chica ahora estaba ahí enfrente de él vestido como una diosa…

-Lucy…-susurro Natsu sonriendo… la chica rubia siguió sonriendo a todos los presentes.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia es un gusto conocerlos a todos.- dijo Lucy, encontrándose con los ojos jade de Natsu "Natsu"… quizás y el destino quería jugar un poco más con estos dos corazones que han sufrido por la codicia de la gente y por la rivalidad entre sus familias.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? si se han reencontrado pero que pasará de ahora en adelante, que cambió en ellos, que sorpresas les tiene preparado el destino mmm... ahora si no doy fecha porque no se cuando poder avtualizar :/**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Nunca te Olvide.**_

**Chicos sean felices coman frutas y verduras, y espero que nos veamos muy pronto en este fic o en uno de los tantos que tengo en emisión... me alegraría que dejen un comentario de como va la historia y si les va gustando... estamos en el climax no se les olvide -3- un reviews si onegai :D bueno nos vemos, tengan un li**_**ndo día o noche :D**_


	19. Especial: Primera Navidad con todos

**_Hola queridos mortales-san, ¿Como están? antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD... Espero que se la hayan pasado bien y felices con sus seres queridos, y que se pusieron gorditos como hamster *Oye yo no soy...* calla Yujii ^^ _**

**_Y este es un especial de navidad que me rondaba la cabeza, n.n espero que les guste y vasta de charlas comencemos... _****_:3 :D_**

┻┳| _***Neko comienza la historia***_

**┳┻|l_∧**

**┻┳|ω• ).**

**┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

**┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

_**(Recuerdos)**_

_**"Pensamientos"**_

_**1 año antes del desastre.**_

-Navidad.- grito Sora parándose de la cama escandalosamente, Ventus solo río mientras se cambiaba de ropa, era 24 de diciembre por lo que era la víspera de navidad, los dos rubios salieron del cuarto y observaron a su hermana quien preparaba el desayuno, los dos niños corrieron a ella y la envolvieron en un abrazo.

-¡Feliz navidad Lucy!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos, la chica de cabello corto rubio como el de ellos volteo y los abrazo, sus ojos marrones miraron con ternura la infantil cara de sus hermanos.

-No, aún no es pero.- Lucy se separó de ellos y enseño los moldes de comida-Haré algo rico para cenar.-

-Genial… ¿Vendrán Gajeel y los demás?-pregunto Sora muy animado (Sora H. Yelik edad 10 años)

-Si van a venir.- (Ventus H. Yelik 10 años gemelo de Sora)

\- Espero que sí, hace dos años que no compartimos una navidad juntos, espero que ahora que vivimos en nuestro propio hogar puedan venir me dijeron que quizás no pero espero que sí.- (Lucy H. Yelik 16 años) puso los platos de comida en la mesas-Ul quiere que pasen la tarde con ella, así que los dejaré ahí en la noche paso por ustedes.-

-Pero One-chan acaso ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?-pregunto Ventus un poco decepcionado.

Lucy sonrió levemente-Pues sí, saben necesitamos un poco más de dinero, pero les prometo que estaremos juntos como todos los años- los niños sonrieron y asintieron.

….

….

….

-Ahora estoy en problemas.- se quejó Lucy apoyando su cara en la banca del parque, Gajeel quien tomaba un café empezó a reír y se sentó enfrente de ella, estaban enfrente de una tienda de 24 horas, apenas era mediodía, Gajeel trabajaba en ese lugar pero era su hora de descanso, por lo cual Lucy decidió ir a platicar con él, Makarov el dueño del cafetería en el que ella trabajaba le había pedido ir a trabajar, por lo cual ella no había puesto pretextos pues a pocas horas de noche buena la rubia aun no tenía los regalos de los gemelos, pues no había podido a completar para comprarlos-Y de seguro ya no habrán esos juguetes…- susurro, el aire sopló causando escalofríos en la rubia, el cual, ese frío le recordaba la noche que habían escapado de su triste destino.

-Y que harás, es decir si se puede saber.-Gajeel dejo a lado de la chica su un café, Lucy lo tomó y bebió-Creo que deberías darte prisa.-

-Sí, más aparte es mi hora de descanso, terminaré a las siete de la noche, y siempre los padres irresponsable que compran las cosas al último momento empiezan atascar las tiendas desde las cinco de la tarde -"Claro mira quien habla" pensó Gajeel- en lo que llego a la tienda, compró los regalos, el refresco lo que falta de la comida.- de nuevo su cabeza se apoyó en la banca-Creo que no será una buena navidad.-

-Oye no te desanimes.- Gajeel le toco el hombro-Yo te ayudaré en acomodar todo para la cena de la noche.-

-En serió.- los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, el peli negro asintió.

-Solo si me das una buena comida.- dijo este empezando a reír, Lucy soltó pequeñas lágrimas.

-En serió te odio y quisiera patearte, pero te quiero a la vez es ¿Acaso normal eso?-

-No lo sé pero por alguna razón me siento ofendido.- dijo el chico con un tic en el ojo, mientras tanto un chico peli negro con otros dos chicos pasaba por ahí, al ver a los dos chicos sonrió.

-Nos vemos.- dijo los dos chicos lo miraron alzando una ceja.

-Oye se supone que íbamos al club.- dijo un chico albino.

-Vaya no quieres besarte con alguna sexy chica de por ahí.- contesto el oji-verde sonriendo.

-No, hoy no tengo ganas…nos vemos.- dijo y se echó a correr en el momento en que los chicos del parque se levantaban para irse, paso sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Vaya me pregunto quienes serán esos…-susurro el albino al ver a el chico y la chica rubia de cabello corto alejarse, el oji verde los vio y sonrió.

-No lo sé, pero a mí no me gustan las chicas de cabello tan corto.-

-A no.-

-Me gustan que tengan el cabello largo.-

….

….

-Gracias por su compra.- dijo Lucy despidiendo a un cliente, vio el reloj y suspiro, eran las seis de la tarde, quizás y los regalos de la tienda ya se habían acabado…

(-Vamos Lucy no te preocupes.- había dicho Ul por teléfono una hora antes de que Lucy entrará a trabajar-Que Sora y Ventus les eh comprado juguetes Jejeje.- la voz de la mujer sonó triunfante.

-Ul-san le eh dicho que no quería que…-

-Ah.- su voz cambió a terrorífica-¿Me estás contradiciendo niña?-

-No…no Ul…- dijo rápidamente la rubia-Pero me gustaría comprarles algo con mi dinero, más a parte recuerda el año pasado.- la mujer del otro lado de la línea trago y empezó a reír-¿Lo recuerda?-

-Vamos no fue tan malo.- dijo está ("Claro cómo no, recuerdo que Sora y Ventus no pudieron dormir solos durante una semana")-como sea, quiero que pasen la noche buena conmigo…-

-Ul, ya habíamos hablado de esto, este año es el primero que paso con los gemelos desde que nos mudamos al departamento, más a parte invite a Gajeel y sus hermanos y te irás a Hawái mañana… no pretendo ir contigo y hacer que pagues más dinero.-

-Vaya mi plan no funciono.- dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro-Bueno ya les di su regalo así que te enviaré el tuyo.-

-No es necesar…-

-O vaya es tarde, llevaré a los niños a tomar chocolate caliente, te los llevo en la noche, nos vemos… y trabaja duro que en realidad no lo necesitabas pero ya que… Gray se pasará a dar una vuelta nos vemos.- y colgó Lucy se quedó viendo su celular sí que la peli púrpura jamás cambiaría.)

-No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer.-

-Lucy.- el pequeño anciano la llamo-Te puedes ir.-

-¡Qué! ¿En serió? Pero no dijo que…-

-Nada, toma es lo que acordamos, más a parte debes pasar una buena navidad con tus hermanos, así que ve con ellos.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Makarov, Lucy tomó el dinero y abrazo al hombro.

-Feliz Navidad nos vemos la próxima semana.- diciendo esto la chica tomó su bufanda y chamarra y salió corriendo del trabajo, eran las 6 de la tarde así que debía llegar rápidamente por los juguetes, sí aún quedaban en las tiendas, doblo varias esquinas hasta que llego al centro comercial, se detuvo para respirar y siguió de nuevo corriendo, al entrar casi se desmaya pues tenía razón.

-"Acaso hay tantos padres irresponsables que dejan todo al último momento"-pensó al ver a toda la gente peleando por aparatos electrónicos, comida, refrescos e incluso para maquillaje, cruzo evadiendo a varias personas que se jalaban las cosas, tuvo que empujar a una señora que peleaba con otra por unos sartenes, a duras penas llego al área de juguetes, pero casi ya no había y para rematar no había de niños.

-No…no puede ser.- susurro, un vender empezó a hablar por una bocina diciendo que se traerían más juguetes en la sala 4, sin perder tiempo la chica se lanzó al pasillo, aunque varía gente ya se había amontonado donde estaban sacando los juguetes.

-No…- grito y se lanzó a la multitud, recibiendo varios codazos en el proceso, la gente se pelaba por el mismo juguete entonces lo vio, aquel helicóptero que quería Sora, sin pensarlos dos veces se lanzó por este pasando a dos mujeres que estaban en el piso jalándose las cosas, tomó el helicóptero y antes de que le quitarán el juguete se subió en uno de los estantes mirando a la gente pelearse-Que rayos.- susurro conmocionada por todo esto, quizás y era tanto el caso que nadie se fijó que la chica había saltado casi dos metros para llegar a un lugar seguro-Ahora falta el juguete de Ventus.-

…

…

-One-chan no llega.- dijo Sora inflando sus mejillas, Ventus quien ayudaba a Yukino a poner glaseado al pastel asintió.

-Sí, pero sabes que ella debe trabajar.-

-Sora-kun no debes preocuparte, Lu-nesan jamás les ha fallado además.- Yukino miró a sus dos hermanos que ponían los adornos-Sería una pena que viera la sorpresa.-

Los dos niños sonrieron, en eso el timbre de la casa sonó, Sora se levantó y abrió la puerta, si no fuera por la nieve diríamos que el niño estaría más pálido que está, la chica entró y sonrió triunfante.

-Hola Sora…-

Yukino y Ventus sonrieron nerviosamente, la peli roja entro y dejo unas botellas miró por todo el lugar, y poso sus ojos en la albina y el pequeño rubio.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Y el pastel?-pregunto seria, todos temblaron o sí sería un largo rato en el que le explicarán a la poderosa Titania que el pastel de fresas aún no estaba listo.

…

…

**Mientras tanto…**

**8:30 de la noche…**

-¡Suéltalo!-grito el niño sujetando el carro de control remoto, Lucy apretó los dientes y jalo-Señora.-

-Señora la más vieja de tú casa…además…- Lucy jaló el juguete-Yo lo tome primero.-había encontrado el último carro a control remoto más a parte el libro que le había pedido Ventus, el carro no era exactamente el que quería el niño pero era el último no de chiste lo dejaba ir, pero cierto niño de cabello negro lo había tomado al mismo tiempo que ella, llevaba casi 15 minutos jalándose el juguete-¡Suéltalo!-

-¡No!-

-Oiga usted que le hace a mi hijo.- una mujer gorda llego y miro a Lucy enojada-Hijo mío esa mala mujer te está haciendo daño.-

-Si me quita mi juguete.- dijo el niño distrayéndose, Lucy sonrió y zafó el juguete-Oiga.-

-El que se duerme pierde.- grito está empezando a correr.

-Deténganla, le quito su juguete a mi hijo y le ha pegado a mi bebé.- grito la señora, "Mentirosa" Lucy siguió corriendo, llegando a las cajas paso los juguetes.

-Desea que los envolvamos.-

-¡No!- grito viendo a la señora gorda buscándola con un policía "Esa señora está loca"-Yo las envuelvo en el camino, solo démelo.-

-Bien son… 230.00 Yewels.- dijo la muchacha, Lucy sacó dos billetes de 200.

-Quédese con el cambio.- dijo y agarro las bolsas.

-Espera usted.- la voz de la señora la alcanzo, Lucy salió corriendo de la tienda, si la atrapaban quien sabe que habría dicho aquella mujer, y ella no pasaría su noche buena en una celda, más a parte era Gajeel y los demás quienes siempre se metían en problemas.

(Mente de Lucy…

-Jajajaja Coneja quien diría que te vería en una cárcel.- se reía Gajeel, mientras Loke y Hibiki lloraban, Yukino solo sonreía-Giji de saberlo… hubieras hecho otra cosa jajajaja.-)

-Ni loca Gajeel dejaré que te burles de mí.- grito, entonces choco contra algo demasiado duro, por suerte logro caer de rodillas y no de trasero, miró atrás y vio a un chico que estaba agachado sobándose al parecer su pierna, pero no le dio tiempo de verlo bien ya que el policía la estaba siguiendo, se levantó-Lo siento mucho.- grito y salió corriendo.

-Deténgase señorita.- grito el policía.

-Ni loca.- susurro llegando a las escaleras eléctricas y saliendo del centro comercial.

-Esa estúpida.- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y sobándose su mano-Que loca.-susurro, y el aroma le impregno-¿Vainilla?-

-Oye Natsu ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Lyon acercándose al chico, este mirando al chico que miraba a la salida, Natsu rodó los ojos.

-Nada.- dijo y agarro de la cintura a una de las chicas que veía con Lyon-Solo un accidente con una tonta.-

….

…

Lucy caminaba con los regalos envueltos, sonrió ya que estaba vez ella podía regalarle algo a sus hermanos con el dinero de su propio esfuerzo, quizás no eran los modelos originales, pero esperaba que a Ventus y Sora les gustarán.

Subió las escaleras de su casa, miró su reloj y suspiro tristemente, al parecer había llegado a las 10 de la noche, el estar huyendo y buscando los juguetes le había robado mucho tiempo, tomó aíre y abrió la puerta.

-Llegue…- dijo escondiendo los regalos en su bolsa, la serpentina cayó en su cabeza, Lucy miró al departamento y encontró a Gajeel y sus hermanos, Hibiki, Loke, Erza y Cana e incluso a Gray quienes habían jalado los pequeños sillones y puesto dos mesas en el centro, ahí se encontraba la comida que ella había hecho y más cosas, sonrió y miró a todos con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, están aquí todos…-dijo, todos asintieron, Lucy limpio una lágrima que salió de sus ojos.

-No podíamos dejarte sola eh…coneja.- dijo Gray sonriendo, Ultear asintió.

-Es navidad Lucy.- dijo Loke sonriendo enormemente.

-Esta es la primera navidad que pasamos de nuevo juntos.- Hibiki se acercó a ella y la abrazo-Feliz Navidad Lucy.-

-Feliz Navidad coneja…- grito Gajeel alzando su copa.

-Una navidad con los amigos no es mala de vez en cuando, a parte… nuestros padres nos dijeron que saldrían a comer fuera, así que…. Cana y yo venimos…-dijo Erza un poco sonrojada.

-Jajajaja nada mejor que emborracharte con los amigos.- dijo la castaña abriendo una botella de cerveza.

-Así es Lucy por cierto.-Gray se acercó a ella y entrego dos regalos-Este es mío y este de mi mamá.-

-Pero Gray…-

-Vamos no seas modesta.- el chico la abrazo-Feliz Navidad…-Lucy lo abrazo también, se separó de él y miró a todos…

-Gracias a todos.- dijo Lucy sonriendo

(_Pueden leer esta parte con esta canción _**Mami Kawada – Awareness)**

Todos comieron, y rieron, Lucy y los gemelos estaban felices, cantaron e hicieron que Gajeel cantará pero se arrepintieron a las primeras palabras que canto el peli negro, Gray y Cana hicieron un espectáculo, Erza casi mata a Hibiki por intentar besarla, y a Rogue por tirar su pastel de fresa, Yukino platicaba con Loke muy alegremente.

Lucy aprovecho un momento y entró a su cuarto, escondió los regalos debajo de su cama, saco de su cajón una pequeña foto y sonrió tiernamente.

-Feliz Navidad a ustedes también.-

-Lucy.- Cana quien ya estaba un poco pasada de copas, o mejor dicho borracha entró a su cuarto-Ven… *ipp* por invitarme te daré un regalo *ipp*-

-Bien…- dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto, Cana empezó a gritar.

-Les leeré…las cartas.- dijo esta alegre, todos empezaron a reír.

-Cana a penas llevas dos semanas aprendiendo.- dijo Erza tratando de ocultar su risa-No podrás.-

-*Ipp* Verás…-vamos.- dijo y saco unas cartas de tarot-Lucy toma *ipp* tres…-

Lucy sujeto las tres, pero al sacarlas todas las cartas se zafaron y cayeron al piso, Lucy recogió una y cana se la quitó.

-Oh, Lucy *ipp* encontrarás muy pronto al amor de tú vida… eso dice la carta *ipp*-a lo que dijo Cana todos empezaron a reír y agarrarse el estómago.

-¿Por qué ríen?-grito Lucy sonrojada.

-Por qué es más real, que Gajeel tenga novia a que tú tengas novio.- dijo Gray riendo, Lucy se enojó y le dio una patada.

-Cállate…-

-Sí, tarado… aunque no me siento ofendido.- dijo Gajeel sonriendo triunfante.

-Hermano también dudo que consigas novia con esa actitud.- dijo Yukino sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Qué…no me creen… *ipp* recuerden mis palabras cuando Lucy se enamoré.-

Y todos volvieron a reír, _"Me molestan en serio" _pensó Lucy enojada… los gemelos también rieron, esa noche todos se la pasaron en armonía, felicidad y riendo, Gray se fue ya que Ultear y él debían irse a Hawái (cabe decir que en este viaje Gray conoció a Juvia).

Erza y Cana al regresar a casa ya que debían estar la navidad con sus padres, digamos que Gildartz se dio cuenta de que su hija menor era una verdadera borracha por lo cual juró poner mano dura (aunque Cana siempre termina manipulándolo).

Al llegar las doce de la noche, todos los que quedaban se abrazaron.

-Toma.- dijo Gajeel dándole un regalo-Ábrelo.-

Lucy lo abrió encontrándose con una foto en un marco, sonrió y casi llora al ver la foto, eran ellos los ocho antes de dejar aquel lugar donde se conocieron y lucharon por sobrevivir, todos sonreían, Lucy abrazo la foto sonriendo.

-Gracias.-

-Ahora que lo pienso.- Gajeel agarro un mechón rubio de la chica-No crees que te verías mejor con el cabello largo.-

Lucy tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo frotó-Tú crees...- entonces miró a Gajeel quien sonreía al ver a los demás.

-Cómo los viejos tiempo coneja.- susurro Gajeel ala abrazar a Lucy, la rubia miró a todos, a los gemelos riendo con las cosas que hacían Hibiki y Rogue, Yukino regañando a Loke por agarrar pastel sin su permiso, Lucy asintió y fue y abrazo a sus hermanos.

-Y eso one-chan.- pregunto Ventus devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Digamos, que todo lo que nos ha pasado, no me arrepiento de ser una madre postiza para ustedes.-Lucy sonrió, los gemelos rieron.

-¡Mentira! ¡Acaso no recuerdas que a los 7 años inundamos el cuarto!-dijeron al unísono a lo cual todos rieron.

"_La navidad es un día para estar reunida en familia, Gray y Ultear son una familia que perdieron a un padre y esposo, pero eso no los derrumbo… Erza y Cana son felices a pesar de que su padre es un pervertido y su madre una maestra en artes marciales malhumorada… Gajeel y su familia, Loke y Hibiki, mis gemelos y yo… aun siendo pobres y sin familia, somos felices porque aunque no compartamos el mismo ADN nos queremos y eso es lo que importa, el vínculo que se forma con la confianza que nos damos todos, y la felicidad que nos damos, eso es lo que es la familia_

_Las personas que queremos no necesariamente deben ser de la misma sangre que tú, las personas que queremos, son aquellas que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, comparten tú tristeza y te dan un hombro para llorar, una mano para ayudar y hacerte levantar, porque la felicidad se encuentra en donde menos lo esperas a pesar de que tan cruel es tú vida…"_

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

Los gemelos y Lucy se durmieron juntos esa noche, a la mañana siguiente los niños sonrieron por los regalos, al igual que Gajeel y su familia que se dieron unos humildes pero hermosos regalos, Gray y Ul estaban en Hawái, todos estaban felices… aunque… mientras tanto Cana tuvo una terrible resaca, tratando de recordar que había pasado en la noche, y en su predicción del amor eterno que viviría muy pronto su joven y rubia amiga.

* * *

_**Espero que el especial les haya gustado, y les prometo que subiré ya pronto el próximo capítulo que es **_

_**Nunca te olvide **_

_**El cual constará de dos partes así que espero poder terminarlas antes de irme con mis mortales-parientes ya que haya no hay intenet ToT espero acabarlos antes y poder al menos subir la primera parte...**_

_**Mina-san coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^**_

**_Sean felices, recuerden la vida es un carnaval ^u^_**


	20. Chapter 20 Nunca te olvide (parte 1)

_Hola queridos mortales-san, ¿Como están? Bueno antes que nada, Kaede esta que se muere TwT ya que me tuve que ir una semana al pueblo donde vive mi abuelita y pues por allá aún no llega el internet TwT así que estuve incomunicada con el mundo exterior (neko empieza a llorar) y pues lo bueno es que me había llevado mi tablet y ahí pude hacer el episodio ^^_

_Lo malo es que solo pude hacer uno por que la tonta Luz se fue por tres días -_-# eso no fue lindo y waaaaa apenas llegue hoy así que por eso les sube este capítulo que espero que les guste-... otra cosa, si hay algo mal escrito perdón es que la tablet esta loca y no me aceptaba los ¿? ¡! y los acentos así que si faltan lo siento TwT_

┻┳| _*Neko comienza la historia*_

┳┻|l_∧

┻┳|ω• ).

┳┻|⊂ﾉ

┻┳| Ｊ

_(Recuerdos)_

_"Pensamientos"_

_Nunca te olvide (parte 1)_

El chico no lo podía creer, era ella la chica por la cual había jurado cambiar, la única chica a cual había amado, la única que amaría por siempre, a la que le prometió la eternidad, a unos metros de él, tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos, más hermosa que antes, la vez tan diferente.

-Natsu cálmate.- Gray sujetaba de los brazos al peli rosa, el cual al ver a Lucy Heartfilia se había quedado en shock, no solo el sino también aquellos que habían conocido a la chica rubia, al reaccionar estaba dispuesto a ir con ella, pero Mirajane había pedido a Gray que lo sacara del salón ya que su hermano podía causar un escándalo.

-Como dices que me calma.-grito Natsu zafándose del agarre de su amigo pelinegro-Es ella... es Lucy, mi Lucy y dices que me calme.-El chico se agarró la cabeza, los sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse, todo se había puesto de cabeza, en solo unos minutos que la vio, quería ir y abrazarla, besarle, tocarla, decirle todo lo que aún le hacía sentir, ese hermoso calor y amor que era solo por ella, sin embargo ella lo había ignorado, ese breve momento en que sus miradas se habían encontrado, ella había huido su mirada de él, que había pasado ¿acaso ella ya lo había olvidado? un terrible miedo se apodero de él, tomo en su mano derecha la cruz que le había dejado Lucy el día que se fue de su lado, no, ella no podía haber olvidado su promesa, porque Lucy no era así.

-Por lo mientras.- Levy miro a los chicos, ella también no podía creer que es lo que había visto-Mantengamos la calma y no perdamos la cabeza, Natsu-senpai.-

-Pero.-

-Oni-chan...deberías calmarte... no creo que a Mira-nee le guste verte así.-Lissana tomo de la mano de su hermano, Natsu suspiro y asistió, miro hacia el salón antes de que Lissana lo guiará a la salida.

Gray miro al salón y observo como la chica rubia sonreía a unos empresarios con Jellal a lado de ella.

-Gray-sama Que cree que haya pasado con Lucy.-pregunto la esposa del chico, Gray negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé pero...tres años, es mucho tiempo.- susurro, y el y Juvia abandonaron a fiesta.

...

...

Mirajane observo cuando sus hermanos abandonaron la fiesta junto a sus amigos, estaba un poco más tranquila, el recordar la cara pálida y confusa de su hermano la había llenado de tristeza y coraje ante aquel peli azul que ahora que lo pensaba era el único culpable de todo lo que había pasado, y ella también.

-Mira/san está bien.-pregunto Erza moviéndola-Se quedó muy pensativa.-

-Si Erza no te preocupes.-

-Excuse me, Erza-sama.- Un hombre se acercó a ellas, Erza se fue dejando a la albina sola, Mirajane término su copa y salió al balcón del salón, alejándose de los demás, estaba tan confundida, entonces empezó a reírse.

-Por supuesto...tenías que regresar con una gran entrada no es así...Jellal.-

-Veo que habas de mi EH.- aquella voz que había recordado y guardado rencor por tres largos años estaba de nuevo-No es muy amable hablar de las personas a sus espaldas no crees.-

-Supongo que tampoco es amable escuchar las pláticas privadas de las personas.-la chica volteo encontrándose frente a frente de aquel chico que había declarado la guerra, y por el cual no tendría piedad en aplastar por proteger a sus hermanos-No lo crees Jellal, pero lo olvidaba las personas ricas no conocemos esa palabra, amabilidad.-

-Vaya veo que estos tres años te han cambiado.- el peli azul se acercó más a ella quedando frente de esta- Debo admitir que estas más hermosa.- el chico estiro su mano tocando uno de los cabellos albinos de la chica, esta sin embargo no hizo movimiento o gesto alguno, solo lo miraba fijamente y seriamente-Y cuéntame has encontrado algún esposo que valga la pena.-

-Y tu tuviste tiempo de buscar esposa alguna o estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de hacer que el odio de Lucy hacia los Dragneel y hacia mi hermano creciera.- las palabras de la albina hicieron sonreír al chico que alejo su mano de esta-Veo que he acertado.-

-Vamos cariño.- el chico puso sus mano detrás de su espalda e inclino su cara hacia ella-No soy tan cruel sabes, y sobre lo que dije o hice estos tres años no debería ser de tu incumbencia, sobre mi familia, creo que deberías mejor preocuparte por que tu familia caerá en la bancarrota.-

-Siento decirte que no será así.- la chica se hizo para atrás-Mi familia no será lastimada y de eso me encargare yo... y sobre lo de Lucy si me incumbe o se te olvida que ella y Natsu se aman.-

-Dirás se amaban.-

-No es así no es así.-

-quizás por parte del chico sea así, pero por parte de mi hermana puedes apostar a que es así.-

-Joven Jellal.- un hombre de traje negro y de lentes negros hablo-La señorita Lucy se ha ido al hotel-

-Mirajane creo que dejaremos nuestra charla para después...- el peli azul tomo la mano de la albina y la beso, la chica apretó los dientes mientras Jellal caminaba a la entrada.

-Espera.- Grito Mirajane haciendo que Jellal se detuviera- Solo explica una cosa... por qué hacer esta fiesta e invitarnos... si se supone que nos odias.-

-Digamos que fue solo una presentación.- el chico la miro con una sonrisa burlona-Una presentación de la familia Heartfilia... de que ahora regresamos y lucharemos por lo que es nuestro... y sobre todo que Lucy ya no le importa para nada una relación con Natsu Dragneel.-

Diciendo esto último el chico entro al salón, Mirajane bajo la mirada con tristeza, ya que si era verdad lo que había dicho el peli azul Lucy había olvidado a Natsu y a su promesa.

...

...

Lissana miraba a su hermana el cual estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, suspiro, Natsu estaba sosteniendo aquella cruz que le había dado la chica rubia, no podía creer que ella lo hubiera ignorado.

-Lucy en verdad me has olvidado.-susurro agachando la cabeza.

Igneel miraba desde su ventana a su hijo el cual se veía demasiado triste, eso lo hizo odiarse ya que él era parte de la infelicidad que estaba viviendo su hijo y el cual no sabía cómo arreglar.

-Quien diría que Lucy Heartfilia Yelik y mi hijo se enamorarían tan pérdida mente... y ahora sufrirían... Lucy tú también estas sufriendo no es así.-

...

...

Jellal llego a uno de los hoteles más lujosos y caros del centro, subió al elevador a la suite presidencial, Capricornio hizo una reverencia.

-La señorita Lucy está adentro con los señoritos Sora y Ventus, no ha salido para nada.- dijo el guardaespaldas, Jellal asintió y este lo dejo pasar, un hermoso cuarto se hizo presente con caras pinturas, una barra de bebidas, sillones de piel, enormes ventanas que daban una vista hermosa a la ciudad, del es de un color rosa pálido con blanco y dorado, el peli azul fijo su mirada en las tres cabelleras rubias que estaban sentadas en el piano mientras la chica con una blusa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla tocaba una sonata de un concierto de piano, sonrió al ver esa escena, los dos niños voltearon y a verlo se pararon de la silla y corrieron hacia él.

-Jellal-nisan.- los dos lo abrazaron, los niños eran más grandes ya con trece años de edad era normal, su cabello rubio había crecido un poco más y ese brillo en sus ojos grises no se había perdido, aunque su cara aún se veía un poco infantil con un fino detalle en el cual se parecían a su madre fallecida, claro sin llegar a verse afeminados.

-Jellal-nisan Como estuvo la fiesta.-pregunto Sora, pero el ruido de la silla de piano los hizo voltear y ver a Lucy quien se paraba y dejaba de tocar la pieza de piano de _Beethoven__._

-Niños es hora de dormir, y debo hablar con Jellal.- dijo mirando al peli azul, el chico sonrió, desde hace algún tiempo Lucy lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enojada, y quizás sabia el porqué de su enojo esta vez, los gemelos no discutieron con su hermana y se alejaron de Jellal, se acercaron a Lucy y la besaron deseándole buenas noches y sin más entraron a la habitación.

Jellal se acercó a la pequeña cantina y se sirvió una copa, Lucy se acercó a esta con una mirada molesta.

-Lucy y ahora que pasa,-

-Porque. Porque lo hiciste.-preguntó la chica apretando sus puños-Por qué hiciste esa fiesta.-

-Te explique qué porque quería hacer negociaciones con algunas empresas del país, por eso invite a las más importantes...

-No me refiero a eso.-susurro Lucy agachando la mirada, su cabello era más largo que antes, y su cuerpo se veía más definido, su cara era más madura y su voz seguía siendo dulce y suave, levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos grises de su hermano.

-Los Dragneel ellos...

-A eso, digamos que les di la presentación de nuestra familia.- dijo el chico caminando a la ventana-Una presentación, de que habíamos llegado.-

-Oni-san sé que eso no es cierto... mas aparte...

-Más aparte Lucy, eso no debe perjudicarle no es así.-Jellal miro a su hermana, esta se mordió e labio inferior-Después de todo Lucy me prometiste que te olvidaría del chico no es así.-Jellal sonrió amablemente, Lucy observo esa sonrisa sincera y que no demostraba decepción de su promesa.

-Me voy a dormir.-fueron sus palabras al dejar al chico solo y entrar a su habitación, se derrumbó en su puerta, sonrojada y sintiendo su cara arder, se mordió un dedo con sus labios, su corazón se desenfreno en rápidos y fuertes latidos y empezó a suspirar.

-Era el...Oh Natsu.- susurro recordando al chico de traje que sus ojos se habían posado en los suyos por unos segundos, unos segundos que ella creyó que se desmayaría-Estas más guapo Natsu.-toco sus labios tratando de imaginar los labios de su amante, fue un infierno los minutos que pasaron en el salón, debía fingir que el Dragneel no le importaba pero su corazón no se lo permitía, si no fue hasta que el chico se fue con además sus amigos los cuales quería abrazar fuertemente también pero no podía por simple hecho de que Jellal estaba ahí.

Jellal su adorado hermano, el hermano que les brindó una segunda oportunidad quien ella había prometido tratar de olvidar al único amor de su vida y el hijo del asesino de sus padres Natsu Dragneel, que si lo había tratado de olvidar, claro que si había tratado pero en el corazón no se manda, no pudo olvidar esos labios que la hacían volar que eran tan exquisitos como un chocolate tan dulces y suaves, como olvidar a quien le enseñó a amar, a desear, quien le enseñó la pasión ese mundo extraño y lleno de emociones desconocidas, a quien había jurado amar y volver, volver para estar juntos.

-Natsu.- susurro su nombre-Nunca pensé verte Natsu, tan pronto y en estas condiciones, pero ahora...-Tomo el retrato del tocador, donde aparecían ella y sus hermanos y Jellal, y toco su vientre-Que hago ahora Natsu Mis hermanos... no podría.-cerro los ojos y se dejó caer en su cama-No podría dejarlos solos y estar sin ellos, mi amor perdonadme por favor perdonadme... cariño.-

...

...

Gajeel estaba desayunando tranquilamente a solas, Rogue se había ido a trabajar, mientras Yukino estaba en unas clases de regularización, apoyo sus manos en la mesa y suspiro al recordar la plática con su amiga-hermana, se quedó mudo y demasiado sorprendido al verla ahí, en su puerta, sonriendo y a la vez llorando.

_(-Así que eso paso.-había dicho el al oír la historia de la rubia, estaba en shock y a la vez sin poder creer lo que su amiga le contaba, Lucy apretaba fuertemente su vaso de café-Que harás ahora coneja.-_

_-No lo sé.- había dicho Lucy agachando la mirada-No puedo dejar solos a Sora y Ventus mas aparte, si Natsu se entera de eso que tal si me odia.-_

_-Ten algo seguro Lucy.-Gajeel apretó la mano de Lucy haciendo que esta lo viera-Ese idiota de Natsu jamás te olvido, incluso me da cosa decirlo, pero el sigue aferrado a ti.- eso había hecho sonrojarse y sonreír a Lucy-Por ello te recomiendo que hables con el.-_

_-Pero yo le prometí a Jellal que..._

_-Entonces ¿Seguirás sacrificando tu amor con tal de hacer feliz a ese tarado de Jellal ? o Lucharas por tu amor y un futuro a lado de la persona que amas el cual se te puede ir en cualquier momento con otra chica.-_

_El imaginar a Natsu a lado de otra chica que no fuera ella le llenaba de coraje y celos._

_-Haz lo que quieras pero piensa esto, Sora y Ventus ya son grades, y ellos pueden elegir con quien quedarse e irse... y sé que ellos no impedirán que seas feliz Lucy... ya eres mayor Lucy, y tú tienes control de tu propia vida... No es acaso ya demasiado sacrificio el que has hecho ¿No es justo que seas feliz ahora? ...)_

-Al quien debía hacerte entender Lucy.- susurro se había sorprendido de todo lo que le había dicho a su amiga, pero era verdad, Lucy ya merecía ser feliz, y algo le quedaba claro al Redfox, que ella no era feliz a lado de Jellal Heartfilia Yelik y que por lo único que seguía haciendo caso a sus órdenes era por sus gemelos y no por ella misma.

El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió al ver aquella pequeña chica peli azul entrar sin pedir permiso y muy muy enojada.

-Lo sabias verdad.-dijo está apretando sus puños.

-Apenas ayer me entere.- dijo este viéndola a los ojos, Levy agacho a mirada estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, y a la vez ocultar su tristeza de haber pensado que quizás y Gajeel ya confiaba o al menos podría sentir algo por ella.

-Tenías apagado el celular, no me fuiste a ver al aeropuerto... no me has visitado.-

-Debería... enana, a parte ayer no estaba de humor.- dijo este como si nada, otra puñalada para Levy, está bajo la mirada que tonta era al haberse hecho ilusiones, claro un año alejada de la ciudad y de Gajeel que avance podía hacer... y más ahora.

-Me extrañaste Gajeel.-susurro sin levantar la mirada, Gajeel miro a la pequeña mujer que a la vez estaba nadando en dinero ¿Que si la había extrañado? Si , si la había extrañado pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, porque ni el mismo sabia de que forma la había extrañado, en forma de amiga o en una forma más allá de la amistad, pero como habían cambiado del tema de Lucy a su relación, ¿Relación? pero ellos ni eran amantes, Levy sonrió y levanto la mirada, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Te amo Gajeel, me darías una respuesta ahora por favor.-susurro ella, Gajeel suspiro y la miro, ella era hermosa y una molestia, pero era su molestia, e hija de una de las familias más importantes del país, y él era solo un pobre chico de la calle que tuvo suerte de contar con amigos y una familia con la cual pudieron tener una vida mejor, así que... ¿Que le podía ofrecer a esa chica que confesaba su amor por él?, ¿Porque aquella, frágil, hermosa y rica chica se había fijado en él? y ahí estaba la res'puesta... NADA no podía ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera una respuesta sincera a sus sentimientos, ni una afirmación.

-Lo siento Levy.- se odio al decir esas palabras y observar el rostro de dolor de la pequeña chica _-Es lo mejor para ti Levy-_

-Ya veo, demonios me siento humillada.-susurro y limpio sus lágrimas-Gracias por decirme la respuesta ya... así no tendré problemas con lo que haré.-

-Que.-

-Gajeel yo.../la chica miro al chico seriamente y una tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos OJOS -Yo me casare dentro de tres meses...

Y esas palabras hicieron que algo en su pecho de despedazaran y se odiara por haber sido un cobarde en decir sus sentimientos.

...

...

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la fiesta, Mirajane estaba en la sala de juntas esperando a esos dos tipos, Natsu estaba desesperado por hablar con Lucy, pero la albina le había pedido que tuviera cama y que esperara un poco más, agradeció saber que su hermano aun le hacía caso, pero no duraría mucho tiempo sin tratar de hablar con el amor de su vida, pero debía descubrir primero si lo que le había dicho Jellal era verdad, y así prevenir a su hermano de cualquier decepción que podría darle la chica de ojos marrones.

-Buenos días señorita Mirajane.- el hombre de cabello rubio y abogado de confianza de la familia Heartfilia paso a la sala, Mirajane se levantó y apretó la mano del rubio-Veo que está más hermosa que antes, se ha convertido en una mujer muy guapa.-

-Gracias por el cumplido Cesar... veo que usted no ha cambiado mucho, espero que la junta que has hecho no sea de nada malo.-dijo está riendo un poco, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, los dos se sentaron/Y bien, se está tardando el señor Heartfilia.-

-O no, el no vendrá está ocupado, me ha avisado.-

-Cesar por favor no me digas, ya deberías de saberlo no es así, es decir nunca has perdido el contacto con Jellal.-Mirajane sonrisa ofendida, el rubio saco la carpeta con unas hojas.

-Señorita Mira sabe usted me cae bien, aunque simplemente soy leal a la familia Heartfilia.-

-Dejemos este tema, que es lo que me quería decir...- Mirajane miro los papeles que le pasaba Cesar-Seguimos con el testamento EH.-

-Si como sabes el plazo de tres ayo0s está por cumplirse así que la herencia por fin se repartirá y con ello la tierra ahora te explicaré...

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, de nuevo con el dinero, la albina pensó que quizás y era hora de cerrar aquel ambicioso juego que empezó hace 13 años ya era el momento...

-Perdón por interrumpirse cesar.-

-Que pasa señorita Mirajane.-

-Me preguntaba.-Mirajane sonrió con amabilidad esa era la mejor opción-Si no habría forma de renunciar a la herencia de los Heartfilia...

...

...

-Saldré un momento Sora Ventus.-Lucy beso en la frente a los gemelos-Quiero ver algunas cosas de hace tiempo, capricornio me acompañara.-

-Nosotros podemos salir.-pregunto Ventus, Lucy asintió.

-Claro solo digan le a Yukihiro que los lleve ya saben cómo es Oni-san con esas cosas de estar solos.-

-NO es como si escapáramos.-dijo Sora separándose de sus hermanos un poco molesto, con el mismo conjunto de ropa que traía Ventus, Lucy lo miro con un poco de tristeza, en cierto modo tenía razón Jellal exageraba en eso de estar con guardaespaldas pero que podían hacer.

-One-chan acaso ya olvidaste a Natsu-ni.- la pregunta de Sora hizo a Lucy recordar al chico confundido de la fiesta, por un momento se quedó sin aire y sin habla, sonrió recuperándose y se dirigió a la salida.

-nos vemos niños.-diciendo esto salió del cuarto, Capricornio la siguió llegando al elevador, al cerrarse las puertas Lucy soltó en llanto _Seguirás sacrificándote Lucy _las palabras de Gajeel le llegaron a la mente para preguntarse Si aún era eso lo correcto, Capricornio le dio un pañuelo.

Lucy-sama... ¿todo bien?-pregunto este un poco preocupado, Lucy negó y sonrió tristemente limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No, porque aún sigo enamorada de Natsu.-

-Eso ya lo sabía Lucy-sama.-respondió el guardaespaldas y confidente de Lucy, ya que él era el único que escuchaba a Lucy y guardaba sus secretos y más el de que la muchacha seguía enamorada perdidamente de aquel chico peli rosa que le robo el corazón y jamás se lo devolvió.

-Como siempre tienes razón.-susurro Lucy llegando a la planta baja y subiéndose al carro.

-One-chan sigue enamorada de ese idiota.-susurro Sora viendo a la ciudad, Ventus asintió, el rubio se alejó de la ventana y miro a su gemelo-Creo que llego la hora Ventus.-

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo el menor de los gemelos levantándose del sillón-Después de todo se lo debemos a One-chan.-

Los dos chicos sonrieron cómplices/Por eso somos gemelos/ dijeron al unísono dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

...

...

Gajeel estaba en su trabajo pero no se podía concentrar, se dirigió a baño y se hecho un poco de agua.

-Demonios.- susurro aventando el pedazo de papel al bote de basura _Me casare en tres meses... si me decías que ya habías podido amarme Gajeel yo dejaría todo por ti, pero no lo logre, que tonta fui no_ la voz triste y conforme de Levy lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía coraje de él, de ella de ese tipo que se casaría con la enana, ¿Era tanto su amor de Levy para incluso haber dejado todo si él le decía que si la amaba? pero eso lo convertiría en un miserable si alejaba a la chica de su vida de lujos, lujos que él no le podría dar jamás, así que era mejor decirle que no la amaba y olvidarse del asunto... pero ¿Porque sentía enojo? NO era el que le había dicho que no la amaba, el que le dijo que no la quería... entonces ¿porque estaba sintiendo una oleada de celos al saber que Levy se casaría? con un hombre, un hombre que no era el...

...

...

-Déjenme pasar.-gritaba el Dragneel tratando de pasar a la suite presidencial, no había soportado y busco por todos lados a Lucy y la encontró hospedada en el hotel más caro y lujoso de la ciudad, pero al parecer no se le tenía permitido pasar a nadie que no fuera conocido del señor Jellal Renaldy-Soy Natsu Dragneel acaso no saben que tanto poder tengo.-

-Señor Dragneel mi disculpas pero no podemos dejarlo pasar...-

Natsu empezó a jalarse más, no le importaba si hacia un escándalo/Solo quiero ver a Lucy...-grito zafándose de unos de los hombres, estaban a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Déjelo pasar.-dijo la voz de un niño, los guardias soltaron al Dragneel, el peli rosa poso su mirada verde en el niño rubio de ojos grises enfrente de él, quien tenía una copia exacta a su lado derecho-Es nuestro amigo.-

-Así es pueden irse.-dijo el otro chico haciendo que los guardias se retiraran, Natsu se acercó a los gemelos y sonrió.

-Han crecido mucho eh Sora Ventus.-

-¿Cómo estas Natsu-ni?-dijo Ventus abrazándolo, Sora solo torció la boca mirando al peli rosa.

Los gemelos guiaron a Natsu al restaurant del hotel y pidieron unos postres.

/Chicos sí que han crecido mucho.-Dijo Natsu tomando del café que había pedido, Ventus asintió sonriendo, Sora puso sus manos en la mesa y miro a su hermano, este asintió y miraron a la misma vez a Natsu.

-Es bueno que vinieras Natsu Dragneel, nos ahorrarse el viaje para buscarte.- dijo Sora, quien se había puesto una gorra en la cabeza para que el oji verde los pudiera diferenciar, ya que aunque habían crecido aun así seguían siendo dos gotas de agua, Natsu los vio seriamente-Necesitamos un favor.-

-Yo igual necesito uno...-Natsu hablo-Pero ustedes digan primero.-

-El favor que quieres a lo mejor es que te dejemos ver a One-chan no es así.-preguntó Ventus, el peli rosa sonrió cálidamente.

-Aunque paso mucho tiempo yo aún...sigo amando a su hermana chicos, y quiero recuperarla por eso...

-La amas demasiado Natsu.-pregunto Sora, el peli rosa asintió y saco de su cuello la cruz, la cual los gemelos reconocieron al instante.

-La amo tanto que espere tres ayos solo por ella y esa sonrisa... la amo tanto que si ella ya no me quisiera preferiría morir, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.-termino de decir, los gemelos examinaban al Dragneel tratando de encontrar mentira en sus palabras pero no mentían, eran verdaderas y sinceras sus palabras, Ventus sonrio y asintió.

-Nuestro favor es este Natsu Dragneel.-dijo Ventus levantando su dedo índice y señalando al Dragneel, Ventus Sora haciendo lo mismo.

-Queremos que te lleves a One-chan... que la secuestre Natsu.-Dijo Sora sonriendo, Natsu casi se ahoga con el café.

-Que.-

-Queremos que te la lleves Natsu-ni.-dijo Ventus

-Y así ella vuelva a sonreír como antes.-dijo Sora

-Para que sea feliz a así...

-Ella pueda verte y que Jellal-nisan jamás vuelva a gobernar su vida.-dijeron al unísono los gemelos, Natsu sonrio al saber que esos locos gemelos le pedían que escapara con Lucy, como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, pero esta vez no habría una trágica historia...

-Ya veo.-susurro este, observo a los gemelos que no dejaban de sonreír-Yo secuestrare a su hermana y la hare feliz.-declaro el peli rosa con una sonrisa decidida y la mirada de alguien que está a punto de obtener lo que quiere para siempre.

...

...

_Como recompensa un adelante de las segunda parte_

_Nunca te olvide parte 2_

_-Jellal-nisan jamás dejo que te viera y le hizo prometer que te olvidaría...-_

_-Lucy aun me ama.-_

_..._

_..._

_-Ya veo así que es tu decisión Mirajane.-_

_-Si no daré marcha atrás, por eso se comenzó esta guerra y yo seré quien la extinga para siempre.-_

_..._

_,..._

_-Levy no te puedes casar.-_

_-Solo porque te sientes derrotado no daré marcha atrás... no me amas.-_

_-Yo...te...Levy...te..._

_..._

_..._

_-Dejare para siempre este país, y con él los recuerdos que no, me dejan vivir en paz.-_

_..._

_,..._

_-One-chan ven a este sitio a las siete entendiste..._

_..._

_..._

_-Lucy y los gemelos regresaran a Grecia conmigo cuando ganemos la herencia y destruyamos al Dragneel.-_

_..._

_..._

_-Aquí fue donde conocí a Natsu... y aquí es donde vuelvo a jurar que aún lo amo.-_

_..._

_-Y aquí es donde te vuelvo a jurar amor eterno Lucy..._

_..._

_-Natsu yo hace tres años... íbamos hacer padres..._

_:3 ahora si habrá reencuentro, Gajeel espero que ya se pueda decir sobre sus sentimientos, Jellal grrr que piensa hacer, Mirajane quiere arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas pero ¿Que habrá hecho la albina para que su familia no quede en bancarrota?_

_misterio y romance... el siguiente capítulo por fin hay Nalu 3 *O* así que esperenlo_

_Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras, y espero actualizar esta semana ^^_


	21. Nunca te olvide (Parte 2)

_**Hola mina-san como están, bueno les dejo el nuevo capítulo de hoy, estamos a casi al final del fic, así que las cosas se pondrán calientes, y si en parte es culpa de Natsu pero también por el drama del fic xD**_

_**Hay algunas cosas que cambien, en el anterior capítulo deje spoilers de este, pero cambie algunas cosas, otra aclaración de aquí en adelante no sladran muchos personajes, la historia se concentrará más que nada en, Natsu, Lucy, los gemelos, Jellal, MIrajane, Igneel, Levy y Gajeel...**_

_**Por lo mismo que llegamos al final, quizás algunos personajes no salgan hasta el final o tres capítulos antes del final, pero habrá Nalu y Gale así que :3 espero que les gusten los capítulos que faltan...**_

**_Vasta de hablar empecemos..._**

**_El contenido del día de hoy Nalu y lemmon..._**

**_Así que si no sabes como se hacen los bebés, pero a estas alturas debe de ya saberlo, si corre y sal de esta página ya... xD si no es así, disfruta del lemmon y del capítulo_**

**_ AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO HAY UNAS ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ASÍ QUE SI TIENE DUDAS PASEN A LEERLO :3 SE RECOMIENDA LEERLO_**

**┻┳| _*Neko comienza la historia*_**

**┳┻|l_∧**

**┻┳|ω• ).**

**┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

**┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

**Nunca te Olvide **_**(Parte 2)**_

**Recuerdos**

**"Pensamientos"**

**_( ….. )_**

Quizás y decir el (Escapar) se veía muy fácil decirlo, pero el hacerlo no tanto.

-¿Cómo diablos me escaparé con ella?- Natsu suspiro tomando de su té, después de ver a los gemelos, estos habían quedado de ayudarlo, en primera el que él y Lucy hablarán de nuevo, lo demás tendría que hacerlo él, pero algo le estaba taladrando la cabeza, según los gemelos habían dicho que Lucy había cambiado un poco, pero quizás y ella era la indicada en decirle lo que había pasado esos tres años que se habían dejado de ver, también temía oír por los labios de su amada el que ella ya no lo amaba o lo peor que estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero según los gemelos habían dicho que Lucy no había tenido ninguna relación con nadie por esos tres años, pero tampoco había hablado ni una vez de que extrañará o aún amará al peli rosa.

-No, Lucy mi amor, tú no debiste olvidarme.- Natsu sostuvo la cadena en su mano y la miró con ternura-Tú lo prometiste, que volverías y estaríamos juntos, no es así Lucy…-

-¿Qué haces tan solo en la noche?- la voz de la chica lo hizo bajar la cadena y volver a tomar de su té, la mujer se sentó a su lado y miró el atardecer que estaba enfrente de sus ojos-¿Estás bien?-

-Creo que tú misma conoces la respuesta.- Natsu miró a su hermana quien tenía una sonrisa triste, aquellos últimos días habían sido una locura para los dos-Y dime ¿Cómo vas con ese proceso del testamento?-

Mirajane estiró sus manos cerro su mano como si hubiera agarrado algo-Creo que sabes cómo se siente agarrar la mano de alguien que amas.- Natsu la miró confundido, la albina bajo su mano y la volvió abrir-Ese calor que te transmite el tenerlo cercas, esa protección que te brinda el solo sentir su piel, es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero…- la chica suspiro y cerro sus ojos-Eso ya no importa.-

-Hermana.-

-Renunciamos a la herencia de los Heartfilia.-

Natsu no se impresiono ni nada, solo miraba a su hermana con seriedad esperando su aclaración.

-Todo esto… el dinero y las tierras, creo que hemos avanzado mucho con nuestros negocios, ¿Acaso necesitamos más dinero?... me hice esa pregunta y la respuesta fue no, esa herencia fue lo que comenzó todo esto, el odio entre las dos familias, la ambición, el abandono, la destrucción de esta familia, así que pensé… nuestro padre ya no soportará más tiempo, su enfermedad está acabando con él, por eso…- Mirajane se levantó y abrió los ojos con decisión-Por nuestro bien, acabaré con lo que nos separó, acabaré con esta lucha innecesaria, nosotros podemos sobrevivir sin esa herencia, por ello acabaré con el odio de él… acabare con ello.-

Natsu medito bien sus palabra y asintió, pero había algo más que le está causando duda y ese era el momento de aclararlo, se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

-Hermana, tú ¿Estuviste enamorada de Jellal?... ¿Aún lo sigues amando?-

Mirajane no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a mirar al frente, hacia aquel atardecer que había pasado a ser oscuro y estrellado.

….

….

-¿Dónde andaban?- Lucy abrazo a sus hermanos, después de la caminata que había tenido pero al regresar y no encontrar a los gemelos se había preocupado, los rubios sonrieron.

-Nada solo estábamos planeando algo.- dijeron al unísono los gemelos, Lucy alzo una ceja y los empezó a examinar.

-Ustedes dos esconden algo… cuando hablan al mismo tiempo es que van hacer una travesura o algo más.-

-No cómo crees.- siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo-Es solo, que esta vez las cosas irán mejor.-

-Bien, si no me quieren decir… vayan a lavarse las manos, iremos a cenar.- ordenó Lucy.

-Y Jellal-nisan.-pregunto Ventus, Lucy alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé, no ha llegado pero dejo una nota de que cenáramos solos, así que pienso que deberíamos hacerlo, creo que sería como los viejos tiempos, vayamos a comer unos deliciosos hot cakes en la tienda de Makarov.-los gemelos asintieron felices y se fueron a lavar las manos, Lucy entro a su cuarto y se amarro el cabello, miro por su ventana y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Debes soportarlo Lucy, debes hacerlo, no pienses más en él, no debes hacerlo, la promesa que hiciste debes cumplirla pero…- toco su pecho-Duele demasiado.-

-Listo hermana.- gritaron los gemelos, Lucy abrió los ojos y se dirigió con sus hermanos.

Los tres llegaron aquella cafetería en la cual Lucy había trabajado, al ver a Makarov este empezó a llorar al ver a la rubia quien se había ido hace tres años, Lucy lo abrazo al igual que los niños, mientras ellos cenaban en una mesa alejada de ellos, Lucy y Makarov empezaron a platicar.

-Mira que cara chica, veo que el tiempo no te ha resultado muy bueno que digamos.- dijo el anciano tomando de su café, estaba un poco más demacrado pero aún conservaba esa esencia que hacía confiar en él, Lucy sonrió.

-Como dices eso Makarov, estoy viendo, mis hermanos están bien y yo también somos felices.-

-No es cierto Lucy.- el anciano miró a la chico seriamente-Tú estarás bien económicamente pero no estás bien de una cosa… y esa es por el amor.-Lucy trago y bajo la mirada-Hacerte no es así, tienes la mirada de una chica que sufre por amor, quien no puede ocultar que está herida por no ver a la persona que ama.-

-Makarov yo…-

-No sé qué problemas tengas, también el por qué te fuiste, pero algo te digo pequeña.- el anciano tomo la mano de la rubia y sonrió cálidamente- Nadie debe sufrir por amor, todos debemos tener amor, ya que sin el amor nos marchitamos poco a poco, por ello te pregunto ¿Por qué sufres por amor, si la persona que amas esta tan cercas de ti?-

Lucy no dijo nada y solo se perdió en taza de café, era cierto y su amado Natsu estaba cercas de ella pero a la vez tan lejos así que era verdad, ella sufría porque quería sufrir, o solo era por la promesa que había hecho a su hermano, pero ¿Acaso ella no le había hecho una promesa también a Natsu? Entonces ¿Por qué no podía ir a verlo?, sus ojos se posaron en los dos pequeños rubios que jugaban con el pastel, sonrió tristemente.

-Porque tengo que proteger a mis amados tesoros.-

….

….

-Bien con esto hundiré a los Dragneel, después que esto terminé Lucy y los gemelos y yo regresaremos a Grecia con el triunfo de haber destruido a los asesinos de nuestros padres.- Jellal miró los documentos en su escritorio, sonrió ya que de una vez por todas hundiría a los que mataron a sus padres y dejaron en la calle a sus hermanos, por fin haría justicia como lo había jurado en la tumba de sus padres, Cesar entró y dejo una hojas.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió.- dijo este, Jellal tomo los papeles y los examinó, el rubio miraba al peli azul, no podía creer que aquel joven que sonreía con sinceridad y amabilidad, se hubiera convertido en aquel muchacho desesperado por ver caer a los Dragneel, si era cierto, él también deseaba hacer justicia, pero jamás creyó que Jellal estuviera ahora en esas condiciones, pero que se podía hacer… recordó la plática con Mirajane, ¿Era cierto que la albina quería dejar esa guerra para siempre?

-¿Pasa algo Cesar? Te quedaste muy pensativo.-

-No joven.- dijo este, Jellal miró a su ventana y a la ciudad que empezaba a despertar.

-Joven que es lo que le molesta.- pregunto de repente Cesar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Cesar se quedó en silencio pero decidió no hablar más-No nada discúlpeme.- diciendo esto salió de la oficina, Jellal cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Qué me molesta?- susurro, miró a su derecha encontrándose con una foto que estaba boca abajo, la tomó y miró en ella a él de pequeño y aquella albina de ojos azules, los dos sonreían, apretó los dientes y la regreso a su lugar, esos días habían acabado no era momento de recordar el pasado, solo debía enfocarse en el futuro y así lo haría, aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran al borde de la desesperación, debía acabar con lo prometido a sus fallecidos padres.

-No tendré piedad por nadie, si es por proteger a mi familia, ni siquiera tendré piedad por ti… por ti.- susurro regresando a examinar los documentos enfrente de él.

….

….

-Hola mamá.- Mirajane dejo las flores en la tumba de su madre, había decido ir al panteón esa mañana, algo la motivo a ir, ahora se encontraba enfrente de aquella tumba que no había visitado en largo tiempo, su puso de rodillas y acarició la lápida, en donde estaba el nombre de su madre y a lado de ella una foto de ella y sus hermanos de pequeños, sonríe levemente, los recuerdos de su madre seguían presentes, todos aquellas palabras tiernas que le decía y como la hacía enojar por aquello que pensó que había olvidado.

-Sabes mamá, han pasado muchas cosas locas estos últimos años.- susurro-Natsu estudió y tiene una carrera, Lissana está a punto de terminar su carrera y tiene novio, papá está enfermo y poco a poco la enfermedad está acabando con él, ahora eh decidido acabar con aquello que comenzó esta pelea pronto será el momento y acabaré con esa pelea de hace años… pero lo que más me preocupa es que Natsu está sufriendo y es por culpa de padre.-

Apretó sus puños pero siguió hablando-Natsu está enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia, locamente enamorado, pero no puede acercarse a ella, eso lo tiene al borde de la locura y la desesperación, lo sé, sé que sufre más que nadie… sé que me dirías que no hay que juzgar a los padres pero…pero… por culpa de él… yo tuve que renunciar aquellos sentimientos que oculte durante mucho tiempo, y quise creer que se habían perdido, pero.-

Toco su pecho y cerró los ojos, el viento sopló agitando su cabello, una lágrima cayó de su mejilla derecha mientras otra le seguía.

-Pero yo aún tengo esos sentimientos hacía él, aún yo lo amo mamá.- trato de sonreír pero el llanto pudo más se agarró la cara y comenzó a llorar-Pero eso ya no va a funcionar, ya que debo proteger a Natsu y Lissi porque soy la única que los puede proteger, por ello…mamá ¿Qué debo hacer de ahora en adelante?-

Siguió susurrando mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, solo un momento se dejaría caer, para después levantarse de nuevo y seguir con la vida, con la triste y dura vida que debe enfrentar, porque así era el destino, cruel y duro con las personas y con su corazón.

….

….

Lucy estaba leyendo un libro en su cuarto, pensaba, pensaba en lo que habían dicho Gajeel y ahora el viejo Makarov, quizás y había algo de verdad en sus palabras, movió la cabeza negando todo.

-Concentrarte solo en Ventus y Sora… ellos son ahora los que importan, mis sentimientos…ahora deben estar enterrados, el pasado al pasado, el presente al pre…-pero no siguió pues su celular comenzó a sonar, dejo el libro en su tocador y fue por su teléfono, vio que era Sora y contesto.

-Hola que pasa Sora, ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué aún no vuelven eh?- pregunto al contestar, esa mañana Sora y Ventus habían salido muy temprano, con la excusa de que querían ir a jugar al parque cuando vivían ahí, ella había querido ir con ellos, pero ellos se negaron diciendo que querían ir solos, lo que provoco que ella se enojará, los dos no habían regresado y apenas se reportaban.

_-Si estamos bien, y pues pasamos a ver el departamento donde antes vivíamos, está limpio…eso nos sorprendió, ya que habían pasado ya tres años… así que nos dio melancolía verlo_.-Sora callo por un momento.

_-Por ellos.-_esta vez la voz de Ventus sonó en el teléfono-_Queremos comer aquí.-_

Eso a Lucy le sorprendió, pero quizás sus hermanos solo querían recordar esos momentos que pasaban los tres, la felicidad que había vivido ahí junto a ellos y Natsu.

-Ya sabes que nuestro hermano no querrá además…-

_-Por favor hermana, solo hoy sí, juramos que no te pediremos nada más.-_esta vez la voz de los dos sonó.

Lucy suspiro-Bien ganan.- como siempre no podía decir que no a algo que pedían sus gemelos y menos cuando utilizaban ese tono de voz.

-_Bien te vemos en una hora…-_dijeron los dos colgando, Lucy miró su celular.

-Ellos traman algo, y no sé si es bueno o malo.- se rindió al pensar que estaban tramando sus pequeños torbellinos, así que de dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego ir a ver a sus pequeños niños.

….

….

Natsu estaba en el sillón de su casa con la mirada perdida, Lissana leía una revista en eso su celular sonó, lo tomó y vio el mensaje lo cual provocó que sonriera y se parará rápido.

-Por fin.- susurro feliz.

-Por fin ¿Qué?-pregunto Lissana apartando su mirada de la revista, Natsu fue hasta ella y la abrazo levantándola del sillón-Kya Natsu… hermano para… ¿Qué te pasa?-grito la albina sujetándose del cuello de él mientras daban de vueltas.

Natsu paró y bajo a su hermana dándole un beso en la frente.

-Las cosas están saliendo a la perfección.- dijo y salió corriendo de la sala, Lissana vio confundida por donde se había ido su hermano.

-¿Está loco a qué?- susurro sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, Mirajane entró a la sala observando a su hermana.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto al ver a su pequeña hermana con el cabello hecho un desastre.

-Sí lo que pasa es que oni-chan se ha vuelto loco, dijo que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, me dio de vueltas y se fue como si nada…-

Mirajane miró a la ventana-Que raro…-susurro al dirigirse al cuarto de su padre, por otro lado Lissana decidió salir al jardín a distraerse un poco.

…

…

-Todo sale a lo planeado.- dijo Ventus riendo-Vamos quita esa cara hermano.-

Sora estaba un poco de mal humor, pero habían quedado que era lo mejor para su hermana.

-Aún no me cae bien él.- dijo el chico estirándose, Ventus contemplo a su gemelo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que hay algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo eh.-

-Ese tipo nos quitará a nuestra hermana…one-chan.- Sora miró a los niños jugando, Ventus agacho la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa-Pero…creo que es hora de que sea feliz.-

-Sí, es hora de que sea feliz.- Ventus cerró los ojos, miró su reloj y se levantó de la banca-Es hora vamos.-

Los dos se levantaron y tomaron rumbo a donde había sido una vez su hogar, donde su plan se llevaría a cabo.

…

…

-Llegamos.- Capricornio apago el coche y ayudo a bajar a Lucy-Su antiguo hogar.-

Lucy miró el edificio, muchos recuerdos volvieron a ella, los días que salía hacer ejercicio, llevando a los niños a la escuela, yendo al trabajo, yendo a jugar, ella misma al ir al colegio, muchos recuerdos guardaba aquel edificio y calles por las cuales iba tomando de las manos a sus hermanos procurando siempre protegerlos.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy-sama?-pregunto Capricornio al ver a la rubia quedarse muy quieta, ella negó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, llego a la puerta y la abrió fácilmente, quizás y sus hermanos la habían dejado abierta, al entrar estaba todo apagado, la luz del atardecer iluminaba el lugar, miro aquella pequeña sala, la cocina, todo, cuando se había ido a vivir con Jellal, ese departamento sería del tamaño de la sala que tenían en la mansión de Grecia, pero con solo ver aquel pequeño lugar lleno de sentimientos y recuerdos, hizo parecer a aquella enorme mansión insignificante.

Entró y vio las fotos en la pared, cuando se había ido no había podido tomar nada de ahí, solo se había ido con su muda de ropa que traía, dejando sus objetos personales y fotografías, _"Solo son recuerdos, harás nuevos recuerdos en tú nuevo hogar Lucy, deja eso en el pasado"_

-Dejarlos en el pasado… jamás.- susurro, en eso la puerta se azotó, miró espantada y se dirigió a esta, pero no la ´pudo abrir-Que…- empezó a golpear la puerta-Hola Capricornio ayuda…-pero no obtuvo respuesta, empezó a preocuparse, miró al interior, no se había dado cuenta que los niños no estaban ahí-Sora, Ventus…-

-Lo sentimos one-chan.- la voz de los niños sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sora…-

-Pero esto es por tú bien.- dijo Ventus-Por ello…-

-Arregla las cosas de una vez y deja esa cara de tristeza ya.- alzo la voz Sora, en eso no se escuchó nada, Lucy siguió golpeando.

-Esos niños…-pero callo al oír como la puerta de uno de los dos cuartos se abría, se estremeció, dejo de golpear, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, los pasos estaban cercas, no pudo más y volteo encontrándose con aquellos ojos que siempre la hipnotizaron, con aquella cara que amaba… con aquel hombre que amaba.

-Lucy.- susurro Natsu, estaba a solo unos pasos de ella y aún no lo podía creer, la examinó con la mirada, estaba hermosa, demasiado hermosa, con aquel vestido de tirantes se veía hermosa, observo su cara de confusión, sonrió-Nunca pensé que me recibirías de esta forma.-

-Natsu…-susurro Lucy, Natsu sintió como su pecho estallaba de felicidad, al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella, Lucy se movió de lugar-No te acerques…-

Natsu la observo confundido, Lucy camino al otro lado de la sala-No te acerques.-

-Lucy que te pasa…- dijo Natsu tratando de acercarse a ella, pero la rubia se alejaba de él-Lucy no hagas eso.-

-Tú no hagas esto.- dijo ella tratando de ocultar la felicidad y las ganas de llorar-Vete.-

Eso sorprendió a Natsu, ¿Acaso ella ya no lo amaba?-Lucy cariño…-

-No…- grito Lucy entrando al que era una vez su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con seguro, Natsu intento abrir sin éxito.-Vete-

-¿Qué?- dijo este-Irme, oye abre quiero hablar contigo.-

-No tenemos por qué hablar "mentirosa" yo no quiero verte "mentira" por eso vete "mentirosa" vete… no hagas esto más difícil Natsu.-

Natsu dejo de golpear, recargo su frente en la puerta-Te extrañe Lucy…-

-"Natsu no hagas esto"-

-Sabes, cuando te vi en la fiesta, pensé que me volvería loco por no poder tocarte, pero pude resistir así que ni loco me voy de aquí…-

-No se te quita lo obstinado.- Lucy habló mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No… yo te extrañe cara de ángel.-

Ese apodo que le había puesto Natsu, de nuevo lo escuchaba, suspiro tratando de resistir esos sentimientos, Natsu siguió hablando esta vez con suavidad y ternura.

-Te extrañe, todo este tiempo siempre me aferré a la idea de que regresarías, sabes jamás volví a estar con una chica, y eso es porque yo siempre te amé Lucy…- la rubia apretaba los dientes suspirando y negándose a que sus sentimientos explotarán, negando lo que sentía y quería hacer-Te amé y te sigo amando… Lucy mi Lucy… te amo como loco, quiero saber que sientes por mí, estos tres años fueron un infierno pero ahora estás aquí, Lucy, mi cara de ángel te amo, por siempre y para siempre, acaso tú ¿Amas a alguien más…?.-

La puerta se abrió y Lucy se lazó hacia Natsu abrazándolo con desesperación, Natsu la tomó de la cintura y ese aroma llego a él, el aroma a vainilla que lo volvía loco y había extrañado durante tanto tiempo.

-Jamás Natsu…jamás podría olvidarte, te amo Natsu tanto, tanto que duele, te extrañe mi amor…Natsu.- las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Lucy, no lo había soportado, no podía detener esos sentimientos que se desbordaban en su interior, el solo oír que Natsu pensará que ya no lo amaba había ocasionado que ella se lanzará a su brazos, aspiro su aroma, amaba ese olor a verano.

-Lucy…- Natsu la separó de él y la beso con desesperación, Lucy correspondió al beso, sus labios se fundieron, encontrándose de nuevo después de tres años, transmitiendo sus sentimientos-Mi Lucy…-

-Natsu te amo…- diciendo esto los dos siguieron con el beso, Natsu empezó acariciar la espalda de la rubia mientras esta gimió por eso, sin separarse de sus labios la cargo y la llevo a la cama empezó a bajar esos tirantes de su vestido, Lucy paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Natsu sin separarse de esos labios que la volvían loca, logró quitarle la camisa al chico, mientras este le quito el vestido junto con su ropa interior, sus labios viajaron por todo su cuerpo explorándolo nuevamente, Lucy gimió al sentir los labios de este viajar por su cuerpo, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, Lucy delineo en pecho del chico, volviéndose loca al sentir la piel caliente y salada de su amante.

-Oh Natsu…- susurro, Natsu se terminó de desvestir y abrió las piernas de la rubia y entró en ella, los dos gimieron al sentir aquel desbordante sentimiento-Natsu…-

-Lucy…- susurro este empezando con esa danza, Lucy lo agarró del cuello y atrajo sus labios, mientras Natsu los llevaba al mundo del placer, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de él, explorándolo, las lágrimas rodaron al sentirlo dentro de ella, al sentir como el amor entre los dos salía nuevamente a la luz, Natsu acaricio su espalda y su vientre mientras seguía con sus embestidas.

-Lucy yo…por dios Lucy…- Natsu empezó a embestir más rápido, Lucy enterró las uñas en su espalda sacando gemidos de placer y de amor al sentirlo.

-Na-Natsu…- Lucy susurro entre gemidos uniendo de nuevo sus labios, la habitación se consumió entre gemidos y palabras de amor, mientras los dos llegaban al final y se dejaban caer en el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo el calor del otro, sintiendo el corazón latir de la persona que amaban, por fin los dos estaban juntos.

-Te amo…-susurraron los dos volviendo a consumir en la danza que daban sus cuerpos al sentir al otro, al sentir que el cuerpo y el corazón del otro aún les pertenecía a los dos.

….

….

-Yo es tarde.- dijo Sora mirando su celular, Ventus tocaba el violín-Esos dos…-

-Quizás ya se reconciliaron…-

-Esperemos que sí.- Sora bajo su celular, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los dos miraron al chico que entró-Jellal-nisan.-

-Hola niños, oigan saben dónde está Lucy.- pregunto este, Ventus bajo el violín- Hace rato que llegue y no la eh visto.-

-Ella dijo que saldría a pasear.- se apresuró a contestar Ventus, Jellal alzo una ceja confundido.

\- A esta hora…-

-Sí es que quería despejarse un poco.-

-Capricornio esta con ella, así que no debes preocuparte.- dijo Sora cortante, Jellal lo miró, Sora no era como Ventus, él fue el único que tenía cierto cuidado con el peli azul, aunque le sonreía y lo quería, había cosas que no le gustaban de él y una de ellas era la prohibición que había puesto sobre su hermana.

-Vale entiendo, chicos vamos a comer.- diciendo esto Jellal salió del cuarto de los gemelos, Ventus se apresuró a Sora dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso dolió tonto.- se quejó el mayor de los gemelos.

-Tú y tus maneras de hablarle a Jellal-nisan.-

-Qué, One-chan ya está grande y aparte no es justo lo que le hace…-

-Eso es cierto.- Ventus miro hacia la ventana-Espero que Natsu-ni logre convencerla.-

Sora asintió y miró su celular de nuevo.

-Aunque eso no le quite lo idiota.-

Jellal tomó el teléfono y marco.

-¿_Pasa algo joven Jellal_?-

-Lucy está contigo, la tienes vigilando.- pregunto el peli azul.

-_Claro… la lleve a un parque, dijo que se sentía un poco triste así que decidió salir a caminar.-_respondió Capricornio.

-Bien, no te separes de ella, no dejes que nadie desconocido hable con ella, y lo más importante, si ves a alguien de la familia Dragneel ya sabes que hacer…-

-_Si como ordené.- _diciendo esto último la llamada se cortó, Capricornio suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento, él había planeado todo aquello con esos gemelos, no estaba de acuerdo con sus formas pero si eso así que Lucy fuera feliz no le importaría, había generado un cariño especial por la chica por ello haría todo porque ella y sus hermanos fueran felices.

-Sus hermanos merecen ser felices joven Jellal, por ello ayudaré a la señorita Lucy.- susurro cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido.

….

….

-Mirajane, gracias.- susurro Igneel, la chica de ojos azules le dio la espalda-Ahora solo quiero pedirte una última cosa…- la tos volvió lo cual no lo hizo continuar, Mirajane tomó un vaso con agua y se lo dio-Una última cosa hija.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-pregunto está seriamente, el demacrado hombre sonrió tristemente.

-La oportunidad de pedir perdón…-

….

…

-Gajeel…- susurro Levy al ver los vestidos de novia que había enviado su madre para que se los probará, el compromiso estaba hecho y en unos días sus padres vendrían y se llevaría a cabo los preparativos de la boda-Tonto…-

Mientras tanto Gajeel reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, no sabía que Levy estaba a punto de unir su vida con otro hombre que no era él.

…

…

Lucy estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico, escuchaba sus latidos, Natsu beso su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto este, Lucy sonrió.

-Tratando de ver si esto no es un sueño…- contesto Lucy alzando su cabeza y mirando los ojos de su amado-Comprobar que en verdad eres tú…-

Natsu se acercó y le dio un beso el cual ella acepto gustosa.

-Tonta lo soy, no sabes cuento te extrañe…-Natsu la abrazo para profundizar el beso, Lucy se separó de él.

-Mi hermano me había hecho jurarle que te olvidaría Natsu, pero no puede…- Lucy sonrió y beso el cuello del chico-No pude olvidarte mi Natsu…-

-Por ello me ignoraste en la fiesta.-

-Sí, no quería hacerlo pero lo hice, Natsu.- Lucy tomó la mano del chico y la puso en su pecho donde latía su corazón, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-Este amor es por ti, estos latidos frenéticos, son por ti… porque te amo, aunque seas un Dragneel, aunque tú padre sea el asesino de los míos, te amo… te amaré siempre.-

Los dos se besaron, un beso tierno.

-Y yo también te amaré siempre…-

-Pero, hay algo más que debo decirte.- Lucy se alejó un poco de él y se envolvió con la sabana-Hay algo que debo decirte.-

-Es importante.-

-Sí muy importante.- Lucy lo miro tristemente, Natsu con su mano acarició su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa cara de ángel?-

-Natsu, es cierto que pasaron muchas cosas estos tres años, pero hay algo que paso, algo muy importante y a la vez delicado.-

-Me estás asustando Lucy que pasa.-

Lucy mordió su labio y miro a los ojos a Natsu, una lágrima salió al igual que una sonrisa.

-Yo estaba embrazada Natsu.- dijo con voz temblorosa-Íbamos hacer padres.-

-Natsu se quedó en shock, sin habla… Lucy apretó los dientes pero no puedo con el temblor de sus labios y manos.

-Pero…-

-Lucy eso es cierto.- pregunto Natsu tomándola de los hombros, Lucy asintió-Por dios, eso es… maravilloso… Lucy un hijo mío y tuyo… producto de nuestro amor… pero ¿Dónde está?-

Lucy empezó a llorar, Natsu se espantó y la movió sin hacerle daño-Lucy ¿Dónde está el niño?-

-Yo…Natsu.- Lucy lo abrazo llorando, Natsu la envolvió en sus brazos-Yo…lo perdí Natsu…ese bebé lo perdí antes de que naciera, lo perdí Natsu…- la rubia estallo en llanto, Natsu no supo que decir y solo se quedó abrazado a su amante mientras esta lloraba por el dolor de recordar aquella pequeña criatura que no logró nacer.

* * *

Spoilers del siguiente capítulo...

**_-Aun así nosotros podemos volver a intentarlo Lucy.-_**

**_-Natsu te amo…-_**

**_…._**

**_-Gajeel ¿Qué haces aquí?-_**

**_-Querías una respuesta sincera… por eso estoy aquí-_**

**_…._**

**_-Desde hace dos semanas sales a escondidas, ahora me explicarás a dónde vas todas las tardes.-_**

**_-Oni.-chan….-_**

**_…._**

**_-La familia Dragneel renuncia a cualquier cosa que nos da el fallecido señor Jude Heartfilia.-_**

**_-¿Qué?-_**

**_…._**

**_-Cuál es tu juego Mirajane.-_**

**_-Mi juego es el proteger a mis hermanos y tratar de olvidar estos sentimientos.-_**

**_…_**

**_-Mi hermano pronto se dará cuenta de lo nuestro, Natsu no quiero que me separen de ti.-_**

**_-Lucy cásate conmigo.-_**

**_Siguiente Capítulo..._**

**_¿La guerra de desvanece?_**

**_OuO se ponen caliente las cosas (HORA DE ACLARACIONES)_**

**_sip Lucy estaba embrazada pero perdíó la bebé aclaracion del por que siguiente capítulo, Mirajane estaba enamorada de Jellal y aún ¿Lo está? espera (Por que shipeaste a esta pareja?) bueno la idea original era hacer que los hermanos de los protagonistas estuvieran en un pasado enamorados, y si ni se me paso por la mente poner a Erza como hermana de Natsu y cuando llegue al punto de poner la relación que tuvieron los hermanos mayores pues... ni modo de borrar la historia, pero creo que como es un fic una historia alternativa todo se vale, además se ven bien juntos Jellal y Mirajane (aclaro que se me olvido la relación que tendrían los hermanos mayores por eso espero que entiendan... y no me tachen de que me gusta un JeMira o como se diga xD ) aunque creo que empece a shippear otra pareja extraña xD_**

**_Segundo algunos personajes como dije arriba dejarán de aparecer quizás aparezcan en el último o últimos capítulos, la historia se centrará ahora en los protagonistas así que niiii disfrutenlo..._**

**_Muchas cosas están a punto de pasar :D_**

**_ me despido como siempre, coman frutas y verduras tomen much agua nos vemos a la próxima como siempre espero sus lindos reviews (neko se da a la fuga)_**


	22. Noticia

_**Este fic se cancela**_

**...**

**...**

**Jajajajaja los espante xD (se cubre de los tomatazos) **

...

...

Hola a todos y todas las que leen este lindo fic, no se me espanten que no cancelo nada Kaede se reporta pero no con un nuevo capítulo TwT)9 si maten a la escritora jajajaja no lo hagan (si no los muerdo...) ok ya en serió, el asunto es este...

Mina-san como les dije anteriormente "espero que así sea" el final de este fic se acerca, lo cuál gracias a las grandiosas habilidades de imaginarme el final... aun quedan 4 capítulos para que termine el fic, así es solo 4 capítulos, pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué entonces no te apresuras?

bueno les juró que e tratado de escribir el capítulo, de echo ya tengo la primera parte echa pero, por falta de inspiración, la universidad, que leer libros y estudiar para los exámenes se los juró mi cerebro esta seco de ideas... aunque nuevas ideas para fics llegan pero eso es para después...

El punto es, que tengan un poco de paciencia , ahora que termine las clases empezaré a escribir, y si esta semana las ideas y mi inspiración vuelven pues tendré echo el capítulo, el cual no tendrá mucha participación por parte de nastu y lucy, más que nada será sobre Jellal, Mirajane, Levy y Gajeel aunque no dejo de lado algunas lindas escenas que tendrán nuestros enamorados ^^

en fin como recompensa y por ser pacientes les dejo una parte del nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, es una parte que ya tengo echa jejejeje

mina-san se despide neko Kaede deseándoles que si estudian pues que tengan suerte en sus materias, y si trabajan pues suerte en sus trabajos... ahora si pasemos a la pequeña parte que les prometí, esperando que sean pacientes que este lindo fic se terminará sin demora antes de Agosto jejejej ^^

Fragmento del siguiente capítulo ... ¿Esto es la paz?

...

...

—Cabe decir que te prohíbo ver a Natsu Dragneel. — Al escuchar eso la rubia detuvo su paso—Lo sabes verdad. —

Lucy no dijo nada y abrió la puerta —Buenas noches. —se derrumbó al cerrar la puerta, odiaba tener que mentirle a Jellal pero no había alternativa, saco la cruz de su bolsillo y sonrió, se lo puso y se dirigió a su cama —Demasiado tarde oni-chan, Natsu y yo nos veremos con o sin tú consentimiento... Natsu mi amor, ya quiero verte de nuevo. — diciendo esto se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

...

...

Mirajane miro los papeles en la mesa, los tomo y suspiro.

—Es la hora. — susurro y se levantó del asiento, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se topó con Natsu quien la miro con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches her...— pero miro los papeles en las manos de su hermana y su sonrisa se desvaneció— ¿Qué es eso? —

—No debes preguntar tanto eh. — Mirajane sonrió y puso su dedo en la boca del chico—La curiosidad mato al gato. — diciendo esto se dirigió a las escaleras, Natsu la miro sorprendido ya que sus ojos demostraban esa tristeza, esa tristeza que a él jamás le había gustado ver en esos ojos de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y detuvo a su hermana.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Mira. —Natsu observo como los ojos de su hermana se inundaban de lágrimas, sin pensarlo la abrazo, Mirajane igual lo abrazo—Tranquila...—

—Lo siento, solo por un momento. —Mirajane susurro con una sonrisa pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo—Por un momento déjame derrumbarme...—Natsu siguió abrazándola hasta que sintió como otros brazos tapaban los suyos tratando de alcanzar a Mirajane.

Natsu miró a Lissana quien los abrazo a ambos, sin embrago su hermana solo le mostró una sonrisa dulce pero con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas, los tres se abrazaron y por un momento no necesitaron de las palabras para transmitir lo que sentían y lo que los estaba acabando.

...

...

Sean Felices...

PD: Esa serie de miraculous ladybug me esta encantando, espero algún día subir un fic de esa serie, pero primero terminaré este, jejejeje bueno adiós nos veremos pronto ^u^


End file.
